Cartas de Amor
by Nick Crawford
Summary: A cada linha, James se apaixonava mais pela mulher que as escrevera.
1. Prólogo

**Cartas de Amor** pertence exclusivamente a **Sandra Brown**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Sandra Brown e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Cartas de Amor - Sandra Brown<strong>

As cartas de Lily para seu marido, o sargento Sirius Black, em serviço do outro lado do mundo, revelavam uma paixão capaz de superar a distância e fortalecer os laços do amor. Mas seu casamento terminou de forma trágica, deixando Lily viúva com um filho recém-nascido. E o destino das cartas foi uma caixa de metal... James Potter era o melhor amigo de Sirius. Ao voltar para casa após seu tempo de serviço, trouxe consigo a correspondência de Lily. A cada linha, se apaixonava mais pela mulher que as escrevera. Agora, ele precisa demonstrar a Lily seus sentimentos, e convencê-la de que ambos têm direito à felicidade. No entanto, ele ainda esconde um segredo capaz de destruir o amor que tanto tenta proteger...


	2. Capítulo 1

— Você está indo bem, Lily. Respire raso e rápido. Isso, isso. Como se sente?

— Cansada.

— Eu sei, mas aguente firme. Suporte as dores agora e empurre. Isso. Um pouco mais forte.

A mulher jovem na mesa de parto rangeu os dentes enquanto era acometida pelas dores. Quando as dores diminuíram, ela forçou seu corpo a relaxar. O rosto, embora enrubescido e manchado, estava radiante.

— Já está vendo ele?

As palavras mal tinham saído de sua boca quando foi acometida por mais uma dor. Ela empurrou com todas as suas forças.

— Agora estou — disse o médico. — Empurre mais uma vez... aí... lá vamos nós. Muito bem! — exclamou ele quando a nova vida escorreu para suas mãos.

— O que é?

— Um menino. Lindo. E o pilantrinha é pesado.

— E tem pulmões excelentes — disse a enfermeira obstétrica, sorrindo para Lily.

— Um menino — sussurrou ela, feliz. Lily permitiu que a abençoada letargia se apoderasse dela e a fizesse afundar de volta na mesa. — Deixem-me vê-lo. Ele está bem?

— Ele é perfeito — assegurou-lhe o doutor enquanto levantava o bebê inquieto e barulhento para que sua mãe o visse.

Lágrimas arderam nos olhos de Lily quando viu seu filho pela primeira vez.

— Harry. É assim que vamos batizá-lo. Harry Evans Black. — Por um momento foi brindada com o privilégio de segurá-lo contra seu peito. A emoção fervilhou dentro dela.

— O pai vai se orgulhar muito deste menino — disse a enfermeira. Ela levantou o bebê dos braços enfraquecidos de Lily, envolveu-o num lençol macio e o carregou através da sala para ser pesado. O médico estava atendendo Lily, embora o parto tivesse sido fácil, rotineiro.

— Em quanto tempo a senhora poderá notificar seu marido? — perguntou o médico.

— Meus pais estão esperando lá fora. Papai prometeu mandar um telegrama para Sirius.

— Ele pesa quatro quilos e oitenta e cinco gramas — anunciou a enfermeira do outro lado da sala de cirurgia.

O obstetra retirou as luvas e estendeu uma mão flácida para Lily.

— Vou sair agora e dar as notícias para a sua família, para que possam enviar imediatamente o telegrama. Onde a senhora disse que Sirius está postado?

— No Cairo — respondeu Lily, distraída. Ela estava observando Harry chutar furioso enquanto a enfermeira tirava a impressão de seu pezinho. Ele era lindo. Sirius ficaria tão orgulhoso!

* * *

><p>Considerando que Harry nascera ao anoitecer, ela passou uma noite razoavelmente tranqüila. Trouxeram-no a ela duas vezes durante a noite, embora ela ainda não tivesse começado a produzir leite e o bebê ainda não estivesse com fome. O prazer de segurar o corpinho quente contra o seu era imenso. Eles se comunicavam num nível diferente de qualquer outro que ela havia conhecido.<p>

Lily o estudou, virando as mãozinhas e examinando as palmas quando conseguiu abrir os dedos que ele teimosamente mantinha em punho cerrado. Ela investigou cada dedo, cada fio de cabelo, as orelhas. Julgou tudo perfeito.

— Seu papai vai amar muito você — sussurrou sonolenta enquanto o entregava a uma enfermeira.

* * *

><p>Sons de hospital — carros de lavanderia guinchando, pratos trepidando em bandejas, equipamentos sendo empurrados sobre rodinhas — acordaram-na bem cedo. Ela estava no meio de um grande bocejo e uma espreguiçada deliciosa quando seus pais entraram no quarto particular.<p>

— Bom dia — disse ela alegremente. — Estou surpresa por vocês estarem aqui em vez de na vitrine do berçário, com os narizes espremidos no vidro. Se bem que eles não abrem a cortina... — A voz de Lily morreu em sua garganta quando notou a expressão de pesar de seus pais. — Alguma coisa errada?

John e Lisa Evans entreolharam-se. Lisa estava apertando a alça da bolsa com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. John estava com cara de quem tinha acabado de engolir um remédio de gosto ruim.

— Mãe? Pai? O que aconteceu? Oh, meu Deus! O bebê? Harry? Tem alguma coisa errada com Harry? — Lily empurrou as cobertas vigorosamente, alheia à dormência que sentia entre as coxas, concentrada apenas em sair de seu quarto e correr até o berçário.

Lisa Evans avançou para perto da cama da filha e a conteve.

— Não, o bebê está bem. Ele está bem. Juro.

Os olhos de Lily procuraram desesperadamente os dos pais.

— Então o que está errado? — Estava à beira do pânico e sua voz saía aguda. Era muito raro ver seus pais nervosos. O fato de estarem tão obviamente transtornados era o motivo do alarme de Lily.

— Querida, nós recebemos notícias tristes esta manhã — disse John Evans baixinho, pousando uma das mãos no braço da filha. Ele consultou silenciosamente a esposa antes de dizer: — A embaixada americana no Cairo foi bombardeada esta manhã.

Um tremor violento atravessou o estômago e o peito de Lily. Sua boca ficou seca. Seus olhos começaram a piscar. O coração pareceu parar antes de lentamente recomeçar a bater. E então, gradualmente obtendo forças enquanto assimilava o que seu pai havia dito, ele acelerou para um ritmo assustador.

— Sirius? — perguntou ela numa voz rouca.

— Não sabemos.

— Digam-me!

— Não sabemos — insistiu seu pai. — Está tudo um caos, como na época em que isto aconteceu em Beirute. Ainda não houve pronunciamento oficial.

— Liguem a televisão.

— Lily, acho que você não deveria...

Surda ao aviso do pai, Lily pegou o controle remoto na mesinha de cabeceira e ligou a televisão, que estava instalada na parede de frente para a cama.

— ...a extensão da destruição ainda não foi determinada. O presidente definiu este atentado terrorista como um ultraje, um insulto às nações defensoras da paz mundial. O primeiro-ministro...

Lily trocou de canais, freneticamente apertando os botões do controle remoto com dedos trêmulos.

— ...embora a lista oficial de vítimas ainda possa demorar horas, talvez dias, para ser divulgada. Unidades de fuzileiros navais foram mobilizadas e, juntamente com tropas egípcias, estão limpando os escombros à procura de sobreviventes.

O trabalho do operador de câmera estava abaixo dos padrões televisivos, e testemunhava o pandemônio que cercava as ruínas do que havia sido o prédio da embaixada americana. A gravação estava trêmula e fora de foco, aleatória e não editada.

— A autoria desta abominação foi clamada por um grupo terrorista chamado...

Lily mudou de canal novamente. Mais do mesmo. Quando a câmera percorreu a área e ela viu os corpos que já haviam sido recuperados, dispostos organizadamente no chão, Lily largou o controle e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

— Sirius, Sirius!

— Querida, não abandone as esperanças. Eles acreditam que haja sobreviventes. — Mas as palavras calmantes de Lisa bateram em ouvidos surdos. Ela abraçou com força o corpo trêmulo da filha.

— Aconteceu no horário do Cairo — disse John — Fomos notificados hoje de manhã, assim que acordamos. Neste momento não podemos fazer nada além de esperar. Cedo ou tarde, teremos alguma notícia sobre Sirius.

* * *

><p>A notícia chegou três dias depois, entregue por um oficial da marinha que tocou a campainha da casa dos Evans. Lily compreendeu, no instante em que viu o carro oficial parar no meio-fio, aquilo que ela vinha esperando subconscientemente. Ela fez sinal para que seu pai não se preocupasse e foi atender sozinha à porta.<p>

— Sra. Black?

— Sim.

— Sou o capitão Hawkins e é meu dever informá-la...

**FLASHBACK**

— Mas querido, isso é maravilhoso! — exclamara Lily. — Por que você está tão triste? Pensei que ficaria eufórico.

— Mas que droga, Lily, eu não quero ir para o Egito en quanto você está grávida — dissera Sirius.

Ela tocou os cabelos dele.

— Eu admito que não gosto por essa razão, mas é uma honra. Não é todo fuzileiro naval que é selecionado para a guarda de uma embaixada. Escolheram você porque é o melhor. Estou muito orgulhosa.

— Mas eu não preciso fazer isso. Poderia requisitar...

— É uma chance de uma vida, Sirius. Você acha que eu poderia viver comigo mesma se você recusasse essa honra por minha causa?

— Mas nada é mais importante que você e o bebê.

— E nós sempre estaremos aqui. — Ela o abraçou. — Esta será sua última viagem e uma oportunidade única. Você vai para lá e não se discute mais.

— Não posso deixar você sozinha.

— Vou ficar com mamãe e papai enquanto você estiver fora. Este é o primeiro netinho deles e eles vão me enlouquecer ligando a toda hora para saber se estou bem. Vai ser bem mais fácil para todos nós se eu me mudar para a casa deles.

Ele emoldurou o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos.

— Você é maravilhosa, sabia?

— Isso significa que não tenho que me preocupar com você e aquelas misteriosas mulheres do Oriente?

Ele fingira pensar no assunto.

— Você sabe a dança do ventre?

Ela dera um soquinho nele.

— Ia ser uma visão e tanto, com a barriga que logo vou ter.

— Lily— disse numa voz terna enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos dela. — Tem certeza? Posso viajar mesmo?

— Absoluta.

* * *

><p>Aquela conversa, que acontecera sete meses antes, repassou na mente de Lily enquanto ela olhava para o caixão embrulhado na bandeira. As notas comoventes do trompete eram roubadas pelo vento cruel que soprava no cemitério. Os carregadores do caixão, todos fuzileiros, puseram-se rigidamente em posição de sentido, resplandecentes em seus uniformes.<p>

Sirius estava sendo sepultado ao lado dos pais, que haviam morrido num intervalo de um ano antes que Lily os conhecesse.

— Eu estava completamente sozinho no mundo antes de conhecer você — dissera certa vez a ela.

— Eu também.

— Você tem seus pais — lembrara-lhe, perplexo.

— Mas eu nunca pertenci a ninguém como pertenço a você.

Como eles haviam amado tanto um ao outro, ele compreendera.

O corpo de Sirius tinha sido enviado para casa num caixão lacrado que ela fora aconselhada a não abrir. Ela não precisara perguntar por quê. Tudo que restara do prédio no Cairo fora uma pilha de pedras e aço. Como a bomba explodira no começo da manhã, a maior parte do corpo diplomático ainda não chegara ao trabalho. As vítimas tinham sido aqueles, como Sirius e os outros militares, que ocupavam apartamentos no prédio anexo.

Um amigo de John Evans oferecera-se para levar a família de avião até o Kansas para o funeral. Lily só podia ficar afastada de Harry durante algumas horas devido ao seu horário de amamentação.

Ela estremeceu quando lhe entregaram a bandeira americana, que fora removida do caixão e dobrada cerimonialmente. O caixão pareceu nu sem ela. Irracionalmente, Lily se perguntou se Sirius estaria com frio.

Oh, Deus! Pensou ela, sua mente gritando silenciosamente. Eu preciso deixá-lo aqui.

Como ela conseguiria fazer isso? Como poderia dar as costas e deixar aquela cova aberta como uma ferida obscena, aberta no chão? Como ela conseguiria entrar naquele avião particular e ser conduzida de volta para o Texas como se estivesse desertando Sirius neste terreno árido que ela subitamente odiava?

O vento assobiou um lamento.

Ela conseguiria fazer essas duas coisas, porque não havia escolha. Esta parte de Sirius estava morta. Mas uma parte viva dele estava esperando por ela em casa. Harry.

Enquanto o pastor recitava a prece de encerramento, Lily, silenciosamente, também ofereceu uma:

— Eu manterei você vivo, Sirius, eu juro. Você sempre estará vivo no meu coração. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Você sempre estará vivo para Harry e para mim porque irei mantê-lo vivo.

* * *

><p>Ele estava encasulado dentro de uma bola de algodão. De vez em quando o mundo invadia seu confinamento e essas interrupções sempre eram desagradáveis. Todos os sons eram estridentes. O mais leve movimento parecia um terremoto em seu organismo. Luz, de qualquer fonte, sempre era dolorosa. Ele não queria nada do mundo externo, queria apenas a paz do limbo.<p>

Mas as intrusões ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes. Compelido por uma força que ele não compreendia, encontrando pontos de apoio em sons e sentimentos, segurando-se precariamente a cada sensação que insinuava que ele ainda estava vivo, ele escalou. Lentamente, subiu para fora da névoa branca para encontrar o aterrorizante desconhecido.

Ele estava deitado de costas. Estava respirando. Seu coração estava batendo. Ele não tinha certeza de mais nada.

— Consegue me ouvir?

Ele tentou virar a cabeça na direção da voz suave, mas farpas de dor trespassaram seu crânio como balas em ricochete.

— Está acordado? Consegue me ouvir? Sente dor?

Demorou um pouco, mas ele conseguiu instruir sua língua a entreabrir os lábios, ele tentou umedecê-los, mas o interior de sua boca estava seco e áspero como lã. Estava com uma sensação estranha no rosto e achou que não conseguiria mover a cabeça nem se a dor não fosse tão grave. Aos poucos, tentou levantar a mão direita.

— Não, não. Apenas fique parado. Você tem uma sonda intravenosa nesse braço.

Ele lutou com valentia até enfim conseguir espiar por fissuras entre as pálpebras. Seus cílios, formando uma tela através de seu campo de visão, estavam ampliados. Ele praticamente podia contá-los individualmente. Finalmente eles se abriram um pouco mais. Uma imagem tremeluziu na frente dele como um anjo. Um uniforme branco. Uma mulher. Uma touca. Uma enfermeira?

— Olá. Como se sente? ― Pergunta estúpida, moça.

— Onde... — Ele não reconheceu aquele grasnado como sua própria voz.

— Você está num hospital militar na Alemanha Ocidental.

Alemanha Ocidental? Alemanha Ocidental? Ele devia ter se embebedado mais do que pensava na noite passada. Isto era um sonho.

— Estivemos preocupados com você. Esteve em coma por três semanas.

Em coma? Por três semanas? Impossível. Na noite passada ele tinha saído com a filha do coronel e eles haviam visitado cada point do Cairo. Por que diabos o anjo em seu sonho estava lhe dizendo que ele estivera em coma... onde... na Alemanha Ocidental?

Ele tentou compreender melhor o ambiente que o cercava. O quarto parecia estranho. Sua visão estava borrada. Alguma coisa...

— Não fique nervoso se a sua visão estiver difusa. O seu olho esquerdo está coberto por uma bandagem — disse com gentileza a enfermeira. — Fique deitado enquanto chamo o médico. Ele vai querer saber que você acordou.

Ele não a ouviu sair. Num instante ela estava lá, no seguinte ela havia desaparecido. Talvez ela fosse produto de sua imaginação. Sonhos podem ser bizarros.

As paredes pareceram ondular nauseantemente. O teto esticava e encolhia, como se ele estivesse dentro de um balão. A luz que vinha da única lâmpada machucava seus olhos... olho.

Ela dissera que seu olho esquerdo estava coberto por uma bandagem, por quê? Desconsiderando o conselho da mulher, ele levantou a mão direita novamente. Foi um esforço hercúleo. A fita que segurava a intravenosa puxou os pêlos de seu braço. Ele pareceu levar uma eternidade para alcançar sua cabeça e, quando o fez, foi tomado pelo pânico.

"A minha cabeça inteira está coberta por bandagens!" Ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro o máximo que podia, que era apenas um ou dois centímetros, e baixou os olhos para seu corpo.

O grito que ecoou pelo quarto segundos depois veio direto das entranhas do Inferno e fez a enfermeira e o doutor virem voando do corredor.

— Vou segurá-lo enquanto você lhe aplica uma injeção! — gritou o médico. — Se ele continuar se debatendo assim, vai rasgar tudo que fizemos até agora.

O paciente sentiu a picada de uma agulha na coxa e gritou em indignação e frustração por sua incapacidade de falar, de se mover, de lutar.

Então a escuridão se fechou novamente em torno dele. Mãos gentis baixaram-no de volta para a cama. Quando sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro, o limbo em veludo o havia reclamado novamente.

* * *

><p>Ele ficou entrando e saindo do limbo por dias... semanas? Ele não tinha qualquer ponto de referência com o qual mensurar o tempo. Ele começou a saber quando as garrafas de soro eram trocadas, quando sua pressão era tirada, quando os tubos e cateteres que entravam e saíam de seu corpo eram monitorados. Certa vez ele reconheceu a enfermeira. Outra vez reconheceu a voz do médico. Mas eles se moviam em torno dele como fantasmas, espectros solícitos num sonho enevoado.<p>

Pouco a pouco ele começou a permanecer acordado por períodos de tempo maiores. Ele passou a conhecer o quarto, a conhecer as máquinas que emitiam bipes que correspondiam aos seus sinais vitais. Ele estava cada vez mais ciente de sua condição física. E sabia que era séria.

Ele estava acordado quando o médico entrou pela porta, estudando um prontuário numa prancheta de metal.

— Bem, olá — disse o medico ao ver seu paciente fitando-o. Ele procedeu um check-up de rotina, e então se encostou na lateral da cama. — Você está ciente de que está num hospital e bem ferido?

— Foi... um acidente?

— Não, sargento Potter. Há um mês, a embaixada americana no Cairo sofreu um atentado a bomba. Você foi um dos poucos que sobreviveu à explosão. Depois que o desenterraram dos destroços, mandaram você de avião para cá. Quando estiver suficientemente bem, será enviado para casa.

— O que... o que há de errado comigo? ― Um leve sorriso tocou a boca do médico.

— Seria mais fácil dizer o que há de certo. — Ele coçou o queixo. — Quer franqueza?

Um meneio de cabeça quase imperceptível o encorajou a prosseguir sem papas na língua.

— O lado esquerdo do seu corpo foi esmagado pela queda de uma parede de concreto. Praticamente cada osso que você tem desse lado foi quebrado, se não deformado. Arrumamos o que foi possível. O resto... — Ele fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. — Bem, isso vai dar algum trabalho para os especialistas lá em nosso país. Você ainda tem muita estrada pela frente, meu amigo. Eu diria pelo menos uns oito meses, embora o dobro disso talvez seja uma previsão mais precisa. Várias operações. Meses de terapia física.

Testemunhar o sofrimento refletido no rosto coberto de ataduras era quase insuportável, mesmo para um médico que ganhara suas divisas nos campos de batalha do Vietnã.

— Eu vou poder...?

— Neste momento ninguém pode dizer como será sua recuperação. Muito depende de você. De sua determinação. O quanto você quer voltar a caminhar de novo?

— Eu quero correr — disse o fuzileiro naval. O medico quase caiu na gargalhada.

— Bom. Mas por enquanto, o seu trabalho é ficar mais forte para podermos remendar seu corpo.

O médico apertou carinhosamente seu ombro direito e se virou para sair.

— Doutor? — O médico virou-se ao ouvir o som rouco. — Meu olho?

O medico olhou com simpatia para seu paciente.

— Sinto muito, sargento Potter. Não pudemos salvá-lo. ― Enquanto se retirava do quarto em passos rápidos e profissionais, o médico tentou conter as lágrimas. O sinal mais eloquente de desespero que ele já tinha visto fora aquela única lágrima descendo pelo rosto macilento e barbado.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte Ryan Potter recebeu permissão para ver seu filho. Ele parou ao lado do leito e apertou a mão direita de James. Lentamente, Ryan Potter sentou-se numa cadeira próxima. James não lembrava de ter visto seu pai chorar, nem mesmo quando sua mãe morrera, muitos anos antes. Agora, o advogado da Filadélfia, que instilava terror no coração de qualquer testemunha mentirosa, chorou amargamente.<p>

— Devo estar com uma aparência pior do que pensei — disse James com um traço de humor seco. — Chocado?

O Potter mais velho se recompôs. Ele recebera instruções da equipe médica para parecer otimista.

— Não, eu não estou chocado. Cheguei aqui várias horas antes de você e vi quando o trouxeram. Pode não parecer, mas você passou por muita coisa desde então.

— Bem, eu sinto como se tivesse passado por muita coisa.

— Eles só me deixaram ver você uma vez por dia enquanto estava em coma. Depois, quando saiu do coma, eles passaram a não me deixar vê-lo nunca. Você vai ficar bem, filho. Vai ficar bem. Estive conversando com médicos nos Estados Unidos, cirurgiões ortopédicos que...

— Faça uma coisa para mim, pai.

— Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa.

A última vez que James vira seu pai não tinha sido em bons termos. Se James não estivesse tão preocupado com outros pensamentos agora, ele teria notado a mudança drástica na forma como seu pai o estava tratando.

— Dê uma olhada na lista de baixas. Veja se o sargento Sirius Black sobreviveu.

— Filho, você não deveria se preocupar...

— Pode fazer isso? — gemeu James, já fisicamente exaurido pela visita do pai.

— Sim, claro que farei — apressou-se em dizer Ryan quando viu a ansiedade do filho. — Black, você disse?

— Sim. Sirius Black.

— Amigo seu?

— Sim. E rezo a Deus para que ele não tenha morrido. Por que, se morreu, foi por minha culpa.

— Como pode ter sido sua culpa, James?

— Porque a ultima coisa de que me lembro é de ter dormido no beliche dele.

**FLASHBACK**

— Psst! Almofadinhas? Está acordado?

— Estou agora — foi a resposta. — Caramba, Pontas! São três da manhã. Está bêbado?

— Que tal uma bebida?

Sirius Black sentou em seu beliche e balançou a cabeça para afugentar o sono.

— Deve ter sido um tremendo fim de semana.

— Maravilhoso. Sabe o que é um orgasmo? ― Sirius riu.

— Você está mesmo bêbado. Deixe-me ajudá-lo a tirar as calças.

— Um orgasmo, um orgasmo. Foram três ontem. Ou será que foram quatro?

— Quatro? É um recorde até para você, não é?

Um dedo trêmulo foi apontado para a ponta do nariz de Sirius.

— Entenda, Almofadinhas. Você sempre pensa o pior de mim. Um orgasmo. É vodca com licor e... Já estou sem as calças?

— Vai estar, se levantar os pés.

— Opa! — James Potter caiu sobre o beliche de Sirius, arrastando o outro homem com ele. — Conhece a Becky? — perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Achei que o nome dela fosse Brenda — disse Sirius, desemaranhando seus membros.

— Oh, sim. Agora que estou pensando no assunto, acho que é Brenda, sim. Grandes pernas. — Ele piscou lascivo enquanto Sirius ajudava-o com a camisa. — Coxas fortes. Sabe o que quero dizer?

Sirius soltou uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer. E não acho que o coronel Daniels gostaria de ouvir você falar sobre as coxas fortes da filha dele.

— Acho que estou apaixonado por ela. — James disse as palavras com a seriedade que apenas um bêbado conseguiria conjurar. Um arroto sonoro marcou o fim da declaração.

— Claro que está. Na semana passada você estava apaixonado pela secretária morena do terceiro andar. E na semana anterior era a repórter loura da AR. Agora vamos, Pontas. Temos de ir até o seu beliche.

Ele colocou os braços debaixo dos de James e tentou levantá-lo, mas o outro homem era um peso morto.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor — disse Sirius quando viu que seria impossível carregar James. — Por que não dorme no meu beliche esta noite?

A guisa de resposta, James caiu de costas no travesseiro. Sirius tateou pelo quarto escuro até encontrar o beliche de James. Ele se acomodou para voltar a dormir.

— Bons sonhos.

Ele levantou a cabeça para ver James meneando os dedos para ele como se fosse um retardado. Rindo, Sirius disse:

— Bons sonhos.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois acordasse, os terroristas atacaram.

* * *

><p>A recuperação de James foi mais difícil do que ele havia previsto e ele havia previsto que ela seria um inferno na terra.<p>

Ele ficou no hospital na Alemanha Ocidental por mais um mês antes de ser transportado para casa. Os médicos especialistas que o examinaram imediatamente balançaram as cabeças com expressões pesarosas. O lado esquerdo de seu corpo estava lastimável.

— Conserte — disse sucintamente James. — Sei que vocês podem. Eu farei o resto. Mas tenham certeza de uma coisa: eu vou sair andando daqui.

Ele fizera as enfermeiras lerem para ele notícias sobre o atentado a bomba à embaixada. Ele passou por estágios de descrença, desespero e raiva. A raiva foi saudável. Conferiu-lhe a força de que precisava para lutar contra a dor, superar o trauma de uma operação depois da outra, para suportar as horas excruciantes de fisioterapia.

Depois que sua dispensa foi oficializada, ele deixou seus cabelos crescerem, saindo do corte de fuzileiro. Ele recusou que colocassem uma prótese em seu olho.

— Acho que está... lindo — foi a opinião de uma enfermeira.

Havia várias pessoas ao redor de sua cama enquanto um médico lhe aplicava um tapa-olho preto. Metade das enfermeiras do hospital estavam apaixonadas por ele. A grande quantidade de ferimentos não prejudicara seu físico musculoso. No posto de enfermagem comentava-se muito sobre o rosto bonito e másculo, os membros longos, o peito largo e os quadris estreitos.

— Combina com seus cabelos pretos arrepiados — acrescentou a enfermeira. — Quando você sair daqui, terá de afugentar as mulheres com um bastão.

— Com a minha bengala, você quer dizer — disse James, estudando o tapa-olho no espelho de mão que alguém havia lhe passado.

— Não desista ainda — encorajou o doutor. — Nós apenas começamos.

Ele sabia a respeito das mudanças das estações do ano apenas através da paisagem que via pela janela de seu quarto. Os dias se juntavam uns nos outros. Ele acompanhava a passagem do tempo através de um calendário que pusera na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Cada dia ele riscava um quadradinho no calendário.

Certa noite, um enfermeiro que vinha ocasionalmente jogar pôquer com ele depois de seu turno, largou uma sacola de papel na cadeira ao lado da mesa.

— O que é isso?

— Tudo que eles conseguiram salvar do seu quarto no Cairo — disse o enfermeiro. — O seu pai achou que você talvez quisesse dar uma olhada e ver se tem alguma coisa que valha a pena guardar.

Não havia. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção.

— Me passe aquela caixa de metal, por favor.

Era uma caixa de metal verde com uma tampa fechada por pequenas dobradiças. A combinação da fechadura tinha apenas um número. Miraculosamente, ele lembrou qual era. Ele girou a fechadura e, quando ela abriu, levantou a tampa.

— O que é isso? — O enfermeiro estava espiando o conteúdo sobre o ombro de James. — Parece um maço de cartas.

James sentiu um aperto no peito. Também sentiu sua garganta apertada, tanto que teve dificuldade para dizer:

— É exatamente o que é.

Ele não havia lembrado deles até agora, mas subitamente ele lembrou daquela tarde com clareza absoluta.

**FLASHBACK**

— Ei, Pontas?

— Oi, Almofadinhas. O que posso fazer por você?

— Sabe aquela caixa de metal na qual você guarda as suas contagens de pôquer?

— O que tem ela?

— Você se importaria se eu guardasse isto aqui nela? — Em baraçado, Sirius mostrou um maço de cartas, amarrados com um elástico.

— Hum. São daquela esposa que te mantém casto como um monge?

— Sim — admitiu envergonhado.

— Não imaginava que ela soubesse escrever.

— Hein?

— Não sabia que anjos fazem coisas mundanas — provocou James, cutucando o amigo nas costelas.

— Até você? Os rapazes ficam caçoando de mim porque guardo as cartas dela, mas eu gosto de lê-las várias vezes.

— Picantes? — perguntou James com os olhos castanho esverdeados cheios de lascívia.

— Na verdade não. Apenas pessoais. E quanto à caixa?

— Certo, claro. Pode trancar as cartas nela. Tudo que você precisa fazer é girar a fechadura para quatro.

— Quatro? Valeu, Pontas.

Sirius já estava se virando quando James o segurou pelo braço.

— Tem certeza de que não são picantes? ― Sirius sorriu.

— Bem, só um pouquinho.

Eles tinham saído para tomar uma cerveja e essa foi a última vez que James pensara nas cartas da esposa de Sirius. Até agora.

Ele fechou a tampa, sentindo-se tão culpado quando se os tivesse espionado enquanto faziam amor.

— Jogue o resto do lixo fora — disse, irritado.

— Vai guardar a caixa com as cartas? — perguntou o enfermeiro.

— Sim, vou guardar.

Ele não sabia por quê. Provavelmente tinha alguma relação com sua culpa de estar vivo quando Sirius morrera por dormir em seu beliche. Ele disse a si mesmo um milhão de vezes durante os exercícios de mão e braço daquela tarde que ele não ia violar a privacidade de um morto lendo as cartas de sua esposa.

Mas à noite, depois que todos os visitantes do andar tinham ido embora, depois que ele tomara o último medicamento, depois que o turno das enfermeiras mudara, James pegou a caixa na mesinha de cabeceira e pousou-a em seu peito.

Ele sentia-se solitário. Estava escuro. Ele dormira sozinho há mais noites do que tinha coragem de contar. Fora um alívio imenso para ele descobrir que seu corpo respondia sempre que o enfermeiro trazia para ele as edições do mês de Playboy e Penthouse. Essa parte dele estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Ele precisava de uma mulher.

Não que ele não pudesse ter uma. Ele sabia que para saciar suas necessidades, tudo que precisava fazer era lançar um certo olhar a qualquer uma dentre um grupo de várias enfermeiras.

Mas ele já tivera melodrama suficiente em sua vida. Num hospital as fofocas corriam soltas, de modo que seria burrice da parte dele envolver-se romanticamente com alguém daqui, especialmente quando o que ele queria e precisava tinha pouco ou nada a ver com romance.

Ele sentia falta do toque de uma mulher. Da voz de uma mulher. Ele não encontrava mais prazer em olhar mulheres em revistas. Essas mulheres, com seus corpos voluptuosos, cabelos abundantes e sorrisos afetados, eram tão bidimensionais quanto as páginas lustrosas nas quais elas eram impressas.

A redatora das cartas era real.

A tampa da caixa de metal abriu sem um som, mas o papel farfalhou quando tocou as cartas. Ele recolheu abruptamente a mão. E então, xingando a si mesmo por ser um idiota, pegou uma carta no topo da pilha.

Eram ao todo 27 cartas. Ele as colocou em ordem cronológica. Depois que o trabalho — projetado para postergar o ato que ele supunha ser um pecado grave — estava terminado, James abriu o primeiro envelope, retirou a folha de papel amarelada, e começou a ler.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal! Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Cartas de Amor, espero que todos gostem dessa fic e não se importem com as pequenas modificaçoes: como o Harry ser filho biólogico de Sirius e consequentemente a mudança de sobrenome de Harry e Lily, do estado lastimavel do corpo do James e do fato de ele perder um olho. Me perdoem os possíveis erros, ok galera? Beijão para todos vocês.<p>

Ninha Souma: Oiii Ninha, eu sei, pura maldade minha postar só o prólogo, mas eis aqui o primeiro capítulo. Espero do fundo do coração que você goste dessa fic e para compensar minha maldade vou postar o próximo capítulo rapidinho. Beijos


	3. Capítulo 2

7 de setembro

"Meu querido Sirius,

Foram apenas semanas, mas tenho a impressão de que se passaram anos desde que você partiu. Perder você se tornou uma doença. Em vez de melhorar a cada dia, eu pioro. Minha imaginação me prega truques cruéis. Muitas vezes penso ver você, especialmente no meio de uma multidão. Meu coração começa a bater depressa. Então percebo dolorosamente que apenas acabo de ver alguém que me lembrou você..."

* * *

><p>15 de setembro<p>

"Amado Sirius,

Ontem à noite sonhei com você e acordei chorando..."

* * *

><p>16 de setembro<p>

"Meu querido,

Perdoe-me pela carta de ontem. Eu estava triste..."

* * *

><p>2 de outubro<p>

"Querido Sirius,

Senti o bebê mexer hoje! Oh, querido, não posso lhe dizer que experiência emocionante foi isso. No começo foi apenas um tremor. Prendi minha respiração e fiquei absolutamente parada. Então ele (tenho certeza de que é um menino) se moveu de novo, bem mais forte. Eu ri. Eu chorei. Mamãe e papai chegaram correndo. Eles não puderam sentir os movimentos porque foram muito leves, mas de algum modo sei que você poderia. Se você estivesse aqui, me tocando, você teria sentido o bebê. Tenho certeza. Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto."

* * *

><p>25 de outubro<p>

"...e sua excursão às pirâmides parece ter sido maravilhosa. Estou com inveja. Mamãe e eu fomos ontem a North Park e fizemos algumas compras. Parece que o tráfego em Dallas está piorando. Eu estava tão cansada quando cheguei em casa, que mal consegui subir a escada. Depois papai apareceu no meu quarto com o jantar numa bandeja. Mas nós tivemos um dia muito produtivo! Não terei de comprar roupas para o bebê até ele fazer seis anos! Todos rimos com a sua história sobre a esposa do cônsul. Ela realmente se veste daquela maneira? E quanto ao seu amigo Pontas? FIQUE LONGE DELE! Ele não parece uma influência muito boa para um homem casado com uma esposa grávida..."

* * *

><p>Dia de Ações de Graças<p>

"...e eu quero tanto você aqui! Fui assistir a um filme com a Lene ontem. Eu devia ter imaginado. Foi um filme sexy, quase pornográfico. E agora eu quero você aqui! Estou escalando as paredes. Que vergonha! Senhoras grávidas não deviam se sentir como gatas no cio, deviam? Mas está frio e chuvoso... Acho que se estivesse aqui, poderia até fazer você esquecer que tem jogo na TV hoje."

* * *

><p>21 de dezembro<p>

"Meu amor,

Recebi sua carta ontem e ri muito. Então você quer que eu fique longe da Lene? Então façamos um acordo: se você terminar sua amizade com Pontas, eu termino a minha amizade com a Lene. Esse tal Pontas parece o tipo de homem que eu detesto. Ele pensa que é o presente de Deus às mulheres, não é verdade? Mesmo você tendo dito o quanto ele é bonito, eu sei que eu não gostaria dele..."

* * *

><p>24 de dezembro<p>

"Meu amado,

Os dias são curtos, mas parecem infindáveis. Ando muito desanimada. Eu gostaria de dormir durante o Natal. Para todo lugar que olho, as pessoas estão celebrando, sorrindo, compartilhando a época com as pessoas a quem amam. Eu me sinto uma alienígena num mundo feito apenas de casais. Onde você está? Percebo que papai e mamãe estão preocupados comigo porque ando muito deprimida. Eles já fizeram de tudo para me animar, mas sinto tanta falta de você que nada funciona. Os presentes que você me mandou estão debaixo da árvore. Papai resolveu esbanjar este ano e comprou um abeto, minha árvore de Natal favorita. Espero que você tenha recebido seus presentes a tempo. Eu trocaria todos os presentes que já recebi e que virei a receber nos natais futuros pelos seus beijos. Um daqueles beijos longos e lentos que satisfazem e provocam. Oh, Sirius, eu te amo. Feliz Natal, meu bem."

* * *

><p>11 de janeiro<p>

"...mas estou bem melhor agora que as festas acabaram e que nós passamos da metade do seu ano fora.

Dormir está cada vez mais desconfortável. Achei que você gostaria de saber que seu filho vai ser jogador de futebol americano. Do jeito que ele chuta, dentro de uns vinte e dois anos ele certamente será recrutado pelos Cowboys! A propósito, o que você acha do nome Harry? Se for menino, claro. Que é melhor que ele seja, porque até agora não pensei em nenhum nome de menina.

Você ficaria maluco com os meus peitos. Estão imensos! Infelizmente, o resto de mim combina com eles. Eu não tinha percebido que o bebê causaria uma mudança tão drástica neles. Até os mamilos cresceram. Eu os estou preparando para a amamentação. (A Lene diz que queria ter uma desculpa tão boa quanto esta... ela é uma menina tão má!). Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me ajudar no projeto. (Como está vendo, também estou ficando má.)

Mas não consigo pensar em nada mais maravilhoso do que alimentar o nosso bebê... Harry..."

* * *

><p>25 de janeiro<p>

"...e foi o sonho mais horrível que já tive. Acordei toda suada. Não vou comer mais chili até a chegada do bebê!

O Pontas foi com você na viagem a Alexandria sobre a qual você escreveu? Você não mencionou ele e estou achando que fez de propósito. Se você fez alguma coisa indiscreta, se está tendo um caso com uma dançarina do ventre, pode me contar. Ontem me senti uma vaca de tão gorda, e chorei... ao mesmo tempo em que engolia uma banana split que a Lene me garantiu que ia me animar. (Três bolas de chocolate com amêndoas!)

As vezes me desespero pensando que nunca mais vou vê-lo de novo, Sirius. Você vai voltar a me abraçar? Eu vou sentir você dentro de mim novamente? As vezes acho que você não é real, que é uma pessoa maravilhosa com quem sonhei. Eu preciso de você, meu querido. Preciso saber que você me ama. Como eu o amo. Com todo o meu coração..."

* * *

><p>— Vai receber alta semana que vem? ― James virou-se da janela.<p>

— Vou. Finalmente.

— Isso é maravilhoso, filho — disse Ryan Potter com toda franqueza. — Você parece novo em folha.

— Não completamente.

Não havia amargura no tom de James. Nos últimos 13 meses, ele passara a compreender como tivera sorte. Seus passeios pelas alas do hospital o haviam convencido disso. Ele poderia ter ficado confinado numa cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida, como tantos outros que via fazendo fisioterapia.

James podia caminhar, mancando de leve, mas podia caminhar. Como até se acostumara ao tapa-olho, não estava mais esbarrando nos móveis. Era verdade o que se dizia sobre a capacidade do corpo humano em compensar a perda de um de seus componentes. Ele mal conseguia lembrar como era ter dois olhos.

— Eles queriam que eu voltasse todas as semanas como paciente não internado para prosseguir a fisioterapia, mas eu disse não — contou ao seu pai. — Acho que eles não podem fazer mais nada por mim. Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer meus exercícios sozinho.

— O que planeja fazer agora? — perguntou hesitante Ryan Potter a seu filho.

A escolha de carreira de James tinha sido um motivo de discussão entre eles desde sua formatura em Harvard. O alistamento nos Fuzileiros Navais fora um ato de rebelião contra o pai, que preferira que James seguisse seus passos na advocacia, e se recusara a ouvir os planos pessoais do filho.

— O que sempre planejei fazer pai. Construção civil.

— Entendo. — A decepção de Ryan foi evidente, mas ele a conteve. Ryan quase perdera seu filho. O flerte de James com a morte havia assustado profundamente o indomável Ryan Potter. Ele não queria perder James de outra maneira. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que iria perdê-lo caso tentasse direcionar seu futuro. — Onde? Onde você pretende começar?

— Texas.

— Texas! — Era o mesmo que em outro planeta. James riu.

— Você deve ter ouvido falar do boom da construção nos estados do Sunbelt. É lá que estão todas as oportunidades. Na quela região ainda há terra disponível para construção. Escolhi uma cidadezinha perto de Dallas. Chandler. É uma comunidade em crescimento e pretendo investir nela.

— Você vai precisar de um financiamento bancário.

— Tenho pagamentos atrasados dos Fuzileiros para receber.

— Não vai ser o suficiente para iniciar os negócios. ― James fitou intensamente o pai.

— Quanto um diploma de Harvard lhe custou, pai? — Ryan Potter fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Você tem razão. — Ele estendeu a mão e James apertou-a com firmeza.

— Obrigado.

Pela primeira vez desde que James se recordava, seu pai o abraçou, e o abraçou forte.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que havia feito as malas, James se deitou na cama do hospital pela última vez. Mas ele estava empolgado demais para dormir. Ele recebera uma segunda oportunidade na vida. Sua primeira oportunidade não tinha sido bem aproveitada. Mas esta nova, que começaria no dia seguinte, iria. Nada mais de desperdiçar sua vida com leviandades. Agora ele tinha uma missão.<p>

Ele pegou a caixa de metal verde. Ela jamais ficava muito longe de sua mão. As cartas estavam marcadas por dobras e amassadas nas pontas. Ele sabia de cor cada uma das 27. Mas ele sentia prazer em ver os volteios e curvas de sua caligrafia feminina. Ele escolheu uma. Não foi uma escolha aleatória.

"...Esse tal Pontas parece o tipo de homem que eu detesto. Ele pensa que é o presente de Deus para as mulheres, não é verdade? Mesmo você tendo dito o quanto ele é bonito, sei que não iria gostar dele..."

James dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e a recolocou em seu envelope. Ele demorou muito a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ela era linda.<p>

Ele a vira muitas vezes nessas últimas semanas, mas nunca tão de perto. Nunca por tanto tempo. Era um luxo ser capaz de estudá-la.

Lily Black. Ela irradiava energia e luz como um raio de sol.

O cabelo ruivo puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo casual. As pontas dele eram enroladas, assim como os fios que tinham escapado para emoldurar seu rosto.

O rosto! Em forma de coração. Com um queixo delicado. Uma fronte lisa e alta, denotando inteligência. Uma compleição que deixava James com água na boca. Faces naturalmente tingidas com a cor de pêssegos maduros.

Vestia calças compridas castanhas, camisa de malha de algodão listrada com mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, e um cardigã amarrado em torno do pescoço. Tinha uma silhueta elegante e discreta. Proporções perfeitas.

Ela era... bem... ela era perfeita.

James gostava da forma como ela falava com o menino, como se ele entendesse cada palavra que ela dizia. E talvez ele entendesse, porque quando ela sorria, o menininho robusto também o fazia. Pareciam absolutamente alheios ao movimento intenso no shopping center nesta tarde de sábado, à multidão de fregueses das lojas e lanchonetes.

Foi numa barraquinha que ela comprou o sorvete de casquinha. Com uma agilidade miraculosa ela havia segurado o sorvete com uma das mãos enquanto empurrava o carrinho de bebê através de uma multidão até um banco. Ela ajudara o menininho, embora ele não precisasse de muito encorajamento para descer do carrinho.

Agora estavam sentados num banco e a criança estava destruindo a casquinha de sorvete enquanto sua mãe alternava-se em rir de deleite e repreende-lo por comer como um porquinho. Com a mão direita ela governava a casquinha, enquanto com a esquerda manejava habilmente um guardanapo.

Quando a casquinha de sorvete e o guardanapo tinham sido ambos reduzidos a uma lambança, ela falou duramente com o menino, e então saiu do banco para jogar a sujeira na lata de lixo mais próxima.

No instante em que deu as costas para o menino, ele desceu do banco para o chão do shopping e saiu correndo. Forçando o máximo suas pernas curtas e rechonchudas, seguiu até o chafariz que esguichava água até a clarabóia. Em torno do chafariz havia um laguinho artificial com cerca de 60 centímetros de profundidade.

Movido por seus reflexos, James empurrou a si mesmo da parede na qual estivera indolentemente encostado enquanto os observava. Ele arriscou desviar os olhos do menino por alguns segundos para ver Lily dar as costas para a lata de lixo e perceber que a criança sumira. Mesmo àquela distância foi possível ler na expressão de Lily o pânico instantâneo que apenas a mãe de uma criança sumida poderia registrar.

Sem pensar, James começou a costurar seu caminho através da multidão, seguindo em direção à fonte. O menino agora estava escalando o muro baixo que cercava o laguinho e esticando a mão para a água borbulhante.

— Meu Deus — murmurou James enquanto empurrava para o lado um homem fumando um cachimbo. Ele aumentou a amplitude de sua passada para se mover mais depressa. Mas não depressa o bastante. Ele testemunhou a criança cair da mureta para a água.

Vários transeuntes também notaram, mas James foi o primeiro a alcançar o chafariz. Ele levantou a perna direita sobre a mureta, pisou no laguinho, pegou o menino por baixo de seus bracinhos e o puxou da água.

— Harry! — Lily abria freneticamente caminho através da multidão.

Harry, cuspindo água, olhou com curiosidade o homem que o segurava. Aparentemente grato ao homem que o salvara, o menino sorriu, revelando duas fileiras perfeitas de dentes de bebê, e disse alguma coisa que poderia ser "água".

Pingando água, James saiu do laguinho. A multidão abriu em leque para lhe conceder espaço.

— Ele está bem?

— O que aconteceu?

— Onde está a mãe?

— Não tinha ninguém de olho nele?

— Alguns pais deixam os filhos correrem soltos.

— Com licença, com licença. — Lily finalmente abriu caminho a cotoveladas através dos curiosos. — Harry, Harry! — Ela tomou o filho dos braços de James e o apertou com força contra o peito, apesar de suas roupas molhadas. — Oh, meu bebê. Você está bem? Você assustou a mamãe. Oh, Deus.

No instante em que Harry percebeu o nervosismo da mãe, sua aventura se tornou um trauma. Seu lábio inferior começou a tremer, os olhos encheram-se de água enquanto o rostinho desabava. Então ele abriu um berreiro.

— Ele está machucado! Ele está machucado? — perguntou Lily, frenética.

— Andando, pessoal. Por favor, abram espaço para nós. Ele está bem, apenas assustado.

Lily estava vagamente consciente do homem grande ao seu lado. Ela sentiu a mão dele entre as omoplatas de seus ombros, empurrando-a através da multidão até um banco afastado. Estava tão ocupada examinando Harry em busca de ferimentos que o homem passou despercebido até ela estar sentada no banco. Finalmente, abraçando Harry enquanto o menino chorava, levantou os olhos para o homem.

Levou muito tempo para que seus olhos alcançassem o rosto dele, de modo que sua primeira impressão do homem foi de que ele era muito alto. Ela não estava preparada para o tapa-olho no lado esquerdo do rosto, e se conteve a tempo de arfar de susto.

— Obrigada.

O homem grande sentou ao lado dela.

— Acho que ele está bem. Só ficou assustado com a sua reação.

Ela virou o rosto, mostrando-lhe que seu queixo não era apenas delicado. Ele podia ser teimoso quando desafiado. Quando entendeu que o homem não estava sendo crítico, ela abriu um sorriso desgostoso.

— Acho que você tem razão. Eu exagerei. — Harry estava começando a parar de chorar. Ela o segurou a uma pequena distância e enxugou as lágrimas nas faces avermelhadas e rechonchudas.

— Você quase me matou de susto, Harry Black! — ralhou. E então, olhando novamente para o homem, explicou: — Num momento ele estava lá, no momento seguinte já não estava.

Ela tinha olhos verdes. Olhos verdes nos quais Trevor sentiu-se afundar.

— Ele se moveu como um raio. — Quando ela inclinou a cabeça, obviamente intrigada, ele explicou: — Eu estava observando ele comer seu sorvete de casquinha.

— Oh — exprimiu Lily. Não ocorreu a ela perguntar por que eles haviam atraído sua atenção. Ela estava tentando adivinhar o que acontecera com o olho dele. Era uma pena ele tê-lo perdido, porque o que a estava fitando era castanho esverdeado belíssimo, e cercado por cílios finos e pontudos.

O olho respondeu ao olhar de Lily como uma chama esmeralda. Embaraçada por ter sido flagrada olhando-o, baixou o rosto. Foi então que ela notou que ele estava com as calças jeans e as botas molhadas.

— Você entrou no chafariz?

Ele riu, olhando para suas pernas. As calças jeans estavam molhadas dos joelhos para baixo.

— Acho que sim. Não me lembro. Estava pensando apenas em Harry.

— Como sabe o nome dele?

O coração de James pulou em seu peito.

— Eu ouvi você chamar por ele.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

— Sinto muito por ter se molhado.

— Vai secar.

— Mas olhe essas suas botas caras.

— Não são tão valiosas quanto Harry. — Fez cócegas debaixo do queixo do menino. Harry estava com a manga do cardigã da mãe na boca, mastigando-a. Mecanicamente, ela o afastou dele e o aninhou em seu peito.

— Oh, minha nossa! — exclamou ela. Como se para reforçar o que ela acabara de compreender que eles dois estavam en charcados, Harry espirrou.

— Você está molhada — disse James.

Ele estava olhando para a frente da blusa de Lily de uma forma que espantou o frio que sentia. Ela se levantou.

— Mais uma vez, obrigada. Adeus.

Segurando Harry à sua frente como um escudo, ela correu até a saída mais próxima.

— Espere!

— Por quê?

— Não está esquecendo nada?

— O quê?

— A sua bolsa, para início de conversa. E o carrinho do Harry. Eles ainda estão lá, perto da barraquinha de sorvete.

Sentindo-se uma idiota colossal, ela balançou a cabeça, rindo trêmula.

— Ainda estou...

— Transtornada. Posso imaginar. Deixe que eu pego as coisas para você.

— Você já fez muito.

— Não tem problema.

Ele se afastou antes que ela pudesse levantar outro protesto. Lily baixou os olhos para o busto para ver se estava se expondo de forma indecente. Ficou apenas levemente aliviada ao ver que não seria presa por atentado aos bons costumes.

Rapidamente olhou de volta para o homem que se afastava. Foi então que notou que ele mancava. Era quase imperceptível, mas ele definitivamente favorecia o lado esquerdo. Ele devia ter sofrido algum acidente terrível no qual perdera o olho e tivera o lado esquerdo do corpo parcialmente mutilado.

Mas, isso não prejudicava a graça com que caminhava. Para um homem tão grande, ele era gracioso e tinha o porte de um atleta. E o corpo. Ombros largos e quadris estreitos. Seus cabelos eram negros como a noite e arrepiados. Lily notou que as mulheres por quem ele passava olhavam-no duas vezes. Nenhuma parecia importar-se com o tapa-olho. Na verdade, ele contribuía para seu apelo, que era sexy e levemente devasso.

Ainda assim, por mais másculo que fosse, ele não se importou de colocar a alça da bolsa no ombro e empurrar o carrinho de bebê pelo shopping em direção ao banco onde ela aguardava com Harry.

— Obrigada de novo — disse ela, evitando a mãozinha de Harry, que estava tentando puxar seu brinco, ela esticou a mão para sua bolsa. James deslizou a alça pelo braço, para em seguida colocá-la no ombro de Lily.

Ela é tão delicada, pensou James.

Ele é tão alto, pensou Lily.

Ela se curvou e tentou acomodar Harry no carrinho, mas ele se recusou. Seu corpinho permaneceu rijo como uma tábua e ela não conseguiu dobrar as pernas. O menino começou a protestar.

— Ele está ficando cansado — disse ela à guisa de explicação, constrangida por seu filho estar se comportando de forma tão indisciplinada. Eles estavam atraindo atenção de novo, e os novos transeuntes olhavam com curiosidade a criança encharcada, a mãe úmida e o homem de calças jeans molhadas.

— Por que você não carrega Harry e me deixa empurrar o carrinho até seu carro?

Ela se empertigou, levantando Harry consigo.

— Não posso deixar você fazer isso. Já lhe causei muita inconveniência.

Ele sorriu. Seus dentes eram muito retos e brancos.

— Não é inconveniente nenhum.

— Bem...

O homem deixava Lily nervosa. Por que motivo, ela não saberia dizer. Ele havia se comportado com cortesia suficiente para merecer uma medalha de escoteiro. Ele não a olhara sugestivamente. Mais do que provavelmente ele pensava que ela possuía um marido que estava jogando golfe ou em casa, trabalhando no jardim.

Ainda assim, ela sabia que ele estava ciente de sua blusa molhada, e embora ele não pudesse realmente ver nada, a sugestão estava presente, e isso a deixava tensa.

— Vamos. É melhor irmos antes que nem duas pessoas consigam cuidar de Harry.

A cada segundo o menino estava ficando mais pesado nos braços dela, e mais inquieto. Ele estava se debatendo irritado, porque sem dúvida estava tão desconfortável quanto ela nas suas roupas molhadas.

— Muito bem — disse ela, empurrando uma mecha de seus cabelos que fora puxada pelo menino. — Eu apreciaria isso.

— Por ali? — indagou James, apontando com a cabeça para a saída.

Ela pareceu inquieta.

— Na verdade, não. Estacionei do outro lado da Penney's.

Ele poderia ter perguntado por que, tendo estacionado do outro lado da Penney's, ela seguira na direção desta saída há poucos minutos, como se o diabo estivesse em seus calcanhares. Mas de modo autenticamente cavalheiresco ele não disse nada. Depois de esperar que ela o precedesse, ele empurrou o carrinho de bebê vazio em direção à loja de departamentos do outro lado do shopping center.

— A propósito, meu nome é James. James Potter. — Prendendo a respiração, ele observou o rosto dela, esperando por sinais de reconhecimento. Quando não viu nenhum, sentiu um alívio no peito.

— Sou Lily Black.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. — Ele apontou com a cabeça na direção de Harry, que parara de chorar agora que eles estavam em movimento novamente. — E Harry, é claro.

Sorrisos como o dele deveriam ser contra a lei, pensou Lily. Era perigoso para a população feminina. O charme de James transpunha barreiras de gerações. Ela viu algumas adolescentes flertarem abertamente com ele enquanto passavam. Ele também virou as cabeças de muitas avós.

Não importava se uma mulher estava acompanhada por outro homem ou não; todas elas notavam James Potter.

Ele era dotado de uma beleza clássica, mas seu rosto era marcado por linhas de expressão. Lily se perguntou como eles poderiam ter-se marcado tão profundamente ali. Dor causada pelo acidente? Ele não poderia ter mais do que 30 e poucos anos. Não muito mais velho do que Sirius seria hoje.

Sirius. Pensar nele deflagrou uma dor já muito conhecida através dela. Se estivesse vivo, estaria caminhando ao seu lado. Ela não precisaria da assistência de um estranho. Já havia mais de um ano desde sua morte.

De acordo com todos os livros sobre o assunto, o primeiro aniversário era um marco, ela estaria superando a perda a esta altura. Mas nenhum dia se passava sem que ela pensasse em Sirius, geralmente no momento em que ela menos esperava. E ela estava feliz por isso. Ela jurara manter seu marido vivo, tanto para o bem dela quanto o de Harry. Acalentar lembranças de Sirius dia após dia mantinha-o uma parte vital de sua vida.

— Qual é a idade de Harry? — perguntou James de repente.

— Pouco mais de quinze meses.

— Ele é robusto, não é? Se bem que não entendo muito de crianças pequenas.

— Sim, ele é robusto — disse Lily, rindo e passando-o de um braço para o outro. — Mas o pai dele era musculoso.

— Era?

Por que ela deixara o portão abrir? Não fora sua intenção.

— Ele morreu — explicou sem elaboração.

— Sinto muito.

E ele sentia mesmo. Ou não?

James esperara por este dia há meses. Desde que saíra do hospital, marcara o tempo, aguardando o momento certo. Estava ansioso para iniciar seus negócios, mas mesmo com a ajuda do pai, havia um milhão de detalhes tediosos para cuidar. As horas que passara aguardando em escritórios pareciam infindáveis para um homem que tinha meses de sua vida para recuperar. E também houvera as horas passadas ao ar livre sem camisa, para perder sua palidez doentia de hospital.

Durante todo esse tempo, ele imaginara seu primeiro encontro com Lily uma centena de vezes, perguntando a si mesmo onde aconteceria, como ela se pareceria, o que ele iria dizer.

Ele não se programara para conhecê-la naquele dia. Mas estava acontecendo! Ele estava vivendo aquele momento tão antecipado. E, tendo-a visto, ele honestamente não podia dizer que lamentava ter dormido no beliche de Sirius Black naquela noite fatídica. Por egoísmo puro, ele sentia uma felicidade imensa por estar vivo no momento.

— Temo que ainda tenhamos de andar muito — disse Lily, à guisa de desculpas, quando ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse.

— Não me importo.

O estacionamento era um bom indicador da multidão dentro do shopping center. Motoristas que tinham acabado de chegar disputavam vagas à medida que elas ficavam disponíveis.

— É daqui, Sr. Potter? —perguntou Lily enquanto atravessavam o estacionamento,

— Pode me chamar de James. Não, não sou. Eu me mudei para cá há um mês.

— O que o trouxe a Chandler? ― Você.

— Cobiça.

Assustada pela resposta, ela olhou para ele.

— Como disse?

Uma mecha de cabelos foi soprada diante dos lábios dela. O coração de James pulou uma batida enquanto ele pensava como seria afastar aqueles fios ruivos para beijá-la nos lábios. Ela tinha a boca mais convidativa que ele já vira.

— Sou empreiteiro — disse um pouquinho alto demais depois de pigarrear. — Quero fazer parte da expansão que está havendo aqui.

Talvez ele devesse ter pago a uma mulher para fazer amor com ele antes de conhecer Lily. Talvez ele devesse ter cultivado alguns relacionamentos casuais baseados apenas em sexo. Talvez não devesse ter-se submetido à abstenção.

— Ah, entendo. Bem, aquele é o meu carro. ― Ela apontou para uma perua azul-clara.

— Petal Pushers? — perguntou James ao ler a logomarca na lateral do veículo.

— Eu e uma amiga temos uma floricultura.

Ballard Parkway 5298. Ele sabia exatamente onde era, as cores do toldo listrado sobre a vitrine, e quais eram as horas de funcionamento.

— Uma floricultura, hein? Parece interessante.

Depois que ela havia prendido Harry na cadeira de bebê do carro, ele a ajudou a guardar o carrinho dobrável no banco traseiro.

— Não tenho como lhe agradecer... James. Você foi muito gentil.

— Não me agradeça. Gostei. De tudo, menos de ver Harry cair daquele muro na água.

Lily estremeceu.

— Não quero nem pensar nisso. — Ela olhou para ele por um longo momento. Parecia não haver nenhuma forma graciosa de se retirar. Como se dizia obrigado e adeus a um estranho que salvara a vida de seu filho?

— Bem, adeus — disse ela, sentindo-se constrangida e sem imaginar nada que pudesse fazer com as mãos.

— Adeus.

Ela sentou ao volante e fechou a porta. Ele recuou, acenou e começou a se afastar. Lily girou a chave. O carro produziu um gemido horrível, mas o motor não pegou. Ela pisou fundo no acelerador e tentou de novo. Vram, vram, vram. De novo e de novo. Mas o carro não pegou. Ela murmurou alguma coisa que sua mãe ficaria mortificada em ouvir de sua boca. Bem, era provável que sua mãe nem conhecesse essa palavra.

— Problema? — James Potter falara através da janela no lado do motorista. Ele estava com as mãos pousadas nos joelhos do brados.

Ela baixou a janela e disse: — Não quer pegar.

— Parece que a sua bateria arriou.

Teimosa, tentou de novo, várias vezes. Finalmente admitindo a derrota, ela desligou o carro e afundou no banco, agitando todos os quatro membros de raiva. Este estava sendo um sábado infernal.

— Posso ajudar? — perguntou James depois de um momento.

— Vou voltar para o shopping e ligar para o meu pai. Ele virá pegar a gente e mandar alguém ver o carro.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. Que tal se eu levasse vocês para casa?

Ela olhou para ele sem fala, e então desviou os olhos. Um arrepio de medo correu por sua espinha. Ela não conhecia este homem. Ele podia ser qualquer um. Como ela iria saber que ele não sabotara o seu carro, e depois puxara conversa com ela no shopping e...

Pare, Lily. Isso é loucura. Ele não podia ter orquestrado a queda de Harry na fonte. Ainda assim, ela era suficientemente ajuizada para não entrar num carro e ir a algum lugar com um total estranho.

— Não, obrigada, Sr. Potter. Eu me viro.

A recusa acabou soando mais rude do que ela quisera, mas não podia correr o risco de cair nas garras de um possível seqüestrador. Ela inverteu o processo exaustivo pelo qual passara apenas alguns minutos antes, desafivelando Harry e tirando-o do carro, pegando sua bolsa, fechando a janela e trancando a porta do veículo. Seguiu na direção da qual eles tinham acabado de chegar.

— Não quero detê-lo, Sr. Potter — disse ela ao senti-lo caminhar ao seu lado.

— Não será incômodo nenhum levar vocês até onde queiram ir.

— Não, obrigada.

— Tem certeza? Seria um...

— Não, obrigada!

— Não é incrível isso? — Ele moveu a mão até seu olho esquerdo. — Eu sei que isto faz de mim automaticamente um suspeito, mas juro que você não precisa ter medo de mim.

Lily subitamente parou e se virou para ele. Oh, Deus. Agora ele provavelmente achava que ela nutria um preconceito contra deficientes físicos.

— Não tenho medo de você.

A tensão em seu rosto foi gradualmente substituída por um sorriso caloroso.

— Bem, você deveria ter. Hoje em dia não se pode confiar em estranhos. — Eles riram, sem se dar conta do tráfego que estavam bloqueando. Ele deu um passo para mais perto dela e lhe disse, com absoluta franqueza: — Só estou tentando lhe oferecer uma carona.

Ela se sentiu uma idiota. Qualquer homem disposto a arruinar um par de botas de 400 dólares para pescar um menininho num chafariz não deveria ser inclinado a seqüestrar, matar ou mutilar.

— Muito bem — concedeu ela.

— Ótimo.

A paciência do motorista esperando para sair da vaga que eles estavam bloqueando finalmente acabou, e ele buzinou. Eles começaram a caminhar.

— Onde está seu carro?

James indicou a direção com a ponta do queixo.

— A mais ou menos um quilômetro daqui — disse ele, rindo. — Porque não me deixa carregar Harry?

Com apenas um traço de relutância, Lily passou seu filho para ele. Com a palma da mão rechonchuda, Harry deu um tapa na testa de James. Ele parecia não ter nem um pouco de medo do homem alto, bonito, elegante e de tapa-olho, com o charme de um vendedor de tônico miraculoso e um sorriso que poderia causar danos sérios a um iceberg.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal!<p>

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Já estamos no segundo capítulo e tenho notado que muita gente está lendo a fic, mas somente minha querida Ninha Souma tem comentado, desse modo não sei o que a galera está achando da fic, se estão gostando ou não, por esse motivo vou parar de postar Cartas de Amor, que já está com o epílogo pronto. Adoraria terminar de postar Cartas de Amor e postar minha próxima fic Esperando Por Você que também já está com o epílogo pronto, mas infelizmente não postarei até saber a opínião de meus queridos leitores.

Ninha Souma: Olá Ninha, como você pode notar partes de algumas cartas de Lily são mostradas no início deste capítulo, algumas dela revelando o grande amor que ela sente por Sirius, também amei ele, esse Sirius fisicamente igual ao orginal, mas capaz de amar profundamente alguém. O Jay se sente culpado pela morte de Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por estar vivo e conhecer Lily. Como eu havia prometido flor, postei rapidinho, mas infelizmente devido aos motivos explicados acima, não sei quando postarei de novo, espero que seja logo. Um grande beijo Ninha.


	4. Capítulo 3

Ele se desculpou pela picape.

— Eu não sabia que iria lhe dar uma carona esta tarde. Se não, teria deixado a caminhonete em casa e vindo de carro.

Ele destrancou e abriu a porta com a mão direita enquanto ainda segurava Harry no braço esquerdo. Assim que Lily estava situada na cabine da picape, ele passou Harry para ela. Lily acomodou o menino em seu colo.

O braço de James roçou contra os seios dela. Ela fingiu não notar. Ele também. Finalmente ele fechou a porta depressa. Eles fingiram que aquilo não acontecera, mas ela sabia que, tanto quanto ela, James devia estar pensando naquele toque acidental.

— Está quente aqui dentro — comentou ele enquanto escorregava para diante do volante e ligava o motor. — Está pegando sol há um tempão.

— Por mim está bom. Ainda estou molhada.

Ela poderia ter mordido a língua por ter mencionado isso. Muito rápido, com uma expressão culpada, ele olhou o busto de Lily. Ela sentiu-se grata por Harry ainda estar funcionando como escudo.

Eles caíram num silêncio constrangedor enquanto ele avançava pelo tráfego intenso do estacionamento. Uma vez ele olhou para ela com um sorriso de desculpas pelo atraso, ela retribuiu com um sorriso provavelmente muito sem graça. Por que, perguntou-se, ela não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer?

Quando começou a subir a rampa da saída, ele virou a cabeça para ela. Ela pôde senti-lo olhando para ela, mas se concentrou em acariciar os cabelos de Harry.

Por que ele a estava olhando daquele jeito? E talvez ela devesse lhe pedir para ligar o ar-condicionado. Estava ficando desagradavelmente quente dentro da caminhonete. Ou seria sua própria temperatura que estava subindo?

— Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa — disse ele baixinho. O coração dela deu um salto.

Está a fim? O que devemos fazer com o menino? Qual é o seu método anticoncepcional? Sua casa ou a minha?

As possibilidades marcharam através da cabeça de Lily. Ela odiaria ouvir qualquer uma delas. Até agora ele tinha sido muito gentil. Ela devia ter imaginado que teria problemas. Nenhum homem puxa conversa com uma mulher, leva-a para o seu carro, presta-lhe um favor, e não espera nada em troca.

Mantendo os olhos apontados para o tufo na coroa da cabeça de Harry, ela retrucou:

— O quê?

— Esquerda ou direita?

Uma risada nervosa de alívio escapou de seus lábios.

— Oh, desculpe. Direita.

Ele sorriu e seguiu as instruções que ela agora oferecia sem que ele pedisse. Ele deve pensar que sou uma paranóica, pensou Lily. Ele é apenas um homem gentil que está bancando o bom samaritano para uma viúva e seu bebê. Nada mais.

Ele talvez adequasse mais a esse papel se não fosse tão bonito, tão... másculo. Por exemplo, suas mãos. Grandes, fortes, bronzeadas.

Ele moveu o pé direito do acelerador para o freio. Lily notou a contração e o estiramento de músculos salientes.

O colo dele também atraiu sua atenção.

— O que você acha?

— O que?

— Disse que acho que está quente. O que você acha?

As faces de Lily ruborizaram. Teria ele flagrado-a olhando para...aquilo?

— Sim, está um pouco quente.

Ele ajustou o termostato e o ar frio começou a sussurrar através da cabine. Mas a partir daquele momento, ela manteve os olhos afastados dele.

* * *

><p>John e Lisa Evans moravam na mesma casa desde que Lily nascera. Quando a compraram, a residência ficava num bairro fino. Mas a expansão industrial da cidade e sua importância crescente como alternativa de moradia a Dallas mudara o bairro. Ele não era mais fino.<p>

As casas, que já tinham sido bonitas e bem cuidadas, agora pertenciam a proprietários que não se orgulhavam muito delas. Como senhoras que haviam se resignado à meia-idade, as casas e jardins pareciam sempre descuidados.

A única exceção no quarteirão era a propriedade dos Evans. A varanda da frente era delimitada por uma grade de ferro fundido, que John havia repintado no verão anterior. Os arbustos tinham sido podados para voltar a florir. Os canteiros estavam cheios de flores coloridas.

Enquanto a picape de James entrava na rua, um sprinkler estava regando vigorosamente uma metade do jardim. A grama no outro lado da calçada central que conduzia até a varanda da frente estava reluzindo à luz do fim de tarde, já tendo sido aguada.

— É aqui — disse Lily, apontando para a casa à frente dele. O pé de James já estava no freio. Ele sabia em que casa ela morava. No mês anterior ele passara de carro por ela vezes suficientes para saber em que dias o lixo era recolhido.

Lily não havia notado sua familiaridade com a vizinhança porque ela estava gemendo por dentro. Um carro familiar estava estacionado no caminho de acesso. Lene. Como se dar explicações para seus pais já não fosse difícil o bastante, ela teria de lidar com Lene e sua imaginação fervilhante. Talvez ela conseguisse simplesmente descer do carro e agradecer a James sem delongas. Talvez ele fosse embora antes que alguém o visse.

Ela estava sem sorte.

James mal havia freado a picape no meio-fio quando o pai dela saiu da casa. Ele olhou para a picape com curiosidade enquanto se abaixava para desligar a torneira e desativar o sprinkler. Ele pareceu ainda mais curioso quando reconheceu Lily e Harry sentados na outra extremidade da cabine.

— Aquele é o meu pai — disse Lily, enquanto John Evans desceu a calçada da frente. Por motivos que ela não podia explicar, Lily sentiu-se nervosa e envergonhada.

James abriu a porta dele.

— Oi — disse ele com um ar amistoso ao saltar da picape. — Trouxe alguns passageiros que dizem que moram aqui. ― John Evans pareceu embasbacado.

Lily já abrira a porta quando James contornou o veículo até o lado dela.

— É melhor me passar o Harry. O degrau é alto demais para você. — Relutantemente, ela o deixou tirar Harry de seu colo.

Como se fizesse isso há anos, ele pegou Harry pela cintura e o ancorou contra seu peito. Com a mão livre, ajudou Lily a descer. Ele manteve a mão sob o cotovelo dela enquanto contornavam a caminhonete e se dirigiam ao intrigado pai de Lily.

— Oi, pai.

— Onde está o seu carro? Tem alguma coisa errada?

— Não, pai. Não tem nada errado, mas não foi o passeio mais tranqüilo que já fiz ao shopping. — Ela se perguntou como poderia tirar seu filho dos braços de James sem criar uma situação desagradável. Ela não queria correr o risco de tocá-lo novamente. O que era ridículo, porque ele era perfeitamente indefeso.

— O que está acontecendo? John? Lily?

A voz pertencia a Lisa Evans, que estava empurrando a tela da porta. O rosto agradável de Lisa exibia uma expressão preocupada. Atrás dela estava Lene. Lily nem queria pensar no que a expressão preocupada de Lene estava comunicando.

Lisa desceu correndo os degraus da frente. Seus olhos se moviam entre Lily e o estranho alto, de cabelos negros, que estava segurando seu neto.

— Mamãe, papai, este é o Sr. Potter. James Potter.

— Senhor, senhora — cumprimentou polidamente James enquanto passava Harry para seu braço esquerdo para trocar um aperto de mão com John Evans.

— E esta é minha amiga e sócia, Marlene Mckinnon— acrescentou Lily.

— Olá, Sr. Potter.

Os olhos de Lene dançaram apreciativos sobre James.

— Como ela achou você?

Lene não tinha o menor tato. Ela não sabia como ser discreta. Ela disse exatamente o que os Evans estavam pensando, mas não tinham coragem ou falta de modos para perguntar.

— Ele meio que nos achou — disse Lily.

— Onde está seu carro? — repetiu John.

— Ainda no shopping.

— Acho que a bateria arriou, senhor — acrescentou James para John.

— O Sr. Potter nos ofereceu uma carona para casa.

— Quanto cavalheirismo! — comentou Lene. Seus olhos ainda estava ocupados em inspecionar James. — O que a Sra. Potter acharia disso?

Lily ia matá-la! Assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, ela iria matar Lene com as mãos nuas!

James meramente sorriu enquanto se curvava para pousar Harry no chão. Normalmente, Harry teria saído correndo. Mas assim que fez contato com a calçada, começou a choramingar. Suas mãos gorduchas agarraram as pernas úmidas das calças de James. Abaixando-se novamente, James tomou-o nos braços e deu um tapinha em seu bumbum. Feliz, Harry deitou a cabeça contra seu peito.

— Sinto muito — murmurou Lily, embaraçada por seu filho ter se ligado a ele tão depressa. — Vou pegá-lo para que você possa seguir seu caminho.

— Está tudo bem — assegurou James com um sorriso.

Por um instante, quando se entreolharam, foi como se estivessem sozinhos. Eles esqueceram de que tinham uma ávida platéia de três pessoas.

— As roupas do bebê estão molhadas — observou Lisa.

— Ah, sim — disse Lily, despertando do breve transe. — Ele caiu num chafariz.

Os Evans ficaram instantaneamente alarmados. Lene ficou apenas mais curiosa.

— Isso foi antes ou depois da bateria arriar? — perguntou, claramente se divertindo.

— Antes. James entrou no chafariz e puxou o Harry. Não se preocupe, mãe. Harry está bem. Eles só se molhou.

— Como aconteceu?

— Eu estava dando um sorvete a ele — disse Lily, oferecendo-lhe uma versão condensada da seqüência de eventos. — Quando olhei em torno, Harry tinha sumido, mas havia uma multidão em volta da fonte. O Sr. Potter estava de pé lá, com Harry encharcado em seus braços.

— Você pulou no chafariz para tirar o Harry? — perguntou Lene a James, apontando com a cabeça para as calças jeans, que ainda estavam úmidas abaixo dos joelhos.

— Sim.

— Hum... — ronronou Lene, olhando para sua amiga de um jeito que fez Lily querer esganá-la.

John e Lisa estavam ocupados agradecendo a James por sua ação rápida e por sua gentileza para com Lily e Harry. Nenhum deles viu a troca de comentários que as duas amigas desenharam com suas bocas.

— Ele é gostoso.

— Cale a boca.

— A sua blusa está molhada.

Lily imediatamente baixou a cabeça e viu que realmente o tecido úmido de sua blusa ainda estava grudado aos seios, delineando o sutiã de renda.

Ela levantou os olhos a tempo de flagrar James observando-a. O olhar dele havia seguido o dela para baixo, mas imediatamente retornou para seu rosto. Tudo isso aconteceu exatamente enquanto Lisa, que estivera comentando sobre a rapidez com que uma criança pequena podia aprontar uma travessura, concluiu com:

— Por que não entra e toma uma xícara de café conosco, Sr. Potter?

— Não!

As faces de Lily enrubesceram quando ela percebeu que dissera em voz alta a palavra que surgira em sua mente. Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— Quero dizer, já ocupamos muito tempo do Sr. Potter. — Ela estendeu as mãos para Harry e virtualmente arrancou o menino dos braços de James.

— Obrigada novamente. Você foi muito prestativo, e sou muito grata pela carona. — Agora, por favor, vá embora! Finalizou mentalmente.

— Foi um prazer. — Ele beliscou o queixo de Harry. — Tchau, campeão. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês — disse ele, com um meneio de cabeça para os outros.

Com passadas elegantes, apenas levemente prejudicadas por sua perna manca, James voltou para sua picape. Um último aceno, e ele conduziu a caminhonete para a rua.

Envergonhada, Lily olhou para seus pais e Lene, que fitavam-na expectantes.

— Preciso livrar Harry dessas roupas molhadas. — Lily passou por eles, mas a seguiram e já a cercavam quando alcançou a sala de entrada espaçosa.

— Conte! — exigiu Lene.

Lene era a melhor amiga de Lily desde os tempos de escola. A mãe de Lene morrera enquanto ela ainda cursava o ensino médio. Seu pai passara freqüentemente a fazer turnos duplos numa fábrica em Dallas. Desde essa época Lene passava quase tanto tempo sob o teto dos Evans do que sob o seu. Ela se considerava parte da família, e eles também.

— Contar o quê?

— Sobre ele! Dê os detalhes!

— Não tem detalhe nenhum. — Lily seguiu até a cozinha para pegar um copo de suco para Harry. Ela o colocou em sua cadeira alta e abriu a geladeira. E mais uma vez se viu cercada por seus pais e Lene.

— Ele pulou mesmo no chafariz para resgatar o Harry? — indagou Lisa, que só se moveu quando esticou o braço para pegar um copo atrás da mãe.

— Não foi tão heróico assim, mamãe. Ele não mergulhou em águas infestadas de tubarões. É um chafariz raso, e Harry não poderia ficar debaixo d'água por mais que alguns segundos.

Ela nem acreditava que estava fazendo pouco do incidente agora. Há apenas uma hora, ela estivera pensando que Harry poderia ter-se afogado se não tivessem sido pelos reflexos rápidos de James Potter.

— E quanto ao carro? — perguntou o pai. — Como ele soube do problema do carro?

— Bem, ele... ele me acompanhou ate o estacionamento.

— Até o seu carro?

— Sim. Porque Harry estava chorando e eu ainda me sentia abalada.

— Ele se ofereceu para acompanhar você? — perguntou Lene.

— Sim — disse Lily.

— Hum...

— Pode parar de dizer "hum"? Você não está fazendo um diagnóstico. E eu peço a vocês três que parem de olhar para mim com essas caras de fofoqueiros. Ele é só um homem, certo? Uma pessoa do sexo masculino gentil o bastante para oferecer sua ajuda. — Nervosa, ela disse — Francamente, vocês estão agindo como gatos famintos que encurralaram o último rato da cidade.

— Ele não tinha obrigação de trazer você para casa — disse Lisa.

— Ele foi apenas gentil.

— Ele manca. O que será que aconteceu com ele? — perguntou-se John.

— Não é da nossa conta. Nunca mais vamos ver aquele homem de novo. E, papai, é melhor ligar para a oficina e mandar alguém pegar meu carro. Precisa de ajuda com o jantar, mãe?

Eles reconheceram o tom de Lily. Era o tom seco e sucinto que ela começara a usar vários meses atrás para que soubessem que ela terminara oficialmente seu luto por Sirius. Com esse jeito de falar rude ela indicava que não precisavam tratá-la como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana, nem falar em voz baixa, como se ainda estivessem no funeral. Com isso, ela claramente indicava que não estava mais interessada em paparicos. E eles, ao ouvirem esse tom, sabiam quando era hora de se afastar de Lily, e este era um desses momentos.

— Não, querida, obrigada — disse Lisa, recusando a oferta. — Leve Harry para cima e troque as roupas dele. Vamos apenas comer sanduíches e eu posso me virar. Você vai ficar, Lene?

— Não esta noite, obrigada. Tenho um encontro. ― Lily saiu da cozinha e carregou Harry para cima. Lene a seguiu.

— Pensei que você tinha um encontro — disse Lily enquanto carregava Harry para o quarto de hóspedes, que fora convertido em berçário para ele.

— Tenho tempo.

— Alguém que eu conheça? Ou este é novo?

— Não vai funcionar, Lily — disse Lene, sentando na cadeira de balanço e cruzando as pernas ao estilo índio.

— O que não vai funcionar? — Lily fez-se de desentendida enquanto desafivelava os suspensórios de Harry e tirava seus shorts.

— Tentar fugir do assunto. Aquele seu namorado alto e moreno.

— Ele não é meu... nada.

— Acha que ele é casado?

— Como vou saber? Além disso, que diferença isso faz?

— Está dizendo que você se envolveria com um homem casado?

— Lene! — exclamou Lily, girando nos calcanhares. — Não vou me envolver com ninguém. Ele só me ofereceu uma carona, pelo amor de Deus! Como foi o movimento na loja?

— Mediano. Eu não acho que ele seja casado — prosseguiu Lene teimosa. — Ele não estava de aliança.

— Isso não significa nada.

— Eu sei. Mas ele não tem aquele jeito de homem casado, sabia?

— Não. Eu não sabia. Não olhei atentamente para ele.

— Bem, eu olhei. Cada centímetro daqueles mais de um e oitenta dele. E falando em centímetros, notou como a frente das calças jeans dele estavam bem preenchidas?

— Pare com isso! — Lene tocara num nervo e Lily deu as costas para sua amiga porque não queria que ela visse suas faces ruborizadas.

— O que você achou do tapa-olho?

— Não achei nada.

Lene estremeceu.

— Achei sexy pra caramba. Deixa ele com uma aparência maligna, como se fosse um pirata, ou um bandoleiro.

— Pirata, bandoleiro? Você anda lendo muitos romances históricos.

— E aquele único olho verde dele...

— É castanho esverdeado. — No momento em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela soube que havia se incriminado. Torcendo para que Lene não tivesse notado seu deslize, ela olhou cautelosamente sobre o ombro.

O sorriso de Lene foi angelical, mas havia malícia pura em seus olhos.

— Achei que você tinha dito que não olhou com atenção para ele — provocou.

— Você pode ir para casa, por favor? — Lily puxou Harry, agora nu, para seus braços. — Vou dar um banho em Harry por que ele vai para a cama logo depois de jantar. Você tem um encontro. E... — Ela respirou fundo. — Eu não quero falar mais sobre o Sr. Potter. Nem quero pensar nele.

— Mas ele está pensando em você — disse Lene, desdobrando as pernas e se levantando. Ela não estava nem um pouco intimidada pela rabugice de Lily.

— Não seja ridícula. Por que ele pensaria em mim?

— Porque pareceu muito relutante em sair. Se você não tivesse agido do jeito que agiu quando a sua mãe ofereceu um café para ele, aposto que ele teria aceitado o convite como uma desculpa para ficar. Ele notou a sua blusa molhada, exatamente como eu.

— Não notou não! — gritou Lily, indignada.

— Ah, sim, notou sim. Tchau.

Antes que Lily pudesse oferecer outro protesto, Lene estava descendo. Durante o jantar os Evans estavam tão curiosos sobre o homem que "resgatara" — conforme Lisa parecia determinada a definir — Lily e Harry. Suas perguntas não eram tão explícitas quanto as de Lene, nem tão sexualmente orientadas, mas eram igualmente indiscretas.

Quando ela não agüentava mais o interrogatório sutil, Lily se levantou e disse:

— Queria ter chamado um táxi. Eu não sabia que um único homem podia causar tanta comoção. Nunca mais vamos ver o sujeito de novo. Agora, boa noite!

Ela carregou Harry para o andar de cima e o colocou na cama. Depois, em seu próprio quarto, ela tentou ler, mas continuava pensando em James Potter.

— Não é de admirar, com todo mundo falando nele a noite inteira — resmungou, fechando com força seu livro.

— Não importa o que Lene diga, ele não estava olhando para a minha blusa — declarou enquanto a estava tirando. — Ele não estava! — murmurou novamente enquanto retirava o sutiã.

Mas o pensamento de que ele poderia tê-la olhado a manteve acordada por um bom tempo.

* * *

><p>— Eu não acredito nisso! — exclamou Lene, imobilizando subitamente a cadeira de balanço da varanda da frente.<p>

— Não acredita no quê? — perguntou Lily durante um bocejo. Ela estava esticada numa das cadeiras da varanda. Sua cabeça estava repousando no encosto e os olhos estavam fechados. Era uma tarde quente e ensolarada de domingo e ela estava se sentindo preguiçosa e indolente.

— É ele!

Lily abriu um olho e viu a pessoa a respeito de quem Lene estava se referindo, e em seguida seu outro olho abriu também. James Potter estava freando um carro na frente da casa.

— Que foi que eu disse? — provocou Lene. — Ele voltou para dar outra espiada.

— Se você disser qualquer coisa que me cause embaraço, juro que te mato — ameaçou Lily. Ela sorriu debilmente para James enquanto ele vinha da calçada para a varanda.

— Oi.

— Oi — disseram em coro as mulheres.

Ele lançou um olhar superficial para Lene antes de fixar sua atenção em Lily. Envergonhada, ela se deu conta de que estava de shorts e descalça. Suas sandálias tinham sido chutadas para o canto, mas recuperá-las agora chamaria mais atenção à forma casual e confortável com que estava vestida.

— Eu estava preocupado com o seu carro, mas vejo que você o consertou. — Ele indicou a picape estacionada no caminho de acesso.

— Sim. Papai ligou para a oficina da qual é cliente. Ele encontrou o mecânico no estacionamento e eles carregaram a minha bateria. O carro pegou, mas eu provavelmente terei de trocar a bateria.

— Isso é uma boa idéia. Você foi com ele?

— Não.

— Como ele localizou a sua picape naquele mar de carros que estava lá ontem? ― Ela riu.

— Era a única com Petal Pushers pintado na lateral. — A risada gostosa de James ecoou suavemente na varanda.

— Bem, estou feliz por ter recuperado seu carro.

— Eu também.

Nervosa, Lily enrolou uma mecha de fios ruivos atrás da orelha.

A reação de James ao cessar da conversa foi enfiar as mãos nos bolsos das calças jeans, esticando o tecido sobre seus quadris estreitos. Lily desejou não ter lembrado do comentário de Lene sobre o corpo dele. Mas ela lembrou, e isso deixou sua mente aberta a especulações nada dignas de uma dama.

Da sua parte, Lene gostaria de esganar Lily por ser tão boba. Ela decidiu tomar a situação em suas próprias mãos.

— Não quer sentar, James? Bebe alguma coisa?

— Ah, não — disse ele, rapidamente removendo as mãos dos bolsos. — Na verdade, vim esperando convencer Lily e Harry a irem tomar um sorvete comigo. Eu sei que ele gosta de sorvete de casquinha.

Lily abriu a boca para recusar o convite, mas Lene se intrometeu:

— Mas não é uma pena? Harry está tirando um cochilo. — Então seus olhos azuis se arregalaram com inspiração súbita. — Mas você deveria ir, Lily.

— Eu não... — balbuciou Lily, corada.

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? — perguntou James a Lene.

— Ora, não se preocupem comigo — disse Lene, rindo. — Eu não moro aqui, mas não sou uma visita que precise ser entretida. Lily e eu somos velhas amigas. A bem da verdade, os pais dela praticamente me criaram. Nós estávamos nos bronzeando esta tarde. Sabe, tem uma parte do terraço deles, bem em frente ao quarto da Lily, onde a gente pode tomar banho de sol em privacidade absoluta. — Ela piscou para ele. — Se é que você me entende.

Ele entendeu. Não era estúpido. E no que dizia respeito a jogos de palavras, ele podia fazer trocadilhos que encabulariam até uma namoradora como Lene. Puxa, ele havia até inventado alguns trocadilhos. Poderia ter-se inclinado para a frente, incluído ambas num sorriso sugestivo e proferido uma dúzia de trocadilhos repletos de conotações variadas a respeito de se tomar banho de sol nu. Mas o sorriso no rosto de Lily parecia tão tenso que ele não insistiu no assunto.

— Mas ficou quente demais — prosseguiu Lene. — Assim nós entramos para tomar uma ducha, e agora estamos apenas relaxando aqui à sombra. Na verdade, eu estava quase cochilando, de modo que não há motivo para Lily não ir com você. — James olhou para Lily e sorriu.

— Você gostaria?

— Não, eu...

— Lily, quem... Oh, Sr. Potter — disse o pai dela por trás da porta de tela. Ele a abriu e saiu. Vestia apenas uma camiseta sobre calças, e tinha os pés protegidos só por meias.

— Olá, senhor. — James apertou educadamente a mão dele. — Espero não ter perturbado o seu cochilo.

— Não, não — mentiu John. — Eu ainda nem terminei de ler jornal de domingo. Acho que vou trazê-lo aqui pra varanda.

— James veio buscar Lily para tomar um sorvete. Muita gentileza da parte dele, não acha? — Lene fez o anúncio com um sorriso largo, como se alguma lei importantíssima tivesse acabado de ser promulgada.

— Acho sim — concordou John.

— Mas acho que eu não devia ir porque o Harry...

— Ele vai ficar bem. Ele e a sua mãe ainda estão dormindo. Acabei de dar uma olhada nele. Pode ir. Vai te fazer bem sair para um passeio.

Lily não se lembrava da última vez que recebera permissão para completar uma frase. Ela teria alegremente estrangulado todos os três, seu pai por ser tão obsequioso, Lene por sua língua solta, e James Potter por colocá-la nesta situação comprometedora.

— Muito bem, vou subir para trocar de roupa.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a caminhar até a porta da frente.

— Você não precisa trocar de roupa — disse Lene com a autoridade de um sargento de treinamento. Ela sabia o que Lily iria fazer. Iria subir e acordar Harry para usá-lo como desculpa para não ir.

Bem, ela não ia se safar com esse truque. Ela era uma viúva, com certeza. Mas era uma viúva jovem e deslumbrante, e Lene não queria vê-la afundar ainda mais em sua concha.

James Potter era o primeiro homem com coragem suficiente para perseguir Lily mesmo depois de ter recebido um belo gelo. Lily poderia querê-lo ou não, mas Lene decidiu que era obrigação sua garantir que ele não se sentisse derrotado e retirasse o time de campo. Sua inflexão suavizou quando ela perguntou:

— Ela precisa trocar de roupas, James? Você vai levá-la a algum lugar onde ela precise estar bem vestida?

— Acho que não. Lily?

Ele pronunciou seu nome com tanto entusiasmo que ela não conseguiu achar uma forma educada de recusar seu convite.

— Acho que posso ir — disse Lily, abaixando a bainha dos shorts. — Se não formos demorar muito. — Ela voltou até a cadeira para calçar suas sandálias. Depois de fulminar Lene com um olhar venenoso, ela se levantou novamente.

— Acho que estou pronta.

James deu o braço para ela e a conduziu para fora da varanda.

— Não precisa ter pressa de voltar — gritou John às costas deles. — A gente cuida do bebê.

— Divirta-se — disse Lene, acenando alegremente.

Mortificada, Lily sentou no banco da frente. Ela lutou contra uma compulsão de esconder o rosto atrás das mãos quando James entrou e ligou o carro. Assim que dobraram a esquina do quarteirão, ele a surpreendeu parando o carro no meio-fio. Ele colocou o câmbio automático em "Estacionar" e, deitando o braço direito no encosto do banco da frente, virou-se para ela.

— Olhe, eu sei que te deixei sem jeito, mas não foi minha intenção. Certo?

Uma insinuação de sorriso nos cantos da boca de James. Ela baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar uma risada curta.

— Eu fiquei sem jeito, sim.

— Eu sei. Desculpe.

— Não foi nada que você tenha feito. O meu pessoal agiu como se quisesse te amarrar antes que você fugisse.

— Parece que você não tem saído muito desde a morte de seu marido.

— Eu não saí com ninguém desde a morte dele. E não pretendo começar agora.

James recebeu a notícia como um soco de surpresa no queixo. Ele se virou para a frente e contemplou o capuz do carro através do pára-brisa. Por um lado, ele estava empolgado em saber que ela não estivera vendo outros homens. Pelo outro lado, ela estava estabelecendo uma regra que ela não parecia interessada em infringir. Mas ela estava no carro dele, não estava? Ele tinha conseguido chegar até aqui, não tinha?

Lily estava pensando que ela talvez tivesse sido rude demais e estava na iminência de pedir desculpas quando ele virou a cabeça e perguntou:

— Nem para tomar um sorvete?

Ele tomou a risada espontânea de Lily como um consentimento e voltou a acionar o câmbio do carro.

— Além do mais, tomar sorvete é como beber.

— Como assim?

— Não tem graça se você faz sozinho.

Ele dirigiu pelas ruas de Chandler, que deveriam ser familiares para Lily, mas que James parecia conhecer melhor do que ela.

— Comprei este terreno.

— É onde ficava o correio antes de ter se mudado para o shopping center novo.

— Foi o que me disseram. Vou construir um pequeno edifício comercial no terreno. Haverá um pátio central com plantas e chafarizes. Espero atrair profissionais liberais, como médicos e advogados. Fiz um lance naquele terreno ali, mas acho que não vou ganhar — disse ele a respeito de outra propriedade em frente da qual passaram. — Vão fazer um novo supermercado ali.

— Mas é um pasto de vacas! ― Ele riu.

— Espere um ano. Soube que vão fazer um complexo de cinemas também.

Ele parecia ter informações de primeira mão sobre tudo que estava acontecendo numa cidade na qual ela passara toda sua vida. E mais: ele parecia ser um dos responsáveis por esses acontecimentos.

— Lene e eu estamos pensando em mudar a Petal Pushers para outro endereço.

— Não, vocês estão bem lá. ― Ela olhou rápido para ele.

— Como sabe onde fica a nossa loja?

— Passei por ela hoje antes de ir visitar você — disse ele com tranqüilidade depois de uma breve pausa. — Qualquer loja chamada Petal Pushers chamaria a minha atenção. Há quanto tempo vocês estão no ramo?

— Quase um ano. Seis meses depois que o Sirius morreu... Sirius era meu marido. — Sem pensar, ela abaixou mais a bainha dos shorts. — Quando Lene e eu éramos crianças, nosso filme favorito era Minha Bela Dama, e ela sempre disse que iríamos trabalhar numa floricultura, como era o sonho de Eliza Doolittle. Então, quando me vi sem perspectivas, Lene começou a tentar me convencer a abrir uma loja. Na época ela estava insatisfeita com o seu trabalho. Meus pais acharam que era uma boa idéia. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa com a minha vida e um investimento para o futuro de Harry. Então nós secamos nossos recursos — disse ela, arrastando a última palavra. — Quando me dei conta, eu era coproprietária de uma floricultura.

— E tem sido um bom negócio?

— Até aqui, muito bom. O outro florista da cidade tem idéias antiquadas e nenhuma imaginação. Estamos começando a superar ele — disse com um sorriso traquinas que naquele momento James teria dado céus e terra para provar. Ele queria notar cada dobra nos shorts apertados contra aquelas coxas lisas, bronzeadas e aromatizadas com loção.

Mas, para sua suprema irritação, ele precisava devotar sua atenção ao volante. Ele saíra da rodovia principal e entrara numa estrada ainda não pavimentada. O caminho era acidentado.

— Você conhece uma sorveteria que eu não conheço? — perguntou Lily.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e piscou.

— Talvez eu esteja apenas levando você para o meio do mato. — O sorriso dela estremeceu e ele riu. Esticando a mão, ele deu um tapinha no joelho dela. — Relaxe. — "Estou tocando o joelho dela. Minha pele contra a dela. Deus! Mas não abuse da sua sorte. Remova a mão. Agora, Potter, agora." — Estou construindo uma casa do chão. Alguns dos carpinteiros estão trabalhando hoje me cobrando adicional de fim de semana, e quero me certificar de que eles estão lá mesmo. Você se importa se pararmos lá uns minutinhos?

Não, ela não se importava. Mas "relaxar"? Impossível. Não quando ela ainda podia sentir o toque da mão dele queimando na pele de seu joelho nu.

* * *

><p>Oiiiiiiii pessssoaall!<p>

Vou confessar que fiquei muuuuuuuuuuuuito FELIZ, FELIZ, FELIZ com os comentarios que recebi sobre a fic, eu estava desanimada achando que só a Ninha Souma estava gostando da fic, mas pelo visto me enganei não é gente? Estou realmente muito feliz por continuar postando Cartas de Amor, adoro isso, é uma parte vital de mim.

Gi Magno: Oiiii Gi, que bom mesmo que você está gostando da fic. Verdade, tadinha da Lily, ela passou por uma barra pesada, perder o marido que ela tanto ama, justamente quando o filho deles nasce, mas aos poucos ela vai superando a dor. Se dependesse do Jay, eles ficariam juntos logo, mas tudo depende da Lily. Vamos torcer pra que não demore muito (: Beijos

Ninha Souma: Oiiii minha querida Ninha Souma, eu sei que é maldade interromper a fic e queria agradecer muito por você me entender, mas felizmente vou continuar postando, você não tem noção de como isso me deixa feliz. É a sorte está do lado do Jay, no capítulo anterior um monte de fatores contribuiram para ajudar o Jay a se aproximar de Lily e agora ele já conquistou os pais, a amiga e principalmente o filho de Lily, agora só falta conquistar ela. Beijos

May B. xD: Oiiii May, devido aos lindos comentarios de todas vocês, vou continuar postando. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu devo tudo isso a Sandra Brown. Beijos

ju black: Oiiii ju, que bom que você está gostando da fic, depois de ler cada comentario, não teria como eu não continuar postando. Beijos

Layla Black: Oiiii Layla, estou realmente feliz por você estar gostando, devo muito dessa fica a Sandra Brown, ela sim tem um talento enorme para isso. Coitada da Lily mesmo por perder o homem que ela ama dessa maneira, mas vamos torcer para que ela possa amar de novo. Beijos

DeniseFedato: Oiiii Denise, que ótimo que você está achando a fic maravilhosa, você não sabe como isso me deixa muuuito feliz. Muito obrigada pelo elogio, mas parte dos creditos são da sensacional Sandra Brown. Confesso que no início fiquei com receio de postar esta fic, justamente por ser incomum, mas estou gostando de fazer algo novo, diferente do original, espero que tenha gostado também deste capítulo. Beijos

Lil: Oiiii Lil, depois desses lindos e maravilhosos comentarios vou continuar postando sim. As ideias do tapa olho e da profissão do Jay são da Sandra Brown e eu adorei ele trabalhar com Construção Civil, porque tem a ver com minha futura profissão, estou cursando a faculdade de Engenharia Civil. A Lily não sabe que o James é o Pontas, ela escreveu nas cartas que não gosta dele por ele ser mulherengo e "se achar o presente de Deus para as mulheres", e como o Jay leu as cartas, ele achou melhor não contar para assim poder se aproximar dela, se ela soubesse da verdade, não deixaria. Espero ter tirado suas duvidas (: Beijos

Um beijão enorme no coração de vocês e até o proximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

A estrada coleava por uma floresta de pinheiros, carvalhos e nogueiras. No fim estava uma casa atualmente em construção. Mesmo neste estágio inicial Lily podia ver que a estrutura iria ser contemporânea e impressionante. O terreno ascendia através da floresta até um córrego raso.

— É linda, James! — exclamou Lily, sem notar a facilidade com que pronunciara o nome dele.

Mas ele notou e sorriu para ela enquanto parava o carro.

— Gostou?

— O terreno é lindo.

— Venha, vou lhe mostrar o lugar.

— Acho que eu não deveria sair. — Ela estava com vergonhas de suas roupas sumárias e dos trabalhadores curiosos que, sem exceção, haviam interrompido suas tarefas quando o carro entrara na clareira.

— O patrão aqui sou eu — disse James, abrindo a porta. — Se eu digo saia, você deve sair.

O sol espalhou calor pelas suas pernas nuas. Uma brisa cálida as acariciou. Não estava nem tão consciente dos elementos quanto estava dos olhares direcionados a ela enquanto James fazia-a caminhar pelo terreno acidentado e em torno de pilhas de materiais de construção, até a casa. Eles caminharam cuidadosamente. Depois de um olhar severo da parte de James, o trabalho recomeçou. Martelos repicaram. Uma serra rugiu. Uma broca zumbiu.

— Cuidado com pregos — avisou James, uma das mãos dele envolvia o cotovelo de Lily. A outra estava apoiando as costas dela. Depois que tinham vencido a maior parte dos obstáculos, ele removeu as mãos, muito a contragosto. — A porta da frente será aqui. Eu estava pensando em alguma coisa com vidro entalhado.

— Vai ficar muito bonito.

— Ao entrar na casa, você estará numa entrada com teto alto. E com uma clarabóia.

— Adoro clarabóias.

— É mesmo? — Ela dissera isso numa de suas cartas.

"...e entrei nela. Era o tipo de casa com que sempre sonhei. Contemporânea. Cercada por árvores, e dotada de uma clarabóia."

— Certa vez vi uma casa como esta, e adorei.

— Cuidado onde pisa. — Segurando a mão dela cavalheirescamente, James conduziu-a até o andar seguinte. — Esta é a sala de estar. Muito informal. Haverá uma lareira naquela parede. A sala de jantar será naquela direção. E a cozinha naquela. — Ele mostrou as marcações no chão e Lily tentou imaginar como seria quando as paredes fossem levantadas. Concentrar-se na casa ajudava a distrair seus pensamentos da sensação maravilhosa de ter sua mão pequena envolvida pela mão grande de James.

— Consegue passar por ali?

— Claro — disse ela, grata pela oportunidade de remover sua mão da dele.

Mas isso não aconteceu, ele continuou segurando a mão de Lily com firmeza enquanto eles se espremiam através de um labirinto de andaimes.

— Este é o quarto principal. É claro, em breve você não vai poder mais passar através das paredes. Terá de usar os corredores.

— Parece uma pena fechá-lo.

Os cômodos eram tão abertos e arejados que você teria a sensação de morar ao ar livre.

― Exatamente o que pensei. Quase cada corredor tem um janela panorâmica, para você não ter a sensação de que está enclausurada.

Raios de sol passavam através das vigas no teto para deitar sombras em James, ressaltando seu rosto. A luz encontrava cada fio iridescente em seus cabelos negros. Lily retirou a mão de dentro da dele e quase não resistiu ao impulso de entrelaçá-la na outra. Por mais casuais que parecessem os toques dele, ela achava que eles não eram nada casuais.

Simplesmente não parecia possível que um homem com o rosto e o corpo de James Potter não fosse um conquistador. Ela podia imaginá-lo com um enorme número de corações de mulheres dependurados de seu cinto como troféus. Quando mais cedo ele compreendesse que ela não estava disponível, melhor.

— O que vai ser ali? — perguntou ela, colocando espaço entre eles.

— Outra lareira.

— Você está brincando!

— Não, por quê?

Ela sempre imaginara sua casa dos sonhos com uma lareira no quarto principal, mas alguma coisa acautelou-a a não dizer isso a James.

— Nada. Acho que ter uma lareira aqui seria maravilhoso.

— E romântico. ― Ela desviou o rosto.

— Suponho que sim.

— Sr. Potter? — Um dos carpinteiros havia se juntado a eles, mas até aquele instante passara despercebido. — Desculpe, mas aproveitando que o senhor está aqui, pode me responder uma pergunta? É sobre a saleta de desjejum.

— Claro. Vamos já falar com você. — Eles retraçaram seus passos através do esqueleto da casa até a área da cozinha.

— Nesta área informal de jantar, o senhor disse que queria uma janela. Em que parede o senhor quer a janela? — indagou o carpinteiro.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, James girou nos calcanhares de sua bota para olhar para Lily.

— Como você parece ter um instinto para essas coisas, em que parede acha que devemos colocar a janela?

— Não sei nada sobre construção.

— Só estou pedindo sua opinião.

— Bem, vejamos — disse ela, hesitante. — O sul fica ali, certo? E ali é leste?

— Isso — confirmou o carpinteiro.

Ela contemplou a disposição por um momento, e então disse:

— Por que não em ambas as paredes? — Diante das expressões intrigadas dos dois, ela acrescentou: — As janelas não poderiam se encontrar na quina? Talvez ter um daqueles tetos em ângulo que são feitos de vidro? Então seria como comer ao ar livre, cercados por árvores.

O carpinteiro estava coçando a cabeça, pensativo.

— Já vi um daqueles quartos de sol pré-fabricados — disse ele. — Acho que poderia funcionar aqui.

James, tendo comprado a idéia, deu um tapinha no ombro do carpinteiro.

— Consulte o arquiteto e me diga o que ele acha. Adorei a idéia. — Ele se virou para Lily. — Obrigado!

Ela sentiu as faces corarem devido ao elogio.

— Tenho certeza de que o arquiteto não vai ficar muito feliz comigo por ter estragado a planta dele.

— O arquiteto só precisa se preocupar em me agradar. — Eles saíram novamente para céu aberto e começaram a caminhar até o carro estacionado.

— Acho que a casa vai ficar espetacular — disse Lily com honestidade. — Eu me pergunto quem irá viver nela.

— Não tenho como saber. Talvez você e Harry.

Pega de surpresa por essas palavras, ela tropeçou num saco de cimento vazio. James estendeu o braço para a frente e envolveu a cintura de Lily antes que ela pudesse piscar.

— Cuidado. Você está bem? ― Ela estava bem, exceto por uma falta de fôlego repentina, uma sensação de formigamento ao longo de sua pele exposta e um calor no centro de seu corpo. Ela esquecera o quanto era maravilhoso estar nos braços de um homem. Os aromas associados à masculinidade — creme de barbear, colônia, suor — encheram sua cabeça. Ela sentira falta desses aroma. Ele era atlético e forte. Ela sentiu o hálito quente de James em sua face quando ele se curvou para ela, solícito.

— Estou bem — balbuciou e se afastou dele.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Sou meio desajeitada, só isso.

A quase queda soltara uma correia da sandália dela. Ela se curvou para reajustar a correia e, quando o fez, um dos trabalhadores assobiou. Ela imediatamente endireitou o corpo e olhou para trás. Todos eles pareciam concentrados em suas tarefas. E todos eles pareciam inocentes demais para não serem culpados.

Ela olhou para James, que sorriu e disse, encolhendo os ombros:

— Então eles têm um gosto excelente. Vamos?

Sim, ela definitivamente queria sair dali. Ela viera com ele para apaziguar seu pai e Lene. Não deveria ter demorado mais do que meia hora. Quanto tempo teria levado para irem de carro até a sorveteria e comprar duas casquinhas?

Mas eles haviam seguido de carro por toda a cidade para vir para cá. Ela não tinha nada que estar num canteiro de obras com ele, oferecendo-lhe opiniões sobre a casa que ele estava construindo. O que dera nela?

— É melhor você me levar para casa — disse ela assim que ele começou a guiar o carro pela estrada acidentada. — Harry vai acordar logo.

— Eu lhe prometi um sorvete.

— Isso não importa.

— Importa para mim.

E ele não estava disposto a discutir isso. Pelo menos se a forma como mantinha o queixo empinado era algum indício. Nesse momento Lily teve um lampejo de outro James Potter. Ele poderia ser suficientemente gentil para entrar num chafariz e retirar um menininho. Ele poderia ter um coração suficientemente bondoso para empurrar um carrinho de bebê através de um shopping cheio numa tarde de sábado. Ele poderia ser atencioso o bastante para levar uma mulher em dificuldades para sua casa. Mas ele também possuía uma teimosia tipicamente masculina. Sua arrogância era vagamente intimidadora para a mulher sentada ao seu lado no carro refrigerado.

O carro era outra contradição. Lily esperara que ele dirigisse alguma coisa possante, baixa, arrojada e provavelmente importada. Em vez disso ele dirigia um carro de fabricação americana, conservador, de família de classe média, com um banco traseiro que acomodaria facilmente a cadeirinha de neném de Harry.

Meu Deus! O que a fez pensar nisso?

— Qual é o seu favorito?

Ela deu um pulo, assustada com seu último pensamento e com a pergunta repentina dele.

— Meu favorito o que?

— Sorvete. O meu é chocolate com amêndoas.

— O meu também! ― Ele sorriu para ela.

— Sério?

— Eu jamais brincaria a respeito do meu sorvete de chocolate com amêndoas.

No primeiro domingo de sol da estação, a sorveteria estava cheia. James acomodou Lily numa banqueta alta ao lado das janelas, e em seguida entrou na fila para aguardar pacientemente. Ela pediu por uma bola, ele lhe trouxe duas.

— Nunca irei tomar tudo isto — disse ela, lambendo o sorvete pecaminosamente calórico.

— Tente. Vamos para a sacada. Você está com frio.

O ar condicionado na sorveteria estava ligado no máximo e Lily ficara com os braços e as pernas arrepiados. Não sabia se ficava impressionada com a atenção de James ou desconcertada pelo fato dele estar atento para seu corpo a ponto de ter notado a pele arrepiada.

Enquanto eles saíam para a sacada, uma família de cinco pessoas entrou.

— Papai, o que aconteceu com o olho dele? — perguntou uma menininha.

Desconcertados, os pais empurraram as crianças para dentro da sorveteria e lhes sussurraram para que não fitassem o moço.

— Desculpe — murmurou James.

Lily ficou sem palavras. Ela estava embaraçada por ele e pelos pais. Ela certamente não culpava as crianças que eram naturalmente curiosas e não pretendiam ser cruéis.

— Você se incomoda de ser vista comigo? — perguntou ele, num tom inconscientemente agressivo.

— Não! — gritou ela, virando-se para fitá-lo.

— Eu sei que o tapa-olho repele algumas pessoas.

— E atrai outras. — Ele olhou para ela, surpreso. Ela explicou: — Lene disse que faz você parecer um bandoleiro.

Ele balançou a cabeça, rindo.

— Um bandoleiro, é? — Então o sorriso sumiu. — Um bandoleiro que assusta criancinhas.

— Harry não ficou assustado — comentou ela.

— É mesmo, ele não ficou. — A postura tensa começou a relaxar — Sinto muito se você ficou embaraçada com o que a menininha disse.

— Eu não fiquei embaraçada. É só que sei que situações como essa podem ser desconcertantes para você.

— Estou me acostumando a elas. Às vezes até esqueço como é a minha aparência para as outras pessoas. Como hoje. Vesti bermudas, e então mudei de idéia e coloquei estas calças jeans.

— Por quê? ― Ele riu.

— Se você acha este tapa-olho assustador, precisa ver minha perna esquerda. Eu não vim de bermudas para não repugnar você.

— Não seja bobo. Pode usar bermudas sempre que se encontrar comigo.

O sorriso dele ficou reflexivo quando fitou profundamente os olhos dela.

— Vou lembrar disso — disse numa voz baixa e sedutora.

Droga! Será que James achou que ela estava insinuando que iriam ver novamente um ao outro? Para alterar o curso da conversa, ela perguntou:

— Você sofreu um acidente?

— Mais ou menos.

Outro equívoco. Obviamente falar sobre a causa de suas deficiência físicas causava-lhe desconforto. Ela buscou por alguma coisa que eles pudessem conversar e não encontrou nada.

O que tinham em comum além de uma meia hora de caos num shopping center?

James não pareceu notar essa falta de campo comum enquanto conduzia-a para debaixo do toldo que protegia parte da sacada do sol de verão. Sentaram-se no banco e puseram-se a tomar seus sorvetes.

— Melhor? — perguntou ele depois de um longo silencio, cutucando o braço dela. — Sua pele não está mais arrepiada.

— Muito melhor — Se Lily ficasse arrepiada agora seria porque a coxa de James estava muito perto da sua. Ocasionalmente ela sentia o brim macio das calças dele roçar em sua perna.

— Você está usando outro par de botas — comentou ela, mordendo sua casquinha.

Ele olhou para os pés, que estavam realmente calçados com outro par de botas de couro de lagarto. Tendo crescido no Texas, Lily sabia que elas não tinham sido baratas.

— Até muito recentemente eu nunca havia usado botas de cawboy. Agora estou convencido que nunca mais na vida vou usar outra coisa.

A sorveteria estava situada numa fileira de lojas e butiques. O construtor do shopping center, que, conforme James dissera antes a Lily, era um dos melhores no mercado, criara um ambiente em estilo de parque no shopping a céu aberto. Salgueiros curvavam-se sobre um córrego artificial franjado com pedras, como se prestando homenagem aos peixes que nadavam ali. Barris de uísque cortados ao meio transbordavam com flores. Era um lugar bucólico para sentar na grama, chapinhar na água, caminhar de mãos dadas com alguém especial.

Lily notou que outro casal saíra para a sacada. Obviamente os dois jovens estavam tão absorvidos um pelo outro que não viram ela e James sentados à sombra do toldo. Falando em voz baixa, os braços do rapaz na cintura da moça, o braço da moça atrás da cabeça dele, os ventres encostados um no outro, ao estilo universal dos amantes.

— Você obviamente não cresceu nesta parte do país. — Lily pigarreou, imaginando se James teria visto o outro casal. Ao notar que ele estava demorando para responder à sua afirmativa, ela olhou para ele. Estava olhando para o rapaz e a moça do outro lado da sacada.

Sentindo os olhos dela em si, James girou a cabeça, culpado.

— Bem, não. Filadélfia. Estudei no nordeste do país.

A mão do homem agora estava acariciando o braço de sua acompanhante, deslizando as costas dos dedos entre o cotovelo e o ombro da jovem. Então ele começou a acariciar-lhe o pescoço.

— É por causa disso que você não tem sotaque — disse Lily.

O rapaz deu um beijo leve e rápido na boca da moça.

— Acho que sim.

A mulher curvou a cabeça para trás e disse alguma coisa que fez seu amante rir baixo.

— Você tem família? — A voz de Lily estava baixa e ofegante, como se fosse seu próprio pescoço que lábios masculinos estavam mordiscando.

— Família? — repetiu James. — Oh, família. Sim, o meu pai. Ele é advogado.

A boca do homem afastou a gola da mulher e desapareceu entre as dobras de tecido. Reflexivamente, James tocou os lábios com a ponta da língua.

— Só isso? Só o seu pai?

A mulher produziu um som baixo e moveu uma das mãos para o peito do homem. Com o dedão, acariciou lânguida os arredores do mamilo dele.

Contorcendo-se no banco, James tossiu.

— Só isso. Minha mãe morreu há muitos anos. Não tenho irmãos nem irmãs.

Os amantes se beijaram. Desta vez para valer. Houve um inclinar de cabeças. Um acariciar de línguas. Braços e pernas moveram-se simultaneamente para juntar dois corpos. Coxas ajustaram-se para se entrecruzar. Gemidos de prazer e murmúrios de excitação foram carregados pelo vento caprichoso que soprava no terraço.

A coxa musculosa agora estava pressionada fortemente contra a de Lily, flexionada e muito dura.

— Dá uma lambida.

Ao comando ríspido, os olhos de Lily subiram para encontrar um único olho castanho esverdeado fitando-a.

— O quê? — perguntou ela.

— Uma lambida. Rápido. Antes que escorra. — Lábios se entreabriram, olhos se arregalaram, e ela fitou-o muda. — O seu sorvete.

Isso a despertou, e ela imediatamente pulou para trás.

— Oh! — O sorvete derretido estava escorrendo pelos seus dedos.

James se levantou abruptamente, uma expressão sofrida no rosto.

— Você já terminou?

Ela olhou para os restos da casquinha de sorvete e ficou surpresa em descobrir que havia sido espremida para uma polpa. Como se fosse uma arma fumegante que estivesse segurando, ela praticamente largou a casquinha.

— Sim, terminei.

Por mais que sua mente ordenasse, o coração não se acalmava. Ela estava com a boca seca. Meu Deus, o que ela daria por um pouco de ar puro. Oxigênio, era disso que precisava para se livrar desta vertigem que a atingira desde que ele mencionara ela e Harry vivendo na casa.

James carregou o lixo para o receptáculo perto da porta para a sacada. Lily se levantou, embora seus joelhos estivessem vacilantes, e o seguiu. Ele ficou estarrecido em ver o quanto ela parecia linda emoldurada na porta.

O sol bateu nos cabelos dela e os iluminou como uma aura em torno de seu rosto. Os lábios entreabertos estavam vermelhos e úmidos. Ela estreitou os olhos para protegê-los contra o sol, e longos cílios curvaram-se em torno dos olhos verdes.

— James? Tem alguma coisa errada?

— Não — retrucou ele, rouco. — Só estava pensando em você tomando banho de sol no terraço. — Cor, quente e vivida, subiu do colo de Lily para seu pescoço e faces. Ela não disse nada, mas o rosto de James parecia ter magnetizado seus olhos. Lily não conseguia desviar o olhar — Isso é uma coisa que teria valido a pena ver.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Sim. Lene tem um corpo lindo.

Ela esperou uma quantidade interminável de tempo antes que ele dissesse baixinho:

— Eu não estava pensando em Lene.

* * *

><p>Quando eles pararam em frente à casa, Lily sabia que havia um par de olhos em cada janela. Lily queria poder saltar do carro e correr até a porta da frente, mas sabia que um cavalheiro como James não permitiria isso. Ele contornou o carro e abriu a porta para ela, oferecendo sua mão quando ela saltou. Lily fingiu não ver. Ela não seria capaz de tocá-lo.<p>

Na varanda, ela olhou para ele, sem jeito. Não fora capaz de olhar para ele desde que mencionara o quanto gostaria de vê-la banhando-se ao sol.

— Obrigada, James. Foi agradável.

"O quanto insípida você pode ser? Ele provavelmente não está vendo a hora de ir embora", pensava Lily.

"Eu tinha de me deixar levar pelo tesão e comentar a respeito dela tomando banho de sol. Isso provavelmente arruinou tudo", estava pensando James.

— Também achei. — As botas novas subitamente pareceram apertadas demais para seus pés e ele mudou seu ponto de equilíbrio de um pé para outro.

— Bem, adeus, Lily.

— Adeus.

Ela se virou para a porta da frente e quase colidiu com a mãe, que estava tropeçando nos próprios pés em sua pressa de alcançar a varanda.

— Oh, meu Deus — disse Lisa, aturdida. — Sr. Potter, que prazer em vê-lo de novo.

A surpresa de Lisa em vê-los juntos era tão falsa quanto uma nota de três dólares. James sabia disso, Lily sabia disso, e ela queria abrir um buraco no chão e se enfiar nele.

— Olá, Sra. Evans — disse.

— Acabo de fazer uns sanduíches e uma limonada. Pensamos em comer na mesa de piquenique do jardim dos fundos. Quer nos fazer companhia?

Tentado, James olhou para Lily. O sorriso dela foi forçado. Não, é melhor não, pensou ele. Ele já a havia forçado demais para um dia. Se não tivesse dito aquilo sobre o banho de sol... Mas ele tinha dito. Bem, droga, ela ficara belíssima de pé contra a luz do sol, e ele tivera de suportar a tortura erótica de vê-la tomando um maldito sorvete. Bem, droga, o dano já tinha sido feito.

Odiando a necessidade disso, ele declinou do convite de Lisa.

— Seria fantástico, mas tenho um pouco de trabalho me esperando.

O sorriso ansioso de Lisa desabou.

— Que pena. Bem, fica para outra vez.

— Eu ficaria deliciado. — Ele sorriu para as duas mulheres e desceu os degraus da frente da varanda até a calçada e entrou no carro.

Assim que o carro de James sumiu de vista, a porta da frente expeliu Lene e John.

— Bem, como foi? — indagou Lene. — Ele a convidou para sair?

— Você vai vê-lo de novo?

— Ele pediu permissão para ligar?

— Oh, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Lily, perdendo a paciência. — Queria que todos vocês amadurecessem e me deixassem em paz. — Bufando, passou por eles e entrou na casa.

Mas com quem ela estava furiosa? Com James? Com seus pais, que só a queriam bem? Com Lene? Ou consigo mesma?

Porque ela havia lamentado um pouquinho que James não tivesse aceitado o convite de sua mãe.

* * *

><p>— Não, não, Harry — repetiu Lily pela centésima vez. — Não toque nas flores.<p>

Eles estavam na sala dos fundos da Petal Pushers. Lisa, que ficava com Harry enquanto Lily trabalhava, precisara ir ao dentista. Como John não voltara de um passeio de compras a tempo, ela largara Harry na floricultura dizendo que não demoraria muito.

Lily estava de olho nele enquanto fazia as contas do mês. Quando elas haviam dividido o trabalho da administração da loja, Lene se prontificara a sempre trabalhar no balcão, atendendo os clientes, se Lily fizesse todos pedidos, faturamentos e contabilidades. Lene adorava pessoas mas era um desastre com cálculos. As tarefas de contabilidade mantinham as horas de Lily flexíveis, o que era essencial para quem tinha uma criança para cuidar.

Enquanto corria outra fita pela máquina de calcular, Lily notou vagamente o tilintar do sino da porta da frente. Ela não prestou atenção até Lene gritar:

— Oh, Lily?

— Hum? — respondeu ela distraída, anotando uma soma nos registros.

— Você tem um cliente.

— Que cli...

A pergunta morreu em seus lábios quando James Potter entrou pela porta basculante que separava a loja propriamente dita de sua sala dos fundos.

— Oi.

Lene estava de pé atrás dele, sorrindo como o gato de Alice.

— Achei que você gostaria de atender pessoalmente este cliente — disse Lene.

Os olhos de Lily ameaçaram a amiga com aniquilação. A noite de domingo tinha sido uma tortura. Eles tinham jantado no jardim dos fundos na mesa de piquenique sob as árvores. A pintura da velha mesa estava com bolhas e descascando porque estivera no jardim dos fundos por mais tempo do que Lily conseguia lembrar. Quando crianças, ela e Lene costumavam cobri-la com lençóis para brincar de "tenda" debaixo dela.

— Você não vai contar nada pra gente? — perguntara Lene com a boca cheia dos famosos feijões cozidos de Lisa.

— Não tem nada para dizer — retrucara Lily. — E vocês três podem parar de ficar olhando para mim? O meu nariz não vai começar a crescer, que nem o do Pinóquio.

— Você pode mentir por omissão — cantarolou Lene. — Eu não acho que seja muito esportivo da sua parte deixar a gente no escuro.

Lily pousou o garfo no prato e ficou olhando para eles enquanto contava lentamente até dez. Por fim, levantou a cabeça.

— Muito bem. Ele me levou de carro até a floresta, estacionou, arrancou todas as minhas roupas e fizemos amor selvagem e apaixonado no banco traseiro do carro dele. Parecíamos dois animais selvagens, consumidos pelo desejo.

Quando terminou sua história, Lily era a única sorrindo.

— Isso não é engraçado — disse Lisa num tom severo. — Há meses estamos dizendo que você é jovem demais para se isolar da vida. Nós a estimulamos a começar a sair com homens. O Sr. Potter é o primeiro do qual você não fugiu. Estamos apenas animados por você.

Lily suspirou, cansada.

— É isso que estou dizendo, mãe. Não há nenhum motivo para vocês ficarem animados. Eu tive um marido. O nome dele era Sirius Black. Ele vai continuar sendo meu marido até o dia da minha morte. Eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar, nunca amarei ninguém como amei a Sirius, e não estou procurando por alguém a quem possa amar assim.

— Amor, amor, amor! — gritou Lene, irritada. — Você sempre tem que pensar em amor? Por que não pode sair apenas por curtição? Você não precisa amar um cara para se divertir com ele.

— Talvez você não, mas eu tenho. E você sabe muito bem, Lene, que homens não saem com as mulheres "por curtição" sem esperar que elas pulem na cama com eles no fim do encontro. Sinto muito, mãe, mas é assim que é hoje em dia. Agora, eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre James Potter ou qualquer outro homem. Não estou à procura de um homem. Está claro?

Eles haviam respeitado o pedido de Lily e mudado de assunto, embora ela tivesse certeza absoluta que James Potter estava longe de ser assunto morto. Durante toda a segunda-feira os pais dela tinham corrido para o telefone cada vez que o aparelho tocava. O mesmo acontecera com Lene no trabalho. Lily estava aliviada por nenhuma das vezes o telefonema ter sido da pessoa pela qual eles obviamente esperavam.

Aliviada, mas também desapontada. Ele poderia pelo menos ter tentado entrar em contato com Lily para que ela tivesse a satisfação de dizer que não queria vê-lo de novo. Contudo, por mais que Lily tentasse evitar, seus pensamentos freqüentemente se voltavam para James Potter.

Agora, vendo-o encher a porta para a sala dos fundos, ela sentiu suas entranhas virarem patê. Um ronco grave, não muito diferente do som do oceano, soava dentro de sua cabeça.

— Olá, James.

Algum executivo de publicidade deveria contratá-lo como modelo de calças jeans, pensou Lily. Elas caíam muito bem nele. Seu peito e antebraços enchiam com perfeição a camisa de malha de algodão. Seus cabelos estavam sensualmente despenteados pelo vento. O tapa-olho concedia-lhe o ar perigoso de um mercenário, um homem que instilava respeito. Respeito extremo.

Negando sua imagem de machão, James agachou-se para falar com Harry, que estava de pé na frente da geladeira grande que continha as flores que eles usavam nos arranjos.

— Olá, campeão.

O menino estava alegremente esfregando as mãos no vidro frio. James deu um tapinha carinhoso no bumbum dele e Harry soltou uma risadinha alegre como saudação. Ele abriu um sorriso generoso para seu visitante inesperado.

— Tenho trabalho a fazer. Com licença — disse Lene e desapareceu.

James sentou diante da mesa de Lily. Sem razão aparente, Lily se levantou por trás da mesa. E então, quando James se levantou também, ela tornou a sentar. Se tivesse achado dentro de si algum humor para entender o quanto a gangorra dos dois tinha sido engraçada, ela teria rido.

— Você está bem — disse ele.

Ela baixou os olhos para seu vestido simples. Era champanhe, uma cor que ela sabia cair-lhe bem. Mas o vestido não era nada especial, e ela se perguntou por que James teria se dado ao trabalho de comentar sobre ele. Então ela lembrou que ele jamais a vira bem arrumada.

— Obrigada.

Ela agora deveria dizer-lhe que ele também estava bem? Mas ele não parecia bem. Ele parecia... sexy. Ela certamente não iria lhe dizer isso porque tinha a impressão de que ele já sabia.

— Aqui dentro tem um cheiro gostoso.

Elas forçou suas mãos, que estavam esganando sua caneta esferográfica, a relaxar.

— Esse é um dos benefícios de trabalhar numa floricultura. O cheiro é sempre bom.

— Pensei que fosse você. O seu perfume.

Ela apertou ainda mais a pobre caneta. Ela desviou o olhar do rosto de James e por acaso viu Harry.

— Não, Harry. — Ela levantou da cadeira e contornou a mesa numa tentativa desesperada de salvar os cravos. Eles estavam num balde de água, esperando para serem usados num arranjo que tinha sido encomendado naquela manhã. Ajoelhando, ela puxou seu filho das flores e tentou distraí-lo com seus brinquedos.

— Aqui, brinque com o Ursinho Pooh.

Quando se levantou de novo, ela se viu tão perto de James quanto a sombra dele. Ela recuou depressa.

— Ele mexe em tudo. — A mão nervosa de Lily se levantou até a corrente de ouro em seu pescoço, que parecia ter capturado o interesse de James. O Conde Drácula jamais estudou tão intensamente um pescoço.

— Você sempre mantém Harry aqui enquanto está trabalhando?

— Não. — Ela explicou a respeito da consulta de sua mãe com o dentista. Nesse momento ela não poderia dizer se queria que sua mãe retornasse e a salvasse de ficar a sós com James. (Ela certamente não poderia contar com a ajuda de Lene.) Ou se ela preferiria que sua mãe jamais soubesse que James viera visitá-la na loja.

Mas por que ela estava fazendo tanto caso disso? Ele era apenas mais um cliente.

— Posso lhe ser útil em alguma coisa?

— Ah, sim — disse ele, retornando a atenção para o motivo pelo qual, teoricamente, ele estava ali. — Preciso encomendar um ramalhete de flores.

— Entendo.

Vários pensamentos correram pela cabeça de Lily. O principal era para quem seria o ramalhete. E então: Se isso era tudo que ele queria, por que não fizera o pedido a Lene no balcão? Então, Oh, Deus, porque ele nem quisera vê-la. Teria Lene conduzido-o para a sala dos fundos para vê-la, quando tudo que ele realmente queria era comprar um produto da Petal Pushers?

— Eu, bem, vejamos, sim, aqui está um bloco de pedidos. — Ela pegou o bloco e posicionou uma caneta acima dele. Ela preencheu o nome dele no topo.

— O que você tem em mente?

— Não tenho certeza. O que você sugere? — Ele passou para trás dela e se inclinou sobre a mesa. Ela sentiu as pernas dele roçarem contra sua saia e lembrou de um filme francês ao qual Lene arrastara-a para assistir há alguns meses. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento até a imagem pornográfica ter sido banida.

Ofegante, ela perguntou:

— Qual é a ocasião?

— Um banquete. Semiformal.

Que banquete? Onde? Para quem era o ramalhete?

— Um banquete. Muito bem.

— Gosto de orquídeas — disse ele.

— Orquídeas?

— Sim. Aquelas grandes e fofas. Orquídeas brancas.

Lily olhou para James com surpresa.

— "Bow Bells"?

— Desculpe?

— "Bow Bells". Foi o que você descreveu. É uma orquídea híbrida. — Quando ele não disse nada, ela definiu. — Elas são muito bonitas. Possuem pétalas grandes e amarrotadas e uma garganta dourada bem grande. — Ele estava observando os lábios dela formarem cada palavra. Lily perguntou-se como, numa questão de poucos segundos, "garganta" tomou-se a palavra mais provocante de seu idioma.

— É exatamente isso que tenho em mente.

— Eu... eu tenho de encomendá-las em Dallas. Para quando você precisa do ramo? — Por que ele estava olhando para ela como se estivesse prestes a devorá-la e por que ela estava permitindo?

— Sábado à noite. — Ele se aproximou mais um passo.

— Não tem problema — disse ela rapidamente, alarmada por quão silenciosa ficara a sala minúscula e quão perto eles estavam um do outro.

Ela se curvou sobre a mesa.

— Uma flor ou duas?

— Duas.

— Elas são caras.

— Não tem problema. Não precisa economizar

— A que horas você quer que eu entregue?

— Você entrega?

— Sim.

— Então, por favor, entregue sábado à tarde.

— O endereço?

— East Stratton vinte e três.

A caneta esferográfica caiu de dedos que subitamente pareciam desossados. Rolou pela mesa e caiu da borda. Lily virou-se e fitou o rosto bonito e moreno pairando sobre o dela.

— Esse é o meu endereço.

— Você irá ao banquete comigo?

Incapaz de dizer uma palavra, ela o fitou e começou a balançar a cabeça antes mesmo de encontrar sua voz. — Não. Eu não posso.

— Não seria um encontro — apressou-se em dizer. — É um banquete para banqueiros e outros investidores. Um grupo de construtores produziu uma apresentação em vídeo sobre oportunidades comerciais na comunidade.

— O que isso tem a ver comigo?

— Você viveu aqui toda sua vida. E ainda sou um estranho na cidade. Eu gostaria de ter você lá para me apresentar às pessoas.

Se Lily tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era que James Potter não precisava de ninguém para apresentá-lo a ninguém. Um sorriso como o que ele estava lhe dirigindo agora e qualquer pessoa, especialmente do sexo feminino, iria se tornar sua melhor amiga. Aquele sorriso era da matéria que vendia de tudo, de pasta de dente a conhaque. E quando ele não tivesse mais _sex appeal_, James Potter ainda poderia contar com outros recursos. Ele tinha carisma. Ele era o tipo de homem que conquistava a confiança tanto de homens quanto de mulheres. Todo mundo queria ser seu amigo.

— Não, James, desculpe, mas não posso.

Se ele não representasse uma ameaça, ela provavelmente teria aceitado. Mas ele era atraente demais. Tudo que ela precisava fazer para iniciar rumores era ser vista na companhia do mais novo solteiro cobiçado de Chandler. No domingo de manhã as amigas de sua mãe já estariam falando do casamento.

Ele emitiu um pequeno som de lamento e esfregou o queixo.

— Eu nunca pensei que teria de recorrer a isto para sair com uma mulher bonita, mas estou desesperado.

— Recorrer a quê?

Semblante franzido num pedido de misericórdia, o olho castanho esverdeado reluzindo, ele disse:

— Você me deve um favor.

— Algum de vocês é responsável por este delinquentezinho?

Ao mesmo tempo, eles se viraram para a porta para ver uma irritada Lene segurando Harry nos braços. Ele tinha três cravos esmagados num punho úmido e apertado. Ele deixara um rastro de flores mutiladas da sala dos fundos até a loja. Os caules tinham gotejado água no chão. Harry estava acenando para eles com outra flor maltratada.

— Puxa, Lene, sinto muito. — Lily foi até Lene e tirou Harry de seus braços.

— Tudo bem. Ele apenas destruiu uns dez dólares em cravos, para não mencionar o vaso no qual ele estava enfiando o seu pobre Ursinho Pooh. Você deve estar terrivelmente ocupada aqui dentro — acrescentou, olhos azuis alternando-se entre James e Lily.

— Nós, bem... o Sr. Potter estava pedindo, bem, algumas flores.

Lene lançou um olhar compreensivo a ambos antes de sorrir benignamente e deixá-los sozinhos novamente.

— E então? — disse James. — Sobre sábado à noite.

— Eu não sei. — Lily e Harry estavam lutando pela posse dos cravos porque ela receava que ele os comesse, e ela não sabia se as flores eram venenosas ou não. Quando Harry finalmente perdeu a escaramuça, ele estendeu a mão até seu brinco.

Como ela podia cuidar do filho e ao mesmo tempo tomar uma decisão como esta? Ela devia recusar friamente o convite de James, por mais encantadora a forma como fora apresentado. Ela nunca fizera um pedido para flores para que seriam dadas a si mesma. E tanto charme vindo de um homem que mal conhecia era perturbador.

Mas ela lhe devia um favor, e se ele considerasse isto uma ocasião comercial...

— Não será um encontro? — perguntou ela.

— Não.

— Porque não quero que você tenha uma idéia errada.

— Compreendo.

― Quero dizer, sou uma viúva e não tenho encontros românticos.

— Você já me disse isso.

Ela dissera, não dissera? Então, por que estava insistindo nisso? Se ela não considerasse isto importante, não estaria protestando.

— Muito bem, eu vou.

— Ótimo. Te vejo no sábado por volta das sete. E não esqueça do ramalhete.

— Você ainda quer que eu o encomende?

— Claro. Tchau, Harry. — Ele fez um carinho debaixo do queixo do menino. — Te vejo sábado à noite, Lily.

Segundos depois que ele tinha saído pela porta basculante, Lene a abriu.

— "Te vejo no sábado à noite, Lily". Foi isso que ele disse.

— Sim. Vou a um banquete com ele.

— Isso é maravilhoso — disse Lene, batendo palmas. — O que você vai vestir?

— Não vou vestir nada. — Quando a boca de Lene formou um pequeno "o", Kyla suspirou resignada. — Quero dizer, não importa o que vou vestir, porque na verdade não é um encontro.

— Oh, claro.

— Não é. É um evento comercial e ele me convidou a acompanhá-lo para apresentá-lo às pessoas.

— Hum-hum.

— Foi para isso.

― Hum-hum.

― Não é um encontro.

― Hum-hum.

— Ele mesmo disse. Não é um encontro.

* * *

><p>Oi pessoal! Como eu prometi no capítulo anterior vou continuar postando, mas quando vou postar de novo não sei, isso depende de vocês. Por mais que meu dia seja puxado, sempre tiro um tempinho pra fic e faço isso com muito carinho, e é triste quando a gente não tem retorno, quem também posta sabe como é isso. Espero do fundo do coração que vocês estejam gostando da fic, um grande beijo.<p>

DeniseFedato: Estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Beijos flor

Bruna: Aaaai que bom que você está gostando. Obrigada pelo seu comentario, quem sabe um dia eu siga as duas profissões mesmo (: Bom quanto ao Sirius, se ele está vivo ou não, saberemos somente no final ;D beijos flor


	6. Capítulo 5

Certamente parecia um encontro.

Lily não lembrava de ter se sentido tão nervosa ao se vestir para seu primeiro encontro num carro, seu baile de formatura, ou seu casamento. Ela não queria pensar em seu casamento ou em Sirius. Mas não pensar neles apenas implicava que este "encontro" com James Potter significava alguma coisa, que ela jurava repetidamente que não significava.

Ainda assim, ela estava desajeitada ao tentar aplicar sua maquiagem. Nada ficava bem. Ela teve de fazer uma pálpebra três vezes. Harry, que aparentemente deixara crescer um par extra de mãos, mexia em tudo. Sua mãe e seu pai apareciam a toda hora no quarto para deixá-la a par da hora e das condições climáticas, fazer perguntas e oferecer ajuda, em termos gerais, para encher a paciência de Lily.

Felizmente, Lene tinha um "encontro quente", de modo que Lily fora poupara de sua interferência. Lene insistira que Lily comprasse um vestido novo para a ocasião, embora todo o tempo Lily tivesse insistido que não era uma "ocasião".

Lily finalmente cedera, o que apenas resultara numa nova discussão, a respeito de qual vestido comprar, Lene acompanhara-a à expedição de compras sem ser convidada.

— Gosto deste vestido amarelo — dissera Lily. Lene respondera fingindo enfiar um dedo na garganta para provocar vômito.

— Muito eloquente — dissera com sarcasmo Lily.

Colocando as mãos em seus quadris bem formados, Lene perguntou:

— Você gostaria de parecer Mata Hari ou Little Mary Sunshine?

— Gostaria de parecer comigo.

— Experimente o preto de novo.

— É tão... tão...

— Exatamente — disse Lene, empurrando a vestimenta para Lily. — Fica maravilho e é você. Certo? — perguntou à intimidada vendedora, que estava encolhida contra a parede da sala de provas.

— Certo.

Lily saíra da loja com o vestido preto, sabendo intuitivamente que estava cometendo um erro. O amarelo teria combinado bem melhor com ela. O preto era sofisticado demais. James iria pensar... sabe lá Deus o que ele iria pensar.

Depois que fechou o zíper do vestido de coquetel e se viu no espelho, Lily não sabia mais o que pensar. A seda aderia nos lugares certos. O preto complementava sua compleição, especialmente porque ela já a havia ressaltado com _blush_ facial pastel, sombra de olho de tom frio, e brilho de lábio cor de pêssego. Os cabelos estavam macios e reluzentes e pareciam desalinhados com arte. Ela os deixara enrolar levemente nos ombros, penteando um lado para trás e segurando-o atrás da orelha com um prendedor decorativo. Na base do pescoço jazia um colar de pérolas. Brincos de pérolas adornavam as orelhas.

Ao ouvir a campainha tocar no térreo, ela esticou a mão até o ramalhete de orquídeas e rapidamente prendeu-o no vestido. Ela se pinicou com as agulhas e agradeceu aos céus por Harry, que estava com a mania de repetir tudo, não estivesse no quarto para ouvir os palavrões proferidos em voz baixa.

O ramalhete causara outra discussão entre ela e Lene naquela mesma tarde.

— São quatro e meia e você não fez o ramalhete que James encomendou.

— Não vou fazer isso — retrucara Lily.

— Uma ova que não vai. Já mandei a conta.

— Você fez o quê?

— Ele é um cliente, Lily. Ele pediu um ramalhete e eu o cobrei por isso. Agora você deve a ele um ramalhete de orquídeas.

Lançando um olhar furioso para a amiga, Lily fizera o ramalhete.

— Não está certo — disse Lene, supervisionando sobre o ombro de Lily. — Ele pediu duas flores.

— Como você sabe?

— Ouvi. E ele disse para você não economizar. Portanto, ponha mais renda por trás.

— Você ouviu a conversa inteira?

— Claro. Pelo menos acho que ouvi. Algum de vocês disse alguma coisa da qual você esteja envergonhada?

— Claro que não — disse Lily acaloradamente.

— Então por que está tão irritada?

Agora, enquanto Lily inspecionava-se no espelho pela última vez, ela teve de admitir que tudo estava lhe caindo bem, o vestido de seda preta, as pérolas, as flores cultivadas em estufa.

E era exatamente assim que se sentia: uma flor cultivada em estufa que fora nutrida e protegida e que estava prestes a ser exposta aos elementos pela primeira vez.

Esses escrúpulos eram juvenis. Ela sabia que eram. Mas saber que eram juvenis e esquecê-los eram duas coisas diferentes. Ela tinha sido casada. Era mãe. Mas se sentia como uma menina ingênua, criada em convento, prestes a conhecer seu primeiro homem.

— Isto é ridículo — disse ela agoniada, enquanto pegava a pequena bolsa preta de tarde e desligava a luz. — Isto nem é um encontro — repetiu para si mesma, em cadência com seus passos trêmulos ao descer a escada.

James estava parado de pé no corredor de entrada com Harry nos braços. Ele estava jogando o menino para cima e para baixo enquanto conversava com Lisa e John.

— ...deve estar terminada em umas duas semanas. — Ele virou o rosto moreno ao notar que alguma coisa na escadaria capturara a atenção dos Evans.

Apenas a força de vontade impediu os pés de Lily de tropeçarem no degrau seguinte quando James olhou para ela. Lily forçou-se a descer com calma. Infelizmente, não tinha o mesmo controle sobre seus batimentos cardíacos.

— Olá, James.

— Oi.

Harry estava puxando o cabelo de James, mas o homem não parecia notar. Seu olhar estava fixo em Lily. Ela estava tendo a mesma dificuldade em tirar os olhos dele. Ele estava lindo.

O terno de James era cinza-carvão, tão escuro que quase parecia preto. A camisa branca apenas intensificava a cor de seus cabelos e seu bronzeado. A gravata listrada em prata e preto era apenas correta, e teria parecido banal em qualquer homem, mas Lily já havia compreendido que James era tudo, menos banal. Ele jamais iria ser, talvez seu diferencial residisse no tapa-olho que sempre usava, e que era tão familiar agora, tão parte de seu rosto, que ela não o via como um acessório.

— As orquídeas são lindas.

— Sim — disse ela, ofegante. Ela tocou de leve o ramalhete, onde ele repousava sobre seu seio. — Obrigada. Gostou delas?

— Você gostou?

— Muito.

— Bom.

Pense em mais alguma coisa para dizer, sua idiota, ordenou Lily a si mesma.

Harry veio em seu resgate. Ele escolheu aquele momento para um daqueles mergulhos imprevisíveis que crianças pequenas costumam dar de um par de braços para outro. Sem aviso, avançou para ela, que mal teve tempo de estender os braços antes que ele caísse com um baque alto.

Mas James, cujos braços flexionaram imediatamente em torno da criança, ainda não soltara Harry. Assim, o braço direito de James ficou preso entre Harry e os seios de Lily. Enquanto ela gradualmente segurava Harry com mais firmeza, James retirou o braço. Seguiram-se alguns instantes de constrangimento, que todos tentaram cobrir falando alto.

— Tome, dê-me o bebê — disse Lisa.

— É melhor vocês dois irem ou vão se atrasar — recomendou John.

— Você está pronta? — perguntou James.

— Sim. Acho que estou com tudo. Boa noite, Harry.

— Vamos colocar Harry no berço, para que você não precise ter pressa de voltar para casa — disse Lisa.

— Dirija com cuidado, vocês têm tempo de sobra — gritou John enquanto o casal descia até a calçada.

Lily estava rangendo os dentes. Qualquer um pensaria que este era seu primeiro encontro. Ela não teria ficado surpresa se John tivesse mandado os dois esperarem enquanto Lisa ia procurar a câmera.

James contornou-a para abrir a porta do carro. Ele não a tocou e ela se sentiu grata por isso. Ela ainda lembrava muito bem da sensação do braço rijo roçando seus seios. Ele deixara uma onda de calor em seu rastro.

Uma vez diante do volante, ele disse:

— Sei que isto não é um encontro, mas pode me dar permissão para lhe dizer o quanto você está bonita?

A tentativa de humor deixou Lily um pouco mais à vontade, e ela olhou para ele.

— Sim, e obrigada.

— Não tem de quê.

Ele ligou o rádio numa estação de música suave. A manga de seu paletó escorregou. A manga da camisa estava engomada e dura, e fora presa com uma abotoadura de ébano quadrada e lisa, fixada numa base de ouro fina.

Ele tinha um gosto impecável.

— Não falo com você desde terça. Como foi sua semana?

— Cheia — disse ela, silenciosamente agradecendo a ele por instituir um tema para a conversa. Ela parecia ter perdido todo seu talento para conversa fiada. Contudo, James não perdera, e antes que ela se desse conta, eles haviam chegado ao seu destino.

O Chandler Country Club tinha apenas dois anos de idade. O jardim ainda estava imaturo, mas o prédio moderno de pedras nativas compensava essa falha. Sprinklers giravam nos gramados de golfe verde-escuros enquanto James a escoltava pelo caminho que conduzia do estacionamento até a porta da frente.

Ela havia quase, quase, se acostumado a ter a mão dele em torno de seu cotovelo. Mas não estava preparada para ele reduzir o passo, inclinar-se até ela e quase encostar o rosto contra seu pescoço antes de se empertigar de novo.

— Desta vez sei que a fragrância não é de flores. É você. Seu perfume é maravilhoso.

— Obrigada.

As palavras tinham sido difíceis de pronunciar devido ao aperto que Lily sentia na garganta. Ele a subjugava completamente. Ele era tão alto, tão puramente másculo. Ainda assim se sentia ameaçada por ele. Não com medo, mas ameaçada.

O coquetel que precederia o banquete já havia começado quando entraram na sala com vista para o campo de golfe e a piscina. As conversas e risos quase abafavam a melodia que estava sendo tocada por um conjunto musical no palco a um canto da sala.

— Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? ― James precisara curvar-se e quase encostar os lábios no ouvido de Lily para que ela conseguisse ouvi-lo.

Ela se virou, espreguiçou, e falou direto em sua orelha.

— Água tônica com laranja, por favor.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, sorriu e abriu caminho através da multidão, deixando para trás o cheiro de sua colônia. Lily gostava muito dela. Era leve e agradável, com um odor cítrico.

Ela não pudera deixar de notar o quanto o terno feito sob medida caíra bem em seus ombros largos e...

— Minha nossa, Lily Black! Eu disse ao Alvo que era você. É tão bom ver você fora de casa, minha querida.

— Olá, Sra. McGonagall, Sr. Dumbledore.

— Como vão seus pais?

— Eles vão bem, obrigada.

— E seu menininho?

— Harry é um garotinho típico. — Ela riu baixo. — Ele quase acaba comigo.

— Lily, sua bebida. — Ela se virou e aceitou o copo de água tônica que James lhe estendia. As expressões de surpresa do casal mais velho eram justamente as que ela esperara e temera.

— Obrigada, James. Quero apresentá-lo ao Sr. Dumblendore e Sra. McGonagall. A Sra. McGonagall foi minha professora de gramática e literatura inglesa no ensino médio. O Sr. Dumblendore é o diretor de Hogwarts e tem uma companhia de seguros. James Potter — disse ela, apresentando James.

— Potter, Potter — repetiu o Sr. Dumblendore enquanto apertava a mão de James. — Claro, Potter Enterprises! Tenho visto suas placas por toda parte. Construtor, correto?

— Sim, senhor. Acabo de fundar a minha própria companhia imobiliária.

— Não poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor para começar — disse Dumblendore — Chandler já foi uma cidadezinha sonolenta. Durante décadas o único negócio importante aqui foi uma empresa descaroçadora de algodão. Aos poucos estamos mudando isso. Você se afiliou à Câmara Comercial na semana passada, não foi?

— Sim, senhor.

— Fico feliz em saber. Sou do comitê de afiliações.

Enquanto essa conversa transcorria, os olhos da Sra. McGonagall tinham estado ocupados pulando entre os dois. Não poderia estar mais faminta por informações se tivesse uma antena de radar no alto da cabeça.

— Vocês dois já se conheciam antes?

Antes exatamente do quê, Lily nunca chegou a saber, por que James interveio.

— Vou pedir licença aos senhores. Uma pessoa do outro lado da sala está esperando para conhecer Lily. Sra. McGonagall, Sr. Dumblendore.

James meneou a cabeça educadamente, Lily sorriu e deixou que ele a conduzisse para longe dali.

— Eu sei que isso incomoda você.

— Isso o quê?

— Ser vista comigo.

— Não é isso. O que me incomoda é o que todo mundo está pensando — admitiu ela.

— O que acha que eles estão pensando?

— Você sabe, coisas como "Já era hora da viuvinha voltar à circulação". Ou então: "Mas é tão cedo para ela voltar à circulação!" Meus pais agiram como se tivessem de desencalhar a filha mais velha antes de casarem as outras seis.

James riu.

— Não foi tão ruim assim.

— Não foi?

— Não. Você ficou muito mais incomodada do que eu.

— Eu não o teria culpado se você tivesse fugido.

— Mas não fugi. Ainda estou aqui.

Ele falava com tanta intensidade que, em vez de aliviar, aumentou o constrangimento de Lily. Para evitar olhar para ele, Lily correu os olhos pela sala lotada.

— Eu me sinto como se pessoas que conheci a minha vida inteira tivessem se tornado espiões e fofoqueiras.

— Você pode desperdiçar muito tempo e energia se preocupando com que as pessoas estão pensando e dizendo pelas suas costas.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sei. Mas isto não deve ser muito divertido para você também. Não está com a impressão de que você é um caçador de viúvas e que todo mundo o está fitando?

Ele a olhou com uma expressão muito séria.

— Não se preocupe comigo. O que as pessoas pensam não me incomoda. Não quero que você se sinta desconfortável. Essa é a única preocupação em minha cabeça.

— Nós sabemos que isto não é realmente um encontro. Só queria que todo mundo soubesse.

— Fora anunciar pelo microfone, o que posso fazer para que eles saibam que isto não é um encontro?

Em primeiro lugar, ele poderia retirar a mão do meio de suas costas. Porque eles haviam alcançado o outro lado da sala depois de manobrar através da multidão, e sua mão ainda estava ali, uma pressão firme e quente contra o arco das costas de Lily.

Eles também poderiam reduzir os rumores se puxassem conversa com outras pessoas. Do jeito que estavam, silhuetados contra o pôr do sol emoldurado pela janela, com o rosto de James curvado para o dela como numa conversa séria, deviam estar passando a impressão de que o que diziam era privado e pessoal. E parecia privado e pessoal.

Ela se moveu, aparentemente para tomar um gole de sua bebida; na verdade para colocar alguns centímetros a mais entre eles. James bebericou sua própria bebida, uma dose de uísque.

— Iria se sentir melhor se eu lhe dissesse que você está simplesmente sensacional? — perguntou ele.

Ela correu o dedo pela borda do copo.

— Não, acho que não.

— Certo. Então talvez seja melhor não mencionar que seu vestido deixaria qualquer homem tonto.

Os olhos de Lily subiram para o rosto dele e flagraram seu sorriso provocante. E então o sorriso forçado e plástico de Lily se tomou genuíno.

— Obrigada por não mencionar isso.

— Talvez devêssemos migrar para a sala de jantar — sugeriu ele. — Algumas pessoas já estão indo localizar suas mesas.

Enquanto seguiam para a sala de jantar, um jovem banqueiro e sua esposa se juntaram a eles. Alice e Frank Longbottom eram novos na cidade e portanto não conheciam Lily e seu passado. James apresentou-a meramente como sua "amiga". Ela apreciou muito a conversa animada com o outro casal durante o jantar de filé mignon.

James estava atento para cada necessidade de Lily, sempre certificando-se de que ela dispunha de sal, pimenta, manteiga, pão fresco, água, café. Ela se descobriu gostando de tantos mimos. As refeições com Harry costumavam ser mais parecidas com batalhas. Ataques e retiradas. Algumas vezes ela terminava uma refeição e não conseguia lembrar de ter comido porque dera mordidas rápidas nos intervalos entre enxugar leite derramado e limpar a boca de Harry.

— Gostou da comida? — perguntou James enquanto o garçom retirava-se, levando seu prato comprometedoramente vazio.

Ela enrubesceu diante da provocação e riu de si mesma.

— Adorei, principalmente porque pude comer em paz. Jantar com Harry não é muito relaxante. Meu único problema foi me conter para não cortar o seu filé para você. Se eu de repente começar a ajeitar o guardanapo no seu colo, por favor, tente não notar.

Ele piscou, surpreso. Então um sorriso lento se espalhou por seu rosto. Inclinando-se para ela, ele disse:

— Lily, se você começar a mexer no meu colo por qualquer motivo, vai ser quase impossível eu não notar.

Ela poderia muito bem ter morrido naquele momento. Na verdade, até chegou a rezar por um morte súbita. Suas faces estavam queimando. As pontas dos dedos de suas mãos e pés latejavam com o influxo de sangue. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão embaraçada.

— Eu quis dizer...

— Eu sei o que você quis dizer. — James, notando o quanto Lily estava envergonhada, apertou sua mão. — Mais café?

Lily não cometeu mais tropeços verbais enquanto se acomodavam em cadeiras duras para assistir ao programa. Depois da apresentação em vídeo, os oradores se arrastaram infinitamente, exaltando os atributos de Chandler em particular e do centro-norte do Texas em geral.

— Entediada? — sussurrou James, inclinando-se para perto dela.

Ela tentara sem sucesso esconder com a mão um bocejo delicado.

— Não. É tudo muito interessante.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa — disse ele bem perto de sua orelha. Ela riu, baixando a cabeça. Ele perguntou: — Você quer ir embora?

— Não! — exclamou ela, ciente de que esta noite era importante para James. Ele estava aqui para ver e ser visto.

— Podemos sair de fininho.

— Não. Estou bem. Juro.

— Tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu novamente.

— Lily, você é linda.

Ela virou subitamente a cabeça para encontrar o olhar fixo e ardoroso de James.

— Só disse isso para ver se estava prestando atenção. ― Lentamente ele recuou e tornou a se recostar em sua cadeira.

Lily engoliu em seco e removeu seu olhar do dele. Ela olhou em torno, ansiosa, tentando adivinhar se alguém ouvira a conversa sussurrada. Ela se deparou com o rosto curioso da Sra. McGonagall e desviou rapidamente os olhos.

Seus olhos pousaram no banqueiro e sua esposa. A mão de Alice repousava na coxa de Frank. Ele estava acariciando distraidamente as costas da mão dela. Aquela manifestação de carinho e intimidade matrimonial fez Lily sorrir. O tipo inconsciente. O tipo automático. O tipo de manifestação que dizia muito a respeito do que um sentia pelo outro, mas que depois não seria lembrada.

Sirius e eu fazíamos coisas assim o tempo todo.

Mentalmente ela tomou um susto. Aquela era a primeira vez em horas em que ela pensava em Sirius. Culpa perfurou seu coração. O que havia de errado com ela?

Lily concentrou-se nele, no rosto, no sorriso, na risada divertida, até o último orador concluir seu discurso. James e ela se despediram das pessoas e estiveram entre os primeiros a sair. Eles mal haviam chegado ao carro quando começou a chover.

Estavam no carro, voltando para casa, quando James perguntou:

— Gostaria de uma sobremesa em algum lugar?

— Lembra do cheesecake de cereja?

— Ah, sim. — Depois de uma pausa: — Café?

— Acho que não.

— Um drinque?

— Não, James, obrigada. Preciso voltar para casa.

— Certo.

Ele pareceu desapontado. Certamente ela estava enganada. Ele devia estar tão feliz quanto ela por esta noite estar quase chegando ao fim.

Falaram pouco, o que apenas tornou o pinga-pinga no teto, e o gemido rítmico no pára-brisas mais audíveis.

Aparentemente ele não estava acostumado a dirigir com ambas mãos no volante, porque mantinha a direita em movimento constante enquanto conduzia o veículo com a esquerda. Primeiro mexeu no rádio, aumentando o volume, e segundos depois o abaixou.

Ele esticou a mão até o termostato.

— Confortável?

— Sim, estou.

Ele recolheu a mão, que não obstante permaneceu inquieta. Com essa mão direita agitada ele desatou o nó da gravata. Correu os dedos por seus cabelos. Ajustou o volume do rádio mais uma vez, e finalmente deixou a mão repousar. No assento.

A meio caminho entre eles. Com o canto do olho, Lily observou essa mão como se ela representasse uma ameaça.

E se ela se movesse em sua direção? Ela diria alguma coisa? E se ele estendesse a mão e a agarrasse? Ela gritaria? E se ele estendesse a mão até a dela? Ela permitiria que ele segurasse sua mão?

E se ele acariciasse a sua coxa? Ela daria um tapa em sua mão?

O coração de Lily batia forte, e as palmas de suas mãos estavam úmidas. Sentiu um alívio imenso ao ver a casa na qual ela morava em segurança com seus pais e seu bebê.

A mão não fez nada, simplesmente girou a chave na ignição depois que o carro havia parado.

— Espere um instante — disse ele quando ela estendeu a mão até a maçaneta. — Tenho um guarda-chuva. — Virando-se, estendeu o braço sobre o banco para pegar o guarda-chuva. O casaco de James abriu e Lily viu os músculos rijos de seu peito flexionarem contra a camisa.

Ele saltou e abriu o guarda-chuva. Ele estava segurando-o sobre a cabeça quando abriu a porta e estendeu a mão para dentro para ajudá-la a saltar do veículo.

Como aconteceu, ela jamais teria certeza. Talvez eles estivessem apertados debaixo do guarda-chuva num esforço para não se molharem. Mas de um algum modo, quando Lily ficou de pé na calçada, ela estava bem perto dele. Tão perto que suas roupas roçavam uma contra a outra.

Instintivamente, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás. O rosto dele se aproximou do dela. Ele estava segurando o guarda-chuva com a mão esquerda. Com a direita, ele envolveu de leve o pescoço de Lily.

Lily sentiu lábios quentes e firmes, roçando contra os dela. Oh, Deus, como isso é bom.

Ela recuou depressa e baixou a cabeça. Ele removeu a mão do pescoço dela. Lily continuou sentindo o calor deixado por cada dedo, embora ele mal a tivesse tocado.

A chuva bicava o guarda-chuva de seda e a água rolava pela superfície lisa para pingar pela borda. Abaixo desse abrigo exíguo eles mantiveram-se de pé, imóveis e calados... e próximos.

— Sinto muito — disse James após um longo momento. — Beijos não são permitidos no primeiro encontro?

— Isto não é um encontro.

— Ah, sim. Droga. Vivo esquecendo isso.

Ele a conduziu em direção à porta da frente. Caminharam com cuidado pela calçada, traiçoeira devido à chuva. Nenhuma lâmpada externa fora deixada acesa para ajudá-los a alcançar a varanda em segurança.

James abaixou o guarda-chuva e o balançou com força.

— Eu sei que isto não é um encontro. — O guarda-chuva foi largado na varanda. Ele girou preguiçoso no eixo de seu cabo antes de parar.

— Sim. É o que nós dissemos.

— Muito bem. Nós concordamos que isso não era um encontro, apenas...

— O quê...

— Não estou forçando. Não quero que você ache que estou forçando.

— Não acho.

— Mas... — Ele deu um passo até ela. Outro. — Digamos que isto fosse um encontro.

— Sim?

— Você iria...?

— Iria o quê?

As mãos dele subiram para emoldurar delicadamente o rosto de Lily. Os olhos dela se fecharam. Os lábios dele mais uma vez encontraram os dela. Mas desta vez eles permaneceram. E pressionaram. E angularam até que os dela se afastaram. Aponta de sua língua ousou penetrar, fazer contato com a dela, varrer sua boca uma vez, e afundar em suas profundezas. Mas então recuou. Ele recolheu sua boca para longe da dela. As mãos de James caíram para os flancos.

— Boa noite, Lily.

— Boa noite.

Ela não sabia como conseguira pronunciar as palavras. Depois de observá-lo pegar seu guarda-chuva e caminhar até o carro, ela automaticamente destrancou a porta da frente e entrou.

Flutuou escada acima, dizendo a si própria, a cada passo do caminho, que como aquilo não tinha sido um encontro, aquilo também não tinha sido um beijo.

Mas uma voz dentro da cabeça de Lily estava dizendo: "Foi um beijo sim. Foi um tremendo beijo. Nem Lene, com sua imaginação fervilhante, teria imaginado um beijo como esse. Se você procurasse pela palavra "beijo" no dicionário, a definição seria uma descrição do que você acaba de experimentar sob a boca de James."

Ela retirou o ramalhete de orquídeas e pousou-a na penteadeira. Sem o menor cuidado, largou as pérolas entre suas garrafas de perfume, quando normalmente as teria guardado em sua caixa de veludo. O vestido de seda preta foi deixado dependurado no encosto de uma cadeira com suas roupas íntimas empilhadas sobre ele.

Ela flutuou até a cama, nua pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Quando estendeu a mão para desligar o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira, ela notou o retrato de Sirius. E se derreteu em lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Oii pessoal! Mais um capítulo quentinho, espero que todos gostem (:<p>

Ninha Souma: Olá Ninha, realmente eu já tinha postado quando você comentou. O Jay é irresistível mesmo e a Lene, bom a Lene é uma figura, ela ainda vai aprontar muito pra ajudar o Jay com Lily. E a secação no carro é só uma pequena provinha de como vai ser quando eles ficarem juntos ;D Bom, por enquanto o Jay não pode contar a verdade pra Lily, ele vai ter que continuar escondendo dela quem ele é, vamos ver qual vai ser a reação dela quando descobrir. Que bom que você gostou da cantada apimentada do Jay, Já a Lily ficou toda constrangida. Eu sei que é um pouco atrasado, mas boa sorte pra você com o teu mestrado, que você tenha muito sucesso. Beijos

Bruna: Olá Bruna, é as vezes da uma vontade louca de matar a Lily, mas é muita crueldade não é? Por isso mesmo deixo ela sofrer com a tentação ;D Não faço ideia de onde vem a inspiração, mas é sempre bom algo novo, diferente. Beijos

Camile: Olá Camile, vou continuar a postar sim, embora não saiba quando. Obrigada pelo seu comentario, fico feliz que você ache essa fic uma das melhores (: E bom vou deixar todo mundo na expectativa, será que Sirius está vivo ou não? Beijos

dudi's akara: Olá dudi's, obrigada querida, se eu precisar de ajuda com certeza vou pedir (: espero que você goste desse capítulo. Beijos


	7. Capítulo 6

— Você é um idiota.

Ele falava baixo. Sua respiração embaçava a janela porque o vidro fora resfriado pela chuva. O quarto atrás dele estava escuro, de modo que ele era poupado de ver seu reflexo no espelho de corpo.

Ele bebericou seu drinque.

— Idiota, covarde... — Com um suspiro, acrescentou: — ...e mentiroso.

Cada vez em que a via, ele estava mentindo por omissão. Mentindo ao não lhe dizer quem era. Ele tinha consciência de que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas não podia chegar para ela e falar: "Sou o Pontas. Lembra de mim? O cara sobre quem o seu marido escreveu nas cartas. O tipo de homem que você disse achar um egoísta. Que pensa que é o presente de Deus para as mulheres. Destruidor de reputações. Pontas." Ela o havia ridicularizado em suas cartas e ele merecera cada palavra de reprovação. No lugar dele morrera o marido que ela tanto amara.

Rangendo os dentes e fechando os olhos, James pressionou a testa contra a janela. O que ele estava fazendo só podia ser classificado como manipulação e logro. Ele não tinha como se desculpar.

Na verdade havia uma desculpa, mas quem acreditaria nela? Quem acreditaria que ele se apaixonara por uma mulher que nunca havia visto? Que ele se apaixonara apenas lendo suas cartas? Ele mesmo mal acreditava nisso. Certamente ela jamais iria acreditar.

Cedo ou tarde teria de dizer a ela quem ele era. Mas quando? Como? Quando ela descobrisse, qual seria sua reação?

Impacientemente, deu as costas para a janela raiada por filetes de chuva e golpeou o copo alto contra a mesa. Ela viera com o apartamento insípido e mobiliado no qual estava vivendo temporariamente.

James sabia qual seria a reação dela quando lhe contasse. Fúria. Desprezo. Ira. Essas não eram as emoções que ele queria ver queimando naqueles olhos verdes quando eles o olhassem.

Entrou no banheiro e se despiu. As cicatrizes púrpuras que se emaranhavam pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo eram exatamente o que ele merecia, pensou com ódio de si mesmo. Merecia coisas ainda piores por não ter se identificado quando se apresentara a ela.

Mas ele lhe diria na próxima vez em que a visse?

Não. De que valia fazer promessas que ele sabia que não iria cumprir? Ele não ia contar a ela. Ainda não. Pelo menos não até...

Deitado sozinho na cama, observou a água espalhar-se em padrões prateados nas janelas. Ele pensou nela. Pensou no beijo.

— Oh, Deus, o beijo — gemeu ele.

Ela tinha uma boca deliciosa. Quente, úmida, sedosa. Por trás dos limites que ela impusera, ele sabia que espreitava uma paixão ardente.

"Você sabe como sempre amei a chuva. Está chovendo hoje. Um daqueles aguaceiros inclementes que nos faz pensar que o sol nos desertou e esqueceu. Mas não estou apreciando a chuva. Estou deprimida. A chuva não me traz gotas felizes e reluzentes que dançam ao cair em poças. Ela me traz coisas pesadas, ameaçadoras, que deitam peso em meus ombros. Eu descobri a diferença. Chuva é uma coisa que deve ser compartilhada. Não há nada mais aconchegante do que buscar abrigo da chuva com alguém que você ama. Mas não há nada mais solitário do que suportá-la sozinho."

Enquanto James recordava dessa carta em particular, ele pousou a mão em seu corto e gemeu baixinho. Ainda saboreando o beijo, ele sussurrou para as sombras:

— Se você estivesse aqui comigo, Lily, eu compartilharia a chuva com você. Eu compartilharia tudo.

* * *

><p>— Mas isso é loucura!<p>

— Não quero discutir isso, Lene.

— Porque você sabe que está errada. Porque sabe que está apenas sendo teimosa.

— Não é teimosia, é bom senso — argumentou Lily.

Elas estavam lavando os pratos do café da manhã. A amiga de Lily era tão transparente quanto a película plástica que cobria as sobras de biscoitos. Mal entrara pela porta dos fundos, ela começara a cobrir Lily com perguntas sobre seu encontro com James.

— Não consigo acreditar que você não vai sair com ele de novo.

— Pode acreditar.

— Por que não vai?

— Não é da sua conta.

— É da minha conta, porque você é minha melhor amiga. ― Lily pendurou a toalha de pratos no suporte e se virou para encarar Lene.

— Lene, você não tem drama suficiente na sua vida para se manter ocupada? Precisa se meter com a minha? — Ela saiu da cozinha e seguiu até a escada. Lene estava bem atrás dela.

— Minha vida amorosa não precisa de ajuda. A sua está em crise.

Lily parou no degrau e girou nos calcanhares.

— Não estamos falando sobre uma "vida amorosa". Eu não tenho uma.

— É exatamente o que estou dizendo.

— E não quero uma — enfatizou Lily.

— Muito bem. Apague "amorosa" e insira "sexual". Vamos falar da sua vida sexual.

Lily voltou a subir a escada.

— Isto é repugnante.

Lene segurou Lily pelo braço.

— Repugnante? Repugnante? Desde quando uma vida sexual saudável é repugnante? Você já teve uma.

— Isso mesmo — disse Lily, puxando seu braço. — Com um homem que eu amava, meu marido, que me amava e me respeitava. Era como deveria ser. — Ao sentir lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, Lily subiu os últimos degraus antes que a amiga as visse cair.

Os Evans já haviam saído para a igreja. Lily iria juntar-se a eles a tempo para o culto. Eles haviam levado Harry.

Quando Lene entrou no quarto de Lily, esta estava tirando seu robe. Ela tirou um vestido do armário e começou a colocá-lo. Um pouco desanimada, Lene sentou na beira da cama.

— Idealmente, é assim que deveria ser — concordou Lene. — Mas nem todas nós temos tanta sorte, Lily. Nós pegamos o que podemos.

— Eu não. O que eu tinha era perfeito. Eu não quero nada menos.

— Bem, olhe para ele! Você quase não vai encontrar ninguém mais perfeito que James Potter.

Apenas ouvir o som do nome dele fez a mão de Lily tremer enquanto tentava colocar um brinco na orelha. Hoje não estava sendo necessário muita coisa para deixá-la com os nervos a flor da pele, não depois de passar a noite toda chorando. Ver a foto de Sirius na penteadeira fez com que ela se lembrasse de sua traição. Ela jurara mantê-lo vivo em seu coração. E ela descobrira que sair com James Potter punha em risco sua determinação em honrar esse juramento.

Em oposição ao argumento de Lene, ela disse:

— Como posso saber que ele é perfeito? Não sei nada a respeito dele. Eu o conheci há apenas uma semana.

— Você sabe o quanto ele é bonito. Você sabe que ele é um cavalheiro, que dirige um carro bom... se bem que um tanto tedioso... que ele é ambicioso, que é gentil com idosos e crianças, que ele...

— Certo, certo, entendi. Descontando o fato de que ele é bonito, você poderia estar citando outros trinta homens. Eu não quero me casar com nenhum deles também.

— Quem falou em casamento? — berrou Lene. — Estou falando em diversão. Em sair junto. — Ela olhou para Lily com cara de safada. — Ir pra cama.

O beijo, o beijo, o beijo. Maldito seja aquele beijo intimidador, provocador. Por que ela o havia permitido? Por que não conseguia esquecê-lo? Por que tinha sido tão bom?

— Não seja boba. — Trêmula, enfiou lenços de papel na valise. Harry invariavelmente chegava da creche da igreja com mãos lambuzadas. — Nem penso mais nisso.

— Mentirosa — acusou Lene. Lily virou subitamente a cabeça para ela. — Você pode não pensar conscientemente nisso, minha querida, mas pensa nisso. Lily, você não pode simplesmente cortar fora a sua sexualidade porque outra pessoa morreu. Você não pode se livrar dela como um par de meias que não cabem mais. É uma parte de você.

— Eu não preciso mais dela.

— Eu acho que precisa.

— E por que acha isso?

— Porque você colocou brincos que não combinam. ― Incrédula, Lily olhou-se no espelho. Lene tinha razão. Furiosa, ela começou a fazer a troca.

— Isso não prova nada.

Lene levantou da cama e se aproximou da amiga.

— Sei que você amava Sirius. Não estou tentando te convencer a esquecê-lo.

— Eu jamais vou esquecer Sirius.

— Sei disso — concedeu Lene com seu tom mais gentil naquela manhã. — Mas ele está morto, Lily. Você está viva. E estar viva não é pecado.

Como se refutando as palavras da amiga, Lily disse:

— Vou chegar atrasada à igreja.

Lene alcançou Lily na porta da frente.

— Vai ou não?

— Vou o quê? — perguntou Lily enquanto checava seu cabelo uma última vez no espelho do vestíbulo.

— Sair com ele de novo?

— Não. Fim da discussão.

Lene apontou o dedo para Lily e a fitou com olhos estreitos.

— Você se divertiu — acusou Lene. — Sua filha da mãe, eu sei que você se divertiu.

Eu me diverti demais, pensou Lily.

— Ele me prestou um favor e retribuí. Agora estamos quites. — Enquanto empurrava a porta de tela, ela acrescentou: — Além disso, ele provavelmente não vai me convidar para sair novamente.

* * *

><p>Ele convidou. Na quinta-feira daquela semana. Ela não tinha notícias dele até o telefone tocar na Petal Pushers. Como Lene estava ocupada com um cliente, quem atendeu foi Lily.<p>

— Petal Pushers.

— Lily? Oi.

— Olá.

— Aqui é James.

Como se ele precisasse se identificar. Ela reconhecera imediatamente sua voz. Ao ouvi-la, uma fraqueza deliciosa se espalhou pelo corpo de Lily.

— Como você está? — perguntou, desejando que sua voz não soasse tão arfante.

— Bem. E você?

— Bem. Ocupada. Mal tive tempo de pensar esta semana. Os dias passaram voando. — Ela não queria que ele pensasse que ela passara dias sentada diante do telefone esperando que ele ligasse. Não entendia por que sentia a necessidade de fazer este jogo de corte.

— Como está Harry?

— Irritado. Acho que está nascendo outro dente.

Uma risada grave encheu o ouvido de Lily antes que ele dissesse:

— Então ele tem o direito de estar irritado.

Ela contorceu o fio do telefone em seus dedos nervosos. Ela deveria agradecer-lhe novamente pela noite de sábado. Não, isso iria lembrá-lo de seu encontro. E do beijo.

— Estou ligando porque...

— Sim?

— Bem, eu sei que está meio em cima, os Longbottom... Lembra de Frank e Alice?

— Claro.

— Bem, eles me convidaram para jantar amanhã à noite. Gostaria de vir comigo?

— Acho que não posso.

— Alice sugeriu isso — apressou-se em dizer. — O que quero dizer é: ela me perguntou se eu gostaria de levar alguém, e quando mencionei o seu nome, ela ficou toda feliz. Parece que vocês duas se deram bem.

— É verdade, gostei muito dela. Mas sexta à noite é um problema. Harry...

— Ele também está convidado. Alice disse que eles têm uma piscina rasa. Ela disse que as crianças... eles tem um filho, você sabe... poderiam brincar na piscina. — Ele riu de novo e Lily percebeu o quanto estava começando a gostar daquele som grave. — Nós sabemos o quanto Harry gosta de água.

— Eu não sei, James.

— Por favor.

Lily mexeu o maxilar enquanto tentava decidir-se. Deveria aceitar? Não. Porque ela não queria dar a impressão errada a ele. Por outro lado, ele poderia se lançar à conclusão errada se o bebê dela também estava sendo convidado. Não parecia uma noite que prometesse tornar-se romântica. E não seria falta de educação recusar o convite dos Longbottom? Ela realmente gostara do casal. Além do mais, era muito saudável cultivar relacionamentos com banqueiros. Enquanto empresária, este contato poderia vir a lhe ser útil no futuro. Ela e Lene poderiam algum dia querer se expandir, e então precisariam de um empréstimo.

Meu Deus, a quem ela estava tentando convencer?

O fato era que ela queria ir ao menos para provar que a noite de sábado, e especialmente o beijo, não haviam significado nada. James era novo na cidade e não conhecia muita gente. Ele que ria sua companhia. A situação era simplesmente essa.

Culpe Lene por todas suas lembranças eróticas exageradas daquele beijo. Fora Lene quem recentemente a levara para assistir a filmes cheios de pele, suor e calor. Culpe o fato de não ter sentido o toque da boca de um homem por quase dois anos.

Não significara nada. Então por que fazer tanto drama por causa disso? Por que simplesmente não sair e desfrutar da hospitalidade dos Longbottom?

— Parece divertido, James. Obrigada por convidar a mim... e a Harry. Ele e eu vamos adorar. Que horas?

* * *

><p>— Sete da noite em ponto.<p>

— Na verdade o relógio digital diz seis e cinqüenta e oito, mas estamos prontos.

Lily deu um passo para o lado e James passou através da porta de tela da frente. Ela esquecera o quanto ele era alto. Ou ele só parecia alto porque era tão musculoso? Bíceps impressionantes pronunciavam-se por baixo das mangas curtas de sua camisa polo. As calças marrons casuais teriam provocado Lene a fazer um comentário sobre seu bumbum, caso ela estivesse ali.

— Seus pais estão em casa?

— Não. Eles mandaram um abraço para você. Quase toda sexta-feira eles se encontram com amigos para jogar cartas e dominó. Eles alternam as casas.

— Foi por isso que você hesitou em aceitar meu convite para esta noite?

Um dos motivos, pensou Lily. Um motivo menor.

— Sim. É difícil conseguir uma boa babá. Quando elas estão com idade suficiente para se confiar nelas, não pensam em mais nada além de rapazes.

— Você pensava?

— No quê? Em rapazes? É claro — disse ela, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo baixinho. Ele gostava da forma como os cabelos dela enrolavam em torno dos ombros. — Com uma amiga como Lene, eu não tinha escolha. Durante nossos tempos de escola fomos umas degeneradas.

— Vejo que as duas degeneradas têm se bronzeado.

O vestido de verão branco ressaltava a cor em sua pele. Ela hesitara vesti-lo porque deixava seus ombros e a maior parte das costas nus, salvo por uma rede de listras. Depois do banho, passara uma loção que concedia à pele bronzeada uma aparência reluzente.

— Durante as tardes — respondeu ela, ciente do olho castanho esverdeado de James se movendo sobre ela. — Quando chego em casa ainda resta sol suficiente para meia hora de bronzeamento.

— Está fantástica. — Sua voz soou um pouco rouca. Exatamente como soara antes dele a beijar.

— Harry está lá em cima — disse, afastando-se depressa.

— Eu a ajudo a descer com ele.

— Não se incomode.

— Quatro mãos são melhores que duas — disse ele enquanto a seguia escada acima. — No que diz respeito a Harry, não tenho certeza se é suficiente.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Harry, o menino estava de pé no berço. Assim que viu James, apontou seu indicador, começou a pular para cima e para baixo e balbuciou alguma coisa que apenas ele podia entender.

— Acho que ele me reconheceu — disse James, satisfeito. Ele levantou o bebê do berço e o ergueu acima de sua cabeça. — Oi, campeão. Tem sido um bom monstrinho esta semana? Comeu mais cravos?

Foi enquanto ele estava segurando o bebê no alto que Lily notou a cicatriz no braço de James. Começava no pulso, contorcia-se em torno de seu cotovelo e desaparecia na manga da camisa. Quando James se virou, rindo, para dizer-lhe alguma coisa, percebeu para onde ela estivera olhando. Ele imediatamente ficou sério.

— Eu te disse que era feio. ― Os olhos de Lily subiram para o rosto dele.

— Você deve ter sofrido muito. ― Ele deu de ombros.

— Até que não. Pronta?

Ele carregou Harry enquanto ela levava a bolsa de fraldas, James olhara para a bolsa desconfiado enquanto Lily a punha no ombro.

— Não sei. Parece que estamos nos mudando — disse ela, rindo. — Mas aprendi a sempre sair preparada, e tenho certeza de que Alice vai entender. ― Ele a ajudou a fechar a casa.

— Temos de passar a cadeira de Harry do seu carro para o meu — comentou James enquanto saíam da varanda.

— É muito longe? Ele pode ir no meu colo?

— Hum-hum. Vamos fazer isto direito.

— Por que então não vamos no meu carro?

— Você vai deixar que eu dirija? ― Ela sorriu para ele e largou as chaves em sua mão livre.

— Como está indo a casa? — perguntou ela depois que Harry estava seguro em sua cadeirinha e eles percorriam por ruas iluminadas pelo crepúsculo.

James não recuara o banco do motorista para acomodar as pernas compridas. Ele dirigiu como fizera antes, com o pulso esquerdo segurando de leve o volante. Só que desta vez ele esticou o braço direito pelas costas do banco da frente. Seus dedos também estavam próximos de seu ombro esquerdo, embora sem tocá-lo.

— Fantástica. A sua idéia sobre a área de jantar na cozinha foi magnífica. Até o arquiteto gostou, e ficou chateado por não ter ele mesmo pensado nisso.

— É um terreno muito bonito. Seria uma pena não desfrutar ao máximo daquelas árvores.

— Foi por causa delas que escolhi construir ali.

"... que uma casa sem árvore não é nada. Eu preferiria viver numa casa como a da família Robinson do que num palácio cercado por nada além de concreto."

* * *

><p>Frank e Alice Longbottom tinham personalidades igualmente efervescentes. Lily e Harry foram recebidos como reis no caos ruidoso de um lar feliz. Não que sua casa não fosse adorável. Era. Ela até sentiu uma pontada de inveja pelos cômodos graciosos que Alice fez questão de lhe mostrar. Alice sentia-se tão à vontade com Lily que aceitou sua oferta de ajudá-la na cozinha.<p>

— James nos disse que você é viúva.

As mãos de Lily pararam enquanto ela rasgava a alface para uma salada. Estivera James falando sobre ela? Aparentemente Alice sentiu a tensão de Lily.

— Não sou fofoqueira, Lily. E James também não. Eu perguntei. Ele me disse, mas não entrou em detalhes. Se isso deixa você pouco à vontade, podemos conversar sobre outra coisa.

James não poderia ter entrado em detalhes porque não conhecia os detalhes sobre a morte de Sirius. Era curioso que ele não tivesse perguntado. Ela olhou para Alice.

— Sirius morreu um dia depois do nascimento de Harry.

— Meu Deus — disse Alice, pousando no balcão a bacia de salada de batata que acabara de tirar da geladeira. — O que aconteceu?

Lily contou a história.

— Não faz nem dois anos.

Alice olhou para o pátio onde os homens bebericaram cerveja enquanto vigiavam tanto o churrasco quanto Harry e Neville, o filho de Alice e Frank, que brincavam na piscina rasa. Enquanto ela observava, Harry dobrou a cintura e mergulhou a cabeça na água. Aparentemente ele conseguiu mais do que queria, porque subiu tossindo água. Instantaneamente James estava ajoelhado ao lado da piscina, enxugando o rosto do menino com uma toalha e administrando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

— James e Harry parecem se dar muito bem um com o outro. Quando você o conheceu?

— Há apenas uma semana. Somos só amigos. Que molho você quer na salada? — Quando Lily se virou, Alice estava olhando para ela, achando graça. — O que foi?

Alice riu.

— Bem, se tudo que Frank sabe a respeito de James Potter for verdade, é melhor você tomar cuidado.

— Por quê? O que Frank diz?

— Que James é ambicioso, não conhece o medo, é incrivelmente audacioso nos negócios, e que até agora cada aposta dele vingou. Em outras palavras: ele geralmente consegue o que quer. — Ela sorriu para Lily. — Se toda a atenção que ele dispensou a você naquele banquete é indício de alguma coisa, eu diria que o homem está atrás de você. E se você não quiser ser pega, é melhor correr depressa. — Depois de pegar duas latas de cerveja na geladeira, ela passou uma para Lily. — Vamos. Acho que eles já devem estar com vontade de tomar outra.

James havia retirado Harry da piscina, e em seguida se agachado e colocado o menino entre seus joelhos. Ele estava enxugando o garoto com uma toalha, com tanta habilidade que parecia fazer aquilo todos os dias. Lily abriu a lata de cerveja e a passou para ele.

— Quando você quiser, eu assumo ele.

James levantou a cabeça para fitá-la com um sorriso de parar o coração. Ele bebericou a cerveja e lambeu a espuma com a ponta da língua.

— Estamos nos saindo bem, mas obrigado pela cerveja.

— Não tem de quê. — Desconcertada, ela se virou a tempo de ver Frank aceitando uma lata de sua esposa. Ele disse "Obrigado, querida" e deu um tapinha nas nádegas dela. Ele manteve a mão ali por um instante antes de recolhê-la. Alice se abaixou e plantou um beijo suave na coroa dos cabelos de Frank.

Lily nunca se sentiu tão solitária.

* * *

><p>— A casa está escura — comentou James enquanto conduzia o carro de Lily para o caminho de acesso.<p>

— Acho que mamãe e papai ainda não chegaram. — Era incomum que eles ainda estivessem fora tão tarde. Em geral as partidas de dominó não passavam das onze horas, e já era quase meia-noite. Ela suspeitava que seu atraso fora calculado.

— Frank e eu deveríamos ter desafiado você e Alice para uma revanche.

— Homens nunca derrotam mulheres em jogos de palavras.

— Como assim?

— Mulheres são mais intuitivas que os homens.

— Bem, a minha intuição é de que Harry está pesando no seu ombro.

— Desta vez a sua intuição está certa.

Harry, que adormecera no sofá da sala de estar dos Longbottom, não se deixara acordar para ser trazido. Para prevenir uma birra que entraria na História, James quebrara sua própria regra de segurança e deixara-o viajar no colo de Lily em vez de amarrado em sua cadeirinha.

James saltou do carro e o contornou para ajudar Lily.

— Está com a sua chave na bolsa? — perguntou ele.

— No bolso lateral.

James encontrou a chave antes que eles alcançassem a porta da frente. Manipulando a chave, a bolsa de mão e a pesadíssima bolsa de fraldas, ele mal conseguiu destrancar a porta e abri-la.

— Obrigada, James. Eu me diverti muito.

— Vou entrar com você. Eu não deixaria você e Harry entra rem sozinhos numa casa vazia a esta hora da noite.

Parecia não haver sentido em discutir, embora ela estivesse se sentindo particularmente desconfortável por deixá-lo entrar na frente e precedê-la através da casa escura e escadaria acima. Ele já havia ligado o abajur da cômoda e Lily entrou no quarto de Harry. Ela abaixou o menino adormecido para o berço.

— Você consegue tirar a roupa do Harry sem que ele acorde?

— Acho que vou deixar que ele durma com a camisa. Se ele acordar por completo, vai pensar que é hora do café da manhã.

James soltou uma risadinha enquanto pousava a bolsa de fraldas na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço. Observou, fascinado, os dedos capazes de Lily moverem-se agilmente para remover os sapatos e meias de Harry.

Sem acordar o menino, Lily retirou seus shorts e sua calça plástica. Automaticamente estendeu a mão para as linguetas adesivas que prendiam a fralda descartável. Ali suas mãos pararam.

Lily ficou extremamente consciente do homem de pé ao seu lado. O quarto pareceu encolher, mal deixando espaço para os dois ao lado do berço. A atmosfera se adensou com a tensão. O ar estava pesado e incomodamente quente, quase escaldante. A casa pareceu ficar ainda mais silenciosa.

Era estúpido. Ridículo. Harry era um bebê, sexualmente não desenvolvido. Mas o homem ao lado dela era desenvolvido, e ela se sentiu constrangida em remover a fralda de Harry com James tão perto. Olhar juntos para um menino nu seria uma intimidade entre eles, uma intimidade que Lily não queria gerar.

Ele pareceu notar que os dedos ágeis ficaram subitamente desajeitados e ineficazes, porque pigarreou e se afastou.

Lily trocou a fralda molhada de Harry em tempo recorde. Miraculosamente, ele não acordou. James estava de pé, emoldurado pelo vão da porta do quarto, quando ela se virou depois de cobrir o menino com um lençol fino e desligar a luz.

— Dormindo direitinho?

— Sim. Ele teve uma noite e tanto. Acho que vou comprar uma piscina de bebê para ele.

Ela desceu a escada na frente dele. Sentia um aperto no peito que não conseguia entender. Seu estômago estava embrulhado. Sentia um impulso insano de falar alto para que não deixar que o silêncio da casa escura os sufocasse.

Um degrau gemeu em protesto contra o peso de James. Ele riu baixo e sussurrou.

— Você tem um degrau rangendo.

— Infelizmente, acho que são vários. — Ela suspirou enquanto lembrava de um problema que nunca estava muito distante de sua mente. — O sonho dos meus pais era vender esta casa depois que papai se aposentasse. Eles queriam comprar um daqueles trailers de luxo e viajar por todo o país.

— Por que não fizeram isso?

— Sirius morreu. — James não disse nada, embora ela tenha sentido uma hesitação em seu passo antes de pisar no degrau seguinte. — Eu me tornei um fardo para eles novamente.

— Tenho certeza de que eles não a vêem assim.

— Mas eu vejo. — Ele havia parado. Ela parou de andar na frente e se virou para fitá-lo. Ele estava parado vários degraus acima dela.

— Por que não a vendem agora?

— Não querem que Harry e eu vivamos sozinhos. Além disso, o mercado imobiliário nesta parte da cidade não é tão bom quanto já foi. A não ser que a vizinhança seja reestruturada, temo que eles não consigam muito dinheiro com a venda.

— Isso a preocupa, não é verdade? Não quer que eles se sintam responsáveis por você. ― Ela sorriu com tristeza.

— Apenas lamento que eles não possam realizar seu sonho por causa de mim.

Eles se entreolharam. O silêncio caiu como a cortina de encerramento de uma peça. Embora James tenha acendido uma lâmpada na cômoda, o restante da casa estava sombrio.

Um lado do rosto de James estava iluminado, o lado direito. Ela podia sentir a tensão no corpo dele, embora não estivessem se tocando. Os cabelos negros e arrepiados deitavam sombras errantes sobre sua face. Magro, moreno e intenso, ele parecia o protagonista atormentado de um romance gótico. Ele não impunha qualquer ameaça física, mas mesmo assim parecia perigoso. O que deveria ser sinistro era fascinante.

Ele a fazia tremer.

— Vou acompanhar você até a porta — disse Lily, ofegante, e deu as costas para ele.

Lily desceu mais um degrau antes de sentir os dedos de James em seus cabelos, fechando-se num punho que a segurou e capturou. Um leve gemido de protesto subiu pela garganta de Lily, mas ela estava indefesa. O punho fechou com força em torno do emaranhado de cabelos. Girou uma vez, aumentando a firmeza com que detinha Lily. Firme e implacável, James puxou gradualmente a cabeça de Lily para trás, até ela ter-se virado no degrau.

Com seu outro braço, James a levantou enquanto descia a cabeça até Lily. Ele selou sua boca na de Lily, vigorosa e implacavelmente. Ele não desceu um degrau para se juntar a Lily, mas em vez disso levantou-a e puxou-a para si.

As mãos de Lily fizeram tentativas fúteis de empurrá-lo, mas o peito de James parecia uma parede de tijolos. O coração de Lily estava acelerado, cada batida ecoando alto em sua cabeça. Ou seria o coração dele? Não sentia nada além da pressão firme dos lábios.

Quando ele afastou o rosto, zangado, ela arfou:

— Não, James, por favor.

— Abra a boca.

— Não.

— Beije-me.

— Não posso.

— Pode sim.

― Não, por favor.

— Do que você tem medo?

— Não tenho medo.

— Então me beije. Você sabe que quer.

Com sua boca, James mais uma vez clamou pelos lábios de Lily. Obedecendo a uma vontade mais poderosa do que a sua, ela entreabriu os lábios. Então, como fizera antes, a língua dele estava ali, procurando e encontrando a sua. James provou por completo a boca de Lily, até os dois finalmente se afastarem, arfando por ar.

— Não, não — disse ela, sem sequer reconhecer aquela voz arfante como a sua.

— Não posso acreditar que estou beijando você.

— Por favor, não.

— E que você está me beijando de volta.

— Não, não estou.

— Ah, mas você está, meu bem.

A boca de James cobriu o pescoço de Lily com beijos pequenos e suaves, parando para plantar beijos mais quentes em sua base sensível.

— A sua pele... Meu Deus, a sua pele!

Com a mão ele acariciava suas costas nuas. Seus dedos deslizaram entre as alças do vestido e puxaram-na para mais perto dele. Contra sua barriga, Lily sentiu o que ela disse a si mesma que era a fivela do cinto dele.

Apesar de sua intenção de resistir, ela se mantinha abraçada a ele. Naquele momento ele era a única realidade que restava no mundo. Nem mesmo lembrando como eles haviam chegado ali, ela descobriu seus dedos enroscados nos cabelos de James. E, mais uma vez, ela respondia ao beijo de James com a boca de uma libertina.

— E seria muita petulância imaginar que você me deseja?

— James.

— Porque eu a desejo.

Alarmada, ela libertou a boca dos seus beijos escaldantes.

— Não. Nem ouse pensar...

Ele pôs as mãos em concha no rosto de Lily.

— Não apenas sexo, Lily. Eu desejo mais do que sexo. Sei que isto é repentino, mas eu me apaixonei por você.

* * *

><p><em>Huntsville, Alabama<em>

Eles haviam comprado uma casa para comemorar seu quinto aniversário de casamento, e hoje era o dia da mudança. A casa estava uma bagunça. Havia caixas empilhadas por toda parte.

— Como conseguimos acumular tanto lixo? Você terminou de limpar o sótão?

Quando a esposa do contador não recebeu resposta para nenhuma das duas perguntas, ela virou a cabeça para ver o que estava preocupando seu marido. Ele estava vasculhando uma pilha de fotografias, estudando cada uma intensamente.

— O que é isso, querido?

— Hum? Ah, só umas fotos que tirei no Cairo.

Ela estremeceu e caminhou até ele. Fechando os braços por trás em torno dos ombros dele, ela se curvou para olhar as fotos sobre seu ombro.

— Cada vez que penso no quanto estive perto de te perder, sinto um arrepio. Quantos dias entre a licença que você tirou e o atentado terrorista?

— Três — respondeu, soturno.

— Quem é esse com você? — perguntou ela baixinho, olhando para a foto que ele estava segurando. Ela sabia que ele freqüentemente pensava nos homens que tinham servido ao seu lado na guarda da embaixada, especialmente naqueles que haviam morrido.

— O da esquerda era Sirius Black.

— Era?

— Não sobreviveu.

— E o outro?

O marido sorriu.

— O bonitão é James Potter. Formado em Harvard. Família distinta da Filadélfia. Ele era um conquistador incurável. O apelido dele era Pontas.

Ela riu.

— Nem preciso perguntar por quê.

— Ele tinha um harém que até um sultão invejaria.

— Ele sobreviveu?

— Foi resgatado, mas estava gravemente ferido. Não sei se sobreviveu.

— Vai guardar a foto?

— Acha que eu deveria?

— Black era casado?

— Era. Por quê?

— Se a foto não for tão importante para você Remus, por que não a manda para a viúva? Ela provavelmente iria gostar de tê-la. Vocês todos parecem tão felizes, como se estivessem se divertindo a valer.

— O Pontas tinha acabado de contar uma das famosas piadas indecentes dele. — Remus beijou a esposa. — Boa idéia. Vou mandá-la para a viúva de Black. Se eu conseguir localizá-la.

Remus jogou a foto na caixa na qual estavam guardando coisas que levariam para sua casa nova.

* * *

><p>Ninha Souma: Oii Ninha, nesse cap mais um pequena demosntração do que vem pela frente quando eles ficarem juntos ;D Realmente o Jay está fazendo besteira, até ele concorda com isso, ele tem plena consciência de que Lily pode ficar magoada, mas vamos esperar para ver como ele resolve isso, se é que ele vai conseguir. Estou feliz que você tenha gostado do cap anterior e do vestido preto ;D espero que tenha gostado desse também. Beijos<p>

dudi's akara: Oii dudi's, é o tão esperado beijo de Jay e Lily aconteceu, e nesse cap mais um pouquinho de J&L. A seu apedido dudi's o início desse cap está focado nos pensamentos de Jay, sei que é pouquinho, mas espero que tenha gostado. Quero aproveitar e agradecer o cometário que você deixou em A Reconquista, obrigada pelos elogios, fico realmente muito feliz que você esteja gostando das minhas fics e torço para que goste das próximas também. Beijos


	8. Capítulo 7

Repentino?

Repentino? Foi isso que ele havia dito? "Sei que isto é repentino, mas eu me apaixonei por você." "Repentino" era uma palavra que dificilmente fazia jus ao significado inquietante dessa declaração. Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Lily recordava a cena, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele dissera isso.

Ela agradecera aos céus quando, apenas algumas batidas de coração depois, seus pais chegaram pela porta da frente. Muda e paralisada pelo que James acabara de dizer, empreendera um valente esforço de conversação, explicando que haviam acabado de entrar e posto Harry para dormir e que não, seus pais não tinham interrompido nada.

James, embora tenha sido muito educado com os pais dela, passara o tempo todo fitando-a com aquele único olho castanho esverdeado que mais que compensava pelo perdido. Evitando esse olhar o máximo possível, Lily acompanhara-o até a porta da frente e desejara-lhe friamente boa-noite antes que John e Lisa pudessem subir e deixá-la mais uma vez sozinha com ele. Enquanto Lily fechara a porta, ele continuara de pé na varanda, olhando para ela. Foi nesse instante que ela jurara que jamais iria vê-lo novamente.

Agora, à luz do dia, com a lembrança daquele beijo ainda queimando em seu cérebro, ela repetiu essa promessa para si mesma.

— Eu não posso vê-lo nunca mais. E não vou.

Mas não ia ser tão fácil assim. Ele telefonara enquanto ela tomava café.

— Lily — disse ele assim que ela atendeu ao telefone. — Sinto muito pela hora, mas tenho de falar com você. Ontem à noite...

— Não posso falar agora, James. Estou dando o café da manhã do Harry e ele está fazendo uma sujeira danada.

— Vocês dois querem almoçar comigo? Você e Harry?

— Obrigada, mas não podemos. Papai e eu vamos pintar meu velho balanço hoje.

— Quando? Posso passar aí para ajudar.

— Não, não faça isso — apressou-se em dizer. — Não sei exatamente a que horas vamos fazer isso e não quero tomar o seu dia inteiro.

— Eu não me importo. Eu quero...

— Preciso desligar, James. Tchau.

Mesmo assim ele passou lá no fim da tarde. Ela fingiu uma dor de cabeça e nem desceu para cumprimentá-lo. Depois que James saiu, os pais olharam com desaprovação para ela, mas não disseram nada.

Lene não teve os mesmos escrúpulos a respeito de oferecer sua opinião. Lily ignorou os olhares e grunhidos pouquíssimos sutis de Lene. Com o passar dos dias, Lene já estava dizendo tudo que lhe passava pela cabeça. Durante uma estiada nos negócios, as duas amigas acabaram discutindo.

— Faz cinco dias que o cara telefona várias vezes por dia.

— O problema é dele.

— O problema é meu, também. Já estou sem desculpas para dizer por que você não pode atender o telefone.

— Lene, com a sua imaginação, tenho certeza de que pode inventar outras, se ele telefonar novamente.

— Ele vai telefonar. Ele não é covarde como você. ― Lily fitou-a furiosa.

— Não sou covarde.

— Não? Então por que está fugindo dele? O que ele fez? Alguma coisa desprezível, como tentar segurar a sua mão?

— Posso passar sem o seu sarcasmo.

— Quer saber o que acho?

— Não.

— Acho que foi mais do que só segurar a mão.

Lily deu as costas para Lene para que ela não visse a cor que encheu suas faces.

— Como eu disse, você tem uma imaginação vivida.

— Se não fosse isso, você não estaria fugindo dele como o diabo foge da cruz. Se você não sentisse alguma coisa por James Potter, você estaria rindo das tentativas dele de te ver.

— Elas não são engraçadas.

— É exatamente o que estou dizendo. O caso é sério.

— Não é!

Nessa cena, já carregada de tensão, entrou o assunto de sua disputa. O sino sobre a porta da Petal Pushers repicou musicalmente enquanto James entrava. Simultaneamente as duas mulheres viraram as cabeças nessa direção. Ele estava olhando apenas para uma delas, aquela cujo rosto subitamente perdera toda a cor, aquela que corria nervosa a língua pelo lábio inferior, aquela que pôs as mãos na cintura como se para impedir que o próprio corpo desmoronasse.

— Com licença — disse Lene. Ela passou pelas portas para a sala dos fundos, murmurando alguma coisa sobre Maomé e uma montanha.

Lily olhou para o chão que separava os dois. Talvez ele tivesse vindo encomendar flores. Talvez tivesse vindo falar sobre o tempo. Talvez tivesse vindo por qualquer razão, menos aquela que ela mais temia.

A primeira frase de James pôs fim a todas esperanças de Lily.

— Por que está me evitando?

Muito bem, ele queria jogar duro. Ela iria jogar duro. Ela levantou orgulhosamente a cabeça para fitar o rosto dele.

— Por que você acha?

— Por causa do que lhe disse sexta à noite?

— Adivinhão.

— Você ficou ofendida?

— Usar palavra "amor" levianamente é ofensivo.

— Eu não usei levianamente palavra nenhuma. Eu estava falando sério.

— Acho impossível acreditar nisso.

— Por quê?

Ela olhou para ele, chocada.

— Por quê? Porque nós vimos um ao outro exatamente quatro vezes antes de você me dizer que me ama.

— Você está contando? — James sorriu presunçoso.

— Só porque o que você disse foi tão absurdo. — Ela amaldiçoou o sorriso de James, e também o seu próprio estômago, por dar cambalhotas ao vê-lo.

— As vezes acontece assim.

— Não comigo.

— Mas comigo aconteceu. Estou apaixonado por você, Lily. ― Ela deu as costas para ele e se apoiou no tampo do balcão com braços rijos.

— Por favor, pare de dizer isso.

Ele se moveu atrás dela. Ela o sentiu ali antes mesmo que pusesse as mãos em seus ombros. O calor do corpo de James alastrou-se pelas costas de Lily como o sol cobrindo a praia ao nascer do dia.

— Do que você tem medo, Lily?

— De nada.

— De mim?

— Não.

— Tem medo do que está sentindo?

— Não tenho medo de nada.

— Você está sentindo alguma coisa. — Ele moveu o cabelo dela para o lado e correu os dedos de um extremo a outro de sua nuca. — Você retribuiu o meu beijo.

— Não significou nada.

— Não significou?

— Apenas que eu não era beijada há muito tempo.

— E a sensação foi boa?

— Sim... Não... Por favor. Eu não posso falar disto com você.

— Para mim a sensação foi boa, Lily. Na verdade, maravilhosa. E correta.

Ela se virou para encará-lo, espremida entre ele e o balcão.

— Mas não foi correto, James — disse ela com ênfase.

— Diga por quê.

— Porque amo o meu marido.

— Mas ele está morto!

— Aqui ele não está! — gritou, furiosa, apontando seu coração. — Ele está vivo dentro de mim. E pretendo mantê-lo vivo.

— Isso é loucura. É antinatural.

— E também não é da sua conta, Sr. Potter!

Ela o empurrou para o lado e se afastou. Quando ela se virou novamente para encará-lo, seus seios subiam e desciam agitados. Respirar estava sendo muito difícil para ela.

— Eu não enganei você. Fui justa. Eu lhe disse no segundo dia em que nos encontramos que não estava procurando por um romance. Eu tive um. Um caso de amor maravilhoso que vai me satisfazer pelo resto da vida. Nada poderia ser melhor do que ele, e eu não ficaria satisfeita com nada menos.

Impacientemente, ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

— E a despeito de eu ter deixado isso bem claro, você tentou me seduzir. Sinto muito se você se imagina apaixonado por mim, esse é um problema que terá de resolver sozinho. Não quero vê-lo de novo, James. Agora, por favor, deixe-me sozinha.

O queixo de James estava rígido. Os músculos do rosto flexionavam-se com raiva. Seus lábios se espreitaram numa linha apertada e fina. Ele cerrou os punhos e os apertou contra as coxas. Lily não sabia se ele iria agredi-la ou beijá-la, e não sabia qual das duas alternativas causava-lhe mais medo.

Finalmente, ele girou nos calcanhares de suas botas e saiu pela porta, deixando-a bater às suas costas. O sino sobre a porta chocalhou ruidosamente.

Lily desmoronou contra o balcão, não tendo percebido até então o quanto aquele confronto fora fisicamente exaustivo. Cada músculo em seu corpo parecia ter sido torcido como um pano de prato. Havia uma dor lacerante entre seus olhos.

Depois que havia recuperado um mínimo de compostura, ela se empurrou do balcão e se virou para encontrar Lene parada no vão da porta, braços cruzados sobre o busto, expressão amarga no rosto.

— Não diga uma palavra — alertou Lily.

— Eu nem pensaria nisso — disse Lene. — Você disse tudo que precisava ser dito e de forma completamente brilhante, eu acho. Qualquer outro homem provavelmente teria posto o rabo entre as pernas e fugido. Mas não o nosso Sr. Potter. Ele não desiste fácil.

* * *

><p>— Droga!<p>

Afundando o pé no freio da picape, ele desviou o veículo abruptamente da estrada para o acostamento de cascalho. Pedras jorraram debaixo das rodas e nuvens de poeira engolfaram a picape antes que parasse completamente. James colocou a marcha em ponto morto e dobrou os braços sobre o volante. Ele aninhou a testa em suas mãos.

— Bem, o que você esperava?

Ele havia realmente pensado que poderia entrar dançando na vida dela e, sem muito tempo e esforço, fazê-la cair em seus braços? Em sua cama?

Sim, admitiu agora. Era isso que ele, subconscientemente, havia esperado. Porque o filho de Ryan Potter sempre conseguira tudo com facilidade.

Esportes. Liderança. Estudos. Popularidade. Mulheres.

Para James, a vida tinha sido um banquete servido em louça fina. Ele havia até conseguido burlar os planos que seu pai fizera para sua vida. Ele estava fazendo o que sempre quisera. Com exceção daquele pequeno revés no Cairo, ele tivera uma vida de sorte. Mesmo depois daquilo, a sua boa sorte não o abandonara. A explosão deixara-o com uma deficiência física, mas não totalmente incapacitado, como poderia ter acontecido.

Levantando a cabeça, James colocou o queixo nas mãos e olhou através do pára-brisa empoeirado. As planícies do norte do Texas estendiam-se até o horizonte, em qualquer direção. Uma cerca de arame farpado estendia-se infinitamente.

Era para lá que sua vida estava indo? Para lugar nenhum? A rejeição de Lily era uma pílula difícil de engolir. Seria este vazio que ele sentia apenas a reação de um homem mimado para quem a vida fora um mar de rosas até agora? A única coisa que ele realmente valorizava lhe seria negada? Estariam os deuses caçoando dele, rindo dele, porque ele tinha feito um único gesto honrado, e esse gesto lhe custara a felicidade?

Mas era mais que isso. Honra e dever tinham pouco ou nenhuma relação com seu comportamento para com Lily. Ele amava esta mulher.

Ela não era mais simples palavras escritas em folhas de papel de carta, palavras que tinham enchido horas solitárias, e aliviado a dor, e dado a ele uma âncora à qual se segurar durante seus momentos mais funestos.

Ela era uma personalidade. Uma voz. Um aroma. Um sorriso.

— E ela ainda ama seu marido — lembrou a si mesmo.

Sirius Black tinha sido um sujeito incrível. Agora era um fantasma incrível. E fantasmas tinham o talento de se tornar ainda mais incríveis do que as pessoas que tinham sido. Porque os vivos esqueciam os defeitos dos falecidos e lembravam apenas de suas melhores qualidades.

Mas Sirius Black não era seu inimigo, ele não precisava pensar nele nesses termos. Talvez ele devesse desistir de toda esta idéia louca. Lily amava a memória de seu marido. Ela expressara com extrema clareza os seus sentimentos.

Desista enquanto você está por cima, meu velho. Ela não te quer.

Então ele lembrou da paixão do beijo, do sabor da boca, do cheiro do cabelo, da sensação da pele sob suas mãos, e compreendeu que não iria desistir.

— Ainda não.

Cada movimento preciso indicava sua resolução enquanto ele passava as marchas de sua picape e colocava-a de volta na estrada.

Ele daria a Lily espaço para respirar, tempo. Ela tinha direito a isso.

Enquanto isso, seus dias seriam cheios. Ele tinha muito a fazer. E à noite, quando ele estivesse na cama e seu corpo ansiasse pela satisfação prometida pelo dela, James teria de se satisfazer lendo suas cartas. Elas eram como sua voz sussurrando-lhe segredos íntimos na escuridão.

* * *

><p>— O que é tudo isso, papai? — indagou Lily enquanto entrava na cozinha.<p>

— Isto? Ah, isto não é nada — disse John Evans e rapidamente começou a juntar os papéis espalhados na mesa.

— É alguma coisa. — Ela percebera a pressa do pai em remover os documentos de sua vista, assim como o olhar dissimulado trocado entre seus pais. Suas expressões eram tão culpadas quanto as de Harry quando ela o pegava desenraizando sua trepadeira favorita.

— Muito bem, vocês dois, confessem — disse ela, colocando as mãos nos quadris. — O que está havendo?

— Por que não senta e bebe alguma coisa, querida? — sugeriu Lisa.

— Não quero beber nada. Quero saber o que vocês dois estão tentando esconder.

John suspirou.

— É melhor a gente contar a ela, Lisa.

Lily sentou numa cadeira de frente para o pai e cruzou os braços sobre o pano da mesa.

— Estou ouvindo.

— O conselho municipal fez uma petição para esta rua ser reformulada como propriedades comerciais. Nós, sua mãe e eu, contestamos essa petição, mas nenhum dos outros proprietários fez isso. A petição foi aprovada numa votação do conselho ontem à noite.

Lily assimilou isso. Por enquanto pensando apenas o que isso significaria para o futuro de seus pais.

— Por que vocês contestaram? Isso não vai valorizar a propriedade de vocês?

— Bem, sim, querida — disse Lisa. — Mas não queremos sair desta casa. Não que eles estejam nos apressando. Temos algum tempo para isso, mas...

— Vocês não vão querer sair por causa de Harry e mim — disse Lily baixo, compreendendo agora por que eles haviam tentado fazer segredo. — Nós podemos nos virar sozinhos. Sempre disse isso a vocês.

— Sabemos disso, mas nunca quisemos vender a casa en quanto você estivesse morando conosco.

— Bem, parece que o conselho municipal tomou essa decisão por vocês. Fico feliz. Vocês sempre quiseram isso: vender a casa, comprar um trailer e viajar.

— Mas você e Harry...

— Mamãe, eu sou adulta. Harry é uma criança bem ajustada. Vamos achar uma casa para nós. Isso vai ser bom para ele e para mim.

— Mas, quando Sirius morreu, nós prometemos que jamais iríamos deixar vocês sozinhos — argumentou John.

Lily estendeu a mão para segurar a dele.

— Aprecio a sua preocupação, papai. Vocês têm sido maravilhosos. Mas você e mamãe têm suas próprias vidas. Vocês merecem esses anos juntos. Não deveriam passar seus anos de aposentadoria acorrentados a mim. — Ela baixou os olhos para os documentos dobrados. — Vocês já receberam uma oferta para vender a propriedade, não foi?

— Sim, já — admitiu finalmente John — Mas temos dezoito meses para sair. Não precisamos aceitar a primeira oferta que aparecer.

— Mas quem pode dizer o que acontecerá em dezoito me ses? — disse Lily. — Oportunidades como esta não aparecem todos os dias. Se a oferta é justa, é melhor vocês aceitarem.

— Não — disse Lisa, balançando a cabeça teimosamente. — Nós prometemos que não iríamos desertar você.

— Mas, mãe...

— Não vamos nem pensar em vender esta casa antes que você e Harry estejam acomodados em algum lugar. E não se fala mais nisto, mocinha. — Lisa se levantou. A discussão estava encerrada. — Você quer beber alguma coisa ou não quer?

Várias horas depois, Lily estava deitada na cama, admirando os padrões de sombras que o luar projetava no teto de seu quarto.

Ela estava preocupada com a relutância de seus pais em vender a casa. A venda iria lhes garantir segurança financeira pelo resto de suas vidas. Ela não queria que eles só a vendessem quando já estivessem velhos e frágeis demais para desfrutar de suas aposentadorias.

Era por causa dela que hesitavam em pular nessa chance. Eles não compreendiam o quanto ela se sentia culpada por causa de seu sacrifício? Eles já haviam postergado a realização de seu sonhos por quase dois anos, como resultado da morte de Sirius. Claro que ela iria sentir falta deles. Ela também ficaria triste em ver a velha casa derrubada para dar lugar a prédios comerciais e postos de gasolina. Mas não havia crescimento sem dores, e chegara a hora dela sentir algumas. Mesmo que seus pais não vendessem a casa, talvez já fosse hora de Lily ter um lar só para si e Harry. O problema era convencer John e Lisa disso.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela forçou seus olhos a fecharem.

E então aconteceu de novo.

A imagem de James Potter foi projetada nas pálpebras de Lily. Todas as noites, durante horas, até ela finalmente cair num sono frustrado e exausto, ele a assombrava. Era como se James estivesse se comunicando com Lily em algum plano espiritual que ela não compreendia. Sua obsessão com ele era irritante e enervante.

Fazia um mês desde que haviam discutido na Petal Pushers. Ela queria esquecer o quanto ele parecera zangado naquele dia. Queria mais ainda esquecer da aparência dele na semana anterior, quando os dois haviam se cruzado acidentalmente.

O encontro acontecera durante o calor do dia. Ela e Lene estavam fazendo uma entrega no centro de Chandler. Fora um pedido tão grande que exigiria que elas duas fizessem a entrega. Assim, John oferecera-se para cuidar da loja enquanto elas estavam fora.

— Olhe só aquilo — dissera Lene.

— O quê?

Os vasos dos crisântemos tinham escorrido água nas mãos de Lily, que estava ocupada balançando-as para secá-las.

— Do outro lado da rua. Que delícia!

Usando uma das mãos para proteger os olhos do sol forte, ela acompanhou o olhar de Lene até a loja de ferragens do outro lado da rua. James estava saindo da calçada para a rua, onde sua picape estava estacionada. Carregava um saco de cimento no ombro. Enquanto as duas observavam, ele jogou o saco para a plataforma da picape. Dessa distância, ninguém podia ver que ele tivera um acidente terrível e tinha cicatrizes para prová-lo. Ele executara a ação com a força e a graça de um arremessador de disco olímpico.

Lene lambeu os lábios.

— Que Deus me deixe cega se ele não é lindo.

— Não...

— Oi, James! — cantarolou Lene.

Engolindo em seco por ultraje e vergonha, Lily se virou de costas para abrir a porta. Ela entrou e bateu a porta.

— Eu vou te matar — sibilou para Lene através do vidro entreaberto.

— Se você agir como uma idiota, quem vai te matar sou eu — retorquiu Lene.

James viu-as prontamente e acenou. Enquanto esperava um carro passar, ele tirou o chapéu de caubói que estava protegendo sua cabeça e enxugou o suor em sua testa na manga enrolada da camisa. Ele começou a caminhar até elas antes do carro ter passado completamente, e chegou mesmo a correr em torno da traseira do veículo. Ele correu pelo resto da distância ao longo da rua.

— Oi.

Deus era cruel. Nenhum homem deveria ter tanto apelo sexual e ficar à solta, fazendo de toda mulher uma vítima inocente.

Ele penteou com os dedos os cabelos espessos e pretos, empurrando para trás os fios molhados de suor antes de tornar a vestir o chapéu de caubói. Com o tapa-olho, ele parecia arrojado e extravagante.

Seu pescoço estava fortemente bronzeado. As mangas de sua camisa tinham sido enroladas tanto para cima, e tão apertadas, que pareciam cordas envolvendo os bíceps volumosos. A camisa azul fora deixada desabotoada, Lily imaginou-o trabalhando sem camisa até estar na hora de entrar em sua picape e ir até a cidade, e então vestir com pressa a camisa. Devido ao calor, ele não a abotoara. Uma linha fina e sedosa dividia seu abdômen plano e por fim alargava em torno do umbigo. O peito era magnífico, prejudicado apenas por uma cicatriz em arco que se curvava da axila ao peito esquerdo.

Suas calças jeans eram apertadas e com aquela aparência bem desbotada que evidenciava não menos que mil lavagens. Desta vez ele não estava usando um par de botas de lagarto reluzente, mas um par que fora abusado por mares de lama. Para proteger as mãos ao fazer trabalho braçal, usava um par de luvas de couro que subiam das mãos até os ossos dos pulsos.

Mais excitante que tudo era o cinto de couro fechado sobre os quadris finos. Repousando ali como o coldre de um herói do Velho Oeste, era um símbolo quase indecente de masculinidade.

As ferramentas de construção pendiam contra as coxas rijas, roçando nos músculos a cada movimento que faziam.

Ele era uma fantasia viva, a masculinidade encarnada.

— O que traz vocês meninas aqui pra fora? Está tão quente que dá pra fritar um ovo no chão.

Lene riu.

— Você está começando a falar como um texano. Não acha, Lily?

Lily, dentro do carro quente como uma sauna, estava sentada reta e rígida como um manequim.

— Acho sim.

Ele apoiou um antebraço no teto do carro. A camisa se abriu mais. Em seu peito escorriam gotinhas de suor. Ele baixou a cabeça para falar diretamente com ela.

— Como vai?

— Bem. Você?

— Bem. Harry?

— Tudo bem com ele.

— Bom.

— Parece que você está trabalhando duro — comentou Lene.

Lily percebeu, pelo tom de Lene, que ela estava irritada com a forma como a conversa estava sendo conduzida. Bem, se ela queria ficar irritada, que ficasse! Fora ela quem acenara para ele como uma prostituta de rua gritando, "Ei, marinheiro!" Ela que conversasse com ele.

Lily achou que ficaria aliviada quando ele se empertigasse para conversar com Lene. Mas, ao fazer isto, ele deixou-a com uma vista irrestrita de seu torso. E ele a fascinou.

Lily observou uma única gota de suor formar-se na curva baixa da mama direita. Ela cresceu até se tornar uma pérola cheia e líquida. Quando estava bastante pesada, ela se soltou. Bem de vagar, começou a descer. Os olhos de Lily seguiram sua trajetória ondulante sobre cada costela.

— Ele não vai, Lily? ― Lily pulou em sua poltrona.

— Quê? — Lene perguntara-lhe alguma coisa, mas ela não fazia idéia do quê.

— Disse a James que vamos ver a casa que ele está construindo assim que ela estiver terminada.

— Oh, sim, eu gostaria disso — disse ela vagamente. Não olhe mais para ele. Mantenha os olhos no horizonte, no parquímetro, ou em qualquer coisa, menos nele.

Neste momento todo o corpo de Lily estava transbordando suor, e a culpa pertencia apenas em parte ao calor do meio do verão. Ela queria que Lene entrasse no carro para elas irem embora.

Mas quem se despediu primeiro foi James.

— Preciso ir. O homem do cimento está me esperando. Adorei ver vocês.

— Tchau, James — disse Lene.

— Tchau, Lene. Lily.

— Tchau — respondeu ela numa voz fina.

Ela só levantou os olhos depois que sabia que ele havia se virado e já estava quase de volta à picape. Mas então ela desejou não tê-lo feito. A camisa dele estava colada na pele, presa ali pelo suor saudável e viril de um trabalhador braçal. O tecido colado ao corpo enfatizava a largura dos ombros. E as calças jeans caíam tão bem no posterior de seu corpo quanto no anterior.

Agora, mais de uma semana depois, lutando para dormir, ela ainda o via daquele jeito. A perna levemente manca apenas acentuava o jeito ondulante de caminhar que jamais falhava em deixá-la com água na boca.

Suspirando resignada, ela se virou de lado e, rendendo-se à tentação, acompanhou mentalmente aquela gota de suor salgado descendo novamente por seu peito. Só que desta vez a língua de Lily acompanhou a gota direto até o umbigo.

Ela acordou muito mal.

O humor de Lily não melhorou quando ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa posta para o café para atender ao telefone.

— Oi. É o James.

Ela olhou de relance para seus pais. Na única vez em que eles tinham se arriscado a perguntar por que James não aparecia mais, ela cortara-os dizendo:

— Eu disse a vocês que éramos só amigos. Ele deve ter arrumado uma namorada.

E agora, sem querer revelar a identidade da pessoa do outro lado da linha, ela disse simplesmente:

— Oi.

— Acabei.

— Acabou?

— A casa.

— Oh! Parabéns!

— Obrigado. Quer vir vê-la?

Os pais estavam olhando para ela com curiosidade. Lisa desenhou com a boca a pergunta: "Quem é?" Lily fingiu não entender a pantomima exagerada.

— Não sei se posso — esquivou-se.

— Você disse que iria — apelou.

— Eu sei, mas tenho estado muito ocupada.

— Antes de colocá-la à venda, gostaria de ouvir seus conselhos sobre decoração.

— Não sou qualificada para dar esse tipo de consultoria.

— Você é uma mulher, não é?

Sim, ela era uma mulher. Do contrário seu coração não estaria martelando contra suas costelas como se estivesse tentando escapar. Do contrário suas coxas não estariam parecendo cera derretida, suas palmas não estariam tão úmidas, e ela não estaria pensando na boca e no busto de James.

— Não sei nada sobre como decorar uma casa como aquela.

Ela viu os olhos de Lisa estreitarem-se para John, viu as sobrancelhas de John se levantarem uma vez para então abaixarem mais devagar.

— Você virá?

— Quando?

— Esta tarde.

— Este é o sábado em que fico na loja — Ela e Lene trabalhavam em sábados alternados.

— Depois do trabalho. Irei pegá-la depois da hora da loja fechar.

Lily contorceu o fio do telefone, tentando decidir se usaria Harry com desculpa. James apenas diria para ela levar o menino junto. E como seus pais estavam digerindo cada palavra que ela dizia juntamente com sua granola crocante, ela não poderia usar alguma coisa relacionada a eles como motivo para não ir.

Mas por que ela haveria de se importar se a desculpa era frágil ou não? Ela dissera a ele, em termos bem claros, que não queria vê-lo nunca mais. Ele tivera o descaramento de telefonar e perguntar.

Mas não seria rude recusar este convite em particular? Ela vira a casa sendo construída. Era evidente o quanto era importante para James que ela ficasse boa. O sucesso desta casa poderia impelir sua carreira. Talvez ele quisesse a opinião dela sobre decoração, e apenas isso. Ele precisava ouvir a opinião de uma pessoa em quem confiasse.

— Muito bem. Nos vemos às seis da tarde.

— Ótimo.

Ela passou o dia inteiro ocupada na loja, mas as horas pareciam se arrastar. E ela começara a ficar com fome. Ou seria aquele sentimento de vazio que surgia dentro de si cada vez que seus pensamentos se voltavam para James? Ou talvez ansiedade? Ela não queria saber.

Precisamente às 18h ele entrou na loja, devastador em roupas esportivas. Estava com cheiro de quem acabara de tomar banho e fazer a barba. Ainda úmidos, seus cabelos e o tapa-olho tinham um charme de tirar qualquer fôlego.

— Ainda tem alguma flor para vender?

Ela riu, aliviada por ele estar sendo amigável e tratando este encontro com a leveza merecida.

— Algumas.

— Pronta?

— Deixe-me pegar a bolsa e desligar as luzes nos fundos.

Em menos de um minuto ela estava de volta. Ele a acompanhou até a rua e esperou enquanto trancava a porta da frente. A mão de James estava debaixo do cotovelo de Lily enquanto ele a ajudava a caminhar até seu carro, mas o toque era impessoal. Até aqui, tudo bem.

Mantiveram uma conversa leve enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas da cidade, e em seguida saía para o campo, tomando a direção da casa nova. Ele perguntou sobre os pais dela e ela lhe disse que estavam bem. Ele perguntou a respeito de Harry e ela o atualizou sobre as últimas travessuras do garoto. Eles não falaram sobre a discussão que haviam tido há mais de um mês.

— Deus do Céu! — exclamou ela quando a casa apareceu entre as árvores. — Eu não consigo acreditar!

Ele freou o carro no caminho de acesso curvo que estava franjado com buxos.

— Gostou?

— E tem como não gostar? — Sem aguardar por ele para ajudá-la, ela saltou do carro sem tirar os olhos da casa. — Você não me disse que teria janelas de vidro fumê a cada lado da porta da frente.

— Você não perguntou — retrucou, provocando-a. — Vamos entrar.

Foi como entrar nas páginas da _Architectural Digest_. O estilo geral era casual. A casa fora projetada para conforto e conveniência, mas nenhuma amenidade fora poupada. As salas eram espaçosas, mas possuíam uma atmosfera aconchegante.

Lily soltou um gritinho de alegria quando entrou na área de jantar da cozinha e viu o quanto sua idéia da sala de sol havia funcionado.

— E veja, uma torneira de água quente na pia — disse James com orgulho, demonstrando-a. — E geladeira e freezer embutidos.

— É perfeita, perfeita — disse Lily, sorrindo.

— Gostou mesmo?

— É maravilhosa!

— Vamos sair. Quero lhe mostrar o jardim dos fundos.

Um deque de pau-brasil estendia-se por vários metros depois da casa em direção à área dos fundos, que já fora ajardinada. Arbustos de azaléias envolviam as árvores, que tinham sido figuradas e podadas. Flores de todos os tipos cresciam em tubos dispostos estrategicamente no deque. Um quiosque ornamentado com samambaias hospedava uma banheira de hidromassagem. À distância, o córrego reluzia como um laço prateado, entremeando-se com as árvores cobertas de folhas.

— Não consigo acreditar, James — disse ela, pasma. — Você fez maravilhas. É linda. A decoração que já fez é perfeita. Você não terá a menor dificuldade de vender esta casa.

James pegou ambas mãos de Lily e a virou para si. Lily ficou surpresa. Até aquele momento ele mal a havia tocado. Ele fora jocoso e engraçado enquanto a conduzia pelos cômodos da casa, exibindo-a com o entusiasmo de um menino de dez anos com uma bicicleta nova. Agora ele a estava fitando com uma intensidade que fez o pulso de Lily disparar.

— Fiquei longe de você, como me pediu.

— Foi melhor assim.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

— Fiquei longe, mas isso não significa que gostei disso ou que não pensei em você. — Lily engoliu em seco. — Muito pelo contrário. Penso em você o tempo todo.

— James, por favor, não vamos discutir.

— Eu não pretendo discutir.

— Então não diga mais nada.

— Deixe-me terminar. — Quando viu que ela iria lhe conceder esse privilégio, ele prosseguiu: — Você sabe como me sinto a seu respeito. Não sabe?

— Você... você disse...

— Disse que te amo. E falei sério, Lily.

— Por favor, não me pressione. Eu não posso.

— Não pode o quê?

— Não posso me envolver num caso.

— Eu sei. É por isso que a estou pedindo em casamento.

* * *

><p>E ae gente será que Lily aceita?<p>

Moorish: Oii, fico muito feliz que você esteja adorando a fic e que tenha considerado-a como favorita, espero que goste desse cap. Beijo

Ninha Souma: Oii Ninha, o super Jay deixou a Lily meio maluca com o beijo na escada, que dirá agora com esse pedido de casamento (: ele tem mais que aproveitar enquanto Lily não descobre a verdade. Espero que goste desse cap também flor. Beijos

camile: Oiie, realmente muita coisa aconteceu e muita coisa vai acontecer ainda. Bom, garanto que a coisa vai pegar fogo, mas se vai ter lemon vou ser um pouquinho malvada e deixar você na expectativa flor ;D Beijos

dudi's akara: Oii flor, infelizmente esse cap não foi hot, mas foi fofinho o final com o Jay pedidno a Lils em casamento né? que bom que você gostou da pegada ;D e dos pensamentos do Jay, nesse cap mais um pouquinho dos pensamentos dele, espero que goste. Beijos


	9. Capítulo 8

— Posso me sentar, por favor?

Os lábios de James se contorceram num sorriso.

— Foi tão chocante assim? — Ele a conduziu a um balanço de varanda antiquado, muito parecido ao que havia na varanda dos Evans. Ele fora anexado ao deque.

Lily estava atordoada demais com a proposta súbita para fazer qualquer comentário sobre o balanço. Ela sempre tivera um carinho muito grande por balanços de varanda. Em qualquer outro momento ela teria comentado a respeito dele. Agora mal conseguia comandar seus membros a se moverem.

James sentou-se ao lado dela, mas não a tocou. Durante alguns minutos, o único som entre eles foi o rangido baixo da corrente enquanto o balanço movia-se suavemente para a frente e para trás. Grilos cantavam de seus esconderijos. Cigarras haviam iniciado seus concertos noturnos nos galhos densos das árvores. Palavras e frases piscavam na cabeça de Lily como pirilampos, acendendo e apagando antes que ela pudesse localizá-las.

— Não sei o que dizer.

— Diga "sim".

Ela olhou para ele através da escuridão que se adensava.

— James, de onde tirou a idéia de que quero casar com você? Ou com qualquer pessoa?

— Não tirei essa idéia de lugar nenhum. Você deixou claro em diversas ocasiões que não está procurando por um marido.

— Então por que me pediu em casamento?

— Porque eu a amo e quero ser seu marido. Quero cuidar de você e de Harry, ser um pai para ele.

— Mas isso é loucura!

— Por quê?

— Porque você sabe que não amo você.

Ele baixou os olhos para suas mãos, e enquanto abria e fechava as palmas, ficou observando-as como se as visse pela primeira vez.

— Sim, eu sei disso — disse ele finalmente. — Você ainda está apaixonada por Sirius.

Sentindo-se compelida a tocá-lo, ela pousou delicadamente a mão em seu joelho.

— Você está torcendo para que eu mude, para que o amor apareça com o tempo?

— Você vai mudar? ― Ela removeu a mão.

— Jamais amarei nenhum homem como amei a Sirius.

— Mesmo assim quero você.

— Como você pode sequer considerar desperdiçar a sua vida desse jeito? Por que você quer casar com uma mulher que não te ama e que jamais amará?

— Deixe que eu me preocupe com os porquês e quandos. Vai se casar comigo.

— Você é um homem muito atraente, James. ― Ele abriu um sorriso largo.

— Obrigado.

— O que quero dizer — insistiu Lily, sem conseguir esconder sua irritação — é que, daqui a seis meses, ou semana que vem, ou amanhã, você pode conhecer outra mulher, uma que o ame.

— Eu não vou procurar.

— Mas deveria.

— Olhe — disse ele com paciência — esta mulher fictícia pode aparecer e me beliscar na bunda, que isso não vai importar. Já achei a mulher a quem quero dar meu nome.

— Você mal me conhece.

Eu a conheço por dentro e por fora, pensou ele. Sei que você ama balanços de varanda, claraboias, janelas de vidro fumê, e casas cercadas por árvores. Eu sei que nos seus tempos de escola você namorou um garoto chamado David Taylor e o desgraçado partiu seu coração. Debaixo do braço direito, você tem um aglomerado de sardas que considera sua marca de nascença. E você não gosta de seus seios porque os acha pequenos demais. Mas eu os considero adoráveis e mal posso esperar para vê-los, tocá-los com as pontas de dedos e com a língua, amá-los com minha boca.

James pigarreou e se remexeu desconfortavelmente no balanço.

— Eu não acreditava em amor à primeira vista até vê-la no shopping center naquele dia. Achei você linda, mas você foi mais do que apenas uma mulher atraente que chamou a minha atenção. Gostei da forma como você falou com Harry. E da forma como suas mãos se moveram enquanto você cuidava dele. — Ele sorriu torto. — Se ele não tivesse inventado de saltar naquele chafariz, eu teria pensado numa maneira de conhecer você. — Ele se aproximou dela até apenas centímetros separá-los. — Case comigo, Lily. Fique comigo nesta casa.

— Nesta casa! — exclamou baixinho. — Você construiu esta casa com a intenção de vivermos nela?

Satisfeito por tê-la surpreendido, ele perguntou:

— Por que você acha que dei tanta atenção aos detalhes?

Às costas de Lily, para além das paredes de vidro que abriam para o deque, Lily via os cômodos bem planejados, cômodos que mesmo se ela própria os tivesse planejado, não poderiam estar mais ao seu gosto.

— Temos uma semelhança de gosto inacreditável. A casa é maravilhosa, James, mas não constitui um bom motivo para casar com uma pessoa.

— Neste momento, é apenas uma casa. Quero fazer dela um lar. Para Harry. Para você. Para nós.

Ela o estudou por um momento, balançando a cabeça.

— Não faz sentido nenhum.

— Faz sentido perfeito. Eu quero que sejamos uma família. Quero assumir responsabilidade por você e por Harry.

A idéia veio do nada, mas atingiu-a com o impacto de um trem de carga em alta velocidade. Ele queria uma esposa e um filho. Agora, por que um homem com a aparência e o charme de James, um homem que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, proporia casamento a uma viúva com um filho? A não ser que ele não pudesse consegui-los de outra forma.

É claro! Nem todas as deficiências de James eram visíveis. Seria a principal atração de Lily o fato de que ela não queria e não podia retribuir o amor dele? Ele precisava de uma esposa que não lhe fosse fazer exigências físicas? Para ter um filho, ele precisaria casar com uma mulher que já tivesse um? De uma forma estranha, isto iria ser nada mais do que um casamento de conveniência?

— James — disse ela, hesitante. — O seu... Quando você se acidentou...?

— Sim?

— Por acaso...?

— Por acaso o quê?

— O que estou dizendo é... Por acaso você é...?

— Eu...? Sou o quê? ― Ela respirou fundo.

— Você é capaz de intimidades? — Ela se sentiu pequena e o mundo se fechou ao seu redor. Reunindo toda sua coragem, ela levantou os olhos para ele.

— Você me beijou, não beijou? — perguntou ele numa voz grave.

— Sim.

— Eu abracei você.

— Sim.

— Ficamos bem juntinhos.

— Sim.

Ela desviou o olhar e, quando não disse nada depois de um tempo interminável, ele insistiu:

— E então?

— Pensei que como eu era uma viúva com um filho, e se... aquilo... aconteceu com você, então...

Ele inclinou a cabeça com a mão debaixo do queixo de Lily.

— Não apenas sou capaz, como estou louco para ter intimidades com você. — Cada palavra emitiu uma corrente vibrante através do corpo de Lily, que continuou zumbindo como cordas de harpa muito depois de terem sido puxadas por dedos hábeis. — E para que não haja qualquer mal-entendido depois, quero que saiba que este casamento implicaria em tudo que o relacionamento implica. Quero ser seu marido em cada sentido da palavra. Eu a quero na minha cama, Lily. Quero fazer amor com você. Freqüentemente. Você entendeu?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça mecanicamente, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Depois nenhum deles lembraria como os dedos de James acabaram envolvendo o pescoço de Lily, mas ambos perceberam isso ao mesmo tempo. Permaneceram sentados imóveis. Com seu único olho castanho esverdeado, James manteve Lily magnetizada enquanto aproximava cada mais seu rosto. No instante em que sentiu o roçar de seus lábios, Lily fechou as pálpebras.

Que desperdício, pensou Lily enquanto sentia os dedos dele correrem por seus cabelos. Que pena um beijo como este ser desperdiçado com uma mulher que não podia amá-lo. Quão lamentável que lábios a um só tempo ferozes e gentis, numa combinação deliciosa a ponto de fazê-la separar os seus como se estivesse com fome, não estivessem beijando uma mulher que pudesse retribuir tanta paixão.

Ela repousou de leve as mãos nos ombros dele para não cair da cadeira que balançava, do universo que balançava.

Com seu outro braço, James envolveu a cintura de Lily e puxou-a contra o peito. Deixou escapar um grunhido baixo e másculo enquanto fazia sua língua penetrar os lábios de Lily para provar totalmente sua boca.

Lily estava tendo uma dificuldade imensa de conter seus próprios gemidos baixos. O chicote de seda que era a língua de James a fez pensar no quanto era lamentável que este beijo não estivesse sendo concedido a uma mulher que pudesse apreciá-lo.

De súbito ocorreu a Lily que ela estava manifestando todas evidências possíveis de apreciação. Suas costas estavam arqueadas, pressionando os seios contra o peito dele. Seus dedos tinham agarrado com selvageria o tecido da camisa de James. Sua língua respondia a todas as carícias da língua dele.

Abruptamente afastou-se dele, experimentando uma falta alarmante de ar. Levantando depressa, perguntou-se que mazela abatera-se sobre seus joelhos. Eles tremiam tanto que mal podiam sustentá-la.

— Preciso ir.

James também estava sentindo dificuldade de respirar, se aquele som rascante filtrado por seus lábios servia de indício.

— Tudo bem — concordou sem discutir.

Ele levou muito tempo para se levantar. Bastou um olhar rápido e proibido para a parte inferior do corpo de James para que Lily se sentisse ridícula por suas especulações anteriores.

Virtualmente em fuga, ela refez seu caminho através da casa para esperar por ele na porta da frente. Grata, afundou no banco da frente do carro quando sentiu as pernas ruírem sob seu corpo.

James não tentou conversar com ela enquanto a conduzia para casa. Lily sentiu-se aliviada por isso. A loucura do verão fora responsável pelo pedido de casamento. Talvez ele tivesse apenas feito uma piada. Ele poderia já estar arrependido de ter lhe proposto casamento.

Mas ela soube que esse não era o caso quando James desligou o motor do carro no meio-fio em frente à casa dos Evans, virou-se e pousou o braço nas costas da poltrona do carona, disse "Lily?", num tom inconfundível que gelou seu sangue.

Foi chocante descobrir o sabor de James ainda em seus lábios quando ela os lambeu nervosamente.

— Acho que esse assunto nem merece mais discussão. Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Lily. — James esperou até ela virar cautelosamente a cabeça e olhar para ele. — Estou falando sério. Você acha que eu poderia tê-la beijado daquele jeito se não falasse sério?

— Não sei — disse ela com um traço de desespero na voz. — Ele riu baixo, achando aquilo divertido. — Eu beijei muitas mulheres, mas nunca pedi nenhuma em casamento. Acredite em mim, eu falei sério. — Segurou a mão de Lily e a beijou na palma. — Sei que a peguei de surpresa. Não espero uma resposta para esta noite. Mas me prometa que pensará no assunto. Pense no que nosso casamento poderia significar para você e para Harry. E para seus pais. Pense nisso.

* * *

><p>James Potter jogava sujo, pensou Lily com raiva enquanto checava pela milésima vez o painel digital do relógio na sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela estava acordada há horas, e a culpa de sua insônia era de James.<p>

O corpo de Lily recusava-se a relaxar. Estava inquieto, alerta para cada estimulante sensual. Suas pernas nuas nunca haviam estado em contato com lençóis de linho antes? Então porque estavam roçando contra eles? E por que esta velha camisola estava irritando seus seios? Por que esta noite seus mamilos estavam supersensíveis a cada toque de tecido contra eles? Por que necessitavam de consolo? E por que, cada vez que pensava nos seios sendo consolados, ela imaginava os lábios de James neles?

Repetidas vezes ela jurou que essas manifestações físicas não tinham nenhuma relação com seu beijo. Ela estaria prestes a ficar menstruada? Essa poderia ser a causa da pressão dolorosa entre suas coxas. Será que ela esbarrara em hera-venenosa? Seria essa a razão para sua pele parecer irritada e necessitada de carícias?

— Não estou excitada.

Seu corpo discutia com ela, dizendo o contrário.

James era ardiloso. Ele sabia que botões apertar. Ele sugerira sutilmente que se ela não casasse com ele, estaria sendo egoísta.

Muito bem, então ela ia bancar a advogada do diabo.

Seria bom para os pais dela. Eles iriam se sentir à vontade para fazer seus próprios planos, sabendo que ela e Harry estariam sob a proteção de James.

E seria bom para Harry. Um menino em crescimento precisava de um pai. Até agora John Evans preenchera esse papel na vida de Harry, mas por quanto tempo ele conseguiria manter o ritmo de seu neto? Por quanto tempo ele seria suficientemente saudável e enérgico para praticar esportes com ele, levá-lo para pescar e acampar, e fazer toda a miríade de coisas fisicamente exaustivas que um pai faz com seu filho?

Mas Harry tinha um pai! Argumentava Lily. Sirius Black era o pai de Harry. Ela jurara manter Sirius vivo para seu filho e estava determinada a manter esse voto. Seria preciso mais do que modos sofisticados e uma língua afiada para impedi-la de fazer isso.

Além disso, uma mulher não se comprometia a um casamento porque ele seria benéfico às pessoas ao seu redor, por mais atraente que fosse o homem. Sem dúvida, James Potter era atraente e um bom partido. Ela estava ciente dos passos que ele estava dando na comunidade. Ele vivia sendo citado nas páginas de economia do jornal. Obviamente era um homem íntegro, honesto em suas transações comerciais e respeitado por suas idéias inovadoras para o crescimento econômico. Fisicamente...

Não. Seria melhor não pensar nos atributos físicos dele. A teoria de que ele fora castrado como resultado de seu acidente provara-se falsa poucos momentos depois.

Não, deixe sua atração física de fora disto. Pensar nisso tendia a entorpecer sua mente e julgamento. A única forma de abordar este problema era pragmaticamente.

Foi isso que ela fez até o nascer do dia, quando finalmente chegou a uma decisão. Encontraria um lugar para ela e Harry viverem. Ela iria se mudar desta casa para que seus pais pudessem vendê-la e prosseguir seus planos.

Casar com James não seria necessário. Financeiramente, ela estava se sustentando sozinha. Quando Harry ficasse mais velho, ela iria estimular que ele se relacionasse com outros me ninos de sua idade e com os pais deles. Ela não precisava de um homem em sua vida.

Contudo, ela suponha que deveria agradecer a James por sua proposta e por induzi-la a tomar decisões que ela vinha postergando desde a morte de Sirius. Quanto mais cedo ela recusasse a proposta, melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto seus pais se vestiam para ir à igreja, ela deu o telefonema. Ele atendeu no meio do primeiro toque.

— Alô, James. Espero não ter acordado você.

— Não acordou.

— Cheguei a uma decisão. Eu...

— Estou indo para aí.

Ele desligou o telefone antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra. Irritada, ela pôs o telefone de volta no gancho. Teria sido mais fácil recusar o pedido pelo telefone e poupar a ambos do constrangimento de um encontro cara a cara.

Como ela e Harry já estavam vestidos, Lily carregou a ele e sua bola de praia para fora. Se encontrasse James no gramado da frente, poderia pôr um fim nisto antes que seus pais soubessem o que estava acontecendo.

James devia ter estado de pé ao lado do telefone com as chaves do carro na mão, porque ele chegou numa questão de minutos. Lily ficou surpresa em vê-lo emergir de seu carro usando um terno escuro. Seus cabelos reluziam ao sol. Ele deu um chute na bola de plástico, e Harry saiu andando tropegamente atrás dela.

— Bom dia — disse ele.

— Bom dia.

Ela estava nervosa. Isto ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginara. Embora estivesse tentando concentrar-se no quanto era ridícula a idéia de casar com ele, sua mente ocupava-se com o quanto ele era bonito. Ela estava lembrando da sensação do lábios dele contra a palma de sua mão, a forma como beijara sua garganta e tocara seu pescoço com dedos que pareciam saber exatamente a quantidade certa de pressão a aplicar.

— James — começou ela, lambendo os lábios rapidamente e entrelaçando os dedos suados. Eu...

O cachorro pareceu cair do céu. Subitamente ele estava lá, dançando em torno de Harry e latindo alto. Os movimentos do poodle branco eram frenéticos, rápidos, e, para o bebê de 15 meses, aterrorizantes. O que para o poodle eram simples brincadeiras, para a criança deveriam parecer ataques violentos.

Harry gritou, mas seus gritos apenas pareceram agitar mais o cachorro. Ele pulou em torno da criança como uma bolinha branca peluda, seu latido agudo e rápido como o matraquear de uma metralhadora.

Harry deu vários passos para a frente, procurando por onde fugir. O cachorro empinou nas patas traseiras. Harry tropeçou para trás. E então, com toda a agilidade que podia, ele se levantou, recuperou o equilíbrio e correu às cegas em direção à segurança.

Ou talvez não tão às cegas. Ele tinha uma escolha clara sobre para quem correr. Mas não escolheu a mãe. A criança correu em direção ao homem grande e forte, que se abaixou para tomá-lo nos braços no instante em que sentiu o corpinho sólido chocar-se contra suas pernas.

Os bracinhos gorduchos envolveram o pescoço de James. Harry enterrou o rosto raiado por lágrimas na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de James. Este abaixou a cabeça sobre a da criança e esfregou com força suas costas.

— Está tudo bem, campeão. Tudo bem. Você está seguro. Eu te peguei, não vou deixar ninguém te machucar. Aquele filhotinho só queria brincar com você. Vamos, você está bem.

A dona do animal, uma mulher gorda de meia-idade, chegou ofegante à calçada. Ela pegou o poodle e lhe deu um tapinha no traseiro.

— Seu malvado. Por que assustou o menininho? — Enfiando o poodle debaixo do braço, ela se aproximou correndo deles. — O seu filho está bem? — perguntou a James.

— Ele está bem. Só assustado. — James continuou esfregando as costas de Harry. O menino não havia se movido. Seu rosto ainda estava pressionado contra o de James, mas ele parara de chorar.

— Sinto muito. Eu soltei a correia e ele disparou como um foguete. Ele não ia morder o garotinho. Só queria brincar com ele.

— Acho que Harry foi pego de surpresa. — A mão grande de James cobriu a cabeça de Harry e segurou com firmeza seu pescoço.

— Sinto muito. — A mulher se afastou pela calçada, ainda ralhando com o cachorro.

James deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry e beijou sua testa.

— Ele vai ficar bem. Acho que ele só...

As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando ele notou o rosto de Lily. Ela estava de pé perto dele, olhando-o com uma expressão que prendeu seu olhar e emudeceu sua voz. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e levemente afastados. Ela estava olhando para ele como se realmente o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

Durante longos momentos, eles se entreolharam, alheios ao fato de que os Evans haviam saído para a varanda da frente para ver qual era a causa do barulho. Lisa começou a descer os degraus, mas John segurou seu braço e a deteve.

James, ainda segurando Harry, estendeu a mão esquerda e segurou o queixo de Lily. Com o polegar, acariciou o lábio inferior de Lily.

— Você foi interrompida. O que ia me dizer?

Naquele instante, ela sabia qual seria sua resposta. Harry precisava de um pai. Um pai vivo. A memória de Sirius seria mantida viva, mas ela não protegeria o menino dos terrores do dia a dia, como filhotes cheios de energia.

Era evidente o quanto James gostava do filho de Lily. Harry procurara-o instintivamente por proteção. Ele era carinhoso, gentil, generoso. Onde mais ela iria achar um homem disposto a assumir as responsabilidades de criar o filho de outro homem, um homem disposto a se casar com uma viúva sabendo que ela não o amava?

— Eu estava para dizer que gostaria de me casar com você. Se... se você ainda me quiser.

— Se eu ainda quiser você? — repetiu rouco. — Deus, sim, ainda quero você.

James fechou o espaço entre eles e com o braço ainda segurando o filho dela, ele a abraçou. Lily não sabia o que ela havia esperado. Um aperto de mãos para selar o negócio? Um documento pré-nupcial para ela assinar? Certamente não o beijo que ela recebeu. Era manhã de domingo. Eles estavam de pé ali, à luz do dia, completamente à vista de qualquer vizinho que estivesse saindo de casa ou qualquer motorista que passasse pela rua.

Mas James não demonstrou nenhum decoro ao beijá-la. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, alinhou sua boca à dela e a beijou com virilidade e avidez.

Lily sentiu um golpe na região mediana de seu corpo, como se um punho de veludo a houvesse socado. O golpe disseminou ondas de prazer por todo seu corpo. Vagamente, no fundo de sua mente, ela estava desapontada por ainda segurar Harry e portanto, não poder puxar James contra si e fechar o circuito de sensação que estava estalando e chiando. Tudo que havia de feminino dentro dela ansiava por ser pressionado contra aquele corpo rijo e viril. Ela queria que ele a preenchesse.

Quando ele finalmente afastou a boca da sua, ela cambaleou levemente. Seu braço forte estava lá para aprumá-la. Ele a fez virar-se e caminhar em direção à casa, onde ela viu os pais observando-a na varanda. Harry puxava alegremente um punhado dos cabelos negros de James, que trazia um grande sorriso nos lábios e a cada poucos passos ria alto.

— Sra. Evans, Sr. Evans, Lily me concedeu a honra de aceitar meu pedido de casamento.

Lisa imediatamente irrompeu em lágrimas de felicidade. John desceu correndo os degraus para apertar a mão de James.

— Isso é maravilhoso. Estamos muito felizes. Estamos... bem, estamos felizes. Quando? — perguntou à filha.

— Quando? — ecoou James.

— Eu... eu não sei. — Agora que havia tomado a decisão, ela tinha a impressão de estar sendo carregada por um maremoto. — Não tive tempo para pensar nisso.

— Que tal sábado que vem? — sugeriu James — Venho vestido para levá-lo à igreja. Podemos marcar a cerimônia com o pastor para depois da missa.

— Acho uma idéia maravilhosa — disse Lisa entusiasmada, — Aqui em casa, é claro.

— Sim, por que esperar? — comentou John.

Sim, por quê? Estava se perguntando Lily, por que ela sentia vontade de pisar no freio? Aceitar a proposta de casamento de James parecera o ideal há poucos momentos, mas agora ela estava compreendendo a enormidade de sua decisão. Isto era para valer. Ela estava prestes a se tornar a Sra. Potter. O que todos iriam pensar?

Lene não deixou qualquer dúvida sobre como recebeu a notícia. Como era de hábito, foi almoçar com os Evans no domingo. James atendeu a porta quando ela bateu. John estava retirando do freezer o sorvete caseiro que Lisa insistira em fazer para a sobremesa para celebrar a ocasião. Lily estava dando de comer a Harry para que pudesse colocá-lo para cochilar antes do almoço. Lisa estava fazendo uma salada verde. James era o único disponível.

Lene olhou atônica para James enquanto ele abria a porta de tela e dava um passo para o lado.

— Entrem. Todo mundo está na cozinha.

Lily não dissera a Lene que ela ia ver James. Lene não o vira desde aquela tarde na cidade, há mais de uma semana, quando Lily agira como uma criança. Agora, onde antes estivera amarrado um cinto de carpinteiro, havia um avental azul e branco. Ele insistira em ajudar Lisa a preparar o almoço.

Lene entrou na cozinha atrás dele. Mal tinha passado pela porta quando indagou a Lily:

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

Os olhos de Lily correram pelos rostos expectantes, mas quando ninguém pareceu inclinado a responder a Lene, a tarefa sobrou para ela.

Os olhos azuis de Lene encontraram os de James. Ele abriu um sorriso largo e disse:

— Surpresa!

— Você vai casar! — exclamou Lene. Quando ele fez que sim com a cabeça, Lene pôs as mãos em concha no rosto de James e lascou um beijo diretamente em sua boca. — Como você vai casar com a minha melhor amiga, achei que eu tinha o direito de fazer isso.

Rindo, James abraçou a cintura de Lene e plantou outro beijo sonoro em sua boca. Quando a soltou, ele disse:

— Achei que eu tinha o mesmo direito.

Todos riram, incluindo Harry, que não entendia nada além da alegria ao seu redor. Ele bateu sua colher na bandeja da cadeirinha de refeições.

O almoço foi uma ocasião jubilosa. Eles conversaram muito sobre a cerimônia e o casamento em geral. Lily não conseguia acostumar-se com a idéia de que em menos de uma semana seria uma mulher casada. Nem conseguia acostumar-se com o jeito carinhoso com que James a tratava.

James estava sentado perto dela. Ele se aproveitou de inúmeras oportunidades para tocá-la. Seu braço freqüentemente repousava nos ombros dela. As pontas de seus dedos realizavam carícias com a mesma naturalidade com que os lábios beijavam.

Lily não estava incomodada com essas demonstrações de afeto. Muito pelo contrário. Ela descobriu que estava começando a esperar pelos carinhos. Essa antecipação se tornou culpa. Até onde dizia respeito a ela, este era um casamento de conveniência. Não era?

James passou a tarde com eles. Ele lhes contou um pouco sobre seu passado.

— Cresci na Filadélfia. Cursei a escola preparatória, e depois ingressei em Harvard.

— A sua mãe morreu? — perguntou Lisa.

— Sim, ela morreu há muitos anos. Vou notificar meu pai sobre o casamento, mas duvido que ele consiga vir tão em cima da hora.

— Ele é advogado? — perguntou John.

— E muito bem-sucedido. Ele ficou decepcionado comigo por não seguir os passos dele.

— Mas ele certamente se orgulha do seu sucesso no seu pró prio campo — comentou John.

James pareceu refletir sobre isso.

— Espero que sim — disse finalmente.

A noite, todos na cidade pareciam saber sobre o casamento.

— A Sra. McGonagall se ofereceu para fazer seu chá de panela.

Horrorizada, Lily deu as costas para o balcão da cozinha, onde ela estava preparando uma bandeja de sanduíches para levar para os homens sentados na varanda.

— Oh, não, mãe. Não quero nenhuma daquelas bobagens. Por favor, agradeça a todo mundo que ligar para oferecer, mas recuse gentilmente.

— Mas Lily, todo mundo está tão feliz por você!

Ela balançou a cabeça, recusando-se terminantemente.

— Não quero festa nenhuma. Nada. Por favor. Já tive tudo isso antes e foi adorável. Este... este casamento não é assim.

Lisa olhou para a filha sem disfarçar sua decepção.

— Tudo bem, querida.

Seus pais, que pareciam caminhar nas nuvens de tanta felicidade, jamais compreenderiam seus motivos para se casar com James. Lily não tinha certeza nem se ela os entendia.

Lily acompanhou James até a rua depois que ele havia desejado boa noite aos seus pais. Assim que tinham passado pela porta de tela e mergulhado nas sombras violentas da varanda, ele a tomou nos braços e baixou a boca para a dela.

O beijo foi íntimo e provocante, um acasalamento de bocas. A língua de James golpeava a dela. Suas mãos escorregaram das costas de Lily para a frente de sua cintura. Então subiram até as costelas e pressionaram os seios. Ela gemeu.

— Deus, não sei como vou sobreviver até a noite de sábado. — Ele a soltou. — Você sabe o quanto desejo tocá-la? Mas não posso tocá-la agora. Se eu a tocar agora, não serei capaz de parar até que não haja roupas entre nós e eu a esteja abraçando e beijando sua boca, seios, barriga... você toda.

A última palavra foi sussurrada em sua orelha. Em seguida a boca aberta de James deslizou da parte inferior do queixo até a base do pescoço de Lily.

— Boa noite, querida.

A escuridão o engoliu. Muito depois de ter observado as lanternas traseiras de seu carro desaparecerem, Lily ficou parada na varanda, tremendo ao pensar em sua noite de núpcias. Ela tentou convencer a si mesma de que os arrepios que a atormentavam eram causados por medo.

Mas ela não achava que fosse.

Na semana que se seguiu, todos estavam num clima festivo. Seus pais nunca haviam parecido tão animados depois da morte de Sirius. Era evidente que eles adoravam James e confiavam nele para fazer sua filha e seu neto felizes. O entusiasmo de Lene desconhecia fronteiras.

— Mas não preciso de nada disto — disse Lily a respeito da camisola sexy que Lene estava segurando para ela.

— Toda noiva precisa vestir uma camisola como esta. Não que elas fiquem vestidas por muito tempo — disse com uma piscadela safada. A implicação embrulhou o estômago de Lily.

— Eu tenho muitas camisolas — objetou Lily em voz baixa.

— Já as vi. São pavorosas. Pelo menos para uma lua de mel.

— Não vamos sair em lua de mel. Pelo menos não agora. Vamos nos mudar diretamente para a casa de James.

— A sua casa. E você sabe o que quero dizer quando falo em lua de mel. Você não precisa sair da cidade para ter uma. Ou melhor, nem precisa sair do quarto. — Ela soltou uma risada. — Eu já tive um monte. Então, qual vai ser? A azul ou a cor de pêssego?

— Eu não me importo — disse Lily petulante, sentando na cadeira da sala de provas da butique. — Foi você quem insistiu que eu precisava de uma camisola nova, então escolha uma.

— Caramba! — exclamou Lene, agoniada. — Qual é o seu problema?

Lene não acreditaria se ela contasse, e ela não iria contar. Quando se é insana, você raramente quer anunciar isso aos seus amigos.

— Nenhum.

— Bem, você é uma rabugenta. Não consigo pensar em nada melhor para seu humor do que passar alguns dias debaixo dos lençóis com James Potter.

Ela se virou para chamar a vendedora e deixou de ver a expressão desolada de Lily. Ela queria ser contaminada pelo espírito da ocasião, mas não conseguia se permitir isso. Ficar empolgada com o casamento seria desleal a Sirius. Há dias ninguém mencionava o nome dele. Ele parecia ter sido apagado da mente de todos, menos da dela.

Ela agarrava suas lembranças com mais tenacidade do que nunca, mas elas inevitavelmente lhe escapuliam. Lily notou que esses lapsos de memória ocorriam mais freqüentemente quando estava com James, que vinha desempenhando o papel de noivo com dedicação intensa.

Todas as noites eles saíam para comprar coisas para a casa. James queria a opinião de Lily a respeito de tudo, de batedeiras a almofadas. Isso quase não era necessário, porque ele sempre adivinhava o que iria lhe agradar. Os gostos dos dois coincidiam em tudo. Ela freqüentemente se sentia como Cinderela, tendo todos os seus desejos satisfeitos ao mesmo tempo. Ele não poupava despesas. Quando o interior da casa começou a tomar forma, ela sentiu vontade de se beliscar para ter certeza de que isto não era um sonho louco.

Foi assim que se sentiu na noite em que James a levou para a suíte principal para lhe mostrar o produto final de seus esforços combinados.

— Eles entregaram as cadeiras e a cama hoje — disse ele, acendendo a luz do abajur em forma de lótus com cúpula de seda. — Acho que tudo ficou muito bom.

O quarto era lindo, parecendo ter saído direto de seus sonhos. Os olhos de Lily varreram-no lentamente, e quando fecharam um círculo completo no homem, ele a fitava intensamente. Os cabelos de Lily estavam desenhados pelo abajur e seu corpo silhuetado através do vestido de voal.

— O que é? — perguntou ela baixinho.

— Vamos experimentar a cama.

Ela reagiu com um arfar repentino, um pulo de seu coração, um piscar dos olhos. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e, antes que se desse conta, Lily estava deitada na cama com ele debruçado sobre ela. Mantendo os olhos de Lily cativos com seu olhar, James deslizou a mão pela lateral do pescoço até deixá-la repousar no seio e no primeiro botão de seu vestido. Ele o desabotoou. E o segundo. E o terceiro.

Ela ainda não conseguia se mover. Nem mesmo quando ele enfiou a mão para dentro do vestido. A respiração de Lily acelerou. Involuntariamente, ela fechou os olhos.

Ele enfiou os dedos por baixo da alça do sutiã de Lily e a abaixou. E continuou abaixando até expor a curva superior de um seio.

— Meu Deus, você é linda. — Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela e massageou a curva superior do seio, e em seguida abaixou a mão para roçar o mamilo, que prontamente respondeu ao seu toque.

James suspirou o nome de Lily um instante antes de sua boca clamar a dela. Seu beijo não foi tão tempestuoso quanto ela esperara. Foi infinitamente delicado e amável. Tão amável quanto a mão que continuava a acariciar levemente o mamilo.

Ele pressionou a boca na orelha dela.

— Quero entrar em você, Lily. Quero levá-la ao êxtase.

Ele sufocou o arfar de Lily com mais um beijo profundo.

As pontas de seus dedos acariciaram a pele que se arrepiava em resposta às palavras ousadas.

— Por favor, querida, não faça esse som sensual. Por favor, não faça isto ficar bom demais — gemeu ele, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam os seios de Lily. — Porque então não serei capaz de parar. E quero ser seu marido quando a possuir pela primeira vez.

Exercendo imenso autocontrole, ele conteve suas carícias. James vestiu-a novamente e ajudou-a a ficar de pé ao lado da cama desarrumada. Ela se debruçou lânguida contra ele.

Sorrindo dentro dos cabelos dela, James cobriu o coração dela com uma das mãos.

— Eu vou fazê-la feliz, Lily. Juro.

Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele, não por paixão, mas por desespero. Ele fazia o seu corpo cantar. Mas ela não podia retribuir a promessa de felicidade ou amor. Porque cumprir essa promessa poria em risco aquela outra que ela fizera antes mesmo de conhecer James Potter, aquela que ela fizera no dia em que Sirius morrera.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoal! Meu presentinho de Páscoa para vocês, espero que todos gostem deste cap ;D<p>

dudi's akara: Oiii dudi's, fiquei muito contente com o seu comentario, é muito bom saber que é um prazer para você ler está fic e quanto ao Jay concordo em genero, número e grau, ele sempre da um jeito de terminar o cap fazendo algo do tipo (como você mesmo disse) UOU ou NOSSA ;D Beijos e Feliz Páscoa!


	10. Capítulo 9

Lene encheu a casa com flores. Lisa serviu um bufe suntuoso. O confeiteiro entregou um bolo de camadas múltiplas. O que Lily torcera para não ser mais do que uma pequena reunião da família com seu pastor, acabou parecendo muito com uma festa de casamento.

Enfurnada em seu quarto, Lily estava furiosa.

— Todo mundo está dando importância demais a isto — disse ela enquanto estendia a mão para os botões nas costas do corpete.

— Claro que estão. Isto é um casamento, pelo amor de Deus! — Lene virou-a para fechar os botões que Lily não conseguiria alcançar.

— Um segundo casamento.

— Mas por que isso a irrita tanto? Algumas de nós temos de passar por isso.

Lily fitou Lene, surpresa.

— Eu não sei se um dia você vai se casar.

Lene pareceu magoada por ouvir uma coisa que ela não queria lembrar.

— Não com ninguém que eu tenha conhecido até agora. Mas se um Sirius Black ou um James Potter entrasse na minha vida, eu iria amarrá-lo e arrastá-lo até o altar.

Sabendo que merecera ouvir essa reposta, Lily entrou em sua saia.

— Sinto muito, Lene. Eu sei o quanto tenho tido sorte.

— Ora, droga, não preste atenção em mim. Eu não chamaria de sorte ter perdido o marido num atentado terrorista. Só estou com inveja por nenhum homem maravilhoso ter me amado, enquanto você teve dois se arrastando aos seus pés.

Ela riu da imagem mental que as palavras de Lene pintaram.

— Duvido que James se arrastasse. ― Lene também riu.

— Pensando melhor, eu também. — Ela suspirou. — Caramba, Lily, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho. Mas um bom pedaço de mau caminho, o que é quase uma contradição de termos.

Lily não queria pensar no homem que estava esperando por ela na sala do andar de baixo. Sempre que pensava em James e a noite por vir, ela começava a tremer.

— Você não acha que devia tirar isso?

Lily acompanhou a direção do olhar de Lene até sua mão esquerda.

— Minha aliança de casamento. — Ela nem havia pensado nisso porque fazia tanto parte de sua mão quanto suas digitais. O pensamento de tirá-la formou lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela não saía de sua mão desde o dia em que Sirius pusera-a em seu dedo com um voto solene de amor até a morte.

Lentamente, girando um pouco a aliança e puxando-a de leve, ela a removeu. Lentamente, ela a pousou no forro de veludo de sua caixa de jóias e fechou a tampa.

— Está pronta? — indagou Lene.

— Acho que sim — balbuciou Lily. Separar-se da aliança de casamento foi uma emoção tão violenta quanto a de deixar Sirius em sua sepultura. Durante a semana inteira ela fizera pouco caso desta ocasião. Mas não podia fazer mais. Ela estava prestes a casar com outro homem. Numa questão de minutos, ele, e não Sirius, seria seu esposo.

— Papai já desceu com Harry?

— Você é uma noiva! Pare de se preocupar com Harry. Os seus pais e eu podemos cuidar dele. — Lene pegou uma grande caixa quadrada que trouxera para o quarto. — James me pediu para lhe dar isto antes de descermos.

Era um buquê de orquídeas selvagens, as "Bow Bells" que ela tanto amava, guarnecidas com brotos de rosa brancas e ramos de juta.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Lily, tirando o buquê belíssimo das mãos estendidas de Lene. — Aí deve ter...

— Uma dúzia de orquídeas no total. Ele foi muito específico. — Os olhos azuis de Lene estavam cintilando. — Estou te dizendo, Lily, o homem é uma jóia, e se você arruinar este casamento, vou roubá-lo de você sem o menor peso na consciência.

— Vou me esforçar ao máximo para que funcione — murmurou Lily enquanto ela caminhava sonolenta até a porta.

No andar de baixo, Lene conduziu-a até a sala de estar. Lily ouviu as conversas sussurradas cessarem. Ela respirou fundo. Cada pessoa na sala estava olhando para ela ao entrar.

Lisa tinha um lenço molhado pressionado contra a face, mas estava sorrindo. Emocionado, John engoliu em seco, fazendo seu pomo de Adão subir e descer. Lene estava sorrindo com a travessura romântica de uma ninfa da floresta. Os Longbottom, Frank e Alice, estavam de pé juntos, muito solenes.

Finalmente Lily olhou para James, que estava tão bonito que a fez sentir-se mole por dentro. James caminhou até ela, mas Harry, que podia se mover como um raio quando ninguém esperava, avançou e a alcançou primeiro. Lisa e Lene deram passos simultâneos para a frente, para impedi-lo de rasgar as meias ou amassar a saia de Lily. Mas James se abaixou e tomou o menino nos braços.

— A sua mãe está linda, não está, campeão? — perguntou num rouco sussurro enquanto ele se empertigava.

Harry balbuciou alguma coisa que soava como a palavra "mamãe" várias vezes, e então se esticou para estalar um beijo molhado na bochecha de Lily. Ele parecia feliz em continuar nos braços de James, o que era bom, porque Lily não fazia a menor idéia de como seguraria seu filho e o buquê de orquídeas ao mesmo tempo.

— Tenho a impressão de que sempre estou lhe agradecendo por flores — disse Lily a James.

— Gostou?

— Elas são belíssimas. É claro que eu amei. Mas você não devia ser tão extravagante.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Este é o meu casamento. Você é minha noiva, hoje nada é bom demais para nós, minha querida.

Eles se entreolharam por longos momentos até Harry começar a se contorcer para escapar dos braços de James. Este se obrigou a sair do transe que lhe fora induzido pela aparição de Lily, e segurou o braço de sua noiva. Juntos, eles avançaram mais para a sala onde os outros estavam agrupados em torno do pastor.

— Lily, James, este é um dia feliz — começou o pastor.

Embora eles estivessem no meio da tarde e a luz do sol entrasse pelas janelas límpidas de Lisa, Lene insistira para que eles acendessem velas. Elas bruxuleavam como olhos piscando em cada canto e reentrância na sala, enchendo-a com um forte aro ma de baunilha. Alguém tinha pensado em colocar um disco de música romântica no aparelho de som. Com certeza Lene havia esgotado o estoque da Petal Pushers porque flores, não apenas brancas estavam espalhados pela sala.

A missa, por força da necessidade, foi informal. Durante a recitação dos votos, Harry espirrou, borrifando os ombros de James. Automaticamente, Lily pegou o lenço de sua mãe para enxugar o casaco de James e assoar o nariz de Harry. James sorriu amavelmente. Depois que Lily havia terminado essa tarefa caseira, o pastor prosseguiu. Quando ele pediu o anel da noiva, James trocou Harry de braço e enfiou a mão no bolso direito do casaco. Lily olhou para a própria mão enquanto ele começava a passar o aro de diamantes para seu dedo.

James notou a marca de pele pálida em torno da base de seu dedo e, compreendendo o que causara isso, rapidamente levantou o olho para o rosto dela com uma expressão de desculpas. Uma expressão que ela não conseguiu decifrar atravessou suas feições, mas sumiu instantaneamente. Ele empurrou o anel brilhante para o lugar e segurou sua mão com força. O momento constrangedor se passou sem que tivesse sido percebido por ninguém mais além deles dois.

Vários minutos depois, o pastor disse:

— James, você pode beijar a noiva.

Eles olharam um para o outro. Os olhos de Lily foram repousar no nó de sua gravata e pareceram não pretender desviar-se dali. Finalmente subiram tímidos até o queixo dele, percorreram a boca sensual, passaram sobre a perfeição cinzelada do nariz, para encontrar aquele olho castanho esverdeado brilhante. Ela engoliu em seco, tímida.

James angulou a cabeça e baixou os lábios para os dela. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, úmidos e quentes enquanto pressionavam sua boca com um beijo terno, mas possessivo. Ele recuou, sorriu para ela e então deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

— Amo vocês dois — disse baixinho no ouvido de Lily e ela sentiu um impulso repentino de chorar.

Antes que pudesse, ela foi girada e abraçada por seus pais. Lene caminhou em linha reta até James, aproveitando a oportunidade para beijá-lo novamente. Frank e Alice juntaram-se na troca de beijos.

Para registrar o dia, John desencavara sua câmera. Lily sorriu para as lentes, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar que o álbum de capa de cetim, guardado em seu armário, estava cheio com fotografias de outro casamento.

Enquanto Lily enchia seu prato com comida do bufê, James se posicionou ao seu lado.

— Se você não gostar da aliança, posso lhe dar outra.

— Eu não esperava — disse ela, baixando os olhos para a aliança com a qual não estava familiarizada. — Mas gostei muito dela. — E realmente gostara. Era simples e elegante.

— Os diamantes são da aliança de casamento de minha mãe. Papai a mandou para mim na semana passada. Como o anel era ostentoso demais, e não parecia o tipo de coisa que você escolheria, mandei que as pedras fossem transferidas para uma aliança nova.

— Você tirou os diamantes da aliança da sua mãe para mim? — perguntou ela, embasbacada.

— Antes de morrer, ela me disse para dar a aliança à mulher com quem eu me casasse.

— Mas James, você deveria ter guardado a aliança para... — A voz morreu em sua garganta quando ela percebeu que estava prestes a dizer, "Para uma mulher que te ame".

— Para quem? — As costas da mão dele formaram uma base para o queixo dela, e ele a fez inclinar a cabeça de leve para trás. — Você é a minha única esposa, Lily. — Ele se curvou e beijou de leve sua mão.

— Sinto muito por não ter uma aliança para você. — Ela não podia admitir para ele que isso não lhe tinha ocorrido. A bem da verdade, ela não pensara em alianças até Lene, que Deus a abençoe, tê-la lembrado de remover a sua minutos antes da cerimônia. — Eu não tinha certeza se você ia querer usar uma. Alguns homens não gostam.

— Bem, tenho pensado um pouco nisso. — Ele jogou uma azeitona na boca e mastigou-a lenta e exageradamente, como se ponderasse sobre uma decisão tremendamente importante. — Acho que gostaria de usar uma coisa diferente. Não tradicional.

— Como o quê?

— Como um anel de ouro na orelha.

Lily ficou olhando para James de boca aberta até compreender que ele estava brincando. Então ela caiu na gargalhada.

— Qual é o problema? — perguntou ele, fingindo-se de ofendido pela gargalhada. — Não acha que um brinco ia combinar com o meu tapa-olho?

— Sim, acho — disse ela, honestamente. — Brincos estão na moda para homens, e acho que um cairia muito bem você.

— Ora, então onde está a graça?

— Só estou imaginando o que os trabalhadores dos seus canteiros de obras iriam dizer sobre isso.

— Hum, você tem razão. Talvez eu deva reconsiderar. ― Riram juntos e, quando pararam, ele disse: — Até que enfim.

— Como assim?

— Até que enfim consegui remover essa expressão tensa de seu rosto e substituí-la por um sorriso genuíno, relaxado. Você riu.

— Eu rio o tempo todo.

— Não comigo. Eu quero ver você rir com freqüência. — Ele se curvou e acrescentou num sussurro: — Exceto quando eu tirar minhas roupas.

Pensar nisso espantou todo o riso da mente de Lily.

— Eu prometo não rir — disse ela.

Ela agradeceu por seu pai interrompê-los nesse momento para outra foto. Eles foram fotografados. Eles comeram, eles tomaram numerosos copos do ponche de Lisa, eles se des pediram dos Longbottom com uma promessa de se reunirem em breve.

Lene saiu para um encontro.

— Pobre sujeito — disse ela a James e Lily na porta. — Ele não imagina o que o espera esta noite. Essa coisa toda de casamento me deixou num clima bem romântico. — Com uma piscadela, ela saiu.

— Mãe, deixe-me ajudá-la a limpar esta bagunça.

— Não, não, não — disse Lisa, expulsando Lily da cozinha. — É melhor você e James irem andando.

— Mas ainda não fiz todas as malas do Harry. Achei que poderia trocar de roupa e... — Ela se calou ao perceber que os outros três a estavam fitando como se tivesse perdido a razão. Apenas James pareceu achar aquilo um pouco engraçado. — O que foi?

— Bem, nós, a sua mãe e eu, apenas consideramos que você deixaria Harry aqui pelo menos esta noite — disse John, constrangido.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, apenas para descobrir que não tinha nada a dizer. Ela fechou a boca sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra.

— Obrigado, John, Lisa — disse James para preencher o silêncio constrangedor. — Apreciamos a oferta. Se Harry não for dar trabalho, nós o deixaremos aqui esta noite. Amanhã, quando viermos buscá-lo, viremos de picape. Lily ainda tem algumas coisas para levar, não é, querida?

— Sim — disse, rouca. — Até amanhã à noite termino de fazer as malas e tirar tudo daqui.

Desde o anúncio de seu casamento com James, os Evans haviam iniciado o processo de venda da casa. Lily sabia que quanto mais cedo ela retirasse todos os seus pertences, mais cedo a venda seria fechada.

Contudo, ela não estava pensando nisso agora. Estava pensando sobre a noite por vir, quando não teria Harry para agir como barreira entre ela e seu noivo. Ela arrastou as despedidas o máximo que pôde sem deixar sua intenção óbvia.

— Lisa sabe como fazer uma grande festa — disse James depois que eles estavam sozinhos e a caminho de casa.

— Ela sempre foi uma grande anfitriã.

— Gostei muito de tudo que ela fez.

— Ela adorou fazer.

— Gosto do seu vestido.

— Obrigada.

— Seda? Gosto do som que ele faz quando você se move.

— Som?

— O som farfalhante que me faz pensar no que o seu corpo está fazendo por baixo dele.

Ela dirigiu os olhos para o horizonte.

— Não sabia que ele fazia um som.

— Faz. Cada vez que você se move. Acho tremendamente sexy. — Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para si, para então pousá-la no alto de sua coxa. — E excitante.

O coração de Lily arremeteu contra suas costelas. Sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Ela tentou se concentrar na sensação provocada pelo tecido das calças compridas na palma de sua mão, mas o cérebro parecia determinado a se concentrar na excitação dele, cuja extensão ela poderia medir caso movesse a mão uns poucos centímetros.

Os faróis varreram a frente da casa enquanto ele freava o carro.

— Você precisa da mala esta noite? — Ele carregara uma malinha até o carro para ela.

— Sim, por favor. Tenho maquiagem e... coisas... nela.

— Ah, entendo. Coisas. — O sorriso dele não fizeram nada pelo coração ou pelos pulmões dela, órgãos que pareciam ter encerrado operações pela noite. — Bem, não se pode viver sem coisas, não é mesmo?

Na varanda, ele pousou a mala no chão, destrancou a porta da frente e a abriu. Antes que Lily pudesse se preparar, ele a tomou nos braços e contra o peito.

— Bem-vinda ao lar, Lily.

Ele a carregou para dentro. Assim que havia cruzado a soleira, baixou a cabeça e a beijou. E a beijou de novo. E de novo.

E de novo. Até ficar difícil saber onde um beijo parava e outro começava.

Ele estava com ambas as mãos ocupadas. Lily poderia ter virado a cabeça e posto fim aos os beijos, mas carecia da força de vontade para fazê-lo. A boca de James era incrivelmente doce e quente. Ela sentiu uma compulsão quase irresistível de ver o quanto sua língua poderia ser ágil. Ela se movia loucamente dentro da boca de Lily, com uma avidez temperada apenas por ternura.

James relaxou o braço por baixo dos joelhos de Lily, mas a manteve ancorada a ele enquanto a deixava deslizar para baixo. Finalmente ela estava de pé diante dele. E mesmo assim o beijo não fora interrompido.

Com seus braços agora livres, suas mãos exploraram. Elas subiram e desceram pelas costas dela. Ela sentiu a pressão das palmas dele em suas nádegas, puxando-a contra sua rigidez. Então James colocou os polegares e indicadores em "V" e enclausurou seus seios entre as lacunas. Os "V" fecharam e abriram rítmica e gentilmente, fazendo os polegares de James roçarem de leve nos picos dos seios de Lily.

Ela arfou por ar. As mãos de James caíram imediatamente, mas ele não recuou. Dobrou os braços em torno dela protetoramente. Então pressionou a cabeça de Lily contra seu peito.

— Estou prestes a perder a razão — sussurrou ele nos cabelos dela. — Fazer amor de pé no vestíbulo não foi o que planejei para a nossa noite de núpcias. — Gargalhando, ele pôs espaço entre eles e olhou o rosto dela. — Não sem antes fechar a porta da frente.

Quando ele se virou para fazer isso, Lily se moveu para o mais longe possível que pôde sem parecer que ela estava fugindo.

— Está com fome? — perguntou, esperançosa. — Eu posso preparar alguma coisa.

— Depois do banquete que Lisa serviu? — perguntou, incrédulo. — Mais uma alcachofra marinada e eu explodiria. Mas tenho um champanhe gelando. Quer se trocar primeiro?

Primeiro. Primeiro. Ele insistia em repetir essa palavra que tinha tantos significados para Lily. Ela sabia o que era a culminação de todos esses "primeiros".

— Champanhe parece bom. — Será que ele conseguiu detectar os tremores nos cantos da boca de Lily quando ela tentava sorrir?

Enquanto entrava na cozinha, James retirou o paletó e desfez o nó da gravata. Displicente, largou ambas peças numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar da cozinha enquanto passava por ela. Desabotoou os três botões superiores da camisa e, depois de soltar suas abotoaduras, enrolou as mangas da blusa até os cotovelos.

Ele parecia perfeitamente à vontade. Lily invejava-o por essa tranqüilidade. Ela adoraria descalçar os sapatos novos, que deixavam seus dedos entorpecidos, mas não conseguia sentir-se suficientemente confortável com sua privacidade para fazer isso.

— Ah, bom e frio — disse ele, retirando a garrafa de champanhe da geladeira de tamanho industrial. Lily notou que suas prateleiras já estavam estocadas com comida, inclusive as coisas favoritas de Harry. James jamais esquecia nada? — Pode pegar as taças, meu bem? Estão naquele armário ali — disse ele, apontando com a cabeça para um. — Guardei tudo, mas fique à vontade para reorganizar se alguma coisa não estiver conveniente para você.

— Tenho certeza de que tudo está ótimo — disse ela, indiferente.

Ela achou as taças de champanhe e levou duas para ele. Ela deu um pulo quando a rolha saltou da garrafa. Rindo, ele serviu o vinho espumante na taça. Um pouco dele se derramou nas mãos de Lily. Ela começou a rir, também. O vinho frio e efervescente pinicava sua pele enquanto as bolhas minúsculas estouravam uma a uma.

Tendo pousado os copos no balcão da cozinha, ela estava balançando as mãos para enxugá-las, quando James capturou uma delas e a levou até a boca.

— Permita-me.

Ela o observou. Observou seu dedo desaparecer entre os lábios de James, mas realmente não acreditou que aquilo estivesse acontecendo até ela sentir a língua dele lavar a parte carnuda de seu dedo.

Aturdida, Lily sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de assisti-lo terminar com aquele dedo e sugar o seguinte para o calor sedoso de sua boca. Ele deslizou sua língua entre os dois dedos seguintes, colhendo todos resíduos do vinho derramado. A língua de James se enroscou na bela aliança de casamento que ele pusera em seu dedo.

Sensações deliciosas trespassavam Lily. As carícias jamais se aventuraram além das pontas dos dedos dela, mas pareciam tocá-la em toda parte, em regiões proibidas. Elas ecoavam por seu corpo reações que Lily julgava terem sido sepultadas no Kansas, com aquele caixão coberto pela bandeira.

Aquela sensação de derretimento no meio de seu corpo. Aquela dormência nos seios que faziam-na querer a língua de James ali, fazendo por ela o que ele estava fazendo pelas pontas de seus dedos. Aquele aceleramento em sua respiração. As batidas de seu coração.

Finalmente ele virou a mão de Lily e beijou sua palma. Lily teve o impulso de enfiar a mão sob o braço como uma pessoa que sente ter espetado um dedo com um alfinete. Ou ela estava tentando esconder a mão por vergonha dela ter sido a responsável por reações tão eróticas?

— Aqui está o seu champanhe. — James deu-lhe uma taça. — A nós. — Ele fez as taças se tocarem e cada um deles tomou um gole. Então ele baixou a cabeça e a beijou com suavidade.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — perguntou ele enquanto seus lábios ainda repousavam contra os dela.

— O quê? — Que colônia ele usava? Perguntava-se distraída. Era tão inebriante quanto o champanhe.

— O seu gosto é melhor do que o do champanhe. — A língua de James correu pelo lábio inferior dela. — Na verdade, o seu gosto é melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu podia me tornar um glutão de você. Eu podia sorvê-la até ficar bêbado. E ainda não ficaria satisfeito. Eu sempre iria querer... mais... uma... provadinha. — Entre as palavras, ele dava-lhe beijinhos. Depois da última palavra, sua boca enviou a língua para as profundezas da boca de Lily.

Tendo esquecido do champanhe derramado, ele removeu a taça da mão de Lily. Sem muita precisão, pousou sua taça e a de Lily no balcão, sem jamais tê-la liberado de seu beijo.

Devagar, ele levantou os braços dela até seus ombros. Involuntariamente elas dobraram nos cotovelos e envolveram o pescoço dele. As mãos de James se encontraram na sua nuca. O beijo se aprofundou. Ele se moveu para a frente até espreme-la como um recheio de sanduíche entre ele e o balcão. Ele embalou seus quadris de lado a lado, massageando a suavidade do corpo de Lily.

— Oh, meu Deus — suspirou Lily quando James deixou sua boca plantar um daqueles beijos traiçoeiros em sua garganta vulnerável. Ela deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Seus olhos se abriram e ela viu o teto desfocado enquanto a boca de James tocava sua pele.

Por que Deus estava fazendo isto com ela? Por que ele havia mandado tanta tentação para sua vida? O casamento em si fora uma traição a Sirius. Ela não amava este homem, mas mesmo assim o queria de uma forma puramente carnal. Era errado! Como podia suportar tamanha inundação de provocação sexual e não se submeter a ela?

— Você gostaria de um pouco de privacidade no quarto antes de eu me juntar a você? — perguntou ele.

Estupidamente, ela fez que sim com a cabeça e ele a soltou. Como uma sonâmbula, ela se virou e cambaleou em direção ao outro lado da casa, e o quarto do casal. James, tendo-a seguido, pousou a mala dela dentro do quarto, ao lado da porta.

— Volto daqui a pouquinho. — A porta fechou suave atrás dele.

Ela carregou a mala para o banheiro e a abriu. Como se programada para fazer isso, ela automaticamente retirou seus cosméticos e produtos de higiene pessoal e os dispôs na penteadeira. Quando casualmente viu sua imagem no espelho que cobria a parede, ela congelou.

Seus olhos! O que acontecera com seus olhos? Eles estavam ardentes, tremeluzentes, nebulosos. Eles não ficavam assim desde a noite em que Lily descobrira estar apaixonada por Sirius Black.

Apaixonada! Meu Deus, sim. Era assim que ela parecia: uma mulher apaixonada.

O pensamento extinguiu prontamente a luz em seus olhos. A luz fora extinta tão depressa que Lily quase conseguiu se convencer de que ela não estivera ali, que fora uma ilusão, um produto de sua imaginação.

Apaixonada por James Potter? Impossível. Ela não o conhecia o bastante. Ela amava Sirius. Apenas e exclusivamente a ele. Não havia espaço em seu coração para nenhum outro homem.

Mesmo se ela permitisse a James o uso de seu corpo naquela noite, ela não estaria traindo Sirius. Era, afinal de contas, apenas um corpo, físico e transitório. Seu corpo não tinha nenhuma relação com a personalidade que ele continha, o coração, a alma e a mente de Lily Black.

Lily Potter, um demônio malicioso a lembrou.

Lily Black, insistiu ela.

Ela dormiria com James porque fizera um negócio e pretendia honrar sua parte nele. Ela iria conceder a James privilégios de alcova em troca da paternidade que ele estenderia a Harry. Ele teria acesso ao corpo de Lily, mas nunca, nunca ao seu coração. Ela prometera seu coração e seu amor a Sirius. James Potter jamais receberia permissão para violar esse pacto.

Ela e Lene tinham trazido as roupas dela na noite anterior. O guarda-roupa inteiro de Lily, todas estações incluídas, encheram apenas uma fração do espaço do armário que James embutira no quarto principal. Depois de um banho rápido, ela vestiu a camisola que comprara obrigada e escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos. Quase sem perceber, aplicou perfume atrás das orelhas e na base do pescoço.

No quarto, ela desfez a cama. Ela deixou apenas um abajur aceso. Quando a batida suave soou na porta, ela girou nos calcanhares, apertando uma mão na outra.

— Entre, James.

Ele passou pela porta. Quando a luz suave do abajur caiu nele, Lily momentaneamente lamentou não amá-lo. As calças pretas do pijama pendiam baixas em seus quadris, sustentadas ali por um cordão preto. Seu peito estava ainda mais impressionante. A cicatriz que arqueava por baixo da mama esquerda de James intrigou-a como antes. Queria tocá-la, como se para mitigar uma dor que ela causasse. Ele estava descalço. Havia uma rede de cicatrizes em seu pé esquerdo.

Foi só depois de ter catalogado o corpo de James que ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele. James estava fitando-a.

— Você é linda, Lily. — Ele avançou pela sala até ficar parado a um braço de distância dela.

Ela não podia entender o quanto era atraente para ele naquele momento. Esta era a mulher das cartas, a mulher que falara ao coração dele mesmo antes que ele a tivesse conhecido. Agora ela estava de pé diante dele, nua, salvo alguns pedaços de seda cor de pêssego. A fantasia mais erótica de James estava a distância de um toque.

O brilho dourado do abajur ressaltava a cor espetacular de Lily. Fazia os cabelos brilharem e a pele assumir a magnificência do cetim antigo. James queria embrulhar a si mesmo nela. Os olhos de Lily eram verdes, grandes, reluzentes.

A camisola era inteiriça e acortinava o corpo de Lily como um véu. Um laço estava amarrado abaixo de seus seios, deixando sua plenitude mais pronunciada. Seus mamilos eram tentações escuras por baixo do tecido fino. Acima do corpete curto, os pequenos montes dos seios insinuavam-se cremosos e cheios.

Seu corpo estava envolto em sombra contra o abajur. A medida que o olho de James descia por ele, sua virilidade crescia com desejo por ela. A cintura de Lily era incrivelmente fina, especialmente para alguém que tivera um filho. Ele estava transfixado pela fissura sombria entre suas coxas finas, o coração de tudo que fazia dela mulher. Ele queria honrá-la, adorá-la com carícias e com sua boca.

Incapaz de se conter, ele estendeu a mão e a pôs em concha sobre aquele delta macio. Movendo o material da camisola de modo a fazer com que apenas uma camada de tecido ficasse entre ela e a mão dele, James pressionou.

— Você é tão quente — sussurrou, feroz. — Estou parado aqui com você, mas tenho a sensação de me mover. — A mão dele subiu pela barriga e pelos seios de Lily. — Quero tanto você que chega a ser doloroso.

Moveu o dedo sobre o mamilo de Lily e, quando ele respondeu belissimamente, James gemeu e puxou-a para si. Sua boca cobriu a dela. James beijou Lily com todo o calor que ardia dentro de si. Ele acariciou os seios enquanto seu outro braço se fechava em torno da cintura de Lily.

Lily tentou manter-se indiferente. Ela queria sair de si mesma e observar o abraço de um ponto de vista externo. Mas era difícil permanecer passiva quando o calor de James a invadia, quando seu corpo latejava onde ele a tocava. A paixão de James causava em Lily uma lassidão que ameaça sua resolução de não participar com sua mente.

Através da camisola inteiriça, ela sentia a ereção dos mamilos de James. As coxas de James eram rijas e forçavam as suas. A virilidade de James aninhava-se na alcova oferecida pelo corpo de Lily. Ele estava rijo e ela o queria.

O corpo e a mente de Lily travavam uma guerra. Ela lutava para manter suas emoções intactas. Mas o corpo de Lily era tão implacável quanto seu coração era resoluto.

De súbito, James retirou sua boca. O movimento foi tão abrupto que a cabeça de Lily foi jogada para trás e ela caiu vítima de um olho castanho esverdeado e frio.

Ele agarrou os antebraços de Lily e a empurrou para longe de si, segurando-a no limite de braços rijos e fortes.

— Não. obrigado, Lily.

Ela olhou temerosa para ele. Ele estava furioso e isso transparecia. As sobrancelhas escuras estavam franzidas. Suas narinas se alargavam levemente a cada respiração.

— Não, obrigado? — repetiu ela numa voz fina. — Eu não entendo,

— Deixe-me explicar, então. — Falava num tom seco que ela sabia estar sendo contido para não subir para um grito. — Não quero uma ovelha de sacrifício debaixo de mim, submetida ao meu desejo, fingindo fazer amor.

Ela baixou rapidamente os olhos, o que deve ter servido como admissão de culpa.

— Você é meu marido. Você pode exigir... ― Ele soltou uma gargalhada rude.

— Se ao menos você soubesse o quanto foi engraçado o que disse. Exigir não faz meu estilo, Lily. Eu certamente não pretendo exercer táticas de homem das cavernas com minha esposa!

Ele soltou-a tão abruptamente que ela se chocou contra a mesinha de cabeceira.

— Você pode relaxar — disse ele, escarninho. — Está a salvo. Não vou impor minha luxúria a você esta noite. Nem esta noite nem nunca.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Isso mesmo, Lily — disse ele em voz baixa. — Ainda a amo, mas isso não é condicionado a se você vai ou não para a cama comigo. Mas esteja avisada — disse ele, apontando um dedo para ela. — Eu a amo tanto que será impossível você não me amar de volta.

Numa batida de coração, ele estava perto dela, mão esquerda apoiando as costas da cabeça de Lily. Com o braço direito, puxou-a e apertou-a contra si, de modo a não deixar qualquer dúvi da de sua disposição de tomá-la, caso assim desejasse. Ele puxou a cabeça dela para trás até forçá-la a olhar para seu rosto furioso.

— Eu lhe prometo uma coisa: ninguém será capaz de amá-la tão bem quanto eu. Vou me enterrar tão dentro de você que quando eu não estiver aí, você terá a sensação de que uma parte vital de seu corpo está faltando. — Ele baixou a cabeça e deu uma mordidinha num seio de Lily. — Quando você tiver exorcizado esses fantasmas que te assombram, venha até mim e estarei mais do que satisfeito a lhe demonstrar o que estou falando.

Soltando-a, ele girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até a porta.

— Durma bem — disse por sobre o ombro, um segundo depois da porta bater às suas costas.

* * *

><p>Olá Ninha Souma e dudi's akara, quero agradecer a vocês por terem comentado o cap passado, não vou responder porque estou com um pouquinho de pressa, mas espero que vocês gostem deste cap. Um beijo enorme no coração de vocês, e até o proximo cap.<p> 


	11. Capítulo 10

— Bom dia.

Não foi o tom de voz que ela esperava, nem aquele que, secretamente admitia, ela provavelmente merecia.

Grosseiro, rabugento, sarcástico, cruel. Lily teria esperado dele qualquer um desses estados de espírito, mas jamais afável e de bom humor.

— Bom dia.

Ela contornou a mesa à qual ele estava sentado lendo o jornal e caminhou em linha reta até a cafeteira no balcão. Havia uma caneca esperando por ela. Lily serviu do bule um café cheiroso e quente.

— Espero que não tenha feito forte demais para você. ― Ela bebericou.

— Está bom. Gosto de café forte.

Lily não percebeu que ele chegara por trás dela até sentir a respiração dele soprar seus cabelos. Ela se virou rápido para encará-lo. Os braços de James envolveram sua cintura e a puxaram para si. Abaixando a cabeça, ele beijou a boca surpresa de Lily. Não foi um beijo apaixonado, foi um beijo terno, mas quase igualmente perturbador.

— Como foi sua noite? — perguntou, solícito.

A noite de Lily fora horrível. Depois que James saíra batendo a porta da suíte cinematográfica que criara para sua esposa, Lily desabara na cama e chorara por horas. Ela sentiu falta de coisas que lhe eram familiares: seu próprio quarto, Harry, a presença confortadora de seus pais. Ela queria recuar no tempo. Ela desejava Sirius.

E ela desejava James.

Esse desejo em particular provocara mais uma onda de choro.

Ela finalmente adormecera antes do alvorecer, e acordara com dor de cabeça e olhos inchados. Quando saiu do quarto, embrulhada num robe velho que conseguira fazer passar pelo olho de águia de Lene, Lily não soubera o que esperar de seu marido de menos de 24 horas, um marido a quem ela negara uma noite de núpcias, se não por intenção, por atitude. Ele estaria, no mínimo, furioso.

Não estava preparada para o abraço carinhoso que a envolvia agora. Nem pelos beijos suaves que ele estava usando para tracejar a linha de seu cabelo. E muito menos a massagem gentil e relaxante que as mãos dele estavam aplicando em suas costas, afugentando a tensão.

Lily sentiu a ansiedade vazar lentamente dela. Repousou a face nos músculos do peito dele, delineados pela camiseta branca apertada que estava usando sobre bermudas cortadas de calças velhas.

— Sabe cozinhar?

— Quê? — murmurou sonolenta.

— Perguntei se você sabe cozinhar.

Ela levantou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

— Claro que sei cozinhar — disse com alguma aspereza. James sorriu.

— Então que tal um café da manhã?

— O que você quer?

— O que sabe fazer?

— Qualquer coisa — gabou-se com um balançar dos cabelos ruivos — Se ficar longe e não me atrapalhar, vou provar que grande cozinheira eu sou.

Ele curvou o tronco numa mesura e fez um gesto largo com a mão.

— A cozinha é toda sua, minha dama. Se não se importa, voltarei para o meu jornal.

Minutos depois, ela pousou um copo de suco de laranja com gelo na frente dele. Ele marcou com uma dobra a ponta de seu jornal.

— Obrigado.

— Não tem de quê — disse com um sorriso.

— Cheira bem.

— Está quase pronto.

Ele dobrou os jornais espalhados e os empurrou para o lado para que ela pudesse pôr a mesa. Aparentemente ela encontrara tudo onde ele havia guardado. Pousou na mesa um jogo americano, e dispôs a louça e os talheres casualmente. Ele observou as mãos de Lily enquanto ela dobrava com perícia guardanapos de linho e dispunha-os em anéis nos centros dos pratos. Antes que ela pudesse virar-se, ele pegou sua mão e a puxou até a boca. Beijou as costas da mão de Lily.

— É muito fácil ficar mimado. Acho que já estou me acostumando em ter uma esposa que cuida tão bem de mim — disse baixinho.

A forma como olhou para ela de sua cadeira fez Lily sentir uma onda de calor espalhar-se pelo meio de seu corpo. Ela sentiu um rubor emergir da gola nada elegante de seu robe.

Ela puxou a mão e disse:

— Deixe-me ir... não quero que queime.

Ele liberou a mão dela e Lily correu de volta para o fogão. Momentos depois, ela estava pousando uma bandeja de comida cheirosa na mesa. Ela ficou de pé ao lado da mesa, aguardando ansiosa sua reação.

— Ovos Benedict! — exclamou, deliciado. A comida fora arrumada de forma apetitosa no prato, e guarnecida com fatias de laranja fresca e ramos de salsa.

— Gosta deles assim? Eu não sabia.

— Eu simplesmente como tudo que não se mova para fora do prato. E repolho. Jamais me sirva repolho.

Ela riu.

— Aposto que era a única coisa que não tinha na geladeira.

Durante esta conversa ela levou o bule até a mesa e tornou a encher sua caneca. Enquanto ela pousava o bule numa tripé, James se levantou da cadeira e puxou a dela para que ela sentasse. Ela olhou para ele surpresa, e quando o fez, ele lhe deu uma beijoca no nariz.

— Não tem de quê.

Ela afundou na cadeira. Suas mãos tremiam levemente, mas ela encheu o prato dele, e em seguida o seu próprio.

— Delicioso! — decretou ele depois de dar uma mordida enorme. — Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim?

— Minha mãe me ensinou o básico. E fiz um curso de culinária enquanto... — Ela se calou abruptamente. James olhou para ela, uma pergunta em sua expressão.

— Enquanto ...? — insistiu.

— Enquanto meu ma... enquanto Sirius estava no exterior. ― Ela nunca mencionara o curso de culinária nas cartas. Por quê? Perguntou-se James.

— O que Sirius achou das suas aulas de culinária? — Teria ele perdido algumas cartas? Ele estava se sentindo súbita e irracionalmente enciumado por ela talvez ter escrito alguma coisa a seu marido que ele, James, não tivera acesso. O que mais ele perdera?

— Não contei a ele.

A mão com que James segurava o garfo relaxou um pouco.

— Por quê?

Ela tomou um gole de suco e enxugou a boca com o guardanapo antes de responder.

— Queria surpreender Sirius com todos os tipos de recei tas exóticas quando ele voltasse para casa — disse ela, cortando uma fatia de bacon. — Lene e eu fizemos o curso juntas. Foi muito divertido. Lene era a pior aluna da classe. Ela arruinava tudo que tentava cozinhar, mas não foi uma perda total de tempo porque ela acabou namorando o mestre-cuca.

Agora Lily estava tagarelando porque estava nervosa. James podia perceber isso porque ela não estava olhando diretamente para ele, mas para um ponto logo acima de seu ombro. Ela não estava nem perto do momento em que poderia mencionar o nome de Sirius sem se sentir estranha com isso.

— Aposto que você era a melhor aluna, porque isto está maravilhoso. — Ela levantou a cabeça e o brindou com um sorriso tímido que derreteu o coração dele e compensou a noite infernal que ele passara sozinho no quarto de hóspedes. — Eu sempre ridicularizei os ex-atletas que se casam e engordam. Agora posso ver como isso acontece. — Ele piscou para ela.

— Você foi atleta?

— Nos tempos de escola.

— Qual esporte?

— Hum, deixe-me ver. — Ele bebericou seu café. — Corrida. Basquete. Regata.

— Regata?

— Não acredito que vocês tenham isto aqui no Texas.

— Deve ter sido isso que desenvolveu seus ombros e coxas.

Quando o olhar de Lily desceu para as pernas longas de James, ela notou as cicatrizes. Lá estavam elas, costuras feias e rosadas em sua carne, correndo por toda a extensão da perna esquerda, entrecruzando-se e emaranhando-se como trilhos de ferrovia.

James baixou o garfo para seu prato e se pôs a observá-la. Colocando os cotovelos na mesa, ele entrelaçou os dedos na frente da boca e esperou pela repulsa para a qual ele se preparara para ver em sua expressão. Nunca chegou. Quando ela levantou os olhos para o rosto dele, ele viu apenas compaixão em seu rosto.

— Eu lhe disse que não era bonito — disse ele num tom amargurado.

— Não é tão ruim assim, James.

— Também não é tão bom. ― Ela olhou novamente para a perna.

— Deve ter sido terrivelmente doloroso.

— Foi.

— Você nunca me disse o que aconteceu com você. ― A pergunta pareceu lhe causar desconforto, e ela atribuiu isso à vergonha.

— Não importa.

— Uma vez você me disse que sentia vergonha de usar ber mudas. Não deveria.

Um sorriso amargo surgiu em seu rosto.

— Você não acha que as mulheres iam tampar os olhos, aterrorizadas?

— De jeito nenhum. Você é atraente demais.

Ele instantaneamente se animou. Inclinou-se para a frente.

— Você acha?

— Acho.

Vários instantes se passaram enquanto Lily era mantida transfixada pela intensidade rouca de sua voz e pelo poder hipnótico de seu olhar.

Forçando-se a despertar do transe, ela se levantou apressada, batendo a coxa na mesa com força demais para estremecer os talheres.

— Depois que você terminar, vou lavar os pratos.

Lily deu as costas para ele, mas foi detida quando James afundou os dedos no cinto do robe. Puxando gentilmente, ele a fez virar-se; então puxou-a entre suas pernas bem abertas, fazendo com que o meio do corpo de Lily batesse contra seu peito. E o rosto dele estava nivelado aos seios de Lily.

— Obrigado pelo café. — As palavras, proferidas numa voz baixa e grave, quase foram abafadas completamente pelo tecido dobrado sobre os seios de Lily.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Ela baixou os olhos para o topo da cabeça dele, onde seus cabelos escuros e arrepiados espiralavam a partir da coroa. Não foi fácil, mas ela resistiu ao impulso de correr os dedos pelos fios negros para ver se eram tão macios quanto pareciam.

Os olhos de Lily batalharam para permanecer abertos quando ele esfregou sua face rija contra os seios, mas eles perderam a luta e se fecharam. Ela sentiu a vibração do gemido emitido do peito dele quando seu nariz a cheirou.

— Você tomou banho esta manhã. — Não foi uma pergunta.

— Sim.

— Você cheira bem. A sabão. E talco. E mulher.

Ele mordiscou o robe até finalmente alcançar o pico do seio por baixo do tecido. Ele não chegou realmente a beijá-lo. O que ele fez foi esfregar sua boca aberta para a frente e para trás sobre ela até senti-la reagir, e então tocou-a com a língua.

— O café estava delicioso — suspirou ela. Sua pele ficou úmida onde a respiração de James infiltrara-se pelo tecido do robe. — Tem alguma sobremesa? — Ele pressionou o rosto mais fundo em sua pele. Mas recuou quase imediatamente e olhou para ela. — Hum?

Quando James viu sua expressão trêmula, soltou uma risadinha e se levantou, empurrando-a com gentileza.

— Esqueça. Vamos nos vestir e ir pegar aquele garoto antes que os seus pais o mimem demais. — Ele olhou as horas no relógio do microondas. — Quando chegarmos lá, eles já deverão ter voltado da igreja. Eu gostaria de levar todos para almoçar fora. Aos domingos o Petroleum Club oferece um bufe sensacional.

— Não somos sócios — Lily encontrou voz suficiente para dizer. Ela ainda estava excitada por ter tido a boca de James em seus seios.

— Mas eu sou. — Ele beliscou seu nariz. — Vou cuidar dos pratos, vá se arrumar. Estou louco para exibir você. — Ele deu um beijo rápido no rosto e um tapinha carinhoso nas nádegas de Lily.

* * *

><p>Vinte minutos depois, Lily saiu da suíte principal, tendo aplicado sua maquiagem e arrumado os cabelos. Foi nesse momento que Lily fez a descoberta surpreendente de que ela e James podiam não estar compartilhando uma cama, mas sim dividindo um quarto.<p>

Ela o flagrou no ato de vestir um par de calças compridas. O lampejo de cueca boxer azul escuro se registrou em seu cérebro antes que ela pudesse girar nos calcanhares e dizer, "Desculpe-me." Quase conseguira chegar à porta do banheiro quando sua fuga foi interrompida pela voz de James:

— Lily.

— O quê?

— Vire-se.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero falar com você.

Ela se virou bem devagar, tentando manter os olhos apontados para um ponto acima de sua cabeça. Com toda a naturalidade do mundo, ele fechou o zíper das calças e, ainda sem camisa e descalço, atravessou o quarto até ela.

— Tomei banho no banheiro de hóspedes para não perturbar você, mas minhas roupas estão todas guardadas nas gavetas e no armário deste quarto. Vai ser muito inconveniente tirá-las daqui.

Ela lambeu rapidamente os lábios.

— Tudo bem. Vamos precisar apenas, bem, tentar não ficar no caminho um do outro.

— Não vou tentar isso! — exclamou rindo, mas quando viu a expressão tristonha de Lily, concluiu: — Certo, vamos planejar da seguinte forma. Você pode ficar no meu caminho a qualquer momento que quiser, e eu vou tentar ficar fora do seu. Combinado?

Era complicado demais pensar nisso, especialmente olhando para o peito nu dele, como ela estava fazendo. Assim, ela se limitou a repetir:

— Combinado.

— Bom. — Ele deu-lhe as costas, uma extensão lisa de pele fortemente bronzeada e bem esticada sobre músculos salientes e firmes, e voltou para seu armário, do qual retirou uma camisa e a vestiu com a tranqüilidade de uma pessoa que se encontra a sós.

Lily forçou os pés a se moverem até seu próprio armário. Ela ficou parada ali, imóvel, reunindo coragem para despir o robe.

Você está se comportando como uma criança, disse zangada a si mesma. A camisola que usara diante dele na noite passada era mil vezes mais reveladora do que o sutiã e a calcinha grande que estava usando por baixo do robe. Rapidamente, antes que mudasse de idéia, ela despiu o robe.

— Estive pensando.

Ao som da voz de James, ela deu um pulo como se tivesse sido acertada por um tiro nas costas agora expostas para ele.

— A respeito de quê?

Ela comandou suas mãos trêmulas a pendurarem o robe num cabide e recolocá-lo na barra de metal do armário. Isso exigiu uma concentração imensa, porque ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava olhando para suas costas e para as alças de cetim cor de marfim de seu sutiã.

— A respeito de Harry.

Ela arriscou um olhar para ele sobre o ombro. Ele não estava olhando para ela. Estava amarrando a gravata, usando o espelho que pendurara sobre a penteadeira embutida em seu armário. Sua camisa fora abotoada, mas ele ainda não a enfiara para dentro das calças. O colarinho duro fora levantado e estava encosta do em seu queixo quadrado.

— O que tem ele? — Ela pegou o vestido que escolhera usar.

— Talvez devêssemos encontrar uma creche adequada para ele.

— Acha que ele já tem idade suficiente?

— Você é mais experiente nisso do que eu. Estava apenas pensando no que iremos fazer com ele durante o dia se Lisa e John comprarem o tal trailer e partirem para regiões desconhecidas.

Lily também estava preocupada com isso.

— Acho que ele deveria ficar com crianças da idade dele — reconheceu Lily. — Isso é educativo.

— Sem dúvida. Como mais ele vai aprender palavrões? ― Ela riu com ele.

— Mas vou querer investigar a reputação da escola.

— Certamente. E você deve ser inclemente. Precisamos conhecer primeiro as instalações e corpo docente. Precisa de ajuda?

Antes que ela pudesse formular uma resposta, as mãos dele estavam empurrando as dela. Ela estivera com as mãos estica das para trás, tentando abotoar as casas inferiores de seu vestido. Como um homem daquele tamanho conseguia mover-se tão silenciosamente? Ela ficou absolutamente reta enquanto os dedos dele mexiam nos botões. Depois de fechar a casa superior, as mãos de James desceram pelas costas de Lily e assentaram em seus quadris.

— Ninguém diria que você teve um bebê. A gravidez foi difícil?

— Nem um pouco.

— Você é tão magra — disse ele baixinho, apertando suavemente os quadris de Lily antes de afastar as mãos. — Pode me ajudar um pouco aqui?

Ela se virou para ele. Poucos centímetros os separavam.

— Ajudar você? Como?

— Veja se minha gola está voltada para baixo corretamente na parte de trás. As vezes eu não a dobro direito e minha gravata fica saindo por baixo.

Ela inspecionou rapidamente.

— Não está dobrada por completo até o fundo.

— Pode arrumar para mim, por favor? Está difícil de alcançar.

— Claro. ― Sua voz emanava muito mais tranqüilidade do que ela estava sentindo. Na verdade ela estava se perguntando como, aproximando-se tanto dele, conseguiria manter as mãos afastadas daqueles cabelos negros que se enroscavam convidativos sobre a gola.

Ela mal havia levantado os braços e estava ocupando as mãos em ajustar a gola de James sobre sua gravata quando ele levantou a camisa e baixou o zíper das calças. As mãos de Lily congelaram. Seus olhos subiram para o dele. James manteve uma expressão calma enquanto enfiava a camisa para dentro das calças. Ocasionalmente, muito ocasionalmente, os nós dos dedos dele batiam contra o meio do corpo de Lily.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou ele.

— Não, nada — arfou ela e rapidamente dobrou a gola para baixo. Ela a alisou com firmeza no exato instante em que o ruído do zíper das calças sendo fechado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Os braços de Lily deslizaram dos ombros dele. Ele acabou de fechar as calças.

E então eles se entreolharam enquanto o tempo mantinha-se parado.

— Obrigado — disse ele depois de um longo tempo,

— Obrigada a você também. — As sobrancelhas de James mexeram-se em sinal de humor. Ela acrescentou rápido: — Por fechar meus botões.

— Oh. Sempre que precisar.

Eles se perderam em mais uma troca de olhares. Lily foi a primeira a se afastar, e fez isso virando-se de costas para encontrar seus sapatos no armário.

Foi apenas quando estava enfrentando as dificuldades habituais de arrumar Harry, que Lily recuperou seu equilíbrio. Mas mesmo isso não apagou uma imagem na mente de Lily. Uma imagem de cueca boxer azul escuro esticadas sobre nádegas rígidas e bem torneadas.

* * *

><p>Os Evans ficaram impressionados com o número de pessoas que cumprimentaram seu genro enquanto almoçavam no seleto Petroleum Club. Até Harry parecia embasbacado com o lugar. Seu comportamento durante a refeição foi irreprimível.<p>

Depois do almoço James levou os Evans para a casa que ele construíra para Lily e Harry. Depois de uma turnê que deixou-os sem fala, James acompanhou-os de volta para sua casa na picape. O restante da tarde foi dedicado a empacotar e carregar os pertences de Lily que não haviam sido levados.

— Nosso monstrinho está cansado hoje — disse James a respeito de Harry enquanto o punham no berço. Ele deu um tapinha no bumbum do garoto. As pálpebras de Harry já estavam a meio mastro. Seus bichinhos de pelúcia estavam alinhados em torno do berço como sentinelas.

— O que provavelmente é muito bom — comentou Lily, puxando um lençol sobre o filho. — A primeira noite num lugar novo pode ser traumática para o bebê se ele não conseguir dormir.

— Acha que ele gostou do quarto?

Ela ouviu o tom de ansiedade na voz de James e levantou os olhos para perceber que ele estava genuinamente preocupado.

— Que menininho não gostaria?

Ela olhou para o quarto à sua volta, que fora decorado com um tema de estrada de ferro. O Trenzinho Que Sabia Que Podia estava subindo a colina pintada na parede. Um baú em forma de locomotiva a vapor, entupido até a borda, ocupava uma boa parte de outra parede. Uma ferrovia em miniatura corria ao longo das paredes 15 centímetros abaixo do teto. A um toque num interruptor, um pequeno trem de carga circulava o quarto a um ritmo lento, periodicamente emitindo baforadas de fumaça branca e soando seu apito. Harry batera palmas de alegria, e só ficara frustrado ao perceber que não conseguiria alcançar o trenzinho.

Ela voltou a olhar para James.

— O que quis dizer foi que às vezes uma criança fica nervosa ao dormir num lugar estranho. Mas parece que Harry não se incomodou nem um pouco com isso.

Harry já estava dormindo profundamente. Lily cobriu um bocejo enorme com a mão enquanto eles saíam do quarto.

— Você também está exausta. — James pousou o braço sobre os ombros de Lily. Numa questão de segundos, estavam massageando os nós dos músculos dos seus ombros. Os polegares de James magicamente pressionaram a tensão na base de seu pescoço. Aproximando-se mais e encostando a face na dela, ele convidou:

— Quer passar uns minutinhos na banheira? Um banho quente não seria maravilhoso?

Seria celestial. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que estar imersa em água quente e borbulhante.

— Eu te encontro lá fora.

Ou em qualquer coisa mais perigosa do que compartilhar de uma experiência tão sensual com James.

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos mágicas de James.

— James, se você não se importa, prefiro ir direto para a cama. Este fim de semana foi caótico. Estou exausta.

— Tudo bem.

Estava claro que ele estava tentando não deixar sua decepção transparecer. Este homem tomara-a como sua esposa sabendo que ela ainda estava apaixonada por outro homem. Ela não estava sendo uma péssima desportista? Então ela acrescentou:

— A não ser que você queira muito.

Ele balançou a cabeça, impaciente.

— Não. Eu sei que você está cansada. Boa noite.

Ele envolveu o pescoço de Lily com as mãos e, com ambos os polegares debaixo do queixo, inclinou sua cabeça para trás. Plantou os lábios firmemente sobre os dela, separou-os, aguardou que Lily o acomodasse e quando ela o fez, introduziu a língua em sua boca como uma espada de veludo.

Foi um beijo flamejante que transmitiu toda a paixão que ardia dentro dele. A técnica incrível de James acendeu o desejo de Lily, até ela jurar que pequenas línguas de fogo estavam lambendo seu corpo.

Quando ele finalmente a havia libertado, Lily praticamente desabou contra ele, tão exaurida pelo beijo.

— Boa noite — disse ela, rouca. E então se retirou para o quarto no que esperava não ser um caminhar trôpego.

* * *

><p>As luzes estavam apagadas enquanto James, sentado no balanço com os calcanhares apoiados no deque, embalava-se levemente.<p>

Um palavrão grosseiro resumiu seu estado de espírito no momento. Ele jogou no chão o resto do uísque que estivera bebendo. Não precisava de álcool. Ele não precisava de nada para aquecê-lo, de nada para aumentar o calor que ardia em suas entranhas.

Ele precisava de Lily. Nua. Debaixo dele. Embainhando aquela parte dele que doía de necessidade por ela.

Praguejando de novo, bateu a cabeça repetidamente contra a corrente grossa que sustentava o balanço até sua cabeça doer o bastante para lhe fazer bem.

Ela iria amá-lo um dia? Iria desejá-lo como ele a desejava? Até agora ele conseguira tudo que almejara. Ela e Harry estavam morando sob seu teto, compartilhando sua vida, desfrutando de sua proteção.

Mas ela ainda não estava em sua cama. Será que um dia ela iria retribuir seu amor? Possivelmente.

Mas jamais se ela souber quem você é. Ele tivera todas as intenções de contar a Lily, antes que se casassem, que ele fora o lendário Pontas, mas acabara convencendo a si mesmo de que não deveria fazer isso. Era melhor estarem unidos legalmente antes de revelar o segredo.

Então ele decidira contar na noite após sua noite de núpcias, depois que ela tivera uma noite de seu amor e eles estarem ligados não apenas legal, mas fisicamente.

Mas, ora diabos, a culpa deles não terem tido uma noite de núpcias não era dele, era?

Mas você já deveria ter contado a ela, argumentou sua consciência.

— Sim, eu sei — respondeu ele em voz alta. Mas como? Quando? Que momento seria o certo para ele dizer: Sabe, não nos conhecemos por acidente. Eu orquestrei tudo porque antes mesmo de tê-la visto jurei que ia me casar com você e dar um lar a você e ao seu filho. Por quê? Bem, porque sou responsável pela morte do seu marido e achei que devia uma compensação. Sou o responsável pela morte do seu marido e acho que devo isso tanto a ele quanto a você. Ah, mas eu te amo.

Ele repetiu um mesmo palavrão várias vezes e se levantou do balanço.

Depois que contasse quem ele era, Lily acreditaria que ele a amava? Diabos, não. Caso os papéis estivessem trocados, ele não acreditaria.

Com o ombro apoiado na parede externa da casa, ele ficou de pé na beira do convés, observando, sem ver, o espaço próximo.

— Que diabos estou fazendo? — perguntou para a noite. Ele sabia que com apenas um pouco de elegância de sua parte, ele poderia fazê-la render-se aos seus avanços sexuais. Ele entendia bastante sobre mulheres para saber que ela o desejava. O problema era que ela não admitia isso para si mesma. Mas esse era o caminho: ela precisava admitir para si mesma. Quando eles ficassem juntos — Deus, não permita que de more muito —, a iniciativa teria de vir da parte dela. Ele não queria ser acusado mais tarde de se aproveitar dela também dessa forma.

Você precisa contar a ela, James foi lembrado por aquela consciência implacável.

— Mas eu preciso conquistá-la primeiro.

Ele não precisava dizer a ela esta noite. Ou amanhã. Ou ao menos na semana seguinte. Ele viveria um dia por vez. Quando ela soubesse que o amava, James iria lhe dizer. Quando o momento certo chegasse, ele saberia.

E se nunca houver um momento certo? Provocou-lhe a consciência.

Mas ele não ouvia mais. Começou a pensar na mulher que estava dormindo em sua cama. Ele visualizou uma ampulheta com areia da cor dos cabelos de Lily deslizando por sua passa gem esguia. Um grão por vez. Um beijo por vez. Uma carícia por vez. E sua resistência era reduzida mais a cada grão, beijo, carícia.

— O seu tempo está se esgotando, Lily.

O rouco sussurro não foi uma ameaça. Foi uma promessa.

* * *

><p>— Desculpa o atraso — disse Lily, sem fôlego, enquanto entrava pela porta dos fundos da Petal Pushers. Seus braços estavam cheios de blocos de pedidos, livros-razão e catálogos. Todos escorregando para o chão a despeito de seus esforços de mantê-los seguros entre seus braços e seu peito. Ela os empilhou ma mesa e parou para respirar fundo. Seus cabelos tinham sido desgrenhados por um vento muito forte, Harry babara em sua blusa.<p>

— O que te prendeu? — perguntou Lene, fingindo preocupação. — Teve uma manhã dura?

Lily fingiu não entender o trocadilho.

— Você não faz idéia do circo que foi tentar fazer nós três nos vestir, comer e sair. — Lily se aboletou na cadeira atrás da mesa e respirou fundo.

Lene riu.

— Luademelite?

— Quê? — Lily franziu a testa enquanto Lene sentava no canto da mesa e se inclinava à frente com uma expressão animada no rosto.

— Eu sei o que te atrasou esta manhã. E então, ele é tão bom quanto parece?

Lily levantou da cadeira sob o pretexto de catar os papéis que acabara deixar cair.

— Quem?

— Quem? Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! Com quem você acabou de casar? O James, claro.

— Ah, o James — disse Lily distraída, deliberadamente ficando de costas para sua amiga perspicaz. — Bom no quê?

— Você não vai me contar, não é? ― Lily olhou nos olhos da amiga.

— Sobre minha vida sexual? Não.

— Por quê?

— Em primeiro lugar, não é da sua conta. E, em segundo, não sei por que você iria querer saber.

— Mas eu quero — disse Lene, levantando de trás da mesa e seguindo Lily para dentro da loja. — Cada detalhe cintilante.

— Recebemos pedidos hoje?

— Ele é o tipo ávido, tempestuoso, imprudente?

— Talvez devêssemos mudar as amostras da vitrine.

— Ou é do tipo lento, lânguido, carinhoso?

— Não estou ouvindo.

— Ele geme?

— O correio já passou hoje?

— Ele fala com você? Tenho certeza de que ele fala. O que ele diz?

— Lene! — gritou Lily para conter a avalanche de perguntas. — Não tínhamos uma conversa tão ridícula desde os tempos de escola.

— Naquela época você me contava tudo.

— Eu cresci. Por que você não cresce?

— Você até me contou como eram os beijos de Sirius, quando vocês se beijaram pela primeira vez. Não pode me dizer pelo menos isso? Como são os beijos de James?

— Indescritíveis — disse Lily com honestidade. — Agora você, por favor, pode mudar de assunto?

— Mais uma coisa.

Suspirando, Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fingiu tédio.

— O quê?

— Como ele é pelado? De tirar o fôlego?

Lily engoliu em seco. Então, por que não conseguia nem imaginar qual seria a reação de Lene se ela dissesse que não sabia, ela simplesmente retorquiu:

— O que você acha?

E a partir daí Lene teria de chegar às suas próprias conclusões.

* * *

><p>Ninha Souma: Oiii, Verdade Ninha, desse jeito as coisas não funcionam, eles se casaram, a Lily ta se apaixonando e o Jay não contou nada, mas a consciência ta pesando, vamos ver até onde ele consegue ir escondendo a verdade. Beijose até o próximo cao.<p>

DeniseFedato: U-A-U shuashuashuashaushuasua ;D espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos

dudi's akara: Oi dudi's, mil perdões flor, não é que eu não tive tempo pra você, é que a facul está muito puxada, estou cheia de provas e trabalhos e eu queria postar rapidinho, por isso não respondi os coments, mas vamos ao que interessa, o Jay é DRAMÁTICO e um AMOR também. E quanto a reação da Lily ao ver a foto e se o Six está vivo, suspense, esperar para ver ;D Beijos e até o próximo cap.


	12. Capítulo 11

Eles aprenderam a viver juntos. Lily descobriu que seu marido dormia muito pouco. Ele gostava de ficar acordado até tarde, mas sempre acordava cedo e feliz. Ela sempre acordava mal-humorada. James aprendeu a manter distância de Lily de manhã, pelo menos até ela ter toma do uma xícara de café.

Quando se despia, ele tendia a dobrar roupas sobre a peça de mobília mais próxima, a espalhar cadernos do jornal à medida que terminava de lê-los, e a deixar copos vazios nas pontas das mesas. Mas ele também tinha o cuidado de arrumar suas coisas e a ajudá-la com tarefas domésticas, mesmo sem que lhe fosse pedido.

Na sua primeira semana de casamento, Lily tentou manter Harry calmo e bem comportado perto de James. Ele não estava acostumado a ter um garotinho ativo por perto. Ela temia que, com suas atividades e brincadeiras constantes, Harry o perturbasse.

Mas James jamais demonstrou sinais de irritação, nem mesmo quando Harry se comportava realmente mal. Ele dedicava ao menino muito daquilo que os psicólogos chamam de "tempo de qualidade", fazendo todo tipo de coisa, desde brincar com ele no deque enquanto Lily preparava o jantar, até ler livros e dar banho nele quando ela estava com ambas as mãos ocupadas. No quesito paternidade, Lily não poderia achar qualquer falha em James Potter.

Quanto a ser um bom esposo, ela também tinha pouco do que reclamar. Ele era atencioso e bem intencionado. Todas as noites ele a deixava sozinha na suíte principal enquanto ele dormia no quarto de hóspedes. Ele não demonstrava qualquer timidez em relação a ela. Várias vezes um surpreendia o outro em estágios variados de nudez abrindo a porta na hora errada. Essas cenas jamais falhavam em desconcertar Lily, mas James parecia não se importar com elas.

Ele também era generoso com seus abraços e beijos. Qualquer um que os visse, acharia que eles eram um casal loucamente apaixonado um pelo outro. Ele freqüentemente a abraçava por trás e cheirava seu pescoço, elogiando-a por seu cabelo, pele ou silhueta. Ele jamais pedia permissão para um beijo, mas se esforçava ao máximo por sua qualidade. Muitas vezes seus beijos de boa noite eram tão provocantes que depois que se fechava sozinha no quarto, se amaldiçoava por ser tão idiota.

— Ele é meu marido. Devo a ele direitos conjugais. E se estar com ele aliviaria esta sensação de formigamento dentro de mim, por que não faço isso?

Então ela abria a gaveta de sua mesa de cabeceira, onde ela pusera a fotografia de Sirius. Ela tivera o mínimo de sensibilidade para com os sentimentos de James ao decidir não expô-la. Olhando para o rosto amado, ela prometia novamente a Sirius que ele ainda vivia em seu coração, que ela jamais trairia sua memória apaixonando-se por outro homem, e que ele sempre seria seu verdadeiro marido.

Mas o corpo dela não seria convencido com tanta facilidade. Enquanto ela estava deitada sozinha naquela cama grande e vazia, não era o rosto de Sirius que a assombrava; era o de James. Seu sorriso. Seu cabelo. Suas feições bronzeadas. Seu beijo. Tudo vivido.

A medida que os dias se transformavam em semanas, aquela sensação formigante dentro de si continuou a aumentar, até que, como acontecia com as panelas de pressão, ela explodiu.

Isso aconteceu depois de um dia particularmente árduo no qual havia discutido com um varejista de Dallas que havia cobrado por uma remessa de rosas que a Petal Pushers jamais recebera. Para piorar ainda mais, havia discutido com Lene a respeito de sua oferta de ficar com Harry no fim de semana enquanto Lily e James desfrutavam de um pacote especial de hospedagem num motel de Dallas.

— Acho que você está precisando de um passeio. Você parece um equilibrista de corda bamba que acaba de perder o talento — observara Lene, como sempre, próxima demais da verdade. — Estou com medo que você perca o equilíbrio e caia.

— Estou bem.

— Tem alguma coisa errada com você, e pretendo descobrir o que é, nem que tenha de perguntar a James.

— Não ouse! — gritou Lily, rodopiando nos calcanhares para encarar a amiga. — Não se meta na minha vida, Lene.

Ela se arrependera por suas palavras rudes no momento em que saíram de sua boca, e se desculpou. Mas Lene passara o resto do dia de cara fechada. James oferecera-se para pegar Harry na creche, mas Lily teria de cuidar das compras. Ela não conseguiu achar tudo de que precisava porque a disposição dos produtos nas prateleiras fora mudada, as filas estavam longuíssimas e os caixas incrivelmente lentos. Várias vezes ela se viu tentada a deixar as compras em sua cesta e sair do supermercado sem elas.

Quando chegou em casa, sentia-se física e emocionalmente exausta. Para se poupar de uma viagem de volta até o carro, tentou carregar todas as sacolas de compras ao mesmo tempo. Estava tentando equilibrá-las enquanto cruzava o deque em direção à porta dos fundos.

Seu humor turbulento não fora melhorado pela visão que lhe esperara. James estava deitado na banheira, tomando um banho quente, uma cerveja gelada perto da mão. E Harry...

— Harry! — gritou ela, furiosa. — Que diabos é isto?

— Isto se chama pintura com pudim — disse sorrindo James, que estava alheio ao mau humor de Lily. — A professora disse que ele tinha adorado isso, e então eu o deixei tentar em casa.

O filho dela, que estava sentado à mesinha que James comprara para ele e a posicionara à sombra no deque, estava coberto da cabeça aos pés com uma gosma escura e grudenta que, Lily ficou imensamente aliviada de descobrir, era pudim de chocolate.

Felizmente, ele estava usando apenas sua fralda. As mãos gordinhas estavam retirando o pudim de uma tigela e esfregando-o numa folha de papel que James lhe dera. Ele espalhava o pudim pelo papel, e em seguida levantava a mão até o rosto e lambia o pudim dentre seus dedos. Aparentemente essa não era a primeira vez que seu estômago tinha precedência sobre suas empreitadas artísticas. O rosto de Harry estava coberto com pudim. Ele sorriu através da lambança de chocolate e tagarelou alguma coisa.

— Acho que ele disse "passarinho" — explicou James. — Pelo menos foi isso que sugeri que ele desenhasse.

— Ele está imundo! — gritou Lily.

Ela podia sentir sua raiva subindo com a intensidade do mercúrio num termômetro. Mesmo sabendo que não era racional ficar tão irritada com praticamente nada, ela não conseguiu controlar a inevitável explosão de raiva.

— Ele vai tomar banho — disse James, animado. Mas entre suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, um "V" tinha se formado e estava aprofundando. — A professora disse que era um exercício muito criativo para ele.

— A professora não tem de limpar a bagunça! — retorquiu furiosa. — E nem você. Quem vai limpar esta lambança sou eu. Você e a professora não lembraram disso durante a conversinha amigável e aconchegante que certamente tiveram?

Ela caminhou até a porta de vidro deslizante e tentou enfiar o pé no vão para abri-la. Mas a porta não se moveu, e com as mãos cheias de sacolas de compras, cujos fundos começavam a rasgar, ela estava indefesa.

Finalmente, rangendo os dentes, ela olhou para o marido.

— Odeio interromper seu banho de espuma, James — disse ela com doçura fingida. — Mas acho que o mínimo que você podia fazer é sair da banheira e me ajudar.

— Em qualquer outra hora, Lily, mas...

— Bem, então não precisa se importar! — gritou. — Eu mesma faço isso.

Ele então se levantou da banheira, zangado e... Nu.

Ele pisou no deque de pau-brasil, espalhando água a cada passada longa. Lily ficou enraizada onde estava, mesmo quando ele a alcançou e arrancou as sacolas de compras de seus braços. Ele segurou todas as três com um único punho e abriu a porta de vidro com tanto ímpeto que ela estremeceu no trilho. Alheio tanto à sua nudez e à água que estava gotejando por toda parte, ele invadiu a cozinha e virtualmente largou as sacolas de compras no balcão azulejado.

E então, como uma das mãos no quadril e o joelho direito dobrado numa pose arrogante e beligerante, ele se virou para ela. Lily leu a expressão dele com total clareza. Se ela dispusesse de legendas por cima daquela imagem, elas diriam: "Muito bem, moça, você pediu".

Furiosa consigo mesma por fazer uma cena daquelas e furiosa com ele por deixá-la fazer isso, ela saiu correndo para o quarto e estremeceu cada janela de vidro na casa ao bater a porta às suas costas.

* * *

><p>— Minha batata ainda está assando?<p>

As janelas do quarto emolduravam um crepúsculo púrpura. Lily estava deitada de lado, joelhos recolhidos para o peito. Depois de passar muito tempo chorando, ela tomara banho e vestira uma camisola. O lençol estava puxado até sua cintura. Suas faces repousavam nas mãos, que estavam dobradas, palmas juntas.

Ela levantou muito pouco a cabeça. James estava à porta, parado na soleira como se temesse ser acertado por objetos caso ousasse entrar mais no quarto.

— Não. Eu sinto muito.

Ele entrou. Vestia nada além de um par de bermudas, e Lily fechou os olhos antes de recolocar a cabeça no travesseiro. Lembrava com clareza torturante como era o corpo de James. Recordou os músculos rijos de seu estômago, o comprimento dos membros, o sexo impressionante aninhado num emaranhado de pêlos escuros.

Ela chorara lágrimas amargas de arrependimento, arrependimento porque notara o quão magnífica era a nudez dele, arrependimento porque apesar de toda sua determinação ao contrário ela o desejava, e arrependimento por tê-lo negado a si mesma por tanto tempo.

Agora Lily sentiu o colchão afundar com o peso dele enquanto James deitava ao seu lado e curvava o corpo em torno do dela. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos de Lily, e penteou uma mecha para fora de seu rosto. Ele dispôs essa mecha sobre o travesseiros. E esses cuidados acalmaram-na.

— Dia ruim? — A exalação dele era quente e suave em sua orelha.

— Horrível. ― Ele riu.

— Então acho que você não estava preparada para ver seu filho parecendo um macaco.

Eu não estava era preparada para ver você se levantar daquela banheira como uma versão masculina da Vênus de Milo.

— Desculpe pelo escândalo. Foi uma combinação de coisas. ― Ele estava apoiado no cotovelo direito, debruçado sobre ela.

Seu indicador movia-se suavemente pela bochecha de Lily.

— Agora entende por que não saí correndo da banheira de hidromassagem para ajudar você?

— Sim.

— Não estava esperando você em casa tão cedo, senão já teria saído, dado banho em Harry e preparado o jantar.

— Você não teve culpa, James. Nenhuma. A culpa foi toda minha. — Ela suspirou. — Não me sinto bem e...

— O que está errado? — Ele estava instantaneamente alerta, seu corpo retesando atrás do dela.

— Nada.

— Alguma coisa. Você está doente. Conte para mim.

Ela virou a cabeça para o alto e para trás de uma forma que transmitiu sua mensagem.

— Oh — disse ele num tom desgostoso. — Aquilo.

— Sim, aquilo. — Ela reassumiu sua posição original.

— Quando?

— Descobri quando entrei. Devia ter sabido. Estava agindo como uma víbora.

— Você está perdoada. — Ele a tocou com cautela, mantendo a mão na curva de sua cintura... — Você... isso dói?

— Um pouco.

— Tomou alguma coisa?

— Umas aspirinas.

— Isso ajuda?

— Um pouco.

— Não muito?

— Não. Tenho simplesmente esperar que passe.

— Entendo.

Movendo-se lentamente, ele abaixou o lençol. A camisola era curta e tinha alças estreitas. Era feita de algum material fino e branco que lembrou a James alguns de seus lenços mais caros. No tecido havia flores bordadas, também brancas. Abaixo dele, ele viu a silhueta de calcinhas brancas. Vê-la tão vulnerável, tão virginal, fez seu sexo latejar com desejo.

Ele tocou novamente a cintura. Ela não se mexeu. Gradualmente ele deslizou a mão para baixo e ao redor, dando-lhe tempo para protestar. Quando ela não o fez, ele pressionou sua palma quente na parte inferior do seu abdômen.

— Aqui?

— Hum-hum.

Movendo a mão em círculos lentos, ele a massageou.

— Melhor? ― Ela fez que sim.

— Pobrezinha. — Ele beijou carinhosamente sua têmpora. Ela suspirou e os olhos dela fecharam-se sonolentos.

— James?

— Sim?

— Já viveu antes com uma mulher?

A mão dele fez uma pausa, mas tão momentânea que a hesitação mal foi discernível.

— Não. Por quê?

— Então o que sabe a respeito disso?

— Apenas que fico feliz por não ter de passar por isso uma vez por mês.

Sem abrir os olhos, ela sorriu.

— Típica resposta de homem.

— Mas honesta. — Ele deu uma mordiscada carinhosa no seu ombro.

Ela realmente não pensou em mover as pernas. Uma mensagem consciente não foi transmitida a elas. Elas simplesmente se moveram, desdobrando-se e esticando-se para prover a ele mais acesso à barriga inchada e atormentada pela cólica.

— Você e Harry conseguiram jantar sem mim?

— Tranquilamente.

— O que você fez?

Deslizando as pernas contra as pernas de Lily, segurando as costas dos joelhos dela com os seus, e preenchendo os peitos dos pés dela com os dedos dos seus, ele disse:

— Bem, primeiro dei um banho de mangueira nele para tirar todo aquele pudim de chocolate.

Ela riu.

— A propósito, eu aprovo a idéia da pintura com pudim. Ele parecia estar se divertindo muito. Um dia desses, vou botar um maiô e me juntar a ele.

— Como nós dois já sabemos, você tinha o direito de estar meio fora de si.

— Não devia ter gritado com você.

— Gostei da parte sobre a conversinha "amigável e aconchegante" com a professora do Harry. Do jeito que você falou, pareceu que estava com ciúmes. — Desta vez a boca de James encontrou a orelha de Lily. E a língua acariciou delicadamente o lóbulo. — É tão macio.

— Continue — disse ela numa voz arfante.

— Esqueci de onde estava.

— Você... você... hum... Você, hum, deu um banho de mangueira nele.

— Ah, sim, e depois fiz o jantar dele.

— O que ele comeu?

— Sua comida favorita.

— Cachorro-quente?

— Hum-hum.

— Ou melhor, só as salsichas, sem os pães.

— É claro. — Ele beijou o pescoço de Lily e ela gemeu baixo. — Amanhã de manhã os pássaros do nosso bosque comerão três pães de cachorro-quente no café da manhã. Tomara que gostem de mostarda.

Uma risada baixa saiu da garganta de Lily.

— Você...

— Já sei o que vai perguntar. Sim, eu observei Harry dar cada mordida e fiz com que mastigasse.

— Obrigada. — A boca de Lily procurou pela dele.

— Foi um prazer. — Os lábios dele encontraram os dela.

O beijo funcionou como uma fagulha no fim de dois pavios muito curtos.

A boca de James se debateu faminta com a de Lily, cujos lábios se abriram para deixá-lo introduzir a língua. Seu corpo seguiu sua cabeça até eles estarem deitados face a face.

Os braços de Lily se fecharam em torno dos ombros dele. As pontas dos seios de Lily espetaram a frente de sua camisola até tocarem o peito de James. Ele a pressionou para baixo, cobrindo uma lateral do corpo dela com o seu próprio.

— Lily, você...

— James, eu...

— O quê?

— James?

Da cama vieram sons. Gemidos gratos. O farfalhar sedoso de lençóis. Respirações sussurrantes. Suspiros incoerentes. Ganidos de prazer. A música do acasalamento.

As mãos dele se moveram com cobiça incansável. Ele tocou as coxas de Lily, por um breve segundo a panturrilha dela encheu a palma dele. Ele correu os dedos pela sua clavícula frágil. Ele segurou um seio.

— Ahh. — Ela arqueou as costas e libertou a boca do beijo dele.

— Qual é o problema?

— Está sensível.

— Oh. Eu não... está?

— Sim.

— Sinto muito.

— Não, na verdade... na verdade foi gostoso.

— Foi?

— Oh, sim — suspirou ela enquanto ele gentilmente tornava a acariciá-la.

— Gosta disso?

— Hum...

— E os mamilos?

— Sim, sim.

— Diga-me se...

Mas ele nunca terminou a frase, porque os dedos dela se entrelaçaram no cabelo dele e puxaram sua cabeça para mais um beijo faminto.

Quando terminou, ele baixou a cabeça para deitar beijos quentes e aleatórios nos seios. As mãos de James formaram um gancho para as costelas de Lily. Ele a movimentou por baixo dele. Seu joelho se separou do dela. A camisola foi empurrada até a cintura. Ele pressionou sua coxa rija entre as dela. Ela começou a se mover. Rodando. Esfregando. Alcançando.

— Droga! — gritou Lily.

Ele estava por cima, respiração soando como um vento forte na orelha de Lily. Ela sentia o batimento rápido do coração de James, no ponto em que seu busto esmagava o dela. Entre mãos poderosas, ele estava segurando a cabeça de Lily, mantendo-a imóvel. Seu rosto estava enterrado nos cabelos.

— Não se mova, querida.

— O que foi?

— Por favor, não se mova, meu amor — gemeu ele. — Fique parada por um minuto.

Ela fez como ele pediu. Vários momentos depois, ele lentamente levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto estava infinitamente meigo, sua expressão misericordiosa.

— Quem diria. Eu tenho você exatamente onde a queria e esta é a noite errada.

Embaraçada, seus olhos desceram do rosto dele. Ele beijou-lhe a bochecha e se afastou, saindo completamente da cama. Curvando-se até a cintura, ele pousou a palma contra a face ruborizada de Lily.

— Você está bem?

Ela não estava sentindo dor, exceto pela parte inferior de seu corpo, que latejava horrivelmente, e não com as dores da menstruação.

— Eu me sinto melhor — garantiu.

— Você deixou de jantar. Está com fome?

— Não. Você comeu?

— Belisquei. Estou bem. — Eles se entreolharam brevemente, e então desviaram os olhares, compreendendo ao mesmo tempo como era banal esta conversa, depois da paixão que os consumira momentos antes. — Bem, vou deixar você sozinha agora. Boa noite.

Ele se virou e caminhou até a porta. Os músculos de suas costas ressaltavam na pele lisa. As bermudas cobriam suas nádegas.

— James?

Ele girou para olhá-la.

— O quê?

— Você... — Não pare agora. Você chegou até aqui. Ela engoliu seu orgulho e seu julgamento. — Você não precisa ir.

James olhou para sua esposa. Ela se apoiava sobre os cotovelos. A bainha rendada da camisola estava sobre a parte superior das coxas. Os cabelos desmazelados se derramavam sobre os ombros. Seus beijos tinham deixado os lábios dela umedecidos e com cor de morango. O tecido da camisola estava úmido nos pontos tocados pela boca de James, grudada aos seios de Lily, moldando-se transparentemente aos mamilos, que faziam covinhas rosadas invertidas contra o tecido branco e macio.

Ele abriu um sorriso triste e esfregou suas palmas umedecidas nas pernas da bermuda.

— Sim, eu preciso. Tenho de ir. Se eu ficar...

Se ele a tocasse novamente, nada iria impedi-lo de consumar seu casamento e aplacar seu desejo insano. Droga, ele não era perfeccionista, mas na primeira vez em que fizessem amor, ele não queria que ela se sentisse embaraçada, desconfortável ou arrependida.

— Mas a gente a gente vai continuar de onde parou — acrescentou num rouco sussurro segundos depois de sair do quarto.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Harry já estava em sua cadeirinha alta e James virava tiras de bacon numa frigideira quando Lily entrou cautelosamente na cozinha.<p>

— Bom dia, bebê. — Ela se inclinou para beijar Harry. E ele, afetuosamente, acertou o nariz da mãe com uma fatia gordurosa de bacon. — Muito obrigada — murmurou ela.

— Ou eu o tirava do berço ou o deixava pular no colchão até quebrar todas as molas — disse James, retirando a frigideira da boca do fogão e caminhando até ela.

— Obrigada por cuidar dele.

— É um prazer.

Ele abraçou delicadamente a cintura de Lily e a puxou para si. Ele lhe deu um daqueles seus beijos matutinos que cheiravam a loção pós-barba e eram seguidos por mais outros. Porém, depois de outro beijinho rápido, ele disse:

— Sente-se. Você deve estar faminta. ― Ela olhou preocupada para o relógio.

— Tenho de me apressar. Dormi demais.

— Não precisa correr. Liguei para a Lene e falei para ela não esperar que você chegue na hora hoje. A escola de Harry não está esperando por ele antes das dez.

Ele pousou na frente de Lily um prato de bacon e waffles caseiros que deixou suas glândulas salivares em polvorosa.

— Estou morta de fome.

— Fora isso, como você está? — Ele se curvou e correu a mão em torno da cintura de Lily. — A barriguinha ainda dói?

— Está muito melhor.

— E aqui? — Envolveu na palma um seio de Lily e delicadamente segurou um mamilo entre o polegar e um dedo.

Mal podendo respirar, ela arfou:

— Bom... muito bom... Quero dizer, bem melhor.

— Isso é bom. — Ele beijou a testa de Lily e se sentou de frente para ela. Enquanto ela se atrapalhava com o guardanapo e tentava lembrar como se usava um garfo, ele amanteigou um waffle para Harry e deslizou o prato para a bandeja da cadeira alta.

— Aqui, campeão. Ataque.

Eles riram dos modos atrozes do menino à mesa e Lily comentou:

— Precisamos começar a fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. — Quando percebeu que incluíra James nessa declaração, fazendo o "nós" soar tão permanente, ela levantou os olhos para ele. A expressão no rosto de James inundou o corpo de Lily com calor dourado.

— Como você dormiu? — perguntou ele.

Ela notou que os dedos dele eram tão compridos e fortes que mal se encaixavam no pegador da caneca. Mesmo assim podiam ser muito gentis quando tocavam seu corpo, assim como tinham sido há poucos momentos. Ela mal conseguiu se concentrar o bastante para engolir um pedaço de waffle, mas depois de fazer isso, respondeu:

— Muito bem.

Ela sonhara com ele e acordara suando, com seu coração batendo forte e a respiração saindo em lufadas curtas e rápidas. Pelo menos ela poderia agora satisfazer a curiosidade de Lene e dizer a ela, sem qualquer exagero, que James, pelado, era de tirar o fôlego.

— Não dormi muito bem ontem à noite — disse ele.

— Sinto muito. Qual foi o problema? — Ele certamente tirara o fôlego dela ao sair daquela banheira. Seu peito, suas coxas, e seu...

— Estava duro demais.

O garfo de Lily caiu no prato. E quando esticou a mão para pegá-lo, ela derrubou o suco de laranja. Harry apontou e disse:

— Oh-oh! Oh-oh!

James empurrou sua cadeira para trás e avançou para um pano de prato. Ele o esfregou na poça de suco.

— Eu estava me referindo ao colchão do quarto de hóspedes.

— O quê? — A cabeça de Lily girou para ele. Seu rosto estava se contorcendo com a necessidade de rir.

— O colchão estava duro demais.

As faces de Lily ganharam um vermelho vivo. Graças a Deus o telefone tocou, poupando-a de mais constrangimento. James atendeu.

— Papai! — exclamou ele.

Lily pegou no colo Harry, que havia comido seu waffle em tempo recorde. Ele estendeu a mão até a comida que restava no prato dela e, entre os beijos da mãe, também se serviu de um pouco de comida. Ela olhou para James, que ostentava um sorriso enorme enquanto segurava o fone.

— Claro, não tem nenhum problema. Que horas...? Por quanto tempo...? Está tudo bem? Bem, isso é melhor do que nada... Certo, estaremos lá. Tchau. — Ele desligou.

— O seu pai?

— Ele vai pegar um avião para cá. Virá passar a noite conosco. Você não se importa, não é?

— Claro que não. Sei o quanto você ficou decepcionado por ele não ter podido vir para o casamento.

— Quero que ele conheça você e Harry. Ele pode ficar apenas uma noite, e depois terá de fazer uma viagem para Los Angeles, por causa de algum caso no qual está trabalhando. — Ele jogou um pedaço de bacon na boca e mastigou vigorosamente. — Quero levá-lo de carro pela cidade e lhe mostrar alguns de meus prédios. Você sabe que nós... Sinto muito. Estou falando pelos cotovelos.

Na verdade, ela estava gostando de vê-to tão entusiasmado.

— Continue. O que você ia dizer?

— Que a gente não se dava bem. Não até meu acidente.

— Ele queria que você fosse advogado?

— E eu tinha outras idéias. Mas enquanto estava no hospital, chegamos a um entendimento e agora tudo está bem entre nós.

O sorriso de Lily foi genuíno.

— Você vai de carro até Dallas para pegar seu pai?

— Se você não se importar. Ele me deu o número do seu voo. Pensei que todos poderíamos jantar na cidade.

— Harry incluído? — perguntou ela, preocupada.

— Claro que o Harry está incluído! Ele é parte desta família. — Ele tirou o menino dos braços de Lily e o levantou acima da cabeça. Harry riu de alegria. — Papai adora comida italiana. Ele disse o nome de um famoso restaurante de Dallas. Devo telefonar e fazer reservas?

Ela odiava esfriar tanta empolgação, mas ele aparentemente não entendia o risco de levar um bebê de 15 meses para jantar num restaurante fino.

— Não sei se é uma boa idéia, James. Não sei se eles recebem crianças.

— Ei, se não quiserem nosso garoto no restaurante deles, vamos levar nosso dinheiro para outro lugar.

* * *

><p>Do maitre ao lavador de pratos mais simples, todos no restaurante de gestão familiar ficaram encantados com os três homens: Ryan Potter, James, e Harry. A ansiedade de Lily provou-se desnecessária. James havia falado com o maitre pessoalmente ao fazer a reserva, e a equipe estava preparada para Harry antes da chegada do grupo.<p>

O encontro inicial de Lily com o pai de James, em meio à confusão no aeroporto, fora tão tranqüilo quanto esperara. No começo Harry comportou-se com timidez diante do homem alto e grisalho, com voz autoritária. Mas a timidez de Ryan para com a criança foi bem maior.

James propositalmente sentou os dois no banco traseiro do carro. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, localizado na prestigiosa área de Turtle Creek, em Dallas, os dois já eram amigos. Inclusive foi Ryan quem carregou Harry para dentro e o apresentou a todos como seu neto.

— James me disse que não vou poder conhecer seus pais — disse Ryan na viagem de volta para Chandler.

— Recebemos um cartão-postal deles ontem, remetido do parque de Yellowstone — disse Lily. — Eles nunca se divertiram tanto em suas vidas.

Ela explicou a Ryan que os Evans tinham vendido sua casa poucos dias depois dela e James terem se casado. As mobílias que Lily não quisera, eles haviam vendido em leilão. James ajudara John a comprar o trailer que mais se adequava às suas necessidades. Lisa mobiliara-o com a empolgação de uma menininha com uma nova casa de bonecas. Duas semanas depois, eles haviam partido.

— Ela sente saudades deles — disse James, esticando a mão sobre o banco da frente para puxar o cabelo de Lily. — Eles mimavam você.

— Você também me mima.

Ele virou a cabeça abruptamente para Lily. Ela ficara surpresa em se ouvir fazendo aquela declaração, mas percebeu que era verdade. James olhou pelo pára-brisa para ter certeza de que não correria um risco, e então virou a cabeça novamente para Lily.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Porque sempre foi minha intenção...

Eles continuaram olhando um para o outro até Ryan tossir alto e dizer:

— Não sei quanto a você, Harry, mas estou me sentindo segurando vela.

Havia ainda luz suficiente quando chegaram a Chandler para que James conduzisse Ryan por alguns canteiros de obras de prédios que ele estava construindo. Lily permaneceu no carro, observando as silhuetas moverem-se contra o céu que escurecia. James pusera Harry nos ombros, para que o menino brincasse de cavalinho. Eles compunham um quadro encantador.

— Mas aquele deveria ser Sirius — sussurrou Lily, lutando contra as lágrimas que anuviavam seus olhos.

Ela chorou porque não poderia convencer a si mesma disso. Se aquele homem deveria ser Sirius, por que parecia tão certo ver as mãozinhas rechonchudas de seu filho agarrando punhados dos cabelos negros de James? Por que tocava tanto seu coração ver James baixar Harry com cuidado e abraçá-lo carinhosamente? E por que Lily queria sentir aqueles braços fortes em torno de si?

Ryan ficou muito impressionado com a casa e desfiou elogios sem fim ao filho. Lily colocou Harry na cama e, depois de uma breve visita a Ryan, pediu licença para dar a James e seu pai um pouco de tempo a sós.

— Estou com uma mancha roxa na perna do tamanho de uma moeda de cinqüenta cents — disse Ryan. — Algum motivo particular para você ter me chutado debaixo da mesa quando mencionei que foi dos fuzileiros?

Na hora desse incidente, James ficara aliviado por Lily estar limpando espaguete da boca de Harry e não ter ouvido o comentário impróprio do seu pai.

— Prefiro que Lily não saiba disso. Ela não sabe como me feri.

— Não sabe nada?

— Não.

— Hum.

James conhecia seu pai bem o bastante para saber que ele jamais dizia nada sem motivo, nem mesmo um "Hum".

— Vocês se apaixonou e se casou muito depressa, não foi?

— Isso é estranho?

— Para você é. — James olhou torto para ele e Ryan sorriu. — A sua reputação com mulheres alcançou até os ouvidos de seu pai, James. Este romance repentino não condiz com a sua personalidade.

Eles estavam sentados no deque, em espreguiçadeiras confortáveis. Ryan fumava um charuto, hábito que seu médico o aconselhara a largar. James ficou feliz pela escuridão esconder seu desconforto. Ele não gostava do rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

— Eu a amo, pai.

— Não duvido, agora que o vi com ela. É apenas estranho que o "Pontas", como seus amigos o chamavam, tenha se apaixonado tão rápido. E tão perdidamente.

— Estou apaixonado por ela há muito tempo — disse James num sussurro quase inaudível.

Ryan rolou o charuto entre os dedos, estudando sua ponta reluzente.

— Ela não teria nenhuma relação com aquelas cartas que você lia o tempo todo enquanto estava no hospital, teria?

James deveria ter imaginado. Nada, nem mesmo a prova mais ínfima, escapava ao arguto Ryan Potter. Para ele, nada era insignificante. James levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou até a beira do deque. Apoiou o ombro na parede e olhou para a escuridão, exatamente como fizera semanas antes, enquanto pensava em como contar a Lily quem ele era.

— Papai, vou contar minha história, mas você vai sentir dificuldade em acreditar nela.

Quando James concluiu sua narrativa, vários momentos de silêncio denso se seguiram. Finalmente Ryan disse:

— Prometi nunca mais interferir com sua vida, mas desta vez você está brincando com fogo.

— Eu sei — admitiu James, virando-se para encarar o pai.

— Como você acha que aquela moça vai reagir quando descobrir a verdade?

James baixou o pescoço para o peito e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das calças.

— Odeio pensar nisso.

— Pois deveria — aconselhou o homem mais velho. — Porque ela vai descobrir. — Ele se levantou e espremeu seu charuto no cinzeiro que James havia lhe fornecido. Pousando uma das mãos no ombro de James, Ryan disse: — Mas quem sabe? Talvez dê certo. Se você ama de verdade essa mulher.

— Eu amo.

— E ela ama você?

James hesitou, olhos correndo para as janelas escuras do quarto principal.

— Acho que ela está começando a me amar. Ou talvez apenas esteja se acostumando a me ter por perto. Droga, eu não sei.

Ryan sorriu. Então seu olhar repousou no tapa-olho, e se lembrou, mais uma vez, do quanto seu filho era valioso para ele, e o quanto estivera perto de perdê-lo. Lágrimas se juntaram em seus olhos e ele puxou James para um abraço emocionado, ainda que curto.

— Filho, depois de tudo que lhe aconteceu, você merece ser feliz.

— Não, papai, depois de tudo por que Lily passou, ela merece ser feliz — disse James.

Logo depois eles se deram boa noite e Ryan seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes onde James pusera sua mala.

* * *

><p>James aproximou-se da porta da suíte principal com passos cautelosos e arrastados de um menino que acabara de ouvir um sermão do diretor da escola. Seu estômago estava embrulhado. O coração batia depressa.<p>

Mas que diabos havia de errado com ele? Estava excitado com a perspectiva de que ela o recebesse em sua cama? Ou assustado com a possibilidade de uma rejeição?

Assustado? Ele estava com medo de uma mulher que devia pesar menos de 50 quilos? Não seja ridículo.

Então por que está de pé aqui como um retardado, olhando para essa porta com o estômago em nós, o coração acelerado, e a virilha...

Deus, nem era bom pensar em sua virilha.

Seus joelhos estavam realmente tremendo? Por que, pelo amor de Deus?

Ele era um adulto, não um colegial. Esta era a casa dele. Ele a construíra. Ele a financiara. Tinha todo o direito de dormir em qualquer quarto que quisesse.

Ela era sua esposa, não era? E sim, ele a vinha mimando nas últimas semanas. Ele vinha pisando em ovos, fazendo e dizendo tudo que podia para agradá-la e não permitindo que nada a perturbasse.

Ela não ficara feliz quando ele instalara o velho balanço repintado no quintal dos fundos para Harry? Ela não ficara feliz quando ele construíra aquela caixa de areia? E ela não rira quando tinham travado uma briga de cócegas na caixa, logo depois que ele a enchera com areia macia e fria? E ela não havia retribuído o beijo que ele lhe dera antes de se levantarem da caixa de areia?

Sim, era a resposta para todas essas perguntas. Sim!

Mas James não usara esse beijo, ou nenhum outro, para levar Lily para a cama. Ele vinha agindo como um lacaio para ganhar sua aprovação. Só que já estava cansado disso. Bem, era hora de mostrar a ela quem era o homem da família. Pelo amor de Deus, ele também tinha direitos!

A porta abriu abruptamente e se fechou com uma batida forte. Lily sentou abruptamente na cama, segurando o lençol até os seios.

— James? O que aconteceu? O que está errado?

— Não tem nada errado. Ou melhor, tem sim. Vou te dizer o que é — rosnou ele avançando pelo quarto, dentes rangendo de indignação. — Meu pai está dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, portanto, Sra. Potter, esta noite nós vamos dividir esta cama.

* * *

><p>dudi's akara: Oiii, peço perdão a você e a todos os leitores de <em>Cartas de Amor <em>pela demora, mas a facul está direcionando meu tempo exclusivamente para ela, vou tentar ao máximo não demorar muito para postar. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap dudi's, parece que agora as coisas estão dando certo para Jay, ou não ;D até o próximo cap. Beijos


	13. Capítulo 12

— Tudo bem.

A concessão proferida em voz baixa havia desarmado completamente James. Sua ira desinflou como um suflê tirado prematuramente do forno. Tentando recuperar a compostura, deu de ombros.

— Ora, muito bem então — disse, seco — Estou feliz por ouvir isso.

Por algum motivo, a cortesia prestada por Lily apenas serviu para deixá-lo mais furioso. Ele não precisava da bondade dela. Não, senhor!

Ele arrancou suas roupas com puxões zangados e violentos. Uma a uma, as peças foram atiradas para longe. E foram deixadas onde porventura caíssem. Quando estava apenas de cueca, puxou os lençóis e se jogou na cama. Depois de brutalizar o travesseiro com um punho, ele enfiou e afundou a cabeça nele.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite, James.

Ele deu as costas para ela, balançando a cama inteira enquanto se ajustava numa posição confortável, queixando-se com a rabugice de um gigante de contos de fadas.

Pronto! Acho que mostrei a ela.

Se esse era o caso, por que seu corpo estava rijo e ardendo em desejo? Por que seu coração latejava com amor que lhe era negado liberar?

* * *

><p>Lily acordou para descobri-lo observando-a. Ele estava de lado, voltado para ela, a cabeça com seus cabelos negros e desgrenhados apoiada num ombro dobrado. Silencioso e imóvel, a única parte dele que se movia era seu único olho castanho esverdeado que vagava sobre o rosto e os cabelos de Lily, como se catalogando cada detalhe.<p>

Ela não percebeu que havia levantado a mão até ela ter-se movido para dentro de seu próprio campo de visão. Levemente, ela tocou o tapa-olho preto.

— Você nunca tira isso.

— Não quero que você veja.

— Por quê?

— É feio demais.

— Não fará diferença para mim,

— Curiosa?

— Não. Triste. Eu estava apenas pensando no quanto o seu olho é bonito e no quanto é lamentável que o outro tenha sido perdido.

— Estou feliz por este ter sido poupado.

— Graças a Deus.

— Sem ele eu não estaria desfrutando deste momento. Não trocaria ver seu rosto agora por nada no mundo. — Sua voz estava rouca de emoção.

A garganta de Lily latejava com a necessidade de gritar. Sua mão moveu-se pelo rosto de James. Os dedos correram com suavidade por ele. E então ela tocou-lhe o lábio superior.

O hálito de James bateu na nuca de Lily. E seu sexo encheu-se de calor.

Ela nunca tocara o rosto dele. Agora iniciou uma orgia de toques. Os ossos do rosto magro e moreno eram pronunciados. O osso da fronte ressaltava levemente sobre as cavidades oculares. As sobrancelhas em forma de asa eram insinuantes e grossas. Um restolho de barba cobria a parte inferior do rosto. Com a unha, ela traçou, lânguida, a forma do lábio inferior.

— Cuidado, Lily.

Ela recuou o dedo uma fração de centímetros e perguntou:

— Por quê?

— Porque passei quase sete horas deitado aqui, desejando você. Entende? — Ela fez que sim. — Não acho que seja uma boa idéia você me tocar. A não ser...

A condição ficou subentendida.

Lá fora, raios de sol já eram filtrados pelos galhos frondosos das árvores, projetando padrões nas cortinas fechadas. Pássaros cantavam alegremente. Esquilos caçavam uns aos outros nos galhos superiores. Borboletas voavam de flor em flor. Cardeais e gralhas-azuis pareciam flechas emplumadas arremetendo-se entre as árvores.

A atividade no quarto era consideravelmente menos óbvia, mas não menos energética. Emoções elevavam-se entre os dois como ondas gigantescas no Atlântico. A necessidade era tão densa que parecia palpável, o desejo tão potente que podia ser respirado. Se auras pudessem ser vistas, o ar em torno deles tremeluzia com um brilho vermelho de paixão crescente.

O corpo de Lily não demonstrava seu desejo de forma tão evidente quanto o dele, mas ela sofria da mesma aflição. Naquele momento, Lily não conseguia pensar em nada mais senão satisfazer sua necessidade de ser mimada, acariciada, coberta, completada.

Ela tocou novamente o lábio inferior de James.

Em um movimento fluido, ele se juntou a ela, posicionando Lily sob si e capturando sua boca num beijo quente e faminto. Rígida e petulante, a virilidade de James procurou pelo coração da feminilidade de Lily. Encontrou-a. Favoreceu-a com carícias afoitas.

— Meu Deus, como te quero.

Ele tateou frenético em busca da bainha da camisola. As mãos dela puxaram para baixo o elástico de sua cueca. Ela introduziu a mão e tocou a curva rija de uma nádega.

Gemendo, a boca de James encontrou um mamilo e se fechou em torno dele enquanto ele apreciava a maciez sedosa da calcinha de Lily, assim como os contornos nela confinados. Lily suspirou o nome dele e levantou os joelhos. Os dedos de James enfiaram-se sob a cintura da calcinha.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e, com o ímpeto de um ciclone em miniatura, Harry adentrou o quarto. Ele estava agitado e barulhento como os pássaros e esquilos lá fora.

Todo o ar vazou do corpo de James num chiado lento e estável, aliviando a tensão de seu peito. Ele pressionou a testa contra a de Lily e desejou ser capaz de desinflar seu sexo com a mesma facilidade com que esvaziou os pulmões. Uma gargalhada começou a se formar dentro dele e fez seus lábios expulsarem ar contra a boca de Lily.

— Me lembre de esganá-lo mais tarde.

Lily também estava sentindo a agonia de uma paixão contida à força. Suspirando, pressionou o rosto no pescoço quente de James.

— Se eu não o pegar primeiro.

James rolou para o lado dela, mas a manteve travada em seus braços. Juntos, voltaram sua atenção para Harry.

— Ele deve ter convencido o avô a libertá-lo do berço — observou James.

Desejando a adoração de sua platéia, Harry caminhou para o centro do palco e executou alguns de seus truques mais engraçadinhos. Os risos deles apenas o encorajaram. Com um sorriso matreiro, ele começou a girar em círculos. Surdo aos avisos de que ia ficar tonto, ele girou cada vez mais rápido até que, bêbado, ele estendeu um braço para conter sua queda.

O que sua mão agarrou foi o puxador decorativo da gaveta de cabeceira. A gravidade puxou Harry e ele estava tonto demais para resistir a ela. Seu traseiro aterrissou sólido no soalho atapetado e a gaveta saiu da mesinha para cair em seu colo.

Ele não se machucou, mas os dois adultos reflexivamente sentaram na cama ao verem que o inevitável estava para acontecer. Harry fitou-os surpreso, e então baixou os olhos para a gaveta sobre seu colo.

A única coisa no interior da gaveta era a foto emoldurada de 20x25 do fuzileiro naval em uniforme completo. Harry bateu no vidro com as mãos e disse:

— Papai. — E então sorriu para seus espectadores, esperando aplausos de pé por sua atuação magnífica.

Os braços que seguravam Lily num abraço folgado e afetuoso subitamente ficaram duros como aço. Aos poucos, eles a soltaram. Ela sentiu o calor baixando lentamente, grau a grau. E então, com um movimento abrupto, James levantou da cama no lado mais distante e pegou as calças que largara no chão na noite anterior. Ele enfiou as pernas nelas e fechou o zíper com uma puxada vigorosa enquanto caminhava a passos largos até a porta.

— James, por favor!

Girou nos calcanhares, peito nu, descalço, furioso. Rangia os dentes de raiva, e seu olho brilhou frio ao fitar a mulher agora sentada na cama, descabelada, rosto pálido, lábios trêmulos, olhos implorando.

— Eu não vou ser um duble — rosnou. — Enquanto houver outro homem dentro de você, não haverá espaço para isto — disse, usando a mão para se exibir rudemente. Queixo empinado, saiu furioso do quarto.

* * *

><p>— É Alice Longbottom — reportou Lily, tampando com a palma o bocal do telefone. — Ela nos convidou para um piquenique no lago no Dia do Trabalho. Vocês querem ir?<p>

Havia se passado uma semana desde a visita de Ryan Potter. A semana mais miserável da vida de Lily. A tensão na casa estalava como papel velho e era igualmente inflamável. O suspense de não saber o que deflagraria o incêndio inevitável estava deixando os dois com os nervos em frangalhos.

James jamais perdia a cabeça, jamais erguia a voz. Lily até gostaria que isso acontecesse. Em vez disso ele parecia uma nuvem de tempestade escura e pesada que se recusava a romper. Ela ficava pairando sobre suas cabeças, nefasta e ameaçadora.

Ele não a estava tratando com menos delicadeza do que o normal, mas houvera uma suspensão sensível em suas demonstrações de afeto. Ele raramente a tocava, e só o fazia quando isso era necessário. Com Harry ele se comportava da mesma forma amável. Com ela, era remoto e mecânico.

Que é a forma como eu quis que fosse no começo, ela lembrava a si mesma cada vez que desejava seu sorriso reluzente... ou um olhar significativo... ou um beijo.

Agora, em reação à pergunta de Lily, ele deu de ombros.

— Vou deixar por sua conta, Lily. Faça o que quiser.

Ela o fulminou com o olhar. Ele a ignorou e se debruçou novamente sobre o quebra-cabeças de madeira com peças grandes que ele estava pacientemente montando com Harry, talvez pela décima vez naquela tarde.

Lily não conseguia manter Alice no telefone indefinidamente. Ela precisava dizer alguma coisa. Mas o quê? Os Longbottom eram amigos de James. Mesmo que James se recusasse a dizer isso, ela tinha certeza de que ele queria ir. Alice era astuta e saberia enxergar através de uma desculpa esfarrapada. Sair e passar um dia no lago provavelmente seria bom para todos eles. Com sorte isso iria aliviá-los de alguma tensão.

— Alice, nós vamos adorar encontrar vocês. — Com o rabo do olho, viu James olhar para ela, mas ele imediatamente voltou sua atenção para Harry. — O que posso levar...? Não, não, eu insisto.

* * *

><p>Invariavelmente, a primeira segunda-feira de setembro no Texas era sem nuvens e escaldante. Este Dia do Trabalho prometia não ser diferente dos seus predecessores.<p>

— Lily, eles estão aqui. — James chamou da varanda da frente, onde pousara suas tralhas e estava de pé com Harry. Os Longbottom haviam sugerido que todos eles fossem até o lago em seu furgão, porque ele comportaria ambas famílias e também a parafernália do piquenique.

— Estou indo. — Ela percorreu a casa verificando se as portas estavam fechadas ou se esquecera alguma coisa vital. Quando alcançou a varanda da frente, James e Frank estavam carregando o porta-malas do furgão e Alice estava com Harry, brincando de cavalinho nos joelhos dela.

— Oi. Subam enquanto ainda há espaço para vocês — disse Alice, animada com o passeio.

Durante o percurso até o lago, Frank mexeu com Lily a respeito das coisas que ela trouxera.

— Se soubesse que vocês iam trazer tanta coisa, eu teria alugado um trailer.

Lily gostaria de saber se o outro casal notara que ela e James poderiam conversar e brincar com eles, mas tinham pouco a dizer um ao outro.

James estava vestido com bermudas desbotadas, tênis de corrida precisando de uma aposentaria e um suéter cor de cinza com as mangas cortadas.

Lily puxara seus cabelos para trás e os amarrara num rabo de cavalo. Ela estava usando um par de shorts velhos sobre a peça inferior de seu biquíni, e amarrara as fraldas de uma camisa de malha em sua cintura. A gola da camisa abria-se para revelar a peça superior do biquíni. Ela ficou feliz por não ter tentado se arrumar mais. Quando eles chegaram ao lago, ela já fora desmazelada por Harry que fora contaminado pelo clima festivo de Neville.

Eles encontraram um local que todos concordaram ser perfeito e começaram a descarregar o furgão. Quando terminaram, James celebrou tirando uma lata de cerveja da caixa de isopor. Ele tomou a bebida toda em três goles.

Ele bebeu mais uma cerveja para apagar as chamas de desejo que subiram por seu corpo quando Lily ficou só de biquíni depois que Alice sugeriu que elas pegassem um sol.

Fizeram uma caminhada até a beira da água com as crianças. Harry se pôs a bater na água, e não ficou satisfeito até ter encharcado sua mãe com a água fria do lago. Quando o frio enrijeceu os mamilos de Lily, James resmungou uma desculpa qualquer e voltou até a caixa de isopor para pegar outra cerveja.

Ele levou a lata até o lago e ofereceu um gole a Lily. Ao aceitar, Lily acidentalmente tocou a mão dele. E quando ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, ele foi tomado por um desejo de cair de boca naquele pescoço lindo.

Enquanto ele e Frank permaneciam na água rasa com as crianças, Alice e Lily nadaram até o cais que marcava o início das águas fundas. James observou cada arco gracioso que seus braços faziam na água. Ele devorou Lily com os olhos enquanto ela subia a escada do cais. Quando ela se empertigou para acenar para Harry, seu corpo esguio foi marcado em silhueta contra o céu de verão. O nível da água batia em suas coxas, e ele amaldiçoou aquela barriga plana e desejável.

— Volto já — murmurou James.

— Para onde você vai agora? — perguntou Frank a ele, cobrindo os olhos contra o sol para olhar James.

— Eu... bem... acho que Harry quer um biscoito.

Ele pegou Harry, que estava perfeitamente satisfeito em em pilhar lama nos joelhos, e o levou até o furgão. Harry pegou um biscoito e James tomou outra cerveja.

Depois de um almoço que teria alimentado uma caravana de ciganos, as crianças dormiram à sombra. Quando acordaram, todo mundo caminhou até o campo de beisebol. O jogo anual de "Camisas X Sem Camisas" era uma tradição entre os empresários locais. Qualquer pessoa que quisesse jogar teria apenas de levar seu equipamento e se reunir aos outros no campo, onde os participantes seriam divididos em dois times.

James tinha apenas um olho e capengava, mas meses de fisioterapia e um programa diário de exercícios que ele seguia religiosamente o mantinham em condições físicas muito superiores às dos levantadores de lápis que tinham dez ou mais quilos de vida sedentária para perder.

Lily roeu a unha de seu indicador quando James entrou em campo no nono ciclo. Os Sem Camisa, time no qual tanto ele quanto Frank jogavam, estavam três pontos atrás. As bases estavam cheias. Já tinham havido duas eliminações. Tudo dependia de James. Ele não decepcionou; rebateu a bola e fez um belo _home run_.

Lily, como todo mundo que estava torcendo pelos Sem Camisa, ovacionou fervorosamente. James recebeu as congratulações de seus colegas de time. Então ele e Frank vieram correndo até suas famílias.

— Você foi fantástico! — disse Alice a James.

— Ei, e quanto a mim? — perguntou Frank, fingindo orgulho ferido.

— Você também foi fantástico. — Alice enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço do marido e o beijou ardentemente.

— Eu estava com o coração na mão — disse Lily, rindo empolgada. Enquanto sorria para James, o rosto de Lily foi banhado com sol, e seus olhos franziram contra a luz. Por trás de uma tela espessa de cílios, eles brilhavam. As mãos de Lily estavam espremidas contra o peito, como se ela estivesse tentando conter seu júbilo.

— Foi uma tacada de sorte — disse, modesto.

Eles deram passos hesitantes um até o outro. Pararam. E então Lily se jogou contra ele e, ficando na ponta dos pés, pressionou a boca na dele para um beijo ao herói do dia.

James, reagindo instantaneamente, envolveu a cintura de Lily em seus braços. O sabor da boca deliciosa, pela primeira vez em mais de uma semana, trespassou seu corpo com uma flecha de prazer que explodiu como uma bola de fogo no fundo de sua barriga. Perdido no sabor de Lily, afogando-se nele, a língua de James sondava as profundezas de sua boca. Alheio à luz do dia, à multidão, a tudo, suas mãos deslizaram para as nádegas de Lily e levantaram-na contra sua virilidade intumescida.

Alguma coisa, possivelmente Frank cutucando-o com sua luva de beisebol, mas alguma coisa, lembrou-o de onde estavam. Ele levantou a cabeça e, baixando o olhar para Lily, soltou uma gargalhada.

Lily olhou para ele, confusa. Ela estava com os olhos anuviados. Os seios subiam e desciam rapidamente a cada respiração. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos.

— Prontos para voltar? — Frank estava de pé com Alice, braços nos ombros um do outro. Frank estava com Neville no colo, e Harry estava aterrorizando um besouro com o pé. — Que tal uma cerveja, James?

— Sim, claro, uma cerveja.

Ele a tomou em dois goles, foi nadar para lavar-se do suor e do cansaço do jogo, e depois se refrescou do esforço do nado com mais uma cerveja.

A guisa de jantar, beliscaram sobras e pouco a pouco um cansaço saudável se instalou. Quando o furgão já estava carregado e eles iniciaram a viagem de volta para casa, James estava sonolento e não sentia dor. O tráfego estava congestionado. Ele ficou feliz em dividir a direção com Frank.

Na verdade, ele abriu mão de cada responsabilidade, exceto a de encontrar um lugar de descanso para sua cabeça no ombro de Lily. James se encostou nela e deixou o braço deslizar pela lateral do corpo até aninhar o cotovelo no vale entre a coxa e o colo de sua esposa. A mão de James enroscou-se em torno da lateral de sua coxa. Ele acariciou a pele macia com um polegar preguiçoso e descobriu que era gostoso mover o braço de leve, fazendo os pelos varrerem a pele de Lily.

Em dado momento, ele achou que tinha virado a cabeça e beijado o pescoço de Lily, mas não teve certeza se realmente concretizara essa intenção ou se apenas pensara nela com tanta vontade que imaginou ter feito.

Quando chegaram em casa, ele se concentrou em não parecer alto — conforme suspeitava que estava — na frente de seus anfitriões. Ele agradeceu aos Longbottom pelo dia maravilhoso e desejou-lhes boa noite.

Ele compreendeu o quanto seus braços e pernas estavam moles quando tentou carregar os seus equipamentos de piquenique até a varanda. Depois de dar alguns passos cambaleantes, murmurou, "Acho que vou deixar para guardar essa tralha toda amanhã", e se deixou cair no chão.

— Tudo bem — disse Lily, pressionando os lábios para não rir. — Mas será que você pode por favor destrancar a porta? — Harry, que dormia em seus braços, estava ficando pesado.

— Claro, claro.

Estupidamente, ficou simplesmente parado ali, olhando para ela enquanto os segundos se arrastavam. — James, você está com a chave.

— Oh! Claro que estou. — Ele iniciou uma busca descoordenada em seus bolsos até tirar a chave. Segurando a chave a centímetros do nariz, ele disse:

— Vê? Eu disse que estava comigo!

Ela conteve outra risada, mas ele pareceu não notar enquanto se atrapalhava com a fechadura.

— Alguém mudou a fechadura! — Sua exclamação foi proferida com a mesma determinação com que Edison deve ter dito "Funcional", quando sua primeira lâmpada acendeu.

— Vire a chave de modo que os dentes fiquem para cima. Ele seguiu a instrução de Lily. Quando a fechadura girou e a porta abriu, ele olhou para ela e disse:

— Você é maravilhosa. Sabia disso? Maravilhosa.

Ela olhou para o céu como quem pede misericórdia e passou por ele, indo direto até o quarto de Harry. Depois de colocar o menino para dormir, voltou para a sala de estar e encontrou James jogado no sofá. Ela checou se ele havia fechado a porta da frente, e então seguiu ate o sofá e se debruçou sobre ele.

James estava dormindo. Ela afastou de seu rosto uma mecha de cabelos negros, e ele acordou.

— Lily?

— Sim?

— Você é um amor.

— Obrigada.

— Tão delicada, tão linda.

— Sim, eu sei.

Ele não notou a inflexão seca de Lily. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de que ela o estava tratando com condescendência. Tudo que sabia com certeza era que ao luar pálido, que entrava pelas portas de vidro, a mulher que ele amava estava linda.

Ele segurou o pescoço de Lily e puxou seu rosto para um beijo. Lily, não preparada para este movimento repentino, e muito menos para a paixão do beijo, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por cima dele. James esforçou-se para corrigir a situação, mas só conseguiu fazer ambos rolarem para o chão.

Durante vários momentos, ele não compreendeu que o travesseiro macio no qual sua cabeça estava deitada pesadamente eram os seios de Lily. Não até ele levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela. Então baixou o rosto e, com o nariz, empurrou a camisa que ela havia tornado a amarrar na cintura antes da viagem para casa. Ele a tocou com seus lábios.

— Você tem cheiro de sol. — Ele enfiou o nariz no vale entre os seios de Lily. — Adoro o cheiro do sol.

James se mexeu de modo a fazer suas coxas repousarem entre as dela num encaixe aconchegante. Se registrou que Lily estava com os braços estendidos lateralmente ao corpo e com as palmas voltadas para cima numa atitude de rendição, não comentou. Apenas alterou a posição das mãos de Lily para que elas repousassem acima de sua cabeça; e então, com o dedo indicador, tracejou a parte interna do braço de Lily da palma às axilas, como se estivesse desenhando uma trilha para ser seguida por suas veias.

— Se o sol tivesse gosto, seria também como o seu. — A boca de James se moveu sobre os seios de Lily, abrindo e fechando como se estivessem dando mordidas. Animado com o que estava fazendo, empreendeu uma tentativa selvagem de desatar o nó da camisa de Lily. Quando finalmente conseguiu desfazê-lo, empurrou para os lados a camisa e atacou o fecho frontal do biquíni dela.

Quando Lily estava nua debaixo dele, James sussurrou:

— Senhor Todo-Poderoso, você é linda.

Ele a tocou reverentemente, as pontas dos dedos roçando a carne macia. Ele agiu sem pressa e não pediu desculpas. Como se estivesse convencido de que ela era apenas outro sonho. Um dos muitos que ele tinha com Lily. Mas Deus, este parecia real!

Ele tomou um seio em cada mão e os remodelou com movimentos de seus dedos. Tomando um mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, beliscou-o de leve, e então baixou a cabeça e o enclausurou com a boca.

Os sons que ele fazia eram os de um homem faminto que acabara de encontrar sustento. Ele sugou ambos os seios. Ele esfregou seu lábio sobre os mamilos, que agora estavam lustrosos por causa dos beijos. Com a pontinha da língua, brincou com os mamilos, tentando fazer com que encolhessem, com que endurecessem. E conseguiu.

Estava vagamente consciente dos movimentos coleantes abaixo dele, falado ao seu corpo numa linguagem que ele entenderia sem precisar de qualquer tradução.

Usando os braços como apoio, ele se ergueu e abriu os shorts dela. Com precisão cirúrgica, sua mão enfiou-se entre os shorts e a peça inferior do biquíni, ainda úmida. Ele cobriu o delta, que coube com perfeição na palma de sua mão. Ele o esfregou, pressionando, deleitando-se com a lã macia que o cobria. Seus dedos se curvaram sobre os doces mistérios que residiam abaixo.

O gemido de James começou no fundo de sua alma e ecoou por todo seu corpo.

— Você está molhada para mim.

Apaixonadamente, ele beijou a garganta da qual um som arfante se levantava, e introduziu os dedos na fonte daquele calor úmido.

A respiração de James estava entrecortada, arfante. Ou seria a de Lily? Ele não tinha certeza. Ele resolveu o enigma lacrando sua boca sobre a dela e beijando-a até nenhum dos dois poder mais respirar. Com a língua, buscou pelo pescoço de Lily.

Os shorts de Lily saíram com facilidade. A peça do biquíni exigiu mais paciência e perícia, qualidades que já o haviam desertado quando ele os puxou violentamente sobre os tornozelos de Lily. Frustrado e desajeitado, ele se libertou de suas próprias roupas.

Deus, como a pele dela estava fresca! E a dele quente demais.

O corpo de Lily o aceitou. Ele afundou em sua feminilidade sedosa e úmida, e estremeceu com prazer. Envolvido pela bainha quente e cremosa, decidiu que jamais experimentara uma tão deliciosa.

A boca de James procurou pela orelha de Lily.

— Eu esperei por isto por tempo demais. Eu queria... Mas é muito melhor... Você é... meu amor...

Pondo as mãos por baixo dos quadris de Lily, James levantou-a para si e se moveu com estocadas rápidas e certeiras. O corpo de Lily começou a tremer em torno do dele. Os seios sob sua boca estremeceram e o mamilo contra sua língua perolou num botão duro e redondo.

E no instante em que sentiu o prazer de Lily derramar-se nele, James jorrou o seu.

* * *

><p><em>Huntsville, Alabama<em>

— Nunca mais vou me mudar de novo. Vamos viver aqui pelo resto de nossas vidas.

— Por mim tudo bem — disse, cansado, Remus. — Que forma de passar o Dia do Trabalho. Trabalhando!

— Mas arrumamos tudo. Finalmente. Tudo menos aquela caixa na qual você guardou todas suas tralhas de fuzileiro.

— Para você pode ser tralha, mas algumas daquelas coisas significam muito para mim.

Ela acariciou a mão dele.

— Eu sei. Só estava brincando. Por falar nisso, você mandou aquela foto para a viúva do sujeito? Black, certo?

— Sim, e não, não mandei. Farei isso amanhã. — Franziu a testa. — Mas não sei como encontrá-la.

— Por que não manda para os Fuzileiros Navais? Tenho certeza de que eles vão encaminhar para ela.

— Boa idéia. — Ele se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. — Vamos para a cama. Estou exausto. Mas não me deixe esquecer de achar aquela foto e mandá-la amanhã — acrescentou enquanto apagava a luz.

* * *

><p>Olá Ninha Souma e dudi's akara. Depois de mais de um mês de demora eis aqui um cap quentinho (ou melhor <em>hot<em>) para ustedes. Agora que acabaram as aulas da facul prometo postar mais rapidamente. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até o próximo.


	14. Capítulo 13

Ela levou um momento para lembrar por que estava dormindo no chão. Sem travesseiro, cobertor, ou qualquer coisa para aliviar seu desconforto, ela dormira um sono sem sonhos pela primeira vez em semanas.

Movendo nada além dos olhos, olhou através das portas de vidro e viu que ainda era cedo. Hesitante, esticou as pernas atormentadas por câimbras e tentou se sentar. Os dedos dele estavam emaranhados nos seus cabelos.

Ela precisou puxar gentilmente, mas finalmente se libertou. Pegou seus shorts descartados e caminhou na ponta dos pés até o corredor. No caminho até o quarto de Harry, recolocou o sutiã do biquíni, cujas taças haviam passado a noite torcidas abaixo de seus braços.

Harry ainda estava dormindo e não demonstrava qualquer sinal de que iria acordar logo. Seu dia anterior fora exaustivo. Lily estava grata por isso. Neste momento, ela precisava pensar e não queria distrações.

Puxou seus shorts até a cintura e refez o caminho pela casa. James ainda estava na mesma posição, deitado no chão diante do sofá da sala de estar. Ele não estava roncando, mas sua respiração era profunda e estável. Lily escapuliu sem acordá-lo.

Ela tirou uma toalha da pilha que mantinham no armário perto da banheira de hidromassagem, e foi caminhar pelo bosque em direção ao córrego. A manhã estava parada. O novo sol ainda não penetrara os galhos densos das árvores. A grama estava fria e úmida sob seus pés nus.

O córrego fluía languidamente. Um aguaceiro recente o havia enchido. Mesmo assim estava calmo e provinha um excelente campo de procriação para camarões de água doce. Harry batera palmas de alegria ao vê-los quando James... James.

O nome ecoou por sua mente, erradicando todos os outros pensamentos. Suspirando, Lily estendeu sua toalha na grama alta perto da margem do córrego, e se sentou. Trouxe os joelhos para junto do peito, e pousou o queixo neles.

Havia acontecido

Ela fechou os olhos enquanto os tremores de prazer ecoavam por sua memória. Pressionando a fronte contra os joelhos, tentou não lembrar da forma esplendorosa como ele fazia sexo, mas não adiantou. Seu cérebro poderia não querer lembrar, mas o corpo tremia a cada recordação.

Por que ela não resistira? Poderia tê-lo feito. Ele bebera de mais. Quando ele caiu sobre ela, Lily poderia tê-lo empurrado e ele provavelmente não teria notado a diferença. Por que não fizera isso?

_Porque eu queria fazer amor com ele._

Pronto. Ela havia admitido.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o córrego como se esperando que ele conversasse com ela. O córrego prosseguiu despreocupadamente seu curso em direção a um terreno mais baixo.

Lily queria que ele fizesse amor com ela desde o beijo depois do jogo de beisebol. Aquele beijo tinha sido decisivo. Mesmo agora, ela podia lembrar com exatidão de sua aparência enquanto caminhava até ela.

Um sorriso largo reluzira em seu rosto. Mechas de cabelos negros, úmidas de suor, estavam grudadas em sua testa. A cintura de suas bermudas estava úmida com suor e ligeiramente baixa, expondo o umbigo. As pernas, mesmo a esquerda coberta de cicatrizes, eram ricas em músculos protuberantes que retesavam e relaxavam enquanto ele caminhava até ela.

Nunca em sua vida ela vira um homem tão másculo. James era a epítome do macho, e tudo dentro dela que era mulher gravitava em direção a ele, como o córrego fluía para o lago.

O beijo que ele pressionara em sua boca fora salgado, selvagem. O suor em seu peito parecera grudá-la a ele. Quando sentira sua mãos, poderosas e másculas, ancorando-a contra sua virilidade despertada, Lily soubera que o queria. Ela iria se entregar a James, mas não apenas para satisfazer o desejo dele; iria entregar-se para satisfazer o seu.

Mais tarde, quando ele começara a beijar-lhe os seios, ela desejara com todas suas forças que nada os interrompesse desta vez.

Chame de pecado.

Chame de infidelidade a Sirius.

Chame do que quiser, mas ela desejara sentir James Potter dentro dela.

— Lily?

Ela deu um pulo e girou abruptamente. James estava de pé atrás dela, usando apenas bermudas, a sombra de uma barba, e uma expressão cautelosa.

— Oi.

— Está se sentindo bem?

Ela voltou a olhar para o córrego, encontrando dificuldade em fitar James depois da noite anterior. Seu peito doía com o esforço de respirar.

— Sim, estou bem. Acordei cedo e a manhã estava tão bonita... Harry acordou?

— Quando saí, não tinha acordado ainda.

— Acho que o dia de ontem deixou ele moído.

— Acho que sim.

Ele se abaixou ao lado e ligeiramente atrás dela. Ele puxou tufos de grama, examinou-os, e então espalhou as folhas de volta no chão.

— A que horas você vai sair para trabalhar?

— Não vou. Lene e eu trocamos. Sábado passado por hoje. Foi por isso que não estava com pressa de acordar Harry.

Ele agradeceu a informação com um leve meneio de cabeça e se levantou de novo. Sentia-se inquieto. Nenhum deles estava tendo coragem de falar o assunto mais importante que havia em suas cabeças.

Com o canto do olho, Lily o viu caminhar até uma árvore. Ele parou. Ele se virou e olhou para ela. Quando finalmente chegou até a árvore, ele levantou os braços até um dos galhos mais baixos, ligeiramente acima dele. Apoiou-se na casca de árvore áspera e baixou a cabeça para olhar para o chão.

Ela deitou a cabeça e rezou para que alguma coisa quebrasse o silêncio.

— Lily, a noite passada aconteceu mesmo?

Como ela sempre havia achado, Deus tinha senso de humor. Cuidado com as coisas pelas quais você reza.

Ela olhou na direção de James. Ele agora estava arrancando pedacinhos de casca de árvore com as unhas e jogando-os na água.

— Você não lembra?

— Eu lembro de um sonho erótico incrível... — Ele respirou fundo. — ...ou da melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

Lily olhou para ele rapidamente, golpeando os ombros com os cabelos ruivos. Ele viu as lágrimas nos olhos dela. Um espasmo de arrependimento monumental contorceu as feições de James.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou James. — Eu sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem.

— Uma ova que está.

— É verdade, está tudo bem.

— Eu estava bêbado.

— Você estava relaxado.

— Machuquei você?

— Não.

— Forcei você?

— Não.

— Fiz alguma coisa que você não tenha gostado?

— Não.

— Porque eu jamais poderia me perdoar...

— James, eu queria!

Então os 101 pedidos de desculpa que ele catalogara na mente morreram em seus lábios.

— Você queria?

— Sim. — Ele respirou fundo e começou a catar a mesma grama que ele havia desenraizado. — Tenho pensado.

— Sobre o quê?

— Se você gostaria... se você gostaria de ter outros filhos, além de Harry, quero dizer. Alguns, pelo menos um, que seja realmente seu. Seria injusto para mim... impedir...

Os lábios de Lily foram calados por um dedo longo e bronzeado que se deitou sobre eles. Ela não podia mais evitar aquele olho penetrante. Ele apontava direto para sua mente.

— Eu gostaria de ter pelo menos um filho meu. E fico agradecido pela oferta. Mas foi só por causa disso que você fez amor comigo?

— Não — sussurrou ela, balançando a cabeça. — Eu apenas não sabia o que mais dizer.

— Por que você quis fazer amor comigo bêbado e estúpido, como tenho certeza de que fui?

Ela voltou a face para a palma que provera um apoio para ela. Seus olhos se fecharam e duas das lágrimas que ela reunira nos olhos rolaram por sua face. Mas quando ela abriu os olhos, estava sorrindo.

— Você não foi bêbado nem estúpido.

— Não precisa mentir para mim.

Rindo, ela estendeu a mão e tocou os cabelos dele afetuosamente.

— Você se comportou do mesmo jeito de sempre. O jeito que se comporta desde que o conheci.

— Qual jeito?

— Gentil, generoso, divertido de estar por perto.

— Por favor, pare. Vai me deixar vermelho de vergonha. Mas você está descrevendo a mim ou a Papai Noel? — Ele assumiu a expressão patética de um menininho pedindo por mais doce. — Não tenho nenhum atributo de natureza mais romântica?

A gargalhada dela foi tão cintilante quanto a água do córrego sob o sol.

— Está precisando de uma massagem de ego?

— Para início de conversa.

Ela lançou um olhar tímido para ele, mas continuou fazendo o jogo.

— Muito bem. O que você quer ouvir? Que você é lindo de morrer? Que a minha melhor amiga acha que você é um pedaço de mau caminho, mas um bom pedaço de mau caminho, o que é raro?

— Sua melhor amiga? Como ela entrou nesta história? Quero saber o que você pensa.

— Todas as alternativas acima — confessou Lily numa voz rascante.

— Tem mais? — O nariz dele se perdeu nos cachos acima da orelha de Lily.

— Você vai me fazer admitir que a mera visão do seu corpo ateia fogo no meu sangue?

— Gostei disso.

Lily curvou a cabeça para trás quando os lábios de James encontraram sua garganta.

— Você é incrivelmente bonito, sexy, e... — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— E? — instigou ele, levantando a cabeça para vê-la.

— E... — acrescentou lentamente. — E... estou muito feliz por ter casado com você.

James invocou uma divindade, se em prece ou em vão, Lily jamais saberia. Ele aplicou uma pressão levíssima no ombro dela e ela se deitou na toalha. Ele a seguiu para o chão, parcialmente cobrindo-lhe o corpo com o seu.

— Eu te amo, Lily Potter.

Eles se abraçaram. Suas pernas nuas se entrelaçaram. O que seus corpos haviam feito horas antes, agora suas bocas reencenaram.

— Vai tirar o dia de folga? — perguntou bruscamente James, vários momentos depois.

— Hum-hum.

— Então também vou. Mas mesmo assim vamos acordar o Harry, dar a comida dele, e levá-lo para a creche.

— Por quê?

James olhou para sua esposa com um sorriso malicioso que fez o coração de Lily flutuar, e suas coxas se liquefazerem.

— Porque quero passar o dia inteiro na cama transando com a minha esposa.

* * *

><p>— ...sim... sim...<p>

— Gosta disso?

— Sim!

— Sinto medo de te machucar quando pressiono muito fundo.

— Não... É... ah... James... sim...

— Querida... Lily... Eu não posso... Mais quanto tempo?...

— Ainda não. Quero que isto dure para sempre.

— Eu também, mas...

— Agora, agora, agora...

* * *

><p>— Você é tão linda.<p>

— Você faz com que me sinta linda. E safada.

— Safada?

— Nunca me puseram sentada na frente de um espelho para eu ser admirada. É decadente, não é?

— Puramente. Mas desta forma eu consigo ver você inteira ao mesmo tempo. Levante os braços.

— Como? Deste jeito?

— Perfeito. Você amamentou Harry?

— Durante algum tempo. Por quê?

— Só estava pensando. Os seus seios são belíssimos. Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

— Não, é que apenas...

— O quê?

— Algumas das coisas que você diz me embaraçam.

— Não fique embaraçada. Eu te amo. Incomoda-se que eu a toque deste jeito?

— Se me incomoda? Claro que não, eu... ah...

— Oh, Deus, olhe para você. Eu mal a toco e...

— Você sabe como me tocar... como...

— Você tem gosto de leite.

— Use sua boca.

— Leite, leite doce...

— E a sua língua...

— Você tem gosto de Lily.

* * *

><p>— Então não diga que é feio.<p>

— Todo homem deveria ter um lado esquerdo com uma pista de corrida escavada nele.

— As cicatrizes não doem?

— Não.

— Nunca?

— Bem, de vez em quando.

— Por que esta se curva desde a sua espinha até o seu esterno?

— Neste momento estou feliz por ela estar aí.

— Feliz?

— Sim. Porque adoro sentir os seus lábios no meu peito.

— Eu o beijaria mesmo sem a cicatriz.

— Beijaria mesmo, querida?

— Sim. Já tem muito tempo que quero beijar seu peito.

— Isso não é mais o meu peito. É o meu umbigo.

— É perto.

— Falando de perto... Hummm, queri...

— Você me desviou do assunto.

— Tive hemorragia interna em vários órgãos.

— Meu Deus!

— Tudo bem. Apenas continue o que você está fazendo que nem vou me lembrar mais disso.

— Assim?

— Oh, querida, como isso é bom. Lily... Lily... Oh, querida, oh... É a primeira vez que você me toca aí.

— A primeira vez que te vi...

— Sim?

— Quando você saiu daquela banheira...

— Sim?

— Você tirou meu fôlego.

— Agora você está tirando o meu... Do jeito como me está tocando...

* * *

><p>— ...mas EU disse para a Lene que de jeito nenhum ia entrar no ônibus com o time de futebol.<p>

— Você era uma boa menina.

— Era uma covarde, sempre com medo de me meter em encrencas. Então voltei para casa com a banda, que era o nosso lugar.

— E a Lene?

— Bem, quando voltamos para a escola, ela saltou do ônibus com um cara que antes ela chamava de "alce feio". Ela estava com uma... sei lá... uma expressão... e eu entendi o que tinha acontecido. Foi assim que soube que ela e eu éramos diferentes. Eu não podia simplesmente fazer sexo por fazer sexo.

— Droga. Tem certeza disso?

— Pare, James, pare agora. Achei que a gente ia conversar.

— Então pare de ficar deitada aí tão sedutora. Tudo bem, desculpe. Vamos conversar.

— Esqueci do que estávamos falando.

— Você era virgem quando se casou?

— Da primeira ou da segunda vez?

— Muito engraçado. Responda à pergunta.

— Não era disso que estávamos falando.

— Você tem razão. Desculpe ter perguntado. Não é da minha conta.

— Sim, eu era virgem.

— Você quase parece envergonhada disso.

— Tenho medo que você perca a atração por mim por causa da minha falta de experiência.

— Eu estaria fazendo isto se não sentisse atração por você?

— Não sei do que gosto mais: do que você está fazendo ou a expressão no seu rosto enquanto faz.

* * *

><p>— Veja como enrosca em torno dos meus dedos. É uma cor tão bonita. E macia. E isto também.<p>

— James... o que?...

— Relaxe.

— Mas o quê... Não!

— Eu quero.

— Não, eu...

— Por favor, Lily, me deixe amar você.

— Mas... oh, meu Deus... James?...

— Sim, meu amor, sim. Você é deliciosa.

* * *

><p>— Pare, por favor. Não vou agüentar. Minhas costelas estão doendo.<p>

— Mais uma. Esta é sobre um homem que entra numa loja de animais para comprar um papagaio.

— James, estou falando sério. Não quero mais ouvir suas piadas obscenas.

— Você estava rindo.

— É isso que estou dizendo. Eu sou uma dama.

— Como pode fingir ser uma dama enquanto está montada no meu colo e estou mordiscando os seus mamilos?

— James!

— Ai, querida. Fique parada ou vai me deixar ainda mais aleijado do que já sou. Por outro lado, pode se remexer. Eu adoro ver eles balançarem.

— Você é obsceno.

— Espere só até ouvir a piada do papagaio.

— Não tem nada que pare você?

— Não. Agora seja uma boa esposa e escute. Um cara entra na loja de animais e... Lily, pensei que tinha mandado você ficar parada. O cara entra na loja de animais e o dono diz, eu tenho um papagaio incrível. "Ele fala?", pergunta o homem. Lily, você está pedindo por confusão. Agora pare com isso. "Claro que ele sabe falar", diz o dono da loja, "mas tem um problema". Lily, estou te avisando. "Qual é o problema?", pergunta o cara. "O papagaio sabe falar, mas ele não tem pés." Lily... Então o cara diz, "Então como ele fica no poleiro?" E o dono da loja diz... Ah, que se dane.

— Essa é a piada?

— Não, mas pensei num desfecho melhor.

* * *

><p>— Essa foi a pior parte de aceitar. Não havia nada que os fuzileiros pudessem me mandar. Nenhuma lembrança. Nada. Era como se ele não tivesse existido. Foi muito difícil para mim. Não havia nem o bastante dele para encher um caixão.<p>

— Não, não, meu bem.

— Ele merecia uma morte melhor. E lidar com os militares foi frustrante. Eles não podiam ou não nos diziam nada por motivos de segurança. Os detalhes eram superficiais.

— Por exemplo?

— Sirius nem estava no seu próprio beliche naquela manhã. Por que? Por que nenhum pertence dele sobreviveu à explosão? Eu queria alguma coisa tangível, alguma coisa dele na qual eu pudesse colocar a mão. Uma lâmina de barbear. Um relógio de pulso. Qualquer coisa.

— Calma, calma. Se isso perturba você, é melhor não falarmos mais nisso.

— Não é tão doloroso quanto parece. Na verdade falar sobre isso me faz bem. E é muita gentileza sua me ouvir.

— Eu te amo, Lily. Precisávamos falar sobre Sirius. Eu queria que nós dois tivéssemos a liberdade de falar o nome dele em voz alta.

— Eu te amo, James.

— Eu sei.

— E você sabe que eu te amo? Eu achava que não seria capaz de amar outro homem, mas eu te amo. Acabo de compreender isso. Eu te amo! James, você está chorando?

— Eu te amo tanto, Lily.

— Você nunca vai me abandonar, vai?

— Não tem a menor chance.

— Jure.

— Jamais vou te abandonar.

* * *

><p>— Mal posso acreditar que está chovendo.<p>

— É só uma chuva da tarde. Vai passar logo. Então vamos nos vestir e sair para pegar o Harry.

— Ainda não. Vamos aproveitar a chuva.

— Uma chuva não é divertida se você não tem com quem dividi-la.

— Como você faz isso?

— O quê?

— Lê a minha mente.

— Eu leio?

— Desde o começo, você sempre pareceu saber o que eu estava pensando. Como?

— Porque eu te amo.

— Sim, mas...

— Vire-se Lily.

— Eu não entendo como você...

— Vamos fazer amor mais uma vez antes de irmos pegar Harry ou não?

— Hum, James, não é justo. Você sabe que eu me derreto toda quando você me toca aí.

— Onde? Aqui?

— Sim, sim.

— E quando te beijo ali?

— Eu morro um pouco.

— Então me beije ao mesmo tempo e vamos morrer um pouco juntos.

* * *

><p><em>Huntsville, Alabama<em>

Uma carta foi enviada.

* * *

><p>Cantarolando, Lily verificou o assado. Até Lisa Evans teria ficado orgulhosa dela. Lily recolocou a tampa na assadeira e desligou o forno. A assadeira manteria a carne quente até James e Harry terem voltado. James fora fazer compras e levara o menino, deixando Lily em casa para preparar o jantar, tarefa que ela agora adorava.<p>

Na verdade, ela adorava praticamente tudo que fazia ultimamente. Nas últimas três semanas, desde o Dia do Trabalho e da noite seguinte, ela vivia numa bolha de felicidade.

— Uns dias de folga certamente fizeram maravilhas por você! — exclamara Lene no dia quem que Lily voltara para trabalhar depois do feriado. — Você está brilhando que nem uma moeda nova. E aposto que ficou com esse brilho depois que o James te deu uma boa polida.

A piada de mau gosto fizera Lily dar uma gargalhada gostosa.

— Você tem razão. Estou apaixonada.

— Bem, isso é contagioso, porque James já ligou duas vezes para saber se você tinha chegado, e ele disse para te dar um beijo por ele, o que me recusei a fazer. O que aconteceu com vocês dois?

— Nada — mentiu Lily, enquanto pegava o telefone para ligar de volta para James. Fazia mais de meia hora que ela não o via.

— Aposto que vocês andaram alugando vídeos pornô.

— Não.

— Você encomendou aquele kit de acessórios sexuais que te mostrei na Playgirl? O que o James achou das calcinhas comestíveis?

— Pare com isso, Lene! — dissera Lily, rindo. — Não fiz nada disso. — Então ela disse ao telefone: — Oi, querido. Você ligou?

— Você está tomando pílulas de ginseng? — insistira Lene. — Servindo ostras na meia concha para ele todas as noites?

— Não! Desculpe, James. Lene só queria saber se estou te servindo ostras na meia concha todas as noites... O quê?... Não, eu não posso dizer isso a ela... Não... Oh, está bem. Lene, o James mandou dizer para você que se ele estivesse comendo ostras na meia concha todas as noites, nós teríamos de comprar um novo colchão. Agora fique quieta, por favor. Eu te disse que estou apaixonada e que quero falar com o meu marido.

E estou apaixonada, pensou agora Lily enquanto atravessava alegremente a sala de estar, catando os brinquedos que Harry deixara em seu rastro. Notando as cartas não abertas na mesa do vestíbulo, levou-as para a cozinha em sua viagem de volta. Sentou-se numa banqueta do bar olhá-las, e assim passar o tempo até que seus homens voltassem para casa.

Um envelope em particular chamou sua atenção. Era dos Fuzileiros Navais. Rasgando-o, encontrou outro envelope dentro, este com o carimbo de _Favor Encaminhar_. O nome impresso no canto superior esquerdo atiçou a sua memória, mas ela não se lembrou dele até ter notado o endereço de devolução. Huntsville, Alabama. Um dos amigos de Sirus não morara em Huntsville, Alabama? Curiosa, ela abriu esse segundo envelope e retirou uma folha de papel de carta branco. Uma fotografia caiu no bar.

A carta era curta. Ela apresentava o remetente, que expressava condolências pela morte de Sirius. Explicava que o remetente recentemente havia encontrado a fotografia e pensado que Lily poderia gostar de tê-la. Terminava com sinceros desejos de felicidade futura.

Deixando a carta de lado, ela pegou a fotografia. Sorrindo para ela do centro de um trio de fuzileiros estava Sirius Black. Ele parecia exatamente como ela lembrava dele. Estava totalmente uniformizado, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto, como se alguém tivesse dito uma coisa excepcionalmente engraçada um instante antes da foto ser batida. As lentes tinham capturado o sorriso doce e espontâneo de Sirius.

Ele estava de pé entre dois outros fuzileiros. Seus braços estavam repousando nos ombros uns dos outros. O remetente da fotografia fizera o favor de colocar uma legenda para Lily. Ele havia identificado a si próprio como o homem à direita de Sirius. Ele tinha rosto franco e sorriso largo. Ninguém hesitaria em comprar um carro de um homem com uma cara tão honesta.

Os olhos de Lily deslizaram para o outro lado da foto. "Pontas" fora escrito sob o homem à esquerda. Todo mundo pensaria duas vezes antes de comprar um carro dele.

Poderia alguém tão bonito ser merecedor de confiança? Ele tinha o sorriso de um crocodilo faminto, um sorriso branco brilhante que atravessava seu rosto bronzeado. Olhos castanho esverdeados traquinas viam o mundo através de cílios negros pontudos. Ele parecia prestes a piscar, e Lily teve a sensação de que ele fizera o comentário engraçado do qual os outros dois homens estavam rindo. O sorriso de Pontas era convencido e arrogante.

E familiar.

Era o sorriso de seu marido.

Não podia haver erro. Mesmo com o corte de cabelo reco de um fuzileiro e sem o tapa-olho, não havia engano naquele sorriso.

Lily deixou cair a fotografia como se ela tivesse lhe queimado os dedos. Ela olhou para a foto onde caíra, no tampo do bar, mas não teve coragem de tocá-la novamente.

Tinha de haver uma explicação lógica. Sirius e James de braços dados? James um fuzileiro? Como uma foto de James fora legendada como "Pontas", um apelido do qual ela lembrava bem das cartas que Sirius lhe mandara do Egito?

Pontas era o mulherengo. O playboy desavergonhado. O amigo de Sirius que ela sabia que iria odiar caso um dia se conhecessem.

E estava casada com ele.

As implicações associadas com isso envolveram-na como um enxame de abelhas assassinas. Ela cobriu a cabeça. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para conter o soluço que subia de seu peito. Ela se forçou a engolir a bile que subitamente encheu o fundo de sua garganta.

Tinha de haver alguma explicação. Claro que havia. James iria chegar, ver a foto e dizer alguma coisa como, "Rapaz, que coisa estranha. Está vendo como esse sujeito se parece tanto comigo?" Ou, "Dizem que todo mundo no mundo tem um gêmeo. Acho que Pontas é o meu." Ou, "É surpreendente os truques que eles conseguem fazer com fotografia hoje em dia.

Tinha de ser um erro.

Mas não havia erro nenhum e ela sabia disso.

Ela ouviu a picape de James entrar no caminho de acesso da casa. Ela estava com as entranhas rolando, o sangue fervendo, e a cabeça latejando, mas por fora ela parecia imóvel como uma escultura.

— Antes que você fique com raiva — começou James no momento em que passou pela porta —, Harry e eu fizemos uma votação e decidimos por unanimidade que não estava tão perto assim da hora do jantar para eu não poder lhe dar um biscoito. Assim abrimos o pacote na vinda para cá. É por causa disso que a camisa dele... Qual é o problema? — Ele havia olhado para ela e notado a expressão furiosa. — Lily?

Ele se moveu até ela, e quando alcançou o bar, viu a foto. Ele murmurou um palavrão e girou nos calcanhares. Recitando um dicionário de pragas, ele caminhou até a janela. Diante dela, curvou os ombros e enfiou as mãos, palmas para fora, nos bolsos traseiros das calças jeans.

— Venha aqui, Harry. — Com muito mais compostura do que sentia, Lily pegou seu filho no colo. Ela sentia vontade de gritar até não poder respirar mais, de bater a cabeça na parede. De bater a cabeça de James.

Levantando Harry até a pia, ela lavou o rosto e as mãos do menino, então pousou-o no chão da cozinha e cercou-o com xícaras de medida de plástico colorido, que estavam entre as coisas com as quais ele mais gostava de brincar.

Finalmente retomou para o bar, pegou a fotografia e a estudou por um momento antes de dizer:

— Você saiu bem na foto.

James virou-se lentamente, girando sobre os calcanhares de suas botas de caubói, que Lily sabia agora serem tão falsas e afetadas quanto tudo mais nele.

— Então agora você sabe.

— Sim eu sei. É verdade o que dizem, não é? Os clichês sempre têm um elemento de verdade neles. A esposa é sempre a última a saber.

— Eu ia lhe contar.

— Quando, James? Quando? Quando estivéssemos velhos e grisalhos? Quando eu estivesse fraca demais para odiar você com cada fibra do meu ser, como odeio agora?

— A mim ou o que eu fiz?

— As duas coisas! Eu não agüento nem olhar para a sua cara. Pontas!

Ela pronunciou o nome como se fosse o epíteto mais odioso. Ele estremeceu.

— Eu sabia como você se sentia sobre o Pontas. Foi por causa disso que nunca me apresentei diretamente a você.

Ela riu, um pouco histérica.

— Pontas. Eu me casei com Pontas, um homem conhecido por suas conquistas sexuais. Um homem que corre atrás de qualquer rabo de saia porque no escuro todos os gatos são pardos.

— Lily...

— Você não disse isso uma vez ao Sirius?

— Sim, mas foi antes...

— Eu não quero ouvir! — gritou ela, cortando o ar com as mãos. — Não quero ouvir nenhuma explicação de você. Pensando bem, quero ouvir uma: Por que você fez isto? Qual foi o seu propósito? Que jogo doente você estava fazendo?

— Não é um jogo. — Suas palavras racionais contrastavam com seu tom de voz esganiçado. — Nunca foi o jogo. Desde o começo, não foi um jogo.

Ela refreou sua raiva e respirou fundo várias vezes.

— E quando foi isso? Presumo que nosso encontro não tenha sido acidental.

— Não foi.

— Então, quando isto começou?

— Quando acordei num hospital na Alemanha Ocidental e descobri que estava vivo. Sem um olho, ferido quase sem possibilidades de recuperação, mas vivo.

— O que isso teve a ver comigo? ― Ele deu um passo até ela.

— Você quer saber por que Sirius não estava dormindo em seu beliche? — Ela assentiu positivamente, embora a pergunta não tivesse sido realmente formulada. — Cheguei bêbado na noite anterior ao atentado à embaixada. Sirius me ajudou a tirar a roupa para dormir. Eu mal lembro do que aconteceu. Mas lembro de ter caído no beliche dele. Sirius estava dormindo no meu beliche quando a bomba explodiu.

Uma das mãos de Lily voou para sua boca, a outra agarrou seu estômago. Lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos.

— Quando entendi que Sirius tinha morrido no meu lugar, passei a não me importar mais se vivia ou morria. — Ele desviou o olhar, aliviando toda a dor, literalmente sentindo-a atormentar seu corpo novamente, reduzindo-o, tornando-o menos que um homem. — Mas sobrevivi. Com a ajuda de um enfermeiro que se tornou meu amigo, descobri a respeito de você e de Harry. Quando estava me sentindo bem o bastante para sair do hospital, vim procurar você.

Lily cruzou os braços sobre o estômago. Ela caminhou ao longo do bar, abraçada a si mesma, o corpo balançando levemente da cintura para cima, como se dores excruciantes dilacerassem suas entranhas.

Quando se virou para fitar James, ela gritou:

— Na minha opinião, você levou seu dever militar longe demais. Você foi acima e além do chamado. Não quero um marido que se casou comigo movido pelo senso do dever, muito obrigada!

A voz de Lily saiu tão alta e estridente que Harry parou de bater os copos de plástico no chão e olhou para ela. O lábio inferior do menino começou a tremer.

— Ma-mã.

Arrancada de um poço de humilhação pelo som trêmulo da voz de seu filho, Lily ajoelhou ao lado dele e acariciou a sua cabeça.

— Está tudo bem, querido. Brinque com seus copos. Está vendo? Upa-lá-lá. Eles caem. Empilhe eles de volta para a mamãe.

Temporariamente acalmado, Harry voltou a brincar. Lily olhou novamente para James. O rosto dele estava quase tão pétreo quanto o seu. Os lábios praticamente não se mexiam.

— Não é assim.

— Então me diga como é — rosnou Lily. — Me diga o que o motivou a me seduzir a...

— Casar, Lily — disse ele com ênfase furiosa. — A seduzi para casar comigo. Isso é tão desonroso?

— É, porque foi tudo uma cilada. Não acredito que fui boba a ponto de cair nela, de me apaixonar por você. O seu cavalheirismo, a sua preocupação com Harry, a sua atração instantânea por mim, o seu... o seu... tudo. O seu maldito carro conservador! Parece que você decorou o livro Como Ser O Segundo Marido dos Sonhos de Uma Viúva! Por que se deu a tanto trabalho? O que o motivou a fazer isso?

— Eu amo você.

Ela estendeu os braços à frente, como se o estivesse afugentando.

— Não... não ouse fazer jogos de palavras comigo. — Ela virtualmente cuspiu as palavras porque não queria alarmar Harry novamente com sua voz alta.

— Não estou fazendo jogo nenhum, Lily. Eu estava e estou apaixonado por você.

— Isso é impossível.

Ele balançou a cabeça, terminantemente.

— Há uma parte essencial desta história que você ainda não conhece.

— Então por favor me conte.

— As suas cartas.

Ela caiu em silêncio, aturdida com o que ele acabara de dizer.

— Minhas cartas?

— As suas cartas para Sirius.

Ela afundou na banqueta enquanto fitava o homem que havia se convertido de um marido amável para novamente um estranho. Acontecera tão depressa. Ver a foto dele havia puxado o tapete de baixo de seus pés. Agora ela teve a impressão de que o chão havia se aberto. Quando ela chegaria ao fundo?

— Você leu as cartas? — perguntou ela com uma inflexão que claramente indicava que considerava aquilo o crime mais hediondo cometido até agora.

— Elas me foram encaminhadas por engano quando eu estava no hospital. — James contou a ela a respeito da caixa de metal e de como ele concedera a Sirius o favor de usá-la. — Quando eles enviaram os meus pertences, aquela caixa estava entre eles. Abri a caixa e, sim, Lily, li as cartas de amor que você escreveu para o seu marido.

Ele caminhou até o bar e cobriu as mãos dela com as suas.

— Não espero que você compreenda, mas eu te juro, acredito que devo a minha vida a essas cartas. Cada palavra preciosa me fazia mais bem do que qualquer remédio, cirurgia ou terapia. Elas me fizeram querer viver de novo, para que eu pudesse conhecer a mulher que havia escrito as cartas. Decorei cada uma delas. Eu poderia recitá-las palavra por palavra para você. Elas estão gravadas na minha mente mais profundamente do que o Juramento de Lealdade ou o Pai Nosso. Elas...

— Oh, por favor. Poupe essa conversa para a sua próxima vítima. — Ela puxou as mãos de baixo das dele. — Eu não quero ouvir isso. Acha que vou acreditar em qualquer coisa que me disser depois da forma como você me manipulou?

— Nunca pretendi manipular você, Lily.

— Não? As orquídeas, a casa. — Descendo da banqueta, voltou a caminhar de um lado para outro. — Tudo. Tudo agora se encaixa. A forma como parecia ler a minha mente. E o tempo inteiro você sabia. Sabia porque havia lido as minhas cartas.

— E respondia ao que você havia dito.

— Não é de admirar que tenha conseguido me manipular tão bem.

— Eu estava apenas te dando o que estava em meu poder dar.

— Você me cortejou e foi tão gentil com meus pais e... — Subitamente, o corpo de Lily se empertigou como se assumisse posição de sentido. Seus olhos castanhos se estreitaram quando ela o fitou. — Meus pais. Você fez o bairro deles ser rezoneado no momento mais propício!

James fechou o espaço entre eles em três passos longos e pousou as mãos nos ombros de Lily.

— Agora, Lily, antes... ― Ela se esquivou dele.

— Você não fez isso?

— Tudo bem. Eu fiz! — gritou de volta.

— E a venda da casa? A venda que nos deixou a todos de queixo caído porque foi feita a um preço excelente. A venda que foi fechada em tempo recorde com um prazo de entrega que foi exatamente o que precisávamos para fazer a cerimônia lá. Você providenciou tudo isso também, não foi?

O rosto de James estava franzido, empedernido, e culpado como o pecado.

— Entendo — disse ela como uma risadinha. — Bem, não é de admirar que você se achava no direito de casar comigo e criar Harry. Você havia comprado e pago por nós. — As mãos de Lily estavam subindo e descendo por seus braços vigorosamente, como se estivessem lavando uma sensação de sujeira.

— Pare com isso. Mas que droga. Eu já disse que te amo.

— Você não imagina como é confortante ouvir isso de um homem conhecido por seus camaradas como Pontas, o cara mais mulherengo do mundo.

— Esses dias acabaram.

— Sem dúvida. Mas você os terminou em grande estilo, não foi? Você escolheu para sua conquista final uma mulher que dificilmente iria recusá-lo. Uma viúva pobre e solitária com um filho para criar. Vamos, James, confesse. Você não pensou, nessa sua mente manipuladora e ardilosa, que eu iria aceitar você, enquanto outras mulheres iriam rejeitá-lo por que não é mais tão bonito? As viúvas são mais desesperadas por um homem, não são? A pobre Lily Black estaria tão desesperada por um homem para cuidar dela, que não iria ligar para um tapa-olho, uma perna manca, e um corpo coberto de cicatrizes!

Lily não iria se permitir abalar pelo lampejo de emoção que cruzou o rosto de James.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Não é? Quando estivesse novamente seguro do seu apelo sexual, como você planejava se livrar de Harry e de mim? Ou você não planejava fazer isso? Estaria tão grata pelo que você fazia por mim na cama, que fingiria não ver você com outras mulheres?

A cabeça de Lily pendeu para a frente.

— O que você quer de mim, Lily?

— Quero que você me deixe em paz. — Ela pegou Harry, abraçou-o protetoramente, e marchou para a porta dos fundos. — Você já fez coisas demais por mim, James. Você mentiu e manipulou o meu futuro. Você se casou comigo por piedade e por temer que eu fosse a única mulher que poderia amá-lo agora. Mas há mais uma coisa que pode fazer por mim, Sr. Potter. Pode sair da minha vida!

* * *

><p>Ninha Souma: Olá Ninha. Finalmente o momento da revelação, e agora será que é o fim de Lily e James? Será que ela perdoa ele? Será que o amor é maior que tudo? Alguém muito próximo vai intervir por ele. E a pergunta que muitos fizeram "Sirius está realmente morto?" Beijos e até o próximo cap.<p> 


	15. Epílogo

— Você é uma estúpida, sabia disso?

Lene ficara sentada, ouvindo fascinada Lily contar toda a história feia. Lily batera na porta de Lene uma hora antes. Dizer que ela estava abalada seria pouco. Harry fora alimentado com um sanduíche de queijo quente, banhado, vestido com uma das camisas de Lene, e sua fralda fora retirada de um suprimento que Lily mantinha na casa da amiga. Ele foi convencido de que seria muito divertido dormir na cama da tia Lene, e era lá que ele estava.

Na sala de estar do apartamento pequeno, Lene sentou no chão, pernas cruzadas, enquanto Lily ocupava um canto do sofá estreito. Havia duas taças de vinho branco na mesinha de centro.

Lily esperara que Lene compartilhasse com ela seu ultraje pela traição de James, e se mostrasse disposta a pegar em armas, se isso fosse necessário para expulsá-lo da cidade.

— Estúpida? — repetiu ela, pensando que não ouvira Lene direito.

— Estúpida. Burra. Uma verdadeira... Ora, esqueça — disse Lene irritada, levantando-se. — Estou indo dormir.

— Espere um minuto! — exclamou Lily. — Você não ouviu uma única palavra do que eu disse?

— Ouvi cada sílaba.

— E isso é tudo que tem a dizer sobre o assunto?

— Isso é tudo que vou dizer sobre o assunto. Se espera que eu fique sentada aqui ouvindo você descascar o James, então se prepare para uma decepção.

— Mas você não ouviu o que eu acabei...

— Sim, sim, você me contou tudo. Sobre como ele acordou num hospital militar em solo estrangeiro, sem um olho, paralisado, sem saber se ia viver ou morrer, se seria capaz de engatinhar, quanto mais andar, e muito menos fazer amor ou qualquer outra coisa que um homem normal tem o privilégio de fazer. Acordou para descobrir que um bando de fanáticos tinha mandado os amigos dele pelos ares, mas que a vida dele havia sido poupada por um milagre. Mas duvido que isso tenha abalado muito um sujeito insensível como o nosso James.

Desprezo gotejava da voz de Lene como a água da taça que ela acabara de lavar na pia da cozinha.

Surpreendida pelo sarcasmo de Lene, Lily disse:

— Muito bem, vou conceder que fisicamente ele passou por momentos difíceis.

— Também não precisa exagerar, não é, Lily?

— Tudo bem, foi um inferno. Mas e quanto às cartas? As cartas que ele leu, e decorou, como um pervertido.

— O crápula! Como ele ousou fazer uma coisa dessas? Nem Van Johnson fez nada tão sentimental nos seus filmes. Imagine James fazendo uma coisa tão horrível. Imagine James tendo a audácia de replanejar o seu futuro apenas para se aproximar da mulher que havia escrito aquelas cartas. Imagine ele, um homem que poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, tendo todo aquele trabalho para conhecer você, a alma gêmea dele. E ele nem teve a decência de te atrair para a cama antes. Não, ele tinha de casar com você!

— Só fez isso por pena — recordou Lily à amiga nada com preensiva. — Só para me compensar pela morte de Sirius, porque ele se sentia responsável.

— Certo, então ele seria considerado um mártir. Qualquer outro homem teria ido procurar você, oferecido suas condolências, desculpado-se humildemente por estar vivo enquanto o seu marido está morto, oferecido ajuda, talvez dinheiro. E então, quando você recusasse, ele iria embora de consciência limpa. Mas não James. Ah, não. Tá na cara que ele queria que o mundo pensasse nele como um bom samaritano. Assim, ele procurou você, conheceu você, casou com você, assumiu a responsabilidade de criar o seu filho, comprou para você uma casa na qual um Rockefeller não teria vergonha de receber os amigos. — Ela estalou a língua e balançou a cabeça. — Que crápula, que cobra. Que rato.

— Você não acha que foi errada a forma como ele manipulou o rezoneamento para a venda da casa dos meus pais? — explodiu Lily, furiosa. — Você não acha obscena a forma como ele ajudou a empurrar a venda da casa?

— O sujeito é mesmo um calhorda! — gritou Lene, fingindo horror. — Ele cuidou de todo o trabalho sujo para que eles não precisassem se preocupar com isso. Conseguiu com que a propriedade fosse avaliada no preço máximo e fechou a venda, permitindo que partissem para a viagem dos sonhos deles! O homem não tem coração. E a forma como ele trata Harry é positivamente repugnante. Ele não sabe que a maioria dos pais não trata seus filhos naturais dessa maneira? Se ele queria ser um pai de verdade para o menino, então deveria ter usado algumas palavras rudes, demonstrado um pouco de negligência, e muita impaciência.

— Basta, Lene. Daqui a pouco você vai me mandar voltar de joelhos para ele. — Lily esfregou as têmporas latejantes. — Devia ter imaginado que você tomaria o partido dele.

— Tomar partido de um monstro como ele? De jeito nenhum. Se fosse fazer isso, teria de dizer na sua cara que você é uma jararaca egoísta.

— Egoísta?

— Você não reconheceria uma coisa boa nem se ela aparecesse para você na rua e te mordesse a bunda. Se eu estivesse tomando o partido de James, eu iria te lembrar que algumas pessoas preferem o martírio à felicidade.

— Pare com isso!

— Sabe por quê? Porque é mais seguro. Não implica em riscos. Quando você não ama, você não corre o risco de perder.

— Você fica toda boba quando fala dele. É por isso que está me passando este sermão. Você tem uma queda por ele desde o começo.

— Você descobriu. Eu sempre tive um fraco por homens lindos e com sentimentos.

— Bem, vocês dois iriam se dar muito bem. Ambos pensam com os genitais.

Lene respirou fundo e guardou o ar nos pulmões por muito tempo. Gradualmente, ela exalou, mas seu corpo permaneceu rígido.

— Antes que te dê um soco, que é uma coisa que estou me segurando para não fazer desde que você entrou aqui, eu vou para a cama. Harry, cuja companhia madura eu prefiro à sua, pode dormir comigo. Você, minha amiga, se vire.

— Volte aqui. Você não pode dar as costas para uma briga.

— Me observe.

— Lene, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito aquilo. Lene, por favor, me diga o que fazer.

Lene girou nos calcanhares e encarou Lily.

— Muito bem. Você pediu, então vai ter. Você não está brigando comigo, Lily. Está brigando consigo mesma. E não é comigo que está zangada. Você não está zangada com James. Você está zangada consigo mesma.

— Como assim?

— Você era a melhor aluna da nossa turma. Descubra sozinha. Agora, boa noite.

Lene atravessou o corredor e fechou a porta depois de entrar no quarto. Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Lily enquanto ela voltava para a sala de estar. Ficou andando em círculos, nutrindo sua indignação com autopiedade.

A amizade acabou, pensou. Lily não teria se sentido mais abandonada nem se estivesse se afogando em águas lamacentas, gritando por socorro enquanto Lene ficava parada na praia, zombando dela.

Ela contara com o apoio incondicional de Lene. Ela esperara que Lene ficasse do seu lado e lhe dissesse, "Essa é minha garota! Continua, descasca mais ele!" Ao invés disso, Lene voltara toda sua simpatia para James.

Lily se deixou cair no sofá e tomou um gole longo de vinho.

— Mas é claro — murmurou. Lene era mulher. Ela havia caído sob o feitiço do Pontas. Ela, como centenas de mulheres que a precederam. Foi isso. Bastara um par de bíceps musculosos para fazer de Lene uma traidora. O que era lealdade para com uma amiga, quando pesada contra a forma com que Pontas enchia suas calças jeans?

Com um risinho de desprezo, Lily tomou outro gole de vinho.

E o que ela quisera dizer com aquela história sobre Lily estar com raiva dela mesma?

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Lene adorava jogar pensamentos como esses no meio das conversas, como pitadas de açúcar de confeiteiro sobre um bolo. Pura filosofia de botequim.

Mas se era assim, por que Lily não conseguia parar de pensar no que ela dissera?

Por que estava dando atenção à possibilidade de estar zangada consigo mesma? Que motivo ela tinha para ter raiva de si mesma?

Por ter se apaixonado por James.

Ela golpeou a base da taça contra a mesinha de centro e caminhou até a janela. Puxando violentamente a cordinha da persiana, levantou-a para olhar para fora. Não viu nada além de sua própria imagem refletida no vidro. Face a face consigo mesma, ela foi forçada a dialogar.

Ela precisava admitir que era doida por ele. Ela também não era imune a um belo par de bíceps. E quanto à sua generosidade? E sua gentileza constante? E à forma ardorosa com que fazia amor?

Para conter um soluço de choro, ela empurrou um punho fechado contra os lábios. Ela não queria lembrar de como ele era capaz de levá-la ao êxtase. A culpa tinha um gosto ruim. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, viver com James e fazer amor com ele tinha se tornado mais importante para Lily do que manter Sirius vivo em seu coração. Ela havia deixado que a pira funerária de Sirius apagasse, e isso era uma ofensa imperdoável.

Lene tinha razão. Ela estava zangada consigo mesma por, apesar de tudo, amar James.

Ela não podia culpá-lo por ter estado no beliche de Sirius na manhã em que a bomba explodira na embaixada. Isso tinha sido uma peça do destino. Ele não havia usado as cartas de Lily para explorá-la, mas para lhe conceder cada desejo em seu coração. Ele era um pai exemplar para Harry. Era ambicioso e bem-sucedido, mas não um daqueles homens que se tornavam escravos do trabalho para ganhar mais dinheiro.

Era verdade que ele mentira ao omitir que conhecera Sirius. Mesmo assim, se James tivesse se apresentado a ela como Pontas, Lily teria fugido o mais rápido possível, e eles jamais teriam ficado juntos. Se ele havia se casado com ela movido por um senso de dever, então ele era um ator do calibre de Laurence Olivier.

Um amor como o que James lhe dera não podia ser falsificado, nem forçado a nascer. Ele tinha de vir do coração.

Se um amor era tão forte, o que poderia haver de errado nele?

Lily saiu correndo do apartamento de Lene. Uma vez no carro, mil possibilidades cruzaram sua mente como os insetos pegos nos fachos de seus faróis. E se ele já tivesse saído? E se ela tivesse perdido seu amor pela segunda vez? Na primeira vez, ela não tivera nenhum controle sobre a perda. Mas desta vez teria jogado o seu amor no lixo.

Como Lene dissera, ela era estúpida.

* * *

><p>Ela suspirou de alívio ao ver que tanto o carro quanto a picape de James ainda estavam estacionados no caminho de acesso da casa. Ao entrar pela porta da frente, viu que uma luz tênue vinha do quarto, e correu até ele.<p>

James estava sentado na beira da cama, cabeça curvada sobre uma folha de papel, que fora fechada tantas vezes que as dobras estavam finas. Ela a reconheceu como uma de suas cartas. Outras estavam empilhadas ao lado dele. A luz tênue que provinha da lareira estava acesa apesar da estação. Ele estivera lendo à luz das chamas.

Ao ouvi-la entrar, James levantou a cabeça para vê-la. Seu olho inquisidor fixou-se em Lily enquanto se aproximava dele. Então ela tirou a carta amassada das mãos de James e a leu. Quando chegou à linha que dizia, "Ele parece o tipo de homem que eu detesto", seus olhos foram anuviados por lágrimas.

Movendo-se depressa, ela pegou as cartas espalhadas uma a uma, inclusive os envelopes, até ter lido todas. Então atravessou o quarto, moveu para o lado a tela de bronze da lareira e jogou as cartas no fogo.

— Lily, não!

Os papéis pegaram fogo. Crepitando enquanto encolhiam e enegreciam, formaram uma pira empastelada sobre os cepos. As chamas duraram pouco. Numa questão de momentos as cartas foram consumidas, disparando fagulhas para a chaminé.

O rosto de Lily estava lavado em lágrimas quando ela se virou para ele.

— Você não precisa das sobras de outro homem, James. Se quiser saber o que penso, pergunte a mim. Deixe abrir meu coração para você. Sirius... — Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. Lily sentiu as próprias unhas afundando nas palmas. Era a coisa mais dolorosa que ela já havia dito, mas ela finalmente conseguiu exprimir em palavras a verdade que ignorara por tanto tempo. — Sirius está morto. Eu o amei. Nós criamos outro ser humano através desse amor. Sempre serei grata por Harry ser um testemunho vivo desse amor. Mas Sirius se foi. Eu amo você.

— Lily. — O nome dela engasgou na garganta de James. Ela se jogou nos braços dele. Ele a abraçou, puxando o corpo pequeno e magro de Lily contra o dele. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela.

— Eu te amo, James. Para saber isso, tudo que você precisa fazer é olhar para mim. Leia nos meus olhos.

* * *

><p>— Não, não me deixe — protestou ela. Com força surpreendente, ela travou as coxas em torno das dele.<p>

— Não estou ficando pesado?

— Eu gosto.

— Você é estranha. — Ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro para sorrir para ela.

— Eu sou estranha? Foi você quem se apaixonou por uma mulher através das cartas que ela enviou para outro homem. — Ela angulou a cabeça para trás para poder vê-lo melhor. — E se eu fosse uma baranga?

— Se você fosse uma baranga, se você não fosse nada exceto exatamente o que você é, eu teria me apresentado, ofereci do minhas condolências, oferecido assistência financeira e ido embora.

— Foi o que Lene disse.

— Ela disse isso?

— Quando a gente ainda estava de bem.

— Eu perdi alguma coisa?

— Vou te contar sobre isso amanhã de manhã. Neste momento estou ocupada.

Ela permitiu à sua língua o prazer sem fronteiras de investigar a orelha dele.

— Presumo que nosso filho esteja seguro — murmurou James em torno da ponta do seio dela.

— Ele está dormindo com a Lene.

— Você considera isso seguro?

Eles riram e, quando fizeram isso, James fez uma careta de dor.

— Dói? — perguntou ela.

Os lábios de James se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Ria mais um pouco.

Em vez disso, eles se beijaram. Quando sentiu o corpo dele se encher com desejo renovado por ela, Lily segurou a cabeça dele com ambas mãos e a levantou acima da sua.

— Perdoe-me. Eu lhe disse coisas terríveis. Sobre suas cicatrizes.

— Sei que você não estava se referindo a elas.

— E quanto ao seu tapa-olho. — Ela tocou a face dele com carinho. — Acho que sei porque você o preferiu a uma prótese.

— Por quê?

— Você usa o tapa-olho como um desafio à deficiência que ele representa. Seria fácil para você usar um olho de vidro, e cobrir as suas cicatrizes. Mas você nunca escolhe o jeito mais fácil, não é, James?

— Não mais. Antes eu escolhia. Antes que isto acontecesse comigo, eu não levava nada a sério. Achava que a vida era uma série de festas em minha homenagem. Descobri do jeito mais difícil que isso não era verdade. — Ele meditou sobre seu pensamento seguinte enquanto sentia entre os dedos os fios dos cabelos de Lily. — Ou talvez eu usasse o tapa-olho como um escudo. Debaixo dele está a cicatriz mais feia de todas. Talvez tivesse medo de que se a visse, você veria a parte mais feia de mim: a minha fraude.

— Nada mais de segredos entre nós, James.

— Nenhum. Nunca mais. Todas as minhas defesas estão abaixadas.

Os dedos dele se perderam nos cabelos dela e sua voz assumiu um tom baixo e rascante.

— Você tinha todos os motivos para ficar furiosa, Lily. Eu realmente a manipulei para se casar comigo. Mas depois que a vi, e você era ainda mais linda do que todas as coisas que havia escrito, eu simplesmente precisava tê-la, jogando limpo ou não. Nunca foi minha intenção substituir Sirius no seu coração, apenas criar um lugar nele para mim.

— Acho que o seu maior erro foi a impaciência.

— Por quê?

— Se você tivesse se apresentado como o Pontas...

— Você teria me odiado imediatamente.

— No começo, talvez. Mas não depois que eu passasse a conhecê-lo. O que estou tentando dizer é que sinto que isto era inevitável.

— Você quer dizer que, não importa como acontecesse, nós acabaríamos casados, deitados aqui, fazendo isto?

Ele se moveu para dentro dela.

— Sim — arfou baixinho. — Lembra de quando você disse que enquanto houvesse outro homem aí dentro não haveria espaço para você?

Envergonhado, ele sorriu torto.

— Disse isso de forma muito rude, se a memória não me falha.

— De forma rude, mas precisa. — Ela tocou a boca de James com a sua e deixou-a ali. — Você me preenche completamente, James. Corpo, mente, alma.

E então, muito gentilmente, e sem nenhuma interferência da parte dele, Lily correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele, alcançou seu rosto, e removeu o tapa-olho.

**Fim!**

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Chegamos ao fim *-* Eu quero agradecer do fundo do coração a todos que acompanharam Cartas de Amor, agradecer os comentários maravilhosos e o total apoio que recebi. Espero que não fiquem decepcionados por Sirius não aparecer no final, mas infelizmente ele realmente está morto e nem preciso dizer que essa briguinha entre Lily e Lene não dura muito, pois amizade verdadeira não se acaba por motivos pequenos. Mas o mais importante é que Lily reconheceu que <em>o amor é inevitável, <em>que esse amor estava predestinado a acontecer e que de uma forma ou de outra eles iriam se encontrar, se não fosse nessa vida, na outra.

Minhas novas fics já estão no ar: _A Esposa do Irmão, Trapaça do Destino e Summer_! Espero que curtam elas também.Um beijão enorme no coração de vocês.


End file.
